Hasta el crepúsculo
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Edward volvio a dejar a Bella, haciendo que esta se vea obligada a atarse a un hombre que no amaba¿Qué pasara cuando despues de 4 años Edward regrese?¿Y si en ese momento Bella acabara de revelar un secreto qe le afectara a todos? FINITTE.
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

Prefacio

**Prefacio**  
Solo se que cuando te fuiste por segunda vez arruinaste todo lo que había en mi, todo por lo que alguna vez luche se fue...  
Fui curada por ti luego de una PRIMERA dolorosa partida, entonces creí que seria para siempre, creí que de verdad me amabas y que te quedarías a mi lado por toda la eternidad...  
Pero el día de nuestro aniversario numero dos de bodas, el día en que sería tuya para toda la eternidad me abandonaste, me dejaste...  
... Pasaron 4 años desde tu partida numero dos y no he logrado nada mas que sufrir en estos años, sufrir como nunca lo había hecho... Sufrir porque entendí que nunca seria lo suficientemente buena para tí, porque nunca me amaste y yo nunca deje de amarte...


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo uno Sueños

**Primer Capitulo: Sueños**  
_- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿acepta por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan para amarla y respetarla por toda la eternidad?-_

_- Acepto._

Ese recuerdo es el que todos los días me invade. No dejo de soñar con las promesas de amor que me dio, con su juramento de amarme por toda la eternidad y no dejarme sola baja ninguna circunstancia  
¡Mentira! me volvió a dejar.

He pasado 4 miserables años de mi vida atada a un hombre que no amo, y que se que nunca amaré...

El siempre lo supo, pero al principio no le importo; al principio. Me case. Me case por segunda vez con un hombre que no amo.  
Aunque suena increíble al volver a Forks junto a mi padre, Jake volvió a mi vida y me propuso casamiento. Quería aceptarlo, de verdad quería, hasta pensaba que con el tiempo podría llegar a ser feliz. Pero lo rechace. Lo rechace porque sabia que nunca lo amaría como el se merecía, nunca sería suficientemente buena para el.

Me perdono sin dudarlo, y no se aparto de mi lado. El nunca rompió su promesa, el nunca me dejo. Por suerte cuando me case el conoció a una chica, una chica que según yo estaba hecha a su medida.

El siempre supo que yo no amaba a la persona con la cual me case, por lo que siguió en contacto conmigo, y fue a mi boda: siendo el padrino.

Pero yo no pude hacer que el cumpliera su promesa como el quería. No podía verlo todos los días como el deseaba, ya que no estaba "presentable". Nos hablamos todos los días, fácil cuatro veces. Me hice muy amiga de Summer, su esposa y madre de un pequeño llamado Tom.

Jake comenzó a preocuparse ante mis negaciones de salir a tomar algo con el o ir a La Push, comenzó a creer que lo estaba evitando. Al principio me di cuenta cuando sus llamadas iban cesando.

Entonces un día cuando _El_ se fue al trabajo dejándome sola en casa le marque. Se sorprendió. Me explico lo que sentía ante mi alejo y yo tuve que mentirle.

Durante estos 4 años no he hecho más que mentirle a todo aquel que me rodeaba. Por lo que mis mentiras comenzaron a ser creíbles. Veía a Jake 4 veces al mes. Una por semana. Estuviera o no presentable. De hecho no tenia opción ya que el venia a buscarme y me obligaba a ir con el. No tenía escapatoria.

Tome la costumbre de usar maquillaje para tapar las marcas de los golpes. Pocas veces se notaban y con la fama de torpe que tenia Jacob se creía mis mentiras. A decir verdad eran muy creíbles, solo yo podría caerme de la cama y cuando me levantaba volverme a caer, solo yo podría llevarme la puerta de entrada de mi casa puesta. Por lo que se las creía.

Habían pasado días que no veía a Jake por haber fingido una enfermedad. Mis golpes eran muy notorios y tenía que curarme en casa ya que no podía ir a un hospital porque _sospecharían._

Con toda la tensión de esos días mis pesadillas volvieron a mí, recordándome la miserable vida que tenía.

_-Lo siento Bella, siempre fuiste un juego para mí..._

_-¿De que hablas Edward?_

_- Bella, no te amo, nunca lo hice. Te mentí. Te mentí porque me quería probar a mi mismo, porque quería saber que tan fuerte era, porque Tú eras mi mayor riesgo. Solo fuiste un juego..._

_- ¿Nunca me amaste?_

_- Nunca. No creo que vaya a conocer el cariño, ni mucho menos el amor por alguien que no sean mis hermanos o Esme y Carlisle..._

_- ¿Y los demás tampoco me quieren?_

_- No puedo mentirte en eso. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper sienten un gran afecto por ti. Pero yo pienso como Rosalie ¿Quien eres para meternos siempre en problemas? ¿Quien eres para arruinarnos?_

_- ¿Entonces me dejas?_

_- Si._

_- Lo prometiste..._

_- Lo sé y lo siento... Alice seguirá en contacto contigo dice que no quiere volver a pasar lo mismo que paso la primera vez. Yo por el contrario deseo irme y no verte nunca mas... Lo siento._

_- ¿Lo sientes? Me mentiste durante años y ¿solo puedes decir que lo sientes?_

_- Lo sé. Sólo antes de irme necesito que me prometas lo mismo que la primera vez. No hagas nada estupido, hay gente que te quiere. Adiós..._

- ¡EDWARD!- grite. Levantándome de golpe de mi pesadilla. Grite el nombre que me había jurado a mi misma jamás volver a mencionar.

- ¿Otra vez?- grito una voz pastosa a mi lado- ¡Cierra la boca Bella!-

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, algo me golpeo al costado de mi estomago tirándome al suelo. Sentí otro dolor. Mi cabeza golpeo con el suelo haciendo que mis lágrimas aumentaran ante el dolor.

Sentí como se levantaba de la cara y se acercaba a mi.

- Esto no puede seguir- dijo agachándose a mi lado- Tienes que olvidarte de ese bastardo y aprender a amarme- su voz denotaba furia.

Lo mire horrorizada, sabia lo que seguía. Esto seria doloroso...

Levanto su mano cerrada en un puño y me pego en la cara haciendo que mi cabeza volviera a golpear el suelo. Me agarro de cuello, casi dejándome respirar y me lento hasta su altura.

-Vas a amarme- rugió.

Entonces me lanzo contra la pared y antes de volverse a la cama me pateo en las costillas. Ahogué un grito de dolor, pero mis lagrimas se rehusaban a cesar y los sollozos gritaban por salir.

Cerré los ojos y me acomode como pude en un rincón. Una almohada golpeo mi cabeza junto con una sabana.

-Quédate ahí- me advirtió y pronto se volvieron a oír sus ronquidos.

Acomode la almohada contra la pared apoyando mi cabeza en ella. Me tape tratando de moverme lo menos posible y llore en silencio.

El dolor físico que sentía alimentaba al dolor emocional. Juntos eran insoportables...

El tenía razón, esto tenía que acabar...

Hola!! Bueno este es mi primer fic en este foro… Puede que ya lo hayan leido en el foro de crepú.es o en love-twilight que alli estoi con el usuario de LUCHYRCT05 en fin, espero qe les gustee, estoii al tanto de que el comienzo es parecido a una historia que hay aquí pero quiero que sepan qe io me entere de esa historia, mismo de este foro mucho dsp de que ya lo había públicado… Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier duda, sugerencia, critik i lo que sea me encantaría que la dejase tocando ese botoncito tal lindo de GO! Y que dejen su reviws!!

Bueno grax x leer !!

Hasta el crepúsculo…

Luchyrct05/bellacullens (L)


	3. Chapter 3: Capitulo dos Verdades

**Capitulo dos: Verdades**

Me desperté cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte anunciando un nuevo maldito día.  
Con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo me levante y me pare frente al espejo para ver las nuevas marcas. Escuche un gruñido y salte alejándome del espejo. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mí.

- Hoy no iras al trabajo, escribirás en casa- Tras su suave tono se notaba la evidente orden. Me había recibido de periodista justo antes de casarme con el. La mayor parte de mis estudios fueron al lado de Edward, por lo que tuve alta calificaciones y me recibí con honores. Trabajaba en un periódico cerca de lo de Jacob. Era difícil evitarlo.

- No puedo falte la semana pasada- entonces con la pared y sentí como mi nuca sangraba. Me deje caer al piso abrazándome el cuerpo protectoramente como si eso calmara el dolor.

- Llamare. Trata de arreglarte con maquillaje, necesito que hagas las compras...

- Ben, necesito ir al medico...- Musite. Si me había casado con Ben. Cuando corto con Ángela porque ella estaba enamorada de otro, nos volvimos a encontrar ¿y que mejor que dos despechados juntos? Al principio era decente y trataba de levantarme el ánimo. Pero una noche, en una fiesta, me drogo y de ahí no supe más. Solo que me levante totalmente desnuda en una habitación desconocida. A los 3 meses me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y me case con el.

¡Estupida! ¡Estupida! me repetí a mi misma más de una vez. Lo había sido, me había atado a un hombre que no amaba y que abusaba de mí.

A Jacob nunca le gusto. Me lo repitió más de una vez. Al año Ben me había prohibido verlo y Jake lo sabía pero no desistió. Nos seguimos viendo y Ben nunca se entero.

Espere hasta que escuche a Ben irse y me levante. Calme la emorragia de mi nuca y me bañe. Quería sacarme todo lo malo que tenia mi cuerpo. Se que suena tonto, pero cuando me baño después de que me allá golpeado me siento mejor. Me siento limpia.

Me vestí con unos jeans largos y una polera negra. No podía permitir que se me vieran todas las heridas ya tenía bastante trabajo con ocultar las de mi cara con maquillaje. Se notaban pero se veían mejor. No había envejecido nada desde mi boda con Edward. Seguía pareciendo una chica de 19 años. ¿Por que? No lo se, pero a mi entender eso no me ayudaba muchos del trabajo me encontraban "atractiva" por llamarlo de alguna forma, y Ben no había sido el único que había abusado de mi y el lo sabia a la perfección.

Corrí por el pasillo, antes de bajar las escaleras un grito me llamo... Era la única razón por la que seguía viva, lo único que tenia sentido en mi vida...

- ¡Mami!-

**Alice POV**

- Edward se que tienes miedo pero no puedes evitarla...- le regañe.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que aparezca en su ventana suplicando que me perdone por haberla abandonado por segunda vez? ¿Quieres que destruya la vida que a formado? ¿Que deje a Ben y que vuelva conmigo y su hija?

- Si, es justamente lo que espero que hagas- le ataje- si le cuentas porque la dejaste te entenderá...

- Ella ama a otro...

-¿Acaso estas bien?- le grite perdiendo toda la paciencia- Siempre me dice que no lo ama, que no es feliz, que esta pagando el precio de haberse acostado una noche con el, que lo único que la mantiene de pie es su hija y Jacob... ¡No seas idiota! Te ama...

- Ya hablamos de esto Alice...

Estaba a punto de pegarle una cachetada cuando una visión llego a mi mente. Me tense ante lo que veía. Se que comencé a temblar.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Jasper sosteniéndome por detrás, no me había percatado de su presencia.

- Bella- logre articular. Eleve los ojos para ver a Edward pero no estaba, ¿No lo había visto?- y... ¿Edward?

- Se fue furioso cuando lo viste- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte- ¿Que viste?

- Tengo que llamar a Bella para saber como esta- anuncie. Jazz me dio su celular antes de que se lo pidiera. Se dio cuenta de la urgencia. Unas olas de calma me chocaron, había sentido mi histeria.

Marque lo mas rápido que pude y espere a que contestara.

- ¿Alice?- pregunto extrañada.  
-¡Bella!- grite aliviada al oírla calmada- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- bien- pregunto extrañada- ¿Por que?  
- ¿Como lo permitiste?- comencé- ¿Como dejaste que te golpeara?- pregunte histérica.

Los brazos de Jasper se tensionaron a entender lo que había visto. Ambos habían hecho una amistad bastante seria. Como yo la llamaba continuamente e iba con ella y su hija de compras tres veces al mes, Jasper y ella comenzaron a lleva muy bien.

Me agradaba ver como Jasper se controlaba y como Bella lo apreciaba.

-Alice prometiste que no verías mas mi futuro- me regaño.

- Bella no cambies de tema...

- Ahora no puedo hablar- me interrumpió- tengo que llevar a Marie al jardín y de ahí me tengo que juntar con Jacob... lo siento, después hablamos- se disculpo- ¡No mires mi futuro!- me ordeno antes de colgarme. Me quede boquiabierta. Jasper no se había repuesto de su shok...

**Holis!! Bno aquii les dejoo el segundoo cap de mi fic, esperoo qe les guste!! En finn me enkntaria que me dejasenn reviws!! No me importa si es para matarme o para que lo sigaa, peroo me interezaa musió sus opiniones XD..**

**kisa-chan-sohma: mushisimass graxx x aiudarme con los de los reviws.. la verdadd un tniaa ni idea XD, jejeje GRAXX :D**

**LazeyLove: supongo qe en estee capp contestaa las preguntas XD, Edward un sintió lo qe dijo i Bella se casoo con el idiota de Ben…**

**leti-Yuri: mushiass graxx x comentar!!**

**Bnoo dichoo tdoo me enkntariaa qe toksenn ese botoncitoo hermosso dee GO! I manden su REVIW!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo... BellaCullenss**


	4. Chapter 4: Verdades segunda parte

**Capitulo Dos: Verdades segunda parte.**

**BELLA POV**

-¡Mami!-me voltee para ver a la luz de mi existencia refregarse los ojos con sus dos manitos en la puerta de su recamara.

Marie. Así la había llamado. Quería llamarla Alice pero Ben se enojaría y Alice Cullen me lo había prohibido; según ella no se lo merecía. Así que le coloque mi segundo nombre. Ella me recordaba tanto a Edward. Era perfecta como el. Su cabello largo y lacio de un color dorado; se parecía al de Jasper. Sus ojos eran de un topacio brillante, iguales a los de Edward cuando estaba bien alimentado. Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las mías, pero perfectas. Ella era perfecta.

- Marie- le dije con una sonrisa yendo hacia ella. Su pijama rosita estaba desordenado en su pequeño cuerpo a causa de la noche. La alce en mis brazos y me dirigí a las escaleras, mientras besaba su frente.

Su pequeña carita denotaba preocupación mientras recorría con sus ojos mi cara. Frunció el ceño al detenerse a observar los nuevos golpes. Coloco una mano sobre ellas. Y aunque yo hacia todo lo posible para que no se diera cuenta de mi dolor, aparte mi cara por este.  
Sus ceño se frunció y su mirada se lleno repentinamente con dolor.

-¿Que te paso mami?- me pregunto mientras me besa cada herida.

¿Que me paso? Si me lo pregunto a diario. ¿Porque no huía con mi bebe lejos de Ben? Si, por eso. Por ella. Mi trabajo era bueno dentro de todo. Podía mantenerla, pero Ben tenía un mejor cargo. Me aseguro que si quería luchar por su custodia el la ganaría y me la quitarían. Sabía que era verdad. Solo bastaba con que marcara el número adecuado y me apartaría de mi hija, sin que yo pudiese cuidarla. ¿Abusaría de ella? Era posible, siempre me recordaba que para el había sido un error, para mi no. Nunca lo fue. Fue mi salvación.

-Me caí, bebe- le mentí dibujando una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

Marie se lo pensó un tiempo hasta que sus ojos dejaron de preocuparse y sonrió.

-¡Te caes siempre!- me acuso entre risas. Yo bese sus cabellos.

- Vamos a desayunar ¿Quieres, amor?- le pregunte mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

Reprimí un gemido de dolor. Por suerte no podía ver mi cara en ese momento.

-¡Sip!- aplaudió mientras me miraba. No pude evitar reírme. Era tan parecida a Alice, a Jake y a Edward...

...Edward. ¿Porque tenían que ser tan parecidos?¿Por que parecía que fuese su hija en vez que la de otro?

La senté en la meza de la cocina mientras me acercaba a la heladera para tomar los ingredientes necesarios para su desayuno.

-¡Mami te llaman!- me aviso levantándose con extremo cuidado de la silla y corriendo a mi a alcanzarme el celular. Mire el número. Era Alice. Que raro que me llamara a esta hora.

Atendí mientras miraba a Marie bailar de un lado a otro con su graciales movimientos.

Estaba feliz. Antes de contestara se cayo, y se levanto rápido con su pequeño ceño fruncido. No pude evitar reírme, éramos tan parecidas...

- ¿Alice?- pregunte extrañada.

-¡Bella!- canturreo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- bien- pregunte aun mas confusa- ¿Por que?

- ¿Como lo permitiste?- su voz sonaba furiosa- ¿Como dejaste que te golpeara?-

¡Lo vio! Le había hecho que me prometiera que no miraría en mi futuro. Aunque sabia que lo estaba cumpliendo, sabia que a veces repentinamente visiones le llegaban por estar en sintonía con migo no pude evitar enojarme. Me volví a hacerle el desayuno a Marie, para que ella no pudiera ver mi cara de enfado.

-Alice prometiste que no verías mas mi futuro- le regañe. Revolviendo la chocolateada en el vaso preferido de Marie.

- Bella no cambies de tema...

- Ahora no puedo hablar- le interrumpí- tengo que llevar a Marie al jardín y de ahí me tengo que juntar con Jacob... lo siento, después hablamos ¡No mires mi futuro!- le ordene antes de colgarle. Sabía que después de esto todo se complicaría.

Revolee el celular sobre la mesada y me tome unos segundos para calmarme y poder volver a mi hija.

Coloque su leche enfrente de ella y deje a un lado las galletitas de chocolates. Me senté a su lado para mirarla desayunar. Era tan feliz, y por momentos me hacia feliz verla así, estar con ella. Me olvidaba de toda mi desgraciada vida con ella.

-¿No desayunas mami?- me pregunto con una tierna expresión de enfado. Me reí

-Ya lo hice, bebe- le mentí. No podía decirle que no comía porque me dolía. Hacia tan solo unos días se habían curado las dos costillas rotas que tenia. Me dolía comer. Era una especie de anoréxica. Podía pasar días sin comer. Y aunque no me doliera a veces estaba tan deprimida que no me cabía bocado. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado flaco, mas de lo normal. Pero aún así mantenía una figura. Era extraño, al no envejecer, mi cuerpo había tomado una mejor figura.

- Ah bueno- dijo tomando una galletita y hundiéndola en su leche- Hace mucho que no veo a la tía Alice, el tío Jasper y al tío Jake, quiero verlos-

-Se los diré amor- le dije- Seguro que vendrán a verte al saber que los extrañas-

No le podía negar nada a ella. Sabía que no podía decirle nada a Ben sobre ellos. Nunca se lo dijo, eso fue muy bueno. Nunca nos preocupamos por ello.

**Bnoo gentee lindaa aqiii estaa otroo cachiitoo del capp 2, esperoo qe les haya gustadoo aunquee c qe todaviaa nu deci mushiooo!!**

**Esperoo REVIWS!! i mushisimass graxx x loss qe dejaronn de verdadd :D Toqenn ese botoncitoo hermosoo de GO! i dejenn su opinionn pleasee!! asii c si lo sigooo o noo!!**

**bnoo BESOP!!(L)**

**hasta el crepúsculo...**


	5. Chapter 5: Verdades tercera parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo dos: Verdades tercera parte**

Lleve a Marie a la pre-escuela. Ya hacia unos años que había dejado de tener el monovolumen que me había regalado Charlie. La empresa me había regalado un auto a elección. Recuerdo que Marie era pequeña y que había ido con ella a comprarlo. Se que suena tonto de mi parte pero compre el que a ella le gustaba. Un new beattle color lila. Extraño, ¿A que si?

Pero ella es mi vida, y lo que ella quiere se lo doy. Recuerdo que esa noche la golpiza de Ben me llevo por primera vez al hospital. Casi pierdo la vida. Invento que nos habían asaltado y que habían abusado de mí. Estuve a punto de contarle la verdad a Charlie pero, como de costumbre, Ben se acerco con Marie en brazos y me amenazo con matarla.

-¡Llegamos mami!- me aviso Marie sacándome de mis pensamientos. Su sonrisa era enorme y yo trate de imitar una. Aunque la felicidad no llego a mis ojos.

-Ve cariño, pasare a recogerte a la tarde- Le bese la frente antes de que bajara del auto. Baje la ventanilla para ver como se alejaba. Me saludo con la mano hasta que entro en el edificio.

Encendí el motor mientras marcaba el número de Jacob. Me coloque el auricular en el oído y maniobre para salir a la carretera. No llego al primer tono que el contestara.

-¡Bella!- grito.

-Hola, Jake- le salude

-¿Estas en la oficina?- fue mas rápido que yo.

-No- le conteste y volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿Otra vez faltas? Te van a echar...

-No, no lo harán- Conteste segura. Conociendo a mi jefe no lo haría, al menos a mi no me despediría.- Necesito verte, Jake.

-Si, lo sé yo también...-dijo desanimado.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunte alarmada.

-Conmigo y mi familia, no- me aseguro-Ven a recogerme ahora así hablamos.

-Estoy en camino- le asegure.

-De acuerdo, te espero Bella- y colgó. ¿Que pasaba? Me tenia preocupada, ¿y si Alice le había llamado? No, no creo. ¿O si?

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y como mi respiración se potenciaba. Era hora. Era hora de decirle la verdad.

Conduje hasta llegar a su oficina. No podía bajar. Aunque mi maquillaje tapara mucho, se notaba. Volví a marcar el celular de mi amigo y espere a que atendiera.

-Bella...-

-Estoy abajo Jake-

-Sube...-me ordeno.

-No puedo- le replique.

-No, claro que no-dijo con voz sombría.- Ahora bajo- y colgó.

¡Lo sabia! Esto era malo, muy malo. No podía saberlo antes de que yo se lo contase, antes de... ¡No! no podía pensar en eso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y me gire asustada a verle. Su expresión era fría y calculadora. Furiosa.

-Habla- me ordeno cuando acelere.

-Jacob, yo... este bueno Ben...

-¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?!- me interrumpió frustrado. Si, definitivamente lo sabia- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que abusaba de ti?- Me tensé ante su tono- ¿Por eso me evitabas? ¿Por eso faltas al trabajo? ¿Cómo pude creerme tus mentiras...?

-Jake, por favor...- suplique.

-¡No! ¿Bella como lo permitiste? ¿Cómo no acudiste a mi o a las sanguijuela por ayuda?¿Cómo...?- le interrumpí.

-Basta... Jake por favor no lo compliques más...

-respóndeme- me exigió.

-No podía... me tiene atada, Jake. Yo de verdad quería pedir ayuda, quiero-corregí- pero no puedo...

-Si, si puedes. La médium me llamo. Me contó sobre su visión. Bella todos estos años...- comenzó con la voz extorsionada...

- Por favor...

-¿Cuan seguido abusa de ti?- exigió saber. Yo comencé a temblar, reduje la velocidad a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. El me espero, pero no hable- ¡Contesta!- grito.

Me asuste más de lo que estaba. Los recuerdos de las noches me llegaban, los golpes, la violación, las amenazas... Sentí como Jacob me tomaba de la cintura y corría mi pie del acelerador para presionarlo con el de el. En segundos yo estaba sobre su regazo y el conducía a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Bella contéstame, por favor- suplico mas calmado.

-No... No puedo...- logre articular- Oh, Jake...- escondí mi cara en su pecho y deje que los sollozos salieran.

Sentí como aparcaba a un lado de la carretera y apagaba el motor. Me rodeo con los brazos, en un intento de calmarme. Aunque sus movimientos eran suaves no puede evitar correrle las manos, las heridas estaban frescas y me dolían. Sentí como sen tensaba.

-Voy a matarlo...- dijo con un tono brusco y sombrío.

-¡No!- suplique inclinándome para poder ver su cara. Era mucho peor que lo que me había imaginado. Estaba furioso, adoraba que pudiera controlar su licantropía a la perfección, sino en estos momentos ya estaría trasformado.

-¿Lo amas?- me pregunto serio. Lo mire cuestionándome su salud mental ¿Hablaba enserio? Se rió sin ganas al ver mi expresión-¿Entonces?

-Marie...-articule.

-Bella- comenzó- Mañana es el último día que te quedaras en esa casa. Te iras, con tu hija, lejos de el...

-No puedo- le asegure- si peleamos por su custodia... yo la perdería- comencé a sollozar- No me puedo apartar de ella, si me alejo puede lastimarla, se que lo hará... No puedo Jake…

-No va a tener tiempo de pelear por su custodia. Yo me encargare de eso- la evidente amenaza me hizo temblar aun mas.

-Es todo para Marie- le explique- ella ama a su familia, ella es feliz. No puedo hacerle eso...

-Tu no harás nada, Bella.

-Jake, atiende a los hechos, si repentinamente muriera la principal sospechosa seria yo, tengo motivos, me apartarían de Marie.

-Me delatare- me ofreció.  
-¡No!- le grite-¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Has perdido la razón? ¿De verdad quieres que Summer pase por todo eso? ¿Y tu hijo?

-De acuerdo tienes razón. Pero mañana es el último día y no se discute. Con los chupasangres veremos que hacemos...

-Gracias- suspire volviendo a llorar descontroladamente. Volví a enterar mi rostro en su pecho. Sentí como el impulso de abrazarme le llamaba, amago un par de veces hasta que desistió y acaricio mi cabello. Descubrió la venda que tenia en la nuca y un enorme gruñido escapo de su pecho.

-Solo te suplico que me contestes una cosa, Bella- me lo venía venir, pero asentí- Esa vez que casi mueres...- amago- Nunca hubo robo ¿Verdad? siempre fue el...- No podía mirarle, así que asentí sobre su pecho.

Estuvimos horas allí. Yo lloraba y el me consolaba. Habíamos hablado con Alice por teléfono y ella nos llevaría a su casa. Me había asegurado más de una vez que Edward no estaba. Eso me calmo un poco.

-Vamos, por mi ahijada- dijo Jacob esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Mire el reloj y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Es temprano-

-Lo se.-me dio la razón- Pero quiero verla- me sonrió.

-Ella también quiere, hoy me lo pidió.

-Entonces vallamos a buscarla, pasemos un día estupendo y antes de que Ben llegue a tu casa ustedes dos ya tendrán las valijas hechas para irse...

-Jacob, no puedo. Va a ser muy brusco para ella. No quiero que Ben me la saque...

-No lo hará. A Marie le podemos decir que va a ir a una pijamada a mi casa con Tomas, sabes que se quieren- asentí. Era verdad eran muy buenos amigos- Le haces un bolso pequeños y Alice silenciosamente hace uno mas grande llevando todo a su casa...

-¿Lo planearon todo verdad?- le pregunte.

-Obvio, cariño no dejaremos que nada malo te vuelva a suceder. ¡Nunca me voy a perdonar haber sido tan ciego! ¡Ciego por 5 años!-

-Fue mi culpa, no tienes porque culparte...

-Lo peor- una burlona sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- es que fui engañado por la peor mentirosa del mundo...

-He dejado de serlo- le señale. Nos reímos. Luego el volvió a ponerse serio.

-No puedo creer que en algo tan serio me allá creído en la mentira y en todo lo demás podía ver a través de ti como lo hago a través de un vidrio. No puedo creer que los que mejor te conocemos no nos hallamos dado cuenta-

-No importa- le calme- Fue mi culpa. Ahora vallamos por mi bebe- fingí una sonrisa.

El no se la creyó ni por un segundo. Suspiro y puso en marcha el auto. Para dirigirnos a buscar a mi luz, para desde ese momento terminar con una vida de temor y comenzar una vida junto a mi hija, Jake y su familia y los cullen

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenoo aquii les dejo el últimoo pedacitoo del cap 2. Espero qe les haya gustado…**

**Mushisimass graxx x los reviwss de verdad!! Ahora me pondree un poquito pesada XD, pero al menoss qieroo 5 reviwss x cap… Si es posible .**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchy rct05 / Bellacullens**


	6. Chapter 6: Capitulo tres Reencuentro

**Capitulo tres: Reencuentro primera parte.**

**_EDWARD POV_**

Hace años que he dejado de vivir o lo que sea que nosotros, los vampiros, hagamos. Desde que deje a Bella todo mi mundo se derrumbo, porque ella lo era. Ella era todo lo que quería y necesitaba para mi existencia, ella lo era todo para mi. Se que ella no es feliz, se caso con Ben que se perfectamente que no lo ama, ya que desde que volví a casa Alice no deja de recordármelo, pero tiene una hija, una hermosa hija con el. Marie Dulce Swan, no entiendo porque no tiene el apellido de Ben, a decir verdad no me interesa me encanta que no lo lleve.

Se perfectamente que me sigue amando después de que la deja por segunda vez desangrándose. Se que fui un gran mentiroso cuando le dije todo eso, sabia que ella se lo creería, siempre me decía que no se veía bastante buena para mi. Tenía razón, ella es mucho mejor y no la merezco. Pero la amo. Con todo lo que soy. Aunque sabía que se tragaría mi mentira deseaba que hubiese aprendido la lección de la primera vez que la deje, aunque aquella vez fui más ubicado.

Pero ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Tenia que pronunciar las mismas palabras que los Vulturis me habían obligado a decirle. Lo hice, ¿que otra opción tenía? ¿Dejar que los Vulturis la convirtieran que se la llevaran de mi lado por toda la eternidad, y saber que estaba viva, maldita y que no tenía ningún tipo de recuerdo sobre mí, sobre lo nuestro? O quizás ¿Dejar que muriera, antes siquiera haber conocido la vida? ¡No podía! Tenía que hacer lo que ellos querían, dejarla y unirme a ellos. Trabajar a su lado para mantener al amor de mi existencia con vida.

Para mi sorpresa, después de 4 años dejo que me marchara, que volviera con mi familia y juro no hacerle ningún daño. No transformarla.

No matarla

Sabía que lo hacia por el gran afecto que le tenía a Carlisle y porque yo para lo único que servia era para leer las mentes de todos. No respondía si no era una pregunta directa, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Mi estado estaba mucho mas lejos que lo cata tónico. Pero me valían sus razones solo quería volver a Forks con Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme; y lo mas importante quería estar con Bella, aunque ella no supiera que estaba a su lado. Rosalie y Emmett estaba viviendo en Alaska como una pareja recién casada. Alice me llamaba todos los días, me contaba como estaban las cosas por allá.

Cuando podía sacaba el tema de Bella, me contaba todo lo que sabia de ella. Me contó que cuando quedo embarazada le tuvo que prometer que no miraría en su futuro. Nunca me contó la razón, ya que según ella tampoco la entendía, pero era la condición que tenia si se querían seguir viendo. Quizás por que no quería ver las decisiones que tomaría ya sean malas o buenas, o porque quería cuidar de su hija sin que le tengan que decir si estaba bien o no. Probar, este bien o mal, eran sus errores. Me convenció de que volviera a vivir con ellos, aunque no estaba seguro, me dijo que Esme estaba muy triste por mi culpa. Eso fue un golpe bajo. Lo hice. Fui a vivir con ellos.

No me dejaba ver en Forks, no quería que Bella me viera. ¿Cómo iba a querer verme después de haberla dejado por segunda vez?

Estaba recostado en el mullido césped de _nuestro_ prado. Luego de que ALice había visto la cara de mi amada en su mente, corrí. Corrí como nunca antes, ya que no quería ver su visión porque sabía que me diría el paradero de Bella e inmediatamente iría a buscarla, sin ser conciente de mis acciones. Ya me tomaba mucho esfuerzo no dejarme ver en Forks y tratar de no captar su olor, no podía soportarlo si sabía donde se encontraba. Me enoje con Alice por haber visto algo de Bella habiéndoselo prometido, pero sabía que no había sido agradé estaba demasiado en sintonía con ella como para que alguna visión le llegara sin querer.

Alice me había contado que la veía muy seguido. Se reía cuando me contaba lo encantadora que era su ahijada y cuando me contaba las tontas caídas de Bella. Eso me encantaba era muy patosa, me encantaba tener que sostenerla cada vez que se caía. Me había contado lo enamorada que estaba de esa pequeña, y que Jasper y Bella se llevaban muy bien.

Aunque me molesto me comento que el padrino de Marie era Jacob, pero era mas que obvio.

Se llevaba bien con el, ya que no tenían otra opción si querían estar con Bella y su pequeña.

Después de un tempo se que no se veían tan seguido porque Bella estaba muy ocupada. Era una reconocida periodista. Me encantaba leer sus notas en el periódico, y mas aún su libro. Estaba enamorado de este, casi tanto como de Bella, lo leía y lo releía centenares de veces. Me lo sabía de memoria. Sus personajes relataban nuestra historia de amor, solo que con un final feliz. Se había encargado de perfeccionar cada uno de mis rasgos y las descripciones que me daba me halagaban más de lo que debía. Ella me estimaba mas de lo que valía. Me llamo la atención el nombre que eligió para la protagonista, una joven de 18 años que creía en el amor verdadero, una chica muy similar a ella, aunque no describiera muy bien su aspecto. Solo decía lo básico. Ojos marrones, cabello del mismo color con tonos rojizos y de figura flaca. El personaje era muy parecido a ella, y muy diferente a lo que significaba el nombre que le había puesto.

Rosalie.

El día y la noche.

El chico, no era humano, era un ángel. Un ángel que la había salvado centenares de veces ante la muerte. Eran las mismas situaciones en diferentes escenarios. Atropello, violación, secuestro. Esos ángeles eran muy distintos a lo que significaba la palabra. Lo había llamado Jasper, pero me describía físicamente a mí. Estos ángeles habían sido creados para destruir a los vampiros, hombres lobos, y cualquier criatura mágica.

Tenían el instinto de matar. Estaban los ángeles caídos. En su cuento describía a tres, los cuales no se había molestado en cambiar sus nombres. Laurent, James y Victoria.

Los describía tal cual eran. Estos Ángeles mataban a humanos. Me resulto gracioso al leer su descripción de los hechos. Era tan detallista. Ese hecho lo había narrado tal cual lo había vivido.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue cuando relato a su mejor amigo, Mike. No, no era Mike Newton, sino que describía a su verdadero mejor amigo. Jacob Black, un perfecto hombre lobo. A este no se había molestado en cambiarle la criatura mitológica que era, aunque había cambiado bastantes cosas de su real naturaleza. Se baso más en la versión de Hollywood.

Su mejor amiga, Alice, la cual tampoco se había molestado en cambiarle el nombre era una humana extremadamente hermosa, que tenía visiones del futuro. También nombraba su relación con el novio de esta, Aarón. Así lo había llamado al personaje basado en Jasper. Lo describía tal cual era. Este no era humano, no, este era un vampiro. Un autentico vampiro, que tomaba sangre de humanos y que el sol le dañaba. Mas basado en la versión de Hollywood que en la realidad.

Podía ver a través de este libro como ella lo veía todo, como lo sentía. Que tan fuerte era el amor por Jacob, que tan seria se había vuelto su amistad con Jasper, cuanto quería a Alice. Y... puede ver lo que realmente sufrió antes mi partido. No puedo decir si describía sus sentimientos la primera o la segunda vez que me fui.

Relataba como su personaje masculino había abandonado a la protagonista y como se había sentido ella. Hasta, claro esta, que regreso a ella.

El final era hermoso. El típico fin de los cuentos de hadas. Se casaron, el nunca se alejo de su lado/no como yo/ y habían tenido una pequeña hija. Dulce. Le había puesto el segundo nombre de su hija. La veía perfecta, un ángel en todo su esplendor. Ella estaba enamorada de su hija, y era de la persona que amaba.

Oh, que idiota había sido. La había dejado para que formara una familia, en la que yo no era parte de ella. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que su pequeña hija fuese mía, de Bella y mía. Pero eso no era posible. No lo iba a ser nunca.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos. ¿Lo había imaginado?

-¡EDWARD!- grito una hermosa voz.

No podía ser, no podía ser ella. Su grito estaba marcado por la desesperación y el dolor. Se entrecortaba por los sollozos.

Oí un suave ruido, se había caído. Mis piernas tomaron fuerza y contra toda lógica comenzaron a correr en dirección a los gritos. Corrían desesperadas por hallar a su objetivo. Bella.

Corrí hasta llegar a mitad del camino del bosque que dirigía a nuestro prado.

Desacelere, para escucharla mejor. Era ella. Lo sabía. O mi imaginación.

Me detuve cuando la vi. Llorando desconsoladamente apoyada en árbol. Mojada a causa de la lluvia. Me quede contemplándola durante unos segundos. Cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la amaba.

Di otro más para colocarme al frente de ella. No se había percatado de mi presencia. Seguía llorando descontroladamente, abrazando su cuerpo como si temiera que se rompiera. Su maquillaje se había corrido. No podía ver mucho ya que escondía su rostro entre sus piernas. Pero vi un corte que empezaba justo debajo de su ojo derecho.

No pude resistirme más a ver como sufría. Como se dejaba dominar por el dolor. Especialmente porque yo era el causante de este. Me arrodille a su lado. Mi corazón, duro y helado como estaba, se rompía por cada lágrima que salía de sus profundos y hermosos ojos.

-¿Bella?- le llame en voz suave.

Sus ojos estaban aterrorizados cuando se clavaron en mi.

.

.

.

.

**Bnoo gentee lindaa aqiii estaa la primera parte del capitlo 3, esperoo qe les haya gustadoo aunquee.**

**Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Edward... x lo qe sabenn qe ia c acerk el reencuentro XD Aquii c explik el xqe la dejo x segunda vez... **

**Buenoo estaa vezz seran 6 reviwss paraa actualizar... Va subiendo uno x cap XD**

**Esperoo REVIWS!! i MUSHISIMAS GRAX x loss qe dejaronn de verdadd :D Toqenn ese botoncitoo hermosoo de GO! i dejenn su opinionn pleasee!! asii c si lo sigooo o noo!!**

**bnoo BESOP!!(L)**

**hasta el crepúsculo...**

**BellaCullenss/LuchyRct05**


	7. Chapter 7: Reencuentro segunda parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo tres: Reencuentro segunda parte.

**-Bella POV-**

No sepe como lo hacía pero Jacob perfectamente sin bajarme de su regazo, y con una mano sosteniendo mi cintura. Cada tanto la sacaba para hacer algún que otro cambio pero la volvía a colocar en su lugar. Eventualmente los sollozos volvieron a soltarse y moje toda su camisa. No le importo, el seguía susurrándome palabras de aliento. No me di cuenta cuando estaciono, una cuadra más lejos de la pre-escuela de Marie.

Habíamos llegado muy rápido, a pesar de estar bastante lejos. No manejaba a una velocidad común, era rápido, pero no tanto como cualquiera de los Cullen. Estuvimos en mi auto un largo tiempo, él me abrazo más fuerte y me susurro cualquier palabra de aliento. Para su suerte funcionaron: deje de llorar. Estuvimos otro rato allí, el me hacía cosquillas para que me riera. Obviamente lo hacía, pero cuando me soltó volvía a poner mi cara sufrida, no era que lo pretendiera, pero no podía ocultar mi dolor. Era demasiado grande. Fue difícil maquillarme sobre su regazo, ya que el no quería soltarme. Por las lágrimas la pintura se me había corrido, y no podía darme el lujo de andar por la calle sin maquillaje, no en mi estado.

A Jacob se le escaparon un par de gruñidos cuando vi perfectamente mis heridas, se calmo cuando se dio cuenta que había empezado a temblar de nuevo. Jugueteo con mis maquillajes mientras yo trataba de no parecer muerta.

Cuando estuve lista me adentre a la lluvia. Corrí hasta la dirección. No era tan patosa como antes, no desde que había aprendido a huir a toda velocidad de los hombres que abusaban de mí. Entre estrepitosamente a la dirección encontrándome con la recepcionista que me miraba como si me estuviese haciendo una radiografía. Era conciente de que mi maquillaje se había vuelto a correr a causa de la lluvia, pero aún así seguía tapándome bastante. Le anuncie que retiraría a Marie antes y esta la fue a buscar, sin preguntar nada.

Lastima.

Había construido la mentira perfecta.

Me senté en las sillas de la sala de espera, escurrí mi cabello y apoye la cabeza sobre la pared. Todo estaba mal, muy mal. Todo en mi mudo estaba mal desde que _él _me había dejado por segunda vez. Nunca dejaría que me fuese con Marie, nunca lo permitiría. Y lo peor de todo, era conciente de que era posible. Ben era una persona importante, tenia infinidades de contactos y dinero. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que eran inteligentes.

Con solo un minuto podía cambiar las cosas y decir que había secuestrado a Marie y sacármela. Podría meter en la misma bolsa a Jacob y a los Cullen. No podía hacer eso, no podía arruinar la familia de Jacob. No podía permitir que los Cullen se exponieran a eso. Aunque pensándolo bien, ellos saldrían rápido: una buena coima o el llamado indicado, y ya estaba arreglado. Pero no podía permitir que fuese por mi culpa. Aunque Alice y Jake lo hubiesen planeado todo, yo no podía evitar estar segura.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón se detuvo de golpe y mis ojos median a gritos que llorara esas lágrimas. Escuche aquella única palabra que me había prohibido pensar, mas duro aún de los labios de mi bebe.

-¡Adiós, Edward!- se despidió, cerca de la puerta.

Tardaron solo unos segundo en entrar. Yo fingí una sonrisa al verla entrar de la mano de la secretaria. Apenas me vio se deshizo de esa mano y corrió hacia mi a abrazarme, gritando "mami". No me había podido parar, aunque fingía una sonrisa, mi corazón junto con mi mente se retorcían ante el nombre escuchado. Mi mente no paraba de reproducir "Edward" con la voz de Marie tal y como lo había oído.

Bese su frente y la alce, saliendo de la escuela. No me había molestado en despedirme de la secretaria o de agradecerle. La detestaba. Era una de las principales personas que le contaban todo a Ben. Esto no pasaría desapercibido. No siguió hasta salir de la escuela.

Marie me contaba como había jugado con su mejor amigo, en ningún momento pronuncio su nombre, como si supiera que me dolía. Pero yo lo conocía. Edward.  
La acomode en el asiento trasero. Jacob, permanecía duro en el asiento de acompañante. No podía aparecer hasta que estuviésemos lejos. Me metí rápido en la cabina del conductor y salí a toda velocidad, escapando de la curiosa mirada de la secretaria.

Mis lágrimas silenciosamente y podía sentir la mirada de Jacob sobre mi. En el primer semáforo, Jake sorprendió a Marie.

-¡Dulce!- grito sentándose a su lado en un segundo. Marie quedo impactada por la sorpresa y luego se carcajeo. Lo abrazo dulcemente.

Me detuve enfrente de un almacén, y Jacob se puso en guardia. Sabia que estaba mal, y el desconocía mi motivo.

-Tengo que hacer la compras- me excuse.- Vayan a la casa de la tía Alice que ella los espera-

No pude darme vuelta para mirarles, mis lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas y no quería que Marie me viera en ese estado.

-Esta bien- contesto Jake pasándose para adelante- Ve cuando puedas- me dijo.

-Gracias- puse la mano en la manija para salir- Adiós, bebe- me despedí de Marie.

Ella me dio un calido besito en la mejilla. Mis esfuerzos por no mirarla con las lágrimas se habían evaporado. Jake me dio otro y baje del auto, antes de cerrar, ya se había puesto en el asiento del conductor.

-Ten cuidado- me pidió- si te tardas mucho vendré a buscarte- yo solo puede asentir.

Cerré la puerta, y me quede viendo como se alejaban. Cuando los perdí de vista deje que las lágrimas recorrieran mis majillas, y que los sollozos salieran.

Corrí, corrí como nunca adentrándome en el bosque. Estaba perdida. Era obvio. Mis piernas temblaban, mi vista se nublaba cada vez más a causa de las lágrimas. Mi respiración cada vez era menos seguida, y la lluvia no me ayudaba.

Al fin caí, lastimándome aún más mis rodillas, haciendo que mis jeans se rompieran. Me moví arrastrándome hasta un árbol, siendo incapaz de ponerme de pie. Mis piernas y brazos templaban violentamente, la lluvia hacía que me estremeciera por el frío, y mi respiración con cada minuto se hacía mas pausada. Me abrase el cuerpo, olvidándome de todos los dolores de mi cuerpo, de todas las marcas. Escondí mi cara entre mis piernas, y seguí llorando sin consuelo alguno. El único que quería nunca lo tendría. No me amaba, no me deseaba como yo a él.

Maldije cada segundo desde que ese nombre volvió a mí. Por lo general Alice y Jasper hablan de él pero no pronunciaban su nombre. Así me dolía menos. Pero oírlo, oír ese nombre destrozaba la poca parte de mi corazón que quedaba vivo. ¿Por qué el mejor amigo de mi hija tenía que tener ese nombre? ¿Es qué sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que ya no se usaba mas? Parecía, sentí al mundo en mi contra. ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir tanto?

Grite contra mi voluntad su nombre. ¡Edward! me mente reproducía ese nombre y mis momentos con el como una perfecta película de drama. Recordando cada segundo que el no estaba conmigo, recordando todo el daño que me había dicho, recordando a los malditos hombres que abusaban de mi todos los días. No encontré en esa película un sólo recuerdo feliz.

Me abrasé mas el cuerpo, temiendo que se me perdieran las partes y lo volvía a gritar. Lloré más fuerte. Me ardían los cortes por cada lágrima que salía, me dolían los golpes y las costillas cuando me abrazaba más fuerte. Todos esos dolores no eran nada comparados con el dolor de mi corazón, pero aún así los sentía, y alimentaban más mi tristeza.

En ese momento le escuche.

-¿Bella?- esa melodía...

Levante mi cabeza para ver al ángel que había causado tanto dolor en mi vida. El ángel que me había destruido. Le mire aterrorizada, cuestionándome mi salud mental. ¿Tanto lo necesitaba que me lo imaginaba? Era perfecto, tal y como lo recordaba. Estaba igual.

Perfecto. Su cara estaba marcada por el dolor, sus ojos estaban horrorizados mientras recorría detenidamente cada parte de mi ser.

Apreté los ojos, deseando que cuando los abriera desapareciera. Los abrí. Y no, no se había ido seguía allí, con la misma expresión de angustia. Agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando borrarlo de mi mente ¿Tan loca estaba? Se acerco un poco más a mí con cuidado, y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Bella?-

Terciopelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenoo aquii les dejo la continuación. Espero qe les haya gustado…**

**Mushisimass graxx x los reviwss de verdad!! Ahora me pondree un poquito pesada XD, pero al menoss qieroo 7reviwss x cap… Si es posible .**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchy rct05 / Bellacullens**


	8. Chapter 8: Reencuentro tercera parte

Prefacio

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo tres: Reencuentro tercera parte.

No, no puede ser real, trate de convencerme una y otra vez.

-No, no... Puede ser...-masculle-no, por favor... no otra vez- suplique.

Mis sollozos aumentaban de volumen y mi vista se nublaba cada vez más. Auque el era lo que mas deseaba, me había herido tanto... por él había terminado en esta pesadilla sin fin.

-no, no eres real...- volví a apretar los ojos. Las lágrimas caían desde las comisuras de mis ojos., me abrase aún más fuerte el cuerpo, y maldije por mis adentros una y otra vez el momento en que su nombre volvió a mi.

-¿Bella?-pregunto con vos mortificada- Bella, ¿Qué pasa?- abrí los ojos justo para verle estirar su mano para acariciarme.

Me aleje antes de que lo hiciese. Mis reacciones habían cambiado, sabia que no me lastimaría ¿Pero que pensar? Además no estaba preparada para sentirlo, no quería que me lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Su mirada estaba ahora mas dolida que antes, estaba ¿desesperada?

-No me toques- le advertí entre cada llanto.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué lloras?- estaba segura que si el pudiese llorar lo estaría haciendo ahora.

-¿No es obvio?- le pregunte- Además no eres real, no puedes serlo...

-Bella, lo soy y he vuelto a por ti...

-¿Con que derecho?- grite con todo el dolor que tenia.

- Lo se, lo se. Se que no tengo derecho después de lo que te hice, Bella. Pero...

-No quiero volver a ser tu experimento- le corte- no quiero seguir sufriendo por ti, no quiero seguir amándote...

Segui llorando. Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio, el parecía una estatua. No había emitido palabra alguna desde mi último comentario. El silencio se volvió tenso y mi histeria y dolor subían con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Bella- musito al cabo de unos eternos minutos-nunca fuiste un experimento, nunca quise dañarte...

-¡Basta!- grite desesperada- ¿No te cansas de verme sufrir por tu culpa? La primera vez que te fuiste te perdone, la segunda- negué con la cabeza- Me mataste, Edward- mi garganta se quemo al pronunciar su nombre- nunca sentí tanto dolor en mi vida...

-Bella...- me interrumpió.

-¡No!- le ataje, mis lagrimas aumentaban- No puedes buscarte otra estupida humana que caiga en tus redes como lo hice yo, no puedes dejarme sufrir sin atormentarme mas...

-Yo... puedo explicarlo todo- no conteste, me preocupaba en respirar y me costaba bastante, teniendo en cuenta los jadeos de los sollozos y los golpes de Ben- Se que me odiaras de todos modos, pero volví a mentirte porque ellos lo quisieron así, porque era la única forma de que no te matasen, de que no me olvidaras.

-Lo hubiera preferido- dije de golpe. Sentí su dolor sin tener los poderes de Jasper- ¿Quienes lo quisieron?

-Los Vulturis, Bella- se acerco otro paso y yo instintivamente me arrastre por el suelo alejándome otro de el.- Si no hacía lo que me pedían te habrían matado ante mis ojos o...-vacilo. Yo por primera vez mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, aun sin dejar de derramar lagrimas que no me permitían verlo como deseaba- Te habrían convertido haciendo que te olvides de mi, de todos, y tendría que haber vivido una eternidad trabajando cerca de ti sin que tu me conocieras.

No lo podría soportar. Así que acepte su oferta, mantenerte salva y sana lejos de mi, tratando de que volvieses a ser feliz, de que comenzaras una vida donde la muerte no fuera moneda corriente en tu vida...

-Pero lo es.- me las arregle para contestarle- he intentado suicidarme millones de veces, me han tratado de matar, y aunque este aquí- mi voz se quebró- solo estoy en cuerpo, por dentro estoy muerta solo vivo por...

-Dulce- completo. Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Sabia de mi sol?- Se que tienes una hija. Eso es justo lo que yo no podía darte y ahora tienes una familia feliz...

-No soy feliz-me quebré- soy la persona mas miserable de este mundo. Ella es lo único que tengo, lo único por lo que vivo y aunque la ame nunca dejare de estar muerta por dentro...

-No digas eso.

-Es lo que es...-tome aire para explicarle mi horrenda vida- Desde que te fuiste no he dejado de pagar deudas por mis errores. Aunque Dulce nunca fue un error para mí, fue un precio a pagar... En estos 4 años no he hecho más que fingir estar bien, mentir a todos los que me quieren y sufrir...

-Bella, créeme cuando te digo que todo fue una mentira, que nunca fuiste un juego para mi  
¿Cómo podrías? Eres tan pura, tan dulce, tan hermosa... Se que te lastime, que lastime al ángel mas hermoso de todo el cielo, pero fue por ti. He pensado en ti mas del tiempo que estuvimos separados, todo lo que pensaba era en ti. Cada vez que Alice me contaba sobre tu vida, me sentía un monstruo en todo su esplendor al no poder ser yo quien estuviese a tu lado, ser yo quien te hiciera feliz...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenoo aquii les dejo la continuación. Espero qe les haya gustado…**

**Mushisimass graxx x los reviwss de verdad!! .**

**impassegirl89****, Lulii, erive-noa, kathyta90, ****Pandora Cullen****, ****ceria13****, erive-noa ****(otra vez :P) Mushisimass graxx, nu sabenn comoo me animann :D... Esperoo qe estee capp less aiaa gustado… **

**¿Le perdonara?¿que pasara con Ben? ¿Con Dulce? Chan chan (L)**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchy rct05 / Bellacullens**


	9. Chapter 9: Reencuentro cuarta parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo tres: Reencuentro cuarta parte.

-No te preocupes fuiste el único que me hizo feliz-susurre tratando de tragarme los sollozos-y el único que me mato.

-Bella, lo siento tanto. TE AMO, TE AMO tanto, mas que a mi vida y nunca me perdonare esto, como la primera vez... pero créeme cuando te digo que solo era por vos...

-Por favor-suplique hipando-por favor, ya...

-No-me sobresalte ante su tono. Levante la vista secándome las lagrimas con las mangas de mi polera-No voy a ir a buscar a otra chica para jugar, porque nunca fue un juego-sus ojos estaban cargados de fuego, quería hacerme entender- TE AME desde el primer momento, y TE AMO y SEGUIRE AMANDOTE el resto de mi existencia, créeme, sos lo único que me da sentido, sos lo único que hace que siga "vivo"-

Ya pero ¿Como creerle? Después de que me había abandonado por segunda vez dejándome en un infierno insoportable, como le iba a creer.

Mis sollozos subieron de todo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en sus brazos, sus labios sobre los míos. Me habría gustado quedarme dura y no responderle, me habría encantado que el se diera cuenta que no le respondería y que se apartado. Juro que lo intente.

Pero... ¿Como resistirme a el?¿Como pasar por alto sus hermosos y perfectos labios?

Lo bese, de forma que crei que jamas volveria a besar. Su mano derecha estaba aferrada a mi remera, mientras que con la otra me sujetaba suavemente el mentón. Cada curva de su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío. Me acerque mas a el para sentir mejor el frío y marmóreo pecho.

Nose si el beso duro horas, minutos, o segundas, no me importaba, me sentía a la mar de bien ahí, de donde nunca me tendría que haber ido. Sentía como mis pulmones me gritaban aire, pero no estaba dispuesta a dárselos. Si eso implicaba separarme de el, moriría en sus labios.

Claro. Edward no me iba a dejar, separo nuestros labios al sentir mi necesidad y los coloco en mi cuello, tome el aire que mis malditos pulmones necesitaban, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Edward ya me estaba besando de nuevo.

Volví a entrelazar mis brazos a su cuellos y el me apretó mas a su pecho.  
Todo iba bien, podría dejar a Ben, a...

No.

Me separe bruscamente acorralándome nuevamente en el árbol. Mis lágrimas no habían dejado de caer y ahora salían con más fuerza. ¿Como podía olvidarme de Marie? ¿Como podía siquiera dejar de pensar en ella?

-Bella-me llamo preocupado. No lo mire. Sentí su mano levantarme el mentón para poder mirarme, pero no podía perderme nuevamente en sus ojos, tenia que ser fuerte, desvié mi mirada a un costado-Bella, ¿Que pasa?

-Esto-Le señale soltándome-Esto esta mal Edward, tu...

-TE AMO-repitió. Me agarro de la cintura para volver a acercarme, pero esta vez me había agarrado del lugar equivocado. Del lugar que Ben me había lastimado. Gemí del dolor, y el instantáneamente soltó.

Pude ver que sus ojos estaban sorprendidos y cargados de tristeza. Sabía que era lo que estaba pensando. Se equivocaba. El no se había excedido con la fuerza. Tardo en darse cuenta que se estaba equivocando.

Se detuvo a mirarme. Me sentía mal, sabia lo que miraba. Los golpes. Los golpes que Ben me había hecho.

-Bella-me llamo, no quise mirarlo, no podía-El...-tartamudeo-El... ¿Abuso de ti?-

¡No! no me podía estar pasando esto a mí. ¿Es que el mundo no se cansaba de castigarme?  
No tenia bastante con el infierno en el que vivía, que Alice, Jasper y Jake se hubieran enterado de mi horrible realidad, que Edward volviera y enzima que se enterara de que el mundo entero abusaba de mi. Ben me golpeaba si, pero no era el único que abusaba de mi.

No era el único que me forzaba a acostarme con el contra mi voluntad.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunte inocentemente.

Sus gruñidos empezaron a aturdir al silencioso bosque. Me sobre salte. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero para mi suerte a lo lejos alguien grito mi nombre.

No pude saber quien era, a la distancia y con mis ojos empapados no podía verlo, y los gruñidos de Edward opacaban la voz. Solo deseaba que aquella figura que se acercaba corriendo a nosotros no fuera Jacob.

_El _corrió mas rápido de lo que me hubiese imaginado. Cuando se acerco aun más a mi y volvió a pronunciar mi nombre me sentí aliviada. Era Jasper.

Tenía pensado matar a Alice por dejarme con Edward, pero sabia que ahora se lo tendría que agradecer. Seguramente ella había _visto_ la situación y había mandado a Jasper.

Suspire aliviada. Mis pulmones dolían.

Jasper paso sobre Edward fulminándole con la mirada y se dejo caer de rodillas a mi lado. Con sumo cuidado me tomo y me acomodo en sus brazos. Intente agradecerle, intente decirle que estaba agradecida de que estuviese a mi lado. Pero toda palabra se quedo atorada en mi garganta, los sollozos aumentaban y no me dejaban hablar.

Podía saber lo mal que se debía sentir Jasper con mi agonía. No quería que se separara de mí. No podía dejarme, el era mi amigo y lo necesitaba, desesperadamente necesitaba de su apoyo.

Me rendí, y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho aforrándome a su camisa y mojándosela. Los sollozos fueron libres y Jasper lanzaba olas de calma constantemente. Mi dolor era tal que no lograba calmarlo.

-Shh, tranquila-me suplico-todo ira bien, tranquila-

¡Un cuerno! Nada con mi vida iba o iría bien. Todo iba empeorando, cada vez empeoraba más.

-¿Como lo permitieron?-pregunto Edward furioso-Como dejaron que...

-No estas en condiciones de reclamarnos nada- Le interrumpió su hermano-Y el no fue el único que abuso de ella-siguió en un susurro.

Me tense. Me cuerpo se puso duro ante la sorpresa de que el lo supiera. Nuevamente volvía a llorar apretándome mas a su pecho, el me abrazo mas fuerte al sentir mi necesidad.

-¡¿Como?!-grito Edward.

-Cálmate-le urgió Jasper- no lo sabíamos, ¿De acuerdo? y si sigues así vas a hacer que a Bella le de un ataque- ahora me hablaba a mi- Shh, Bella, por favor tranquila-me imploro.

Casi sin soltarme, Jasper se saco la cazadora que llevaba puesta y me arropo con ella. Acto seguido se puso de pie.

Sabia que estaba temblando, en parte era por el frió, ya que estaba mojada y el clima no era muy bueno. Pero la otra parte, la mas potente, y la que alimentaba cada vez mas mis temblores era mi histeria.

Se hecho a correr, por el bosque, podía sentir la presencia de Edward a nuestro lado. Jasper hablaba con el mentalmente, mientras Edward le contestaba en voz alta. No le preste atención estaba concentrada en calmarme, cosa que no lograba. Jasper me decía palabras de aliento seguido, pero no lograban mucho.

Llegamos en unos segundos a la casa. Nos detuvimos en la puerta. Levante la mirada para ver a Edward con el seño fruncido, y la nariz arrugada. Daba miedo. Sabia porque era su reacción, Jake estaba en la casa de los Cullen.

-No te atrevas a pelearte con Jacob- le advirtió Jasper.

Antes de que pusiera la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Alice salio de golpe.

-¡Bella!- grito.

Jasper se negó a soltarme, mi cabeza empezaba a dar vuelta. Me despegue de Jasper en el mismo momento en que Alice me abrazaba como podía.

-Oh, Bella-suspiro-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?-me cuestiono-¿Porque no me contaste lo de Ben?- en ese momento me soltó.

Rápidamente me volvía a aferrar a la camisa de Jasper, como una bebe y segui llorando.

-Edward...-Comenzó Alice.

-no la fui a buscar...-dijo con voz apenada.

-Lo se-

Entramos, apenas cerraron la puerta me acorde que Jake y Marie estaban en la casa. No podía dejar que Marie me viera en este estado. Ya era grande, no podía verme rebajada de esta forma, no mi ángel.

-Jasper-susurre, aunque era casi intendible el me miro-Bájeme por favor-

-Pero...-trato de discutirme.

-Estoy bien-

El suspiro frustrado y me puso de pie suavemente. No me soltó de la cintura y se lo agradecí, estaba tan mareada que me caería apenas me soltara.

Ma seque las lágrimas y trate de reponerme antes de levantar la vista y enfrentarme a los gritos de Alice.

-Bella...-empezó. Espere en silencio-¡Como pudiste!-me reprocho en un grito. Me sobresalte y apreté mas mi espalda a la de Jasper.-¡Como pudiste hacerme prometer que no mirara tu fututo por los golpes que Ben y otros idiotas te daban!¿Como pudiste?-

-Alice-le interrumpió Edward con voz dura. Lo mire. Se estaba muriendo. Su mirada era totalmente de dolor. Me dolió verlo así, el no debía sufrir, y me nos por mi causa.

-¡No Edward!-siguió gritando. Mis lágrimas volvían a salir- ¿No lo entiendes? Bella nos mintió para proteger sus abusos, no confía en mi. ¡Como pudiste!-grito mas fuerte.

No sabia que decir. Tenía tanto miedo. De verdad ella parecía un terrorífico vampiro, y me estaba asustando tanto o más que cuando Ben me golpeaba.

-¡Basta Alice!- le ordeno su esposo-Ya entendió, déjala...

Alice se acerco despacio hasta mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Lo siento, Bella.-se disculpo-Solo intento entender porque no confiaste en mi o en Jacob, y me estoy quedando en blanco-

La respuesta era sencilla. Marie.

-Marie-suspire.

-También va a lastimarla-le aseguro. Lo sabia, tarde o temprano lo haría, pero...

-El no haría eso-le discutí- El va a sacármela-volví a llorar. Me voltee y volví a esconder mi cara en el pecho de Jasper.

-No lo hará- esa era la voz de Edward.

Levante la cara para verlo. No podía negarlo mas, LO AMABA y no me importaba ser nuevamente su proyecto yo lo quería a el. No me podía seguir negando.

-Si, si lo hará-le asegure-me lo dijo un montón de veces, si lo dejo y peleamos por su custodia... El es muy importante y tiene machos contactos, me la va a quitar, Edward. La va a apartar de mi lado.

-No, no lo hará-me dijo acariciando mi cabello.-No va a sacarte a Dulce- me encanto que la llamara de esa forma.-Primero muerto.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos, cuando oí un grito de la planta de arriba.

-¡Vino mami!-grito Marie.

-No, Dulce- la corrió Jake justo antes de que bajara las escaleras. Me lanzo un mirada de compasión, y volteo rápidamente a Marie para que no me viera- Aun no llego, princesa, vamos a jugar al cuarto.

-No quiero-le discutió-quiero a mami-Continuo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Quería desesperadamente correr y abrazarla decirle que ya había vuelto y verla sonreír. Pero no podía. Estaba toda sucia, mojada, y mis marcas se notaban demasiado.

-Ya va a llegar-le aseguro mi amigo-Vamos al cuarto de la tía Alice, ¿Quieres?-pregunto divertido.

-Pero la tía Alice no te deja entrar allí-le regaño Marie.

-Ahora si-dijo con una carcajada y los perdí de vista.

-Lo mato-susurro Alice. Yo me reí. Sabía porque no lo dejaba entrar a su habitación. El olor.-Ven-me tomo de la mano-vayamos a arreglarte-

Yo solo asentí. Mire a Edward con ojos sufridos y el me devolvió la mirada mientras esbozaba mi sonrisa torcida.

Alice me cargo y subió hasta el cuarto de Jasper y cerro con llave.

Esto iba a ser peligroso. El cuarto de Jasper era como de Alice, muchas cosas de ella estaban allí. Casi no pasaba tiempo en su cuarto, pero aun así lo tenía.

-Vamos a ponerte presentable-Esbozo una sonrisa y temblé.

Me iba a torturar.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenoo aquii les dejo el últimoo pedacito del capitulo. Espero qe les haya gustado…**

**Mushisimass graxx x los reviwss de verdad!! .****nu sabenn comoo me animann :D...**

**Esperoo qe estee pedacito XD tambien less aiaa gustado… **

**¿Le perdonara?¿que pasara con Ben? ¿Con Dulce? Chan chan (L) ¿Qué le hara Alice? Mwajajajajaj!!**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchy rct05 / Bellacullens**


	10. Chapter 10: No me abandones primera part

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo cuatro: No me abandones primera parte

**Bella POV**

Alice me cambio de ropa y me maquillo. Definitivamente me había torturado. La expresión que puso cuando me obligo a sacarme la polera frente a ella me dio miedo. Primero gruño, era sin duda, la peor vampira. Luego su mirada fue de compasión y de culpabilidad.

Me bañe. Realmente lo necesitaba. ALice me eligió un conjunto de ella, de invierno. Uno de los pocos que tenia con la remera de mangas largas, sabia mejor que yo que no podía dejar que se viera nada, ni siquiera mis muñecas.

Casi la mato por el color que había escogido. Azul. El azul que a Edward tanto le gustaba. Los conjuntos deportivos no me favorecían en nada y ese no era la excepción. Según Alice me iba muy bien. Estaba preocupada que me quedara grande, de por si ya le preocupaba que usara la misma talla que ella, pero que me quedara grande era el colmo.

Me maquillo y escondió mucho mejor que yo las marcas.

Salimos del cuarto. Estaba ansiosa por estar con mi hija y ella se estaba poniendo de los nervios con que Jacob estuviese en su habitación.

Entramos sin hacer mucho ruido. Jake le hacia cosquillas a Marie, se veían hermosos juntos.

Alice tocio en voz alta para interrumpir y fulminar a Jacob con la mirada. Estaba segura que deseaba matarlo con todas sus fuerzas por haber dejado _su_ olor en la habitación.

Seguramente no la usaría en meses.

Jacob la soltó con una sonrisa y Marie salto de la cama para correr hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba feliz. Y yo no podía pedir nada más que eso.

-¡Mami!- grito antes de arrojarse a mis brazos.

-Marie, ¿Como la pasaste bebe?-le pregunte alzándola. Ella paso sus pequeños bracitos por mi cuello, y yo tragué un gemido.

Jacob me miro preocupado al darse cuenta del dolor que sentía, pero Marie rápidamente me soltó para mirarme a los ojos.

-Muy bien mami, el tío Jake y la tía Alice se volvieron a pelear-me dijo con una tierna carita de enfado. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Ah, si?- le pregunte cuestionándole con la mirada a ambos, Alice y Jacob se encogieron de hombros con inocencia- ¿Por que se pelearon estaba vez?-le dije mirándola.

-La tía Alice quería ir de compras otra vez, y el tío Jake quería ir a los juegos- Me reí. Siempre era lo mismo.

-¿Y que hicieron al final?-

-Nos quedamos jugando en mi habitación-me contesto sonriendo.

Los Cullen habían insistido en hacerle una habitación exclusivamente para Marie, aunque me negué no me hicieron caso. Aquí tenia un montón de juguetes y ropa, se queda a dormir siempre que le decía a Ben que estaba con mama, por lo general eran las noches en que sabia que el llegaría de mal humor y no quería que ella estuviese en medio.

-Mami, ¿Vino el tío Jasper?- yo mire a Alice para saber que contestar ella asintió y yo volvía a mirara a mi ángel.

-Si bebe. Te esta esperando, ¿Vamos?

-¡Sip!-aplaudió.

Se revolvió en mis brazos para mirara a Jake y Alice con una tierna mirada.

-Ustedes... Vienen-les ordeno.

Ambos dejaron la lucha de miradas y le sonrieron. Alice se acerco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a nuestro lado y la despeino antes de volver a salir corriendo escaleras abajo.  
Jake resoplo y se acerco a nosotras con pasos humanos.

Marie estaba acostumbrada a que ALice, ni ningún Cullen comieran, o que corrieran a una velocidad inhumana.

Sabía también sobre los poderes de Alice y de Jasper. ¿Como se entero? Quien sabe, un día le pidió a Jasper que no tratara de calmarla con sus poderes, y esa misma vez le pregunta a Alice que era lo que había visto.

Nos quedamos paralizados.

Bajamos las escaleras mientras Jacob y Marie se lanzaban bromas. Baje a Marie cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras y ella salio corriendo a los brazos de Jasper que la esperaban abiertos.

Me sobresalte al ver que Alice retenía a Edward. Al principio creí que era por Jake, pero después entendí que no deseaba estar ahí por mi y Marie. Alice lo sostenía para que no huyera.

Cuando vio a mi bebe su mirada se dulcifico, fue hermoso verlo así. Miraba a Marie de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría que era su padre. Ben era decente con ella, claro, pero jamás fue un padre para ella ante mis ojos.

-Tío Jazz, ¿Quien ese?-le cuestiono mirando a Edward con curiosidad-Dile que no me lea la mente.

Ante aquel comentario todos nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos. ¿Como lo sabia? Edward la miraba extrañado. Seguro estaba buscando la causa de su pregunta. Esperaba que la encontrara, quería saber como lo sabia.

Me acerque a ella, y me arrodille al lado de Jasper para mirarla a la carita.

-Amor, ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-No se-se encogió de hombros- pero dile que no quiero que lea mi cabeza-me dijo con su peque ceño fruncido-Pídeselo mami-me suplico.

Me reí.

-Edward-le llame buscándolo con la mirada, trataba de no reírme-No le leas la cabecita a Marie ¿Si?- Edward me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Gracias mami, se que te va a hacer caso- Se arrojo a mis brazos para abrasarme.

Yo miraba a Jacob, no entendía nada y el estaba igual que yo. -¿Edward?-me dijo en el oído, como un secreto-Es muy lindo, mami-me dijo separándose para verlo.

-Hola, Dulce- le saludo Edward que estaba atrás nuestro. Habían pasado años y yo me había olvidado de sus ágiles movimientos.

Solté a Marie para ver a Edward arrodillado a mi lado con Jasper y Alice abrazados detrás de el. Me tome unos minutos para maravillarme con su sonrisa.

-Hola-le dijo Marie. Se acerco a mi para susurrarme al oído-Sabe mi nombre- me dijo. Yo volví a reírme.

-Amor, el es Edward...-iba a decir algo mas pero me calle. Su nombre aun quemaba en mi garganta.

Ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Me puse de pie. Edward estaba sorprendido pero se lo correspondió.

-¿Vas a salvar a mami no?- le pregunto.

Ante esa pregunta sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir. Un mareo me sacudió y Jacob ya me estaba sosteniendo por atrás. ¿Salvarme? ¿De que pensaba ella que me tenia que salvar?

-Amas a mi mami, ¿no?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Como podía saber todo esto? Aunque se confundía, era yo la que la amaba el...

-si, Dulce-le contesto. Mirándome con arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento que yo entendía por haberme dejado ¿Era correcto pensar que era eso, después de como me había lastimado?

-Shh, tranquila-me susurro Jacob a mi lado. Estaba temblando. El me apretó más mi espalda contra su pecho y me rodeo con los brazos para darme calor.

Marie se dio vuelta, sin que Edward alejase sus manos de la cintura de ella.

-tu lo amas, mami-no era una pregunta- ¿Son novios?

-N-n...- no salio nada mas de mis labios mis sollozos gritaban por salir.

-no, Dulce-le contesto Jake por mi, mientras me volteaba para que escondiera mi cara en su pecho- Tu mami esta con tu papi.

-Pero yo no quiero- refunfuño.

Me solté de inmediato y limpie mis lágrimas. Me acerque a ella, ubicándome justo frente a ella y me puse a su altura.

-¿Que dices bebe?-

-tu no quieres a papa, y yo... tampoco- Mi corazón se partió. Ella lo quería, yo lo sabia, siempre que estaba con el tenia una sonrisa, cuando llegaba a casa lo abrazaba y quería jugar con el ¿Como que no lo quería?-Papa no es bueno. No lo quiero. Quiero que te cases con Edward.-dijo formando una sonrisa.-Tu le quieres-continuo-y el a ti-

Pero... ¿Que demonios pasaba? ¿Como siendo tan chiquita sabia tanto? ¿Como era que recién conociendo a Edward me dijera que quería que me casara con el?

-¿Quieres que me case con tu mami?-le pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban.

Marie se dio vuelta para verlo.

-Si-Asintió-Y quiero que la cures.

-Marie tenemos que ir a casa, papá va a llegar en un ratito y...-le interrumpí antes de que continuara y Edward dijera algo mas.

Me pare y la alce.

-No quiero-negó frunciendo el ceño.

Yo tampoco quería. Mire a Jasper, Alice y Jacob que estaban totalmente paralizados por la situación. Los fulmine con la mirada por no ayudarme.

-Amor...

-Si Dulce no quiere ir, Dulce no ira-dijo Jake apareciendo a mi lado.

-Jacob...-iba a cuestionarle pero me cayó.

-Summer y Tomas te espera para una fiesta de piyamas, Dulce.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto a vos de grito mientras aplaudía de emoción.-Dale mami, ¿Vamos?

Suspire.

No podía negarle nada y menos eso, estar lejos de Ben, mas ahora después de lo que había dicho.

-Si amor, vamos-le dije.

Deje a Marie en el piso y ella comenzó a jugar con Alice. Una vez ambas se alejaron me volví para gritarle a Jacob.

-¿Acaso estas loco?- le dije casi gritándole- ¿Sabes los problemas que tendré con Ben esta noche? Jake...-

-No, Bella-me interrumpió-No volverás a esa casa. Te dije que te daba hasta mañana, solo por Dulce, pero ya ves ella no lo quiere.

-Jacob, me la va a quitar... Va a decir que la secuestre Jake...

-No, no lo hará-dijo Jasper tomándome por los hombros de atrás- yo me encargare de que no les cause ningún problema, Bella.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-le cuestione.

-Bella, tranquilízate-me ordeno-no voy a matarlo, se lo que pasaría, Alice ya lo vio. Esto funcionara, Alice me dio su consentimiento-me aseguro-Tu no tendrás problemas y todo estará bien.

-Bella-me llamo Edward me volví a mirarlo.-Podemos...

-Vamos con Dulce-exclamo Jasper empujando a Jacob que estaba taladrando a Edward con su mirada.

-Bella...

-Lo que dijo Marie, mira lo siento...-comencé con la vista fija en la pared. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez. ¿Es que no podía parar de llorar? ¡Maricona! me regañe a mi misma.

-No, Bella. Lo que dijo Dulce es verdad. Quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte para siempre...

No deje que continuara, me arroje a sus brazos y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude. No tenía dignidad. Quien mejor que yo lo sabía. El era todo lo que yo quería, el era mi salvador... otra vez.

-Te amo-me susurro.

-Y yo-le dije. Sentí como Edward sonreía

-Bella...

-Perdón-le interrumpí. El me separo un poco para mirarme aturdido.

-Bella, pero ¿Que dices? Yo tengo que disculparme, no mas que eso...

-Yo...

-Bella, no te vuelvas a excusar por algo que no hiciste. Soy yo quien debe aspirar el perdón, soy yo el que te destruyo.

No me dejo hablar, estampo sus labios tan rápido que solo recordé como respirar. Subí mis brazos para cerrarlos en su cuello. El me abrazo más fuerte.

-Te lo dije, tía Alice- escuche a Marie.

Me separe bruscamente cuando la escuche. Las mire. Ambas estaban con una enorme sonrisa. Alice saltaba de alegría y Marie corría a mis brazos.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, mami-me dijo cuando la alce.

-Es verdad-asintió Edward.

-Bueno ahora... ¡A ver a Tomas!- grito entusiasmada.

Jacob y Jasper entraron a la sala en ese mismo momento. Jasper cargaba una valija grande negra y Jake una más pequeña de color rozado.

-Ya esta todo Dulce, ¿Vamos?

-¡Si!

Le di a Marie a Jacob y le bese la mejilla.

-¿No vienes mami?- me pregunto con voz triste. Me quebré.

-Claro que viene-Se apresuro a decir Jacob- Pero no se queda en la fiesta de pijamas, mañana tiene que trabajar-le explico.

-Y la tía Alice-

-También-le contesto rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa-El tío Jasper, la tía Alice y... Edward-dijo este ultimo con desprecio-Vienen a cenar a casa.

-Pero ellos no comen-se quejo.

-Oh, eso lo se-se rió-Por eso vienen.

Todos nos reímos. Esto era perfecto así tendría que haber sido siempre...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EL PRIMERR PEDACITTOO DEL 4º CAP!!. Espero qe les haya gustado… Ha sido mas largo qe los demas, no? Jejeje, **

**Enn finn gentee linda tengo una noticia, como el 27 me voii de vakciones de invierno, las dos semana (: no voi a poder subir por lo qe la semana qe viene subire otro cap asi no me atrasoo tanto!!**

**Mushisimass graxx x los reviwss de verdad!! .****nu sabenn comoo me animann :D...**

**IA SE BESARON!! Personalmente me enkntaa el final (: ¿Cómo seguira la historia? ¿Qué hara Ben? ¿Qué pasara con Bella, los Cullens, Jacob & flia, y Dulce?**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchy rct05 / Bellacullens**


	11. Chapter 11: No me abandones segunda part

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo cuatro: No me abandones segunda parte

-Edward POV-

Alice se había llevado a Bella para arreglarla y que tomara un baño. En todo el camino Jasper no había dejado de pesar en las cosas que Alice le había dicho y en el daño que yo-por segunda vez- le había causado.

Había llegado en el momento justo en el bosque, en el momento en que yo conocía la verdad de la vida que le había obligado a crear a Bella.

Aunque Dulce lo era todo para ella, había sido un "accidente", como mi ángel decía el precio a pagar... pero hasta ahí, "Por una noche" por una noche había dejado que Ben, el chico que menos pensaba que seria capaz de hacer algo así, la había _obligado _a estar con el _una noche_. Solo basto eso, _una noche _para atarla a el. _Una noche_, para que yo creyera-sin importar las demás opiniones- que ella podría ser feliz. _Una noche_... para condenarla a una vida sin fin.

Hacia más de una hora que había bloqueado los pensamientos de Jasper, trataba de cantar en mi cabeza para no concentrarme en nada más que no sea Bella.

Los pensamientos de Jasper me atormentaban, aunque era perfectamente conciente de que merecía la culpa, eso no lo podía soportar. Aunque debía.

Alice había empezado a reproducir su visión cuando vio a Bella pero bloqueo su mente cuando me vio. Se le daba muy bloquearme sus pensamientos, le había tomado tiempo pero era la única que podía hacerlo, a veces me encantaba sentir esa pared en blanco como cuando veía a Bella, y otras me exasperaba como también pasaba con mi amor.

Últimamente me ocultaba todo, y ciertas veces me molestaba ya que cuando se despistaba comenzaba a _leer_ lo que pretendía ocultarme. Casi siempre sobre Bella, otro sobre ella y Jasper, aunque con esas le estaba agradecido que me las ocultara.

-No debiste buscarla-susurro Jasper mirando hacia arriba.

-No la busque-le replique.

-Si, si lo hiciste-discutió-escuchaste sus gritos y corriste a ella. No debiste...

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-No lo hiciste durante años, la pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué hacerlo?

-La amo.

-No parece- Jasper no me miro y mis ganas de matarlo aumentaban de la misma forma que las de el conmigo- Aunque según tu la dejaste por su bien, como la primera vez, no te creo. No sabiendo que eras conciente del amor que ella siente por ti, no sabiendo que lo eras todo para ella...

-Y desde cuando eres capaz de juzgarme, desde cuando la...

-¿Protejo?-término- desde que tú no lo haces, desde que Bella le suplico a Alice que no se metiera en su vida, desde que Jacob empezó a sentir que Bella le ocultaba cosas y no lo quería...

-Pero...

-Trate-me interrumpió sin prestarme atención estaba muy concentrado mirando hacia arriba y en sus pensamientos- de estar cerca de ella para protegerla cuando Alice y Jacob no pudieron, trate de estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, pero como a Alice me juro que no me metería en su vida. La he consolado cuando temía llamar a Jacob y me necesitaba, he velado por ella y Dulce como pude ante mi promesa. Alice y Jacob no estaban de acuerdo con que las rompiera, aunque ellos muchas veces lo sentían... Bella dejo a Dulce en casa muchas veces cuando sabia que se iba a pelear con Ben y los gritos podrían asustarla, por lo general iba a su casa a eso de las 3 de la mañana esos días, ya que sabia que era la hora en que Ben se marchaba y Bella lloraba. Las pequeñas marcas que veía bajo el maquillaje... Nunca creí que Bella fuera capaz de mentirme, de mentirnos tan bien, aunque considerando su torpeza eran bastantes creíbles... Nunca pensé que Ben fuera de esta forma, lo habría esperado quizás de Mike o de Agustín, pero no de Ben... por eso Ángela lo dejo.

- Como es que Dulce se quedaba aquí? ¿Sabe de nosotros como Bella?- pregunte confundido.

-Lo sabe, pero nosotros no se lo dijimos. Sabes que la conocemos desde que esta en la panza de Bella, nunca tuvimos que actuar frente a ella, pero es _demasiado_ perceptiva. Jamás creí encontrar a alguien que superara a Bella en ellos, pero definitivamente Dulce lo hace.

Sabe que Alice tiene visiones y sabe cuando. Sabe que yo manejo las emociones y también sabe a quien. Sabe que Jacob se puede convertir en hombre lobo cuando se pone a temblar... Muchas veces sabe más que nosotros. Ella nos contaba que Bella la dejaba a dormir acá cuando se iba a pelear con Ben muy fuerte, ella nos contó que no dormía en las noches porque su mami lloraba por ti... Ella sabe de vos, pero ni Bella, como Jacob, o nosotros nunca se lo mencionamos... A Bella le preocupa que se tan perceptiva, tiene miedo de que algún día sepa lo de Ben.

¿Sabes Edward? Bella jamás le hablo de ti, y sin embargo Dulce siempre supo que te amaba y que no debía pronunciar tu nombre frente a ella. Dulce fue su salvación.

Estaba apunto de preguntarle algo pero un grito hermoso que provenía de la planta de arriba llamo mi atención.

-¡Mami!

-Marie, ¿Como la pasaste bebe?-su inconfundible voz. Bella.

Los pensamientos de Jacob eran de preocupación. Tenía miedo que yo la lastimara aun mas, que agrandara su herida. Vi a través de sus ojos la mueca de dolor que Bella hizo cuando Dulce la abrazo en sus brazos, tanto yo como el nos preocupamos. Jacob se sentía responsable del daño que Ben le había causado, pero el único responsable era yo... y lo sabia.

-Muy bien mami, el tío Jake y la tía Alice se volvieron a pelear-dijo con una tierna vocecita de enfado. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Ah, si?- le pregunto mi ángel.

Alice y Jacob se rieron en su mente recordando todas sus discusiones, ¡Eran siempre las mismas!

- ¿Por que se pelearon estaba vez?-continuo preguntándole a su hija. Se podía sentir la gracia sobre aquello. Jasper a mi lado rió. No quise perderme nada de lo que sucedía en la planta de arriba por lo que segui evitando su cabeza.

-La tía Alice quería ir de compras otra vez, y el tío Jake quería ir a los juegos- Me reí.

-¿Y que hicieron al final?- le pregunto con gracia.

-Nos quedamos jugando en mi habitación-Respondió Dulce.

Podía oír sus pensamientos. Por partes, evitaba un par de cosas. Lo que podía leer de ella lo decía casi al mismo tiempo que hablaba, pero me pregunte que seria lo que bloqueaba, o mejor aun ¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Cómo sabía bloquear mi poder?

-Mami ¿Vino el tío Jasper?-

La sonrisa que se curvo en la cara de mi hermano no tenia precio. Las olas de amor que lanzaba eran enormes, estaba enamorado de esa pequeña, aunque agradecía que no me tirara olas de lujuria: no lo hubiera soportado y menos con Bella cerca.

-Si bebe. te esta esperando, ¿Vamos?

Apenas escuche su respuesta supe lo que debía hacer: _irme_. No podía permitir estar cuando Jacob y Dulce estuvieran acá, Bella no tendría que sentirse incomoda...

Mi impulso fue rápido pero no tanto como Alice. Llego a los segundos mi me sostuvo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta.

-Deja que se valla Alice-le pidió Jasper mientras caminaba a paso humano hacia el frente de la escalera.

-Jasper...-comenzó a regañarlo mi hermana.

Segui forcejeando pero Alice me arrastro del brazo hasta ponernos detrás de Jasper justo en el momento en que Dulce corría a sus brazos y Bella se quedaba completamente quieta en el pie de las escaleras.

Primero mire a Bella con dolor y furia. No por ella sino por su _amigo_.

_Mira es hermosa, igual que a Bella_ me dijo Alice en su mente.

Baje la vista y la vi... Era verdad era hermosa, era la perfecta hija de Bella, podría haber sido _nuestra_ hija, podríamos haber sido una feliz familia sino me habría ido por la culpa de los Vulturis. Mi mirada se dulcifico

-Tío Jazz, ¿Quien ese?-le cuestiono mirándome con curiosidad-Dile que no me lea la mente-  
Ante aquel comentario todos nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos. ¿Como lo sabia? La miraba extrañado. Jasper había tenido razón, era peligrosamente perceptiva, pero que mi ángel.

Inmediatamente empecé a buscar en su mente la causa de lo dicho, pero sus palabras habían salido al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos y lo demás estaba bloqueado.

Bella se acerco a ella, y se arrodillo al lado de Jasper para mirarla.

-Amor, ¿De donde sacaste eso?-

-No se-se encogió de hombros- pero dile que no quiero que lea mi cabeza-le dijo con su peque ceño fruncido-Pídeselo mami- suplico.

Me reí junto con Bella.

-Edward-me llamo buscándome con la mirada, tarde en devolvérsela, no sabia si de verdad quería que la mirara, trataba de no reírse-No le leas la cabecita a Marie ¿Si?- La mire con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Gracias mami, se que te va a hacer caso- Se arrojo a sus brazos para abrasarla. Bella miro a Jacob. Me encanto aquella escena.

-¿Edward?-le dijo Dulce al oído, como un secreto-Es muy lindo, mami-separándose para verme.

-Hola, Dulce- le salude poniéndome justo detrás de ellas. Jacob y Jasper me advertían en sus mentes mientras que Alice solo sonreí. Bella soltó a Dulce para verme arrodillado a su lado con Jasper y Alice abrazados detrás.

-Hola-me contesto Dulce. Se volvió a acercar a mi ángel para hablarle al oído-Sabe mi nombre- dijo.

-Amor, el es Edward...-iba a decir algo mas pero se callo. Sentí el esfuerzo que hizo para pronunciar mi nombre, me sentí aun pero. Era tan parecido a la primera vez y a la vez tan diferente.

Se me acerco y me abrazo. Bella instantáneamente se puso de pie, seguramente confundida, al igual que yo. Al principio me puse rígido ante la sorpresa pero no pude evitar correspondérselo era tan _Dulce_, tan tierna, tan parecida a Bella.

-¿Vas a salvar a mami no?- me pregunto.

El corazón de Bella parecía haber dejado de latir, la vi marearse y Jacob ya la estaba sosteniendo por atrás. No sabia que contestarle, quería gritarle que lo haría, pero ¿Ella lome dejaría?

-Amas a mi mami ¿no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EL SEGUNDP PEDACITTOO DEL 4º CAP CONTADO DESDE EDWARD!!. Espero qe les haya gustado… **

**Actualice rápido y si tengo tiempo antes del 27 subiere un poco más así no me extrañan :P jejejeje, !!**

**AUTOPUBLICIDAD !! Tengo una nueva historia: Juego con Fuego espero qe se pasen por ahí (: i tambien por La última lágrima (:**

**Mushisimass graxx x los reviwss de verdad!! .****nu sabenn comoo me animann :D...**

**La charla con Jasper me parecía importante xqe sino Edward sería un ignorante aunque lo hago sufrir un poquito :P**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN**

**Si lo notarón me cambie el nick x el qe uso en tdos los foros aunque le saqe el i el 05, jejje xqe tenía antess una cuenta así ak /dnd me olvide la contra :P/ i nu la **

**puedo puedo repetir…**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchyrct**


	12. Chapter 12: No me abandones tercera part

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo cuatro: No me abandones tercera parte

**Edward POV**

¿Como podía saber todo esto? Era verdad la amaba mas que a la vida misma, ella lo era todo. Si mis ojos pudieran crear lágrimas las estaría llorando.

-si, Dulce-le respondí convencido de mis palabras. Luego me arrepentí, no por el hecho de asegurar que amaba a Bella sino que la confundiría. Ella tenia un padre, aunque fuese una basura ante ella era su padre.

Después de ese hecho no me importaba, aun así me sentía feliz de habérselo confesado otra vez ante su hija, Jaco-quien me maldecía en su mente- y mis hermanos. Alice cantaba de felicidad en su mente, Jasper se veía afectado por todas las emociones que había en la habitación, el dolor de Bella era enorme, pero el seguía pensando con claridad, incierta forma me ODIABA.

-Shh, tranquila-susurro Jacob a mi amor. Estaba temblando. Apretó más su espalda contra su pecho y la rodeo con los brazos para darle calor.

Me sentía completamente celoso de no ser yo quien la estaba protegiendo, de no ser yo quien la tenía en sus brazos.

La mente de Jacob era clara, aun amaba desesperadamente a Bella, quería a su esposa pero no como a Bella, lo único que igualaba su amor era Dulce y su hijo Tomas.

Dulce se dio la vuelta, sin que yo alejase mis manos de su cintura.

-tu la amas, mami-no era una pregunta- ¿Son novios?

-N-n...-no salio nada más de sus hermosos labios y los sollozos le gritaban por salir.

-no, Dulce-le contesto Jacob, Bella volteo para esconder su cara en su pecho- Tu mami esta con tu papi.-le explico

-Pero yo no quiero- refunfuño.

Bella soltó de inmediato al chucho y limpio sus lágrimas. Se acerco a ella con unos movimientos hermosos que solo ella podía dar y ubico frente a ella poniéndose a su altura.

Intente buscar en su cabeza si lo que decía era verdad, pero otra vez...nada.

-¿Que dices bebe?

-tu no quieres a papa, y yo... tampoco- La expresión de Bella me shockeo, parecía asustada y completamente sorprendida. Intente seguir buscando, pero nada, ni un indicio, era la nada-Papa no es bueno. No lo quiero. Quiero que te cases con Edward.-dijo formando una sonrisa.-Tu le quieres-continuo-y el a ti.

Recién me conocía y acertaba en cada punto. ¿Como lo hacia? Era maravilloso, no se confundía en nada, todo era cierto, cada palabra, cada sentimiento. Instintivamente bloquee los pensamientos de Jacob y Jasper, no quería oírlo, al menos por el momento.

-¿Quieres que me case con tu mami?-pregunte mirando a Bella con una sonrisa torcida, la que sabia que a ella le gustaba. Mis ojos brillaban de emoción.

Dulce dio la vuelta para verme.

-Si-Asintió-Y quiero que la cures-

-Marie tenemos que ir a casa, papá va a llegar en un ratito y...-

Sabia que la había interrumpido apropósito, sabia que no quería ir a esa casa, pero también sabia que le temía mas al dolor que yo le había causado que a Ben.

Se paro y la alzo, y yo me puse de pie al mismo tiempo…

-No quiero-negó frunciendo el ceño.

Mire a Jasper, Alice y Jacob que estaban totalmente paralizados por la situación.

-Amor...

-Si Dulce no quiere ir, Dulce no ira-dijo el perro apareciendo al lado de _mi_ amada.

-Jacob...-iba a cuestionarle pero cayó.

-Summer y Tomas te espera para una fiesta de piyamas, Dulce-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto a vos de grito mientras aplaudía de emoción.-Dale mami, ¿Vamos?-

Suspiro.

-Si amor, vamos-

Dejo a Dulce en el suelo y ella comenzó a jugar con Alice. Bella se enfrento al perro furiosa.

-¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Sabes los problemas que tendré con Ben esta noche? Jake...-

-No, Bella. No volverás a esa casa. Te dije que te daba hasta mañana, solo por Dulce, pero ya ves ella no lo quiere.

-Jacob, me la va a quitar... Va a decir que la secuestre Jake...-comenzó a sollozar.

-No, no lo hará-dijo Jasper tomándola por los hombros de atrás- yo me encargare de que no les cause ningún problema, Bella-

-¿Que vas a hacer?-cuestiono asustada. Muerte. Nada menos.

-Bella, tranquilízate, no voy a matarlo, se lo que pasaría, - o mentía en sus pensamientos o le mentí a Bella... En sus pensamientos. Sus palabras eran sinceras pero aun imaginaba las formas de torturar a Ben, parecía Rosalie, quizás pero- Alice ya lo vio. Esto funcionara, Alice me dio su consentimiento. Tú no tendrás problemas y todo estará bien.

-Bella-La llame. Sus ojos horrorizados se posaron en mi.-Podemos...

-Vamos con Dulce-exclamo Jasper empujando a Jacob que me estaba taladrando con la mirada y con los pensamientos.

-Bella...

-Lo que dijo Marie, mira lo siento...-tenia la vista fija en la pared. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez.

-No, Bella. Lo que dijo Dulce es verdad. Quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte para siempre...- no me dejo continuar se arrojo a mis brazos y me abrazo fuerte, y yo se los respondí al instante, ella era todo lo que quería.

-Te amo-susurre.

-Y yo-sonreí.

-Bella...

-Perdón- La separe un poco para mirarla aturdido.

-Bella, pero ¿Que dices? Yo tengo que disculparme, no más que eso...

-Yo...

-Bella, no te vuelvas a excusar por algo que no hiciste. Soy yo quien debe aspirar el perdón, soy yo el que te destruyo-

No deje que hablara, pose mis labios tan rápido como pude para que no dijera tonterías.

Subió sus brazos para encerrarlos en mi cuello. La apreté mas a mi para sentí su cuerpo, su calor..

-Te lo dije, tía Alice- escuche a Dulce. Estaba tan concentrado en Bella que bloquee sus pensamientos, aunque mucho de ellos no podía leer.

Bella se separo al instante .Los dos las miramos, yo feliz y Bella, obviamente, preocupada Ambas estaban con una enorme sonrisa. Alice saltaba de alegría y Dulce corrió a los brazos de su mami, mi ángel, mi salvación.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, mami-

-Es verdad-asentí.

-Bueno ahora... ¡A ver a Tomas!- grito entusiasmada.

Jacob y Jasper entraron a la sala en ese mismo momento. Jasper cargaba una valija grande negra y Jake una más pequeña de color rozado. Segui bloqueando sus pensamientos, no quería ni imaginarme lo que estarían pensando ahora que la había besado.

-Ya esta todo Dulce, ¿Vamos?-

-¡Si!-

Dulce fue acogida por los brazos del chucho y Bella beso dulcemente la mejilla de su bebe.

-¿No vienes mami?- le pregunto con voz triste. Me quebré junto con todos en la sala.

-Claro que viene-Se apresuro a decir el perro- Pero no se queda en la fiesta de pijamas, mañana tiene que trabajar-le explico. Summer lo mataría si Bella se quedaba, y el se sentía ya demasiado culpable por no amarla como debía.

-Y la tía Alice- no era una pregunta, sino una orden.

-También-le contesto rápidamente -El tío Jasper, la tía Alice y... Edward-dijo mi nombre con demasiado desprecio-Vienen a cenar a casa.

-Pero ellos no comen-se quejo. Wow lo sabía todo.

-Oh, eso lo se-se rió-Por eso vienen-

Todos nos reímos. Esto era perfecto así tendría que haber sido siempre...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4ª!!. Espero qe les haya gustado… **

**Buenoo estaa fuee la última actualizacion hasta qe regrese de mis vacaciones :P, all finall no me voii el 27 sinoo qe mañana x la madrugada--**

**AUTOPUBLICIDAD !! Tengo una nueva historia: Juego con Fuego espero qe se pasen por ahí (: i tambien por La última lágrima (:**

**Mushisimass graxx x los reviwss de verdad!! .****nu sabenn comoo me animann :D...**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchyrct**


	13. Chapter 13: Capitulo cinco Recuerdos

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo cinco: Recuerdos

-Bella POV-

Me desperté en una cama demasiado cómoda para ser mía, mis parpados aun se negaban a ser abiertos como para que pudiera ver en donde me encontraba. Mi cabeza dolía y el frío que sentía aun sabiendo que estaba arropadas por unas mantas me sacudía.

Intente recordar que había sucedido pero mi cabeza se negaba a procesar tal información.

Seguramente un seguía llorando, seguro estaba durmiendo en el suelo de mi habitación y Ben estaba roncando en la cama... Seguro me había golpeado otra vez hasta dejarme inconciente...

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración se hacia entre cortada, las Imágenes que mi mente emitía eran de las noches que Marie no estaba en casa, en las noches como... esta.

Recordaba que Marie estaba en casa de Jacob, ¿Lo estaba? El no poder recordar nada hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar, que me sintiera mas nerviosa... ¿Y si estaba muerta? ¡No! No podía estarlo , no podía dejar a Marie sola con Ben, no podía...

Un dedo frió rozo mis labios, y con la voz mas aterciopelada pronuncio mi nombre. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me senté bruscamente. El mareo me invadió por el repentino movimiento.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando algún indicio de en donde me encontraba. La habitación definitivamente no era la mía, era blanca y muy luminosa...

-¿Bella?-me llamo la voz de _mi _ángel. Denotaba preocupación.

Calme los jadeos y me voltee a verlo. Estaba recostado a mi lado con una expresión muy seria.

-Bella-volvió a llamarme-¿Estas bien?

-¿Que paso?-le pregunte mientras observaba que en el suelo estaba tirada mi ropa, nerviosa baje la cabeza para ver si había cometido alguna tontería. Me calme al ver que llevaba puesto un camisón de seda blanco, unas dos tallas más grandes.

-Te desmayaste ayer cuando Ben fue a la casa de Jacob-me explico.

Lo mire aterrorizada. Edward paso sus manos por mi cintura y me empujo hasta volverme acostar, acomodándome en su perfecto pecho.

-¿Por que?- murmure.

-¿Que cosa, amor?

-¿Por que estaba allí?-continué acurrucándome lo mas cerca de Edward-¿Como supo que estábamos allí?

-Tranquila-me dijo acariciándome la espalda con manos ansiosas- No sabe que Dulce y tu estaban allí... Lo creyó pero cuando Jacob, Alice y Jasper lo acorralaron les creyó. Las esta buscando, debo decir que esta hecho una furia...-me eche a temblar ante sus palabras. No podía dejar que nos encontrara, no podía dejar que se acercara a mi hija, a mi sol.

-Shh. No dejare que te haga nada, las cuidare...

Ante sus palabras volvieron las Imágenes a mi mente de la noche pasada. Fueron chocantes.

...:Flash Back:...

Llegamos a La Push en menos de 5 minutos. Marie viajaba en el porsh de ALice con ella y Jasper, mientras que yo iba con Jacob y Edward.

Summer nos esperaba con Tomas en brazos, ambos ansiosos. Vi cuando Jasper dejo a Marie en el suelo y ella corrió a abrazar a Tomas y luego a Summ.

Jacob me ayudo a salir del auto antes de encaminarnos los tres a la casa. Me acerque a Edward quien estaba completamente tenso, seguramente por los pensamientos de Jacob. Mi amigo beso a su esposa y se puso a jugar con los chicos y Alice. Jasper decía que Alice era una bebe mas. Era verdad, jugaba con ellos como si tuviera la misma edad. Entramos en la casa donde ya estaba todo preparado. Los 5 platos y las tres sillas más para los Cullen.

Al parecer Summer estaba enterada de Edward, lo saludo distante y no le quito la vista de enzima hasta que entramos, por alguna razón sentía que Jacob se había pasado de rosca cuando le había platicado sobre _nuestra_ relación.

Jacob nunca le dijo a Summer que habíamos estado enamorados, que el lo había intentado todo hasta pedirme matrimonio. Jacob temía que ella me detestara y eso ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo, no nos podíamos separar, nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

Habíamos cenado en paz, riendo, hablando, jugando, pero cuando los chicos jugaban con Alice y Jacob a un juego de meza sonó el timbre. Marie había corrido a mis brazos.

-Es el- me susurro cuando la alce.

Me tense, comencé a temblar de tal manera que asuste a los presentes. Jasper trataba de calmarme mientras que Edward me llevaba en brazos hacia la planta de arriba. Summer iba detrás de nosotros con Dulce y Tomas.

Nos escondimos en el cuarto de huéspedes y Jasper voló escaleras abajo.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA BELLA Y MI HIJA?! DIGANME LO AHORA... LA VOY A MATAR...- después de ese grito todo se volvió negro

...:Fin Flash Back:...

-Amor, ¿Estas bien?

-No la toco ¿no?, Marie esta...

-Con Jacob, tranquila, esta bien. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Ben no hará mucho escándalo gracias a las amenazas que Alice le dio y por el momento no ha planeado nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, no podía dejar de sentirme nerviosa, todo esto era demasiado, si llegaba a encontrarme con Ben... Oh, Dios no quería ni pensarlo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Jasper y Alice entraron a la habitación. Jasper se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y Alice arriba de las piernas de Edward.

-Bella, llamaron del trabajo-comenzó Jasper- Debes ir hoy sino quieres...

-Lo se-le interrumpí.

-Jasper ira contigo, Bella-me informo. Edward y yo los miramos.

-Edward y Alice tienen que averiguar unas cosas y demás... Yo estaré contigo, en algún momento Ben ira a buscarte al trabajo, sabe que no puedes faltar, para ese momento seguro también estará Jacob. No te preocupes Dulce se quedara todo el día en La Push, no puede ir a la pre-escuela.

-Si pasa algo, cosa que dudo, Edward y yo estaremos cerca. Saldrás del trabajo a las 15.30, a esa hora Ben no estará porque tiene una importante reunión con el gremio y así podrán ir a por Dulce sin que los sigan.

Edward y yo asentimos, después de todo ¿Que podíamos hacer? Me reconfortaba la idea de que no me dejaran sola, si Ben se me acercaba seria el final.

-Muy bien-aplaudió Alice. Tiro de mi brazo hasta sacarme de la cama. Edward y Jasper estallaron de risa al ver mi expresión y la de Alice.

-mmm-me examino alice- Este camisón te queda enorme-se quejo-y es el mas chico-  
-Quizás deberías adelgazar, Alice- se burlo mi hermano.

-No-dijo ella con expresión calculadora-Bella debe engordar. Será difícil encontrar que ponerte, quizás deberíamos...

-Ni se te ocurra Alice-le interrumpí sabiendo de ante mano lo que quería hacer. Compras-Te lo advierto, no vamos a ir de compras, además tengo mi ropa y me gusta.

-De hecho te gustaba-comenzó a explicarme Alice nerviosa. Jasper y Edward volvieron a reírse, tanto que Ambos cayeron al suelo. Fruncí el ceño ¿Que había hecho?- Bueno... vera, Bella... pasa que... tu ropa... ya sabes nunca me gusto que te vistieras como si tuvieras 24 años...

-Los tengo Alice-conteste cortante-¿Que hiciste con ella?

-La done...

-La donaste... ¡La donaste!- estalle. Las risas de Jasper y Edward alimentaban mi histeria.

-Perdón Bella-se disculpo sin el menor ápice de ser sincera- Era la única forma que tenia para que aceptaras ir de compras.

No conteste. Trate de serenarme. Respire profundamente y me controle para volver a formular mi respuesta.

-De acuerdo, iremos de compras-Dije y ella sonrió-Pero tu pagaras y yo comprare-su sonrisa se disolvió y me uní a las risas con mi amado y su hermano- Ya que quieres ir pagaras todo lo que tenga que responder, pero no aceptare que te metas en mis justos.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-se quejo como si tuviera la edad de Marie.

-Tampoco tu lo fuiste. Ahora si me perdonas no puedo llegar tarde...

-Ven-me cogio de la mano- Te daré ahora mi ropa para que vallas a trabajar...

-No me pondré nada ridículo.

-Bella me ofendes, como podría yo vestirte mal...

Estuvimos horas tratando de escoger la ropa indicada, por suerte me salí con la mía. Me puse un Jean que me quedaba grande, y una remera de mangas 3/4 que se ajustaba a mi figura color bordo, un blazer negro y unos zapatos de taco del mismo color. ALice se conformo bastante con la elección aunque le molestaba que yo tuviera dos tallas menos que ella.

Deje que me maquillara ya que ella podía tapar mejor mis marcas. Mientras ella lo hacia yo aproveche para llamara a mi bebe. Estuve hablando con ella hasta que ALice me obligo a cortar. No quería separarme de mi ángel, pero ahora era necesario. Solo unas horas, me repetía.

Bajamos hasta encontrarnos en la puerta a los chicos. Los dos se habían cambiado de ropa. Jasper beso a Alice y Edward hizo lo propio conmigo. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, hasta que Jasper nos separo. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Nos veremos pronto-Edward me susurro en el oído.

-Te amo- susurre.

-Yo más.

Y con eso desapareció de mi vista. Jasper y yo nos acomodamos en mi auto y el manejo hasta el trabajo...

Hoy seria un día largo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oliz gente linda!! He vueltoo con estee capi (: espero que les haya gustado (:!!**

**MUSHISIMAS GRAXX X SUS REVIWS!!**

**De verdad, me animan mucho :D, que pasara ahora? Chan chabn :P**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchyrct**


	14. Chapter 14: Recuerdos segunda parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo cinco: Recuerdos segunda parte.

-EDWARD POV-

Hacia mas de 12 horas que no despertaba y me estaba preocupando, por lo que recordaba no era de dormir mucho. No había dejado de repetir las palabras que producían unos gruñidos de mi pecho...

-POR FAVOR BEN, NO... NO LA LASTIMES, POR FAVOR...

Esas palabras que me decían que sus pesadillas no estaban lejos de la realidad, esas palabras que me hacían sentir mas miserable, de lo que ya me sentí... y no era que no lo mereciera, pero ella no lo merecía. Después de que se había desmayado Dulce se había puesto histérica, era doloroso ver a una pequeño ángel llorar de esa forma pensando que su madre había muerto o algo por estilo. Mis gruñidos gritaban por salir por escuchar las amenazas del idiota que había arruinado la vida de mi ángel, de mi amor. Jasper llego a tiempo de calmar a Dulce y convencerla de que a su mami no le sucedía nada, al menos no estaba enferma ni se había muerto, eso la tranquilizo y cuando Bella comenzó a hablar en sueños le creyó...

...Las primeras palabras que murmuro hicieron que todos nos sintamos aliviaos por unos instantes... _"Dulce te amo"_ No entendí el porque ella le llamaba a su hija por el primer nombre ya que al parecer Dulce le gustaba mas. Tardo unos cuantos minutos en volver a hablar. Dulce no me había dejado llevármela, quería cuidar de ella, quería cuidar a su mami. Nunca en mi vida sentí tanta ternura y amor juntos sin ser la causante Bella, pero Dulce lo lograba, definitivamente.

"Edward no me dejes, por favor no me abandones otra vez... te amo" susurro después, esas palabras desataron un torrente de pensamientos en contra mío. Dulce sabia que la había dejado a Bella por segunda vez... ¿Porque lo sabia? No sabia estaba bloqueada, los pocos pensamientos que podía leer de ella estaban dirigidos a mi, los decía sabiendo que la oía, sabiendo que yo estaba escuchando su monologo. Lo que me pedía era dulce y desesperado.

_"No vuelvas a abandonar a mami"_ me suplicaba _"Te ama y se que tu a ella. Sálvala"_ mis ojos se dulcificaron, era hermoso lo que me pedía, aunque era horrible la situación. Los pensamientos agresivos de mi hermano y el perro me sacaron de la mente de Dulce e hicieron que me levantara con Bella en brazos y tuviera que irme.

Antes de marcharme con Alice y, obviamente con Bella, Dulce me pidió, no me suplico, que la cuidara que no dejara a su mami frente al peligro. Solo pude asentir, ella sabia que era una promesa yo jamás iba a volver a cometer ese error y si lo hacia no tenia perdón de Dios, de Bella, Dulce y todos quienes me rodeaban. Yo no me perdonaría...

La respiración de Bella se hizo entrecortada y su corazón se estaba acelerando de forma alarmante. Espere unos segundos mas para saber si era parte de una pesadilla o estaba despierta. Entonces comenzó a hiperventilar. Estaba despierta. Alce un dedo y con suma delicadeza roce sus labios con este, para que mi gélido toque la despertara.

-¿Bella?-la llame.

Su movimiento fue brusco. Se sentó de golpe y abrió los ojos. Se tambaleo un poco hasta que comenzó a mirar la habitación para senciorarse de en donde estaba. Dudaba que lo descubriera. Era la habitación de huéspedes de mi casa, casi nunca la usábamos, pero a mi habitación no podía llevarla ya que los últimos segundos que había estado en ella la había destrozado por completo por la potente furia.

-¿Bella?-comenzaba a preocuparme.

Calmo los jadeos y se volteo a verme, parecía confundida y al mismo tiempo aliviada. No quise levantarme, quizás mi moviendo la asustaba, por lo que preferí mirarla desde mi lugar.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?

-¿Que paso?-pregunto con la mirada en el suelo, me di cuenta que pensaba que había cometido alguna imprudencia o que la habían vuelto a... Un gruñido comenzó a formarse en mi pecho ante aquel pensamiento, pero no lo deje salir, no quería ponerla mas nerviosa. Su corazón empezó a desacelerarse nuevamente cuando vio que estaba vestida.

La noche anterior Alice se había empañado en buscar un pijama de la talla de Bella, fue gracioso ver como usaba a mi ángel como una muñeca, le ponía y le quitaba que la ropa. Estaba frustrada. Todo le iba grande, y mi hermana comenzaba a pensar que ella había engordado. Cosa ilógica con nuestra dieta. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios por lo que aproveche y usando sus pensamientos le lance una broma para que dejara a Bella en paz.

No podía creer que aun no se había despertado, con todos los movimientos que le había hecho Alice cualquiera ya estaría despierto. Mi hermana se dio por vencida y busco un camisón de Esme, se puso de los nervios cuando vio que aun le quedaba grande. Ahí perdí la paciencia, saque a Alice lo más rápido que pude y cerré la puerta con llave hasta censoriarme que había entendido el mensaje.

-Te desmayaste ayer cuando Ben fue a la casa de Jacob-le explique.

Su mirada estaba aterrorizada, seguramente pensaba lo peor. Con extremo cuidado, para no tocar sus heridas, coloque mis manos en su pequeña cintura y la acomode en mi pecho brindándole lo único que podía en aquel momento, consolación.

-¿Por que?- murmuro. Me perdí.

-¿Que cosa, amor?

-¿Por que estaba allí?-se acurruco lo mas cerca de mi, como si no quisiera que saliera corriendo o desapareciera, otra vez...-¿Como supo que estábamos allí?

-Tranquila-le ataje, comenzando a acariciarle la espalda para consolarla- No sabe que Dulce y tu estaban allí... Lo creyó pero cuando Jacob, Alice y Jasper lo acorralaron les creyó. Las esta buscando, debo decir que esta hecho una furia...

Ante mis palabras se hecho a temblar. ¡IDIOTA! me dije a mi mismo, en vez de calmarla la angustiaba más, pero ¿Me faltaban algunos jugadores a mi o que?

-Shh. No dejare que te haga nada, las cuidare...-le jure.

-Amor, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte después de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio, y la desesperación comenzaba a invadirme al no poder leer mi mente.  
-No la toco ¿no?, Marie esta...

-Con Jacob, tranquila, esta bien. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Ben no hará mucho escándalo gracias a las amenazas que Alice le dio y por el momento no ha planeado nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, ella estaba nerviosa y yo por mi parte tenia miedo de decir algo y alterarla mas. Las sospechas de lo que podría estar pensando me desesperaban, no podían hacer nada con ello, pero lo deseaba, deseaba leer su mente para calmarla y decirle las palabras justas para que se sintiera reconfortada.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Jasper y Alice entraron a la habitación. Estaba tan metido en mis propios pensamientos que había bloqueado todo pensamiento ajeno. Deje que siguiera así, no quería escuchar a Jasper que estaba tratando de calmar el ambiente mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a la cama, al lado de Bella y Alice arriba de mis piernas con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bella, llamaron del trabajo-comenzó Jasper- Debes ir hoy sino quieres...

-Lo se-le interrumpió, su voz sonaba pastosa a causa del poco usa que le había dado desde que había despertado.

-Jasper ira contigo, Bella-le comento Alice.

Mire a Bella. Esto no me gustaba nada, no por el hecho de estar celoso, a estas alturas ya eso no existía para mí, sino que Jasper seguía en mi contra y ¡Quería ser yo quien estuviera con ella! Ahora entendía la sonrisa de burla de mi hermana, sabia que esto me molestaría.

_-Aunque no lo consiga, me gustaría que estuvieras lo mas lejos de ella. Aunque te dejo quedarte no significa que se allá curado, esta esperando a que la abandones por tercera vez...-_ los pensamientos de Jasper me llegaron al bajar la guardia que pronto volví a recuperar. Estaba a punto de levantarme y dispuesto a romperle cada uno de sus huesos, pero Alice lo vio y le hizo un gesto a Jasper para que continuara explicando. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente tranquilizarme.

-Edward y Alice tienen que averiguar unas cosas y demás... Yo estaré contigo, en algún momento Ben ira a buscarte al trabajo, sabe que no puedes faltar, para ese momento seguro también estará Jacob. No te preocupes Dulce se quedara todo el día en La Push, no puede ir a la pre-escuela.

-Si pasa algo, cosa que dudo, Edward y yo estaremos cerca. Saldrás del trabajo a las 15.30, a esa hora Ben no estará porque tiene una importante reunión con el gremio y así podrán ir a por Dulce sin que los sigan-continuo la explicación mi hermana.

Bella y yo asentimos. Quería oponerme en unas cuantas cosas pero no había alternativa, pelearía sin caso alguno. No entendía que era lo que Alice y yo debíamos averiguar.

Desbloquee la mente de mi hermana e intente buscarlo, pero lo único que conseguí fue _"No lo busques, nunca lo encontraras hasta que yo lo decida"_ se burlo en su mente al ver que me ponía de los nervios el no encontrar nada.

-Muy bien-aplaudió Alice. Tiro del brazo de Bella hasta sacarla de la cama. Jasper y yo no pudimos contener la risa de las expresiones de las chicas y estallamos de risa.

-mmm-la examino Alice- Este camisón te queda enorme-se quejo-y es el mas chico.

-Quizás deberías adelgazar, Alice- me burle.

-No-dijo ella con expresión calculadora-Bella debe engordar. Será difícil encontrar que ponerte, quizás deberíamos...

-Ni se te ocurra Alice-le interrumpió era obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba, de hecho el mundo entero lo sabia. Compras-Te lo advierto, no vamos a ir de compras, además tengo mi ropa y me gusta.

-De hecho te gustaba-comenzó a explicarle Alice estaba nerviosa. Jasper y yo volvieron a reírnos, de tal forma que ambos caímos al suelo. Bella frunció el ceño. Los pensamientos de Alice eran divertidos, sabía que mi ángel se enfadaría por lo que había hecho, eso hizo que me riera más. Estaba planeando las diferentes formas que podría acabar su conversación y todas terminaban igual. Bella la mataba. Mis risas y las de Jasper que notaba el miedo de su esposa se hicieron insoportables.

- Bueno... veras, Bella... pasa que... tu ropa... ya sabes nunca me gusto que te vistieras como si tuvieras 24 años...

-Los tengo Alice ¿Que hiciste con ella?

-La done...

-La donaste...-repitió en un susurro sin caer.- ¡La donaste!- estallo.

Nuestras risas no pudieron detenerse, al contrario, empeoraron.

-Perdón Bella-se disculpo sin el menor ápice de ser sincera- Era la única forma que tenia para que aceptaras ir de compras.

-De acuerdo, iremos de compras. Pero tu pagaras y yo comprare.  
El esto que Alice hizo cuando oyó lo que Bella le había dicho no tenia precio. Al parecer no lo había _visto_. Bella se unió a nosotros con su melodiosa risa. Era hermoso verla de esa forma, tan... divertida.

- Ya que quieres ir pagaras todo lo que tenga que responder, pero no aceptare que te metas en mis justos- continuo mi amor con su venganza.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-se quejo como si tuviera la edad de Dulce.

-Tampoco tú lo fuiste. Ahora si me perdonas no puedo llegar tarde...

-Ven-la cogio de la mano, y yo ya estaba de pie- Te daré ahora mi ropa para que vallas a trabajar...

-No me pondré nada ridículo.

-Bella me ofendes, como podría yo vestirte mal...

Realmente Bella era capaz de frustrar a Alice. ¡Que divertido!

Cuando salieron de la habitación sabia lo que se me venia. Un torrente de palabras, y si podía también, golpes contra Jasper.

-Esto esta mal...

-¿Que cosa?-pregunte cortante.

-Tu-respondió sin ápice de emoción. No quería leer su mente quería esperar que me lo dijera de frente, mas de lo que había dicho.

-¿Disculpa?

-La dejas, vuelves, la dejas y vuelves... No comprendo tus razones... No me vengas con el rollo de los Vulturis porque yo no como pan, sabias que la matabas, sabias que haciendo lo que _ellos_ te pedían TU acabarías con su vida. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que tuvimos que salvarla porque se quería matar? Y todo por tu culpa...

-¡BASTA!- no podía soportarlo más. ¿Quien era el para juzgarme a _mi_? ¿Quien era el para pasarme factura por lo que le había hecho a Bella?

Era verdad que había sido un idota, eso no se lo iba a discutir. Pero... ¿Que entiende el de lo que yo sentía? Sus poderes no ayudan en nada. Pretendía que Bella pudiera ser feliz, era conciente de que nunca dejaría de amarme, pero pensaba que se casaría con Jacob y que el curaría las heridas que yo había vuelto a abrir. Ella lo amaba podría haber sido feliz con el... con el tiempo.

-Voy a cambiarme-anuncio y salio de la habitación a gran velocidad.

Por mi parte me quede en la habitación tratando de calmarme, la esencia de Bella me ayudaba. Pase unos cuantos minutos allí, hasta que escuche el la mente de Alice que ya casi acababan. Subí a mi habitación y camine entre los escombros para agarrar la ropa necesaria.

En un minuto ya me encontraba en el living con Jasper. El estaba apoyado aun lado de la ventana mirando fuera de ella, y yo estaba apoyado en el barandal de las escaleras. No pensaba meterme en la cabeza de mi hermano.

Después de unos minutos sentí el embriagador aroma de Bella, en unos segundo ya estaba en mis brazos, besándola. Alice había corrido hasta Jasper y lo había besado en un intento de calmarlo, cosa que funciono, porque las olas que tiraba eran demasiado notorias.  
Jasper nos separo. Bella lo fulmino con la mirada y yo lo maldije de todas las formas existentes. ¡Maldito entrometido!

-Nos veremos pronto-le susurre al oído, mas que nada para darme fuerzas a mi que a ella.

-Te amo- susurro. Me derretí.

-Yo más- le asegure.

Alice me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo hasta su Porsche. De ahí perdí de vista a mi ángel.

Hoy seria un día largo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente linda!! Este capi lo van a ver parecido en algunos aspectos al anterior, ya que es el mismo dsd el punto de vista de Edward (L) no es muy tierno,el? Jasper esta un poco a la defencivaa pero ess con bnaas intenciones, asiqee nuc enojen con el (:**

**MUSHISIMAS GRAXX X SUS REVIWS!!**

**De verdad, me animan mucho :D, que pasara ahora? Chan chabn :P**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchyrct**


	15. Chapter 15: Capitulo cuatro: 12 horas

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo cuatro: 12 horas.

-BELLA POV-

Jasper condujo en un incomodo silencio. Estaba claro que estaba de muy mal humor, y no podía entender con exactitud el porque. Había intentado unas cuantas veces iniciar una conversación pero el me había cortado. Era, sin duda alguna, después de Alice el vampiro más terrorífico. Había aprendido a controlar muy bien su don, no sentía su furia, pero no lo necesitaba. Al parecer el si había sentido mi miedo ya que se relajo un poco.

Llegamos en unos minutos a mi oficina. Estaba bastante vacía. Ninguno de los dos pasos desapercibidos. Las mujeres se lo comían con la mirada, y por su expresión Jasper lo sentía: estaba esquiado. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo al ver su cara, pero esa risa se espumo cuando pasamos por los hombres. Su mirada se endureció y me apretó más a su lado. Obviamente la lujuria de ellos o ellas, no podía definir, lo estaban enfureciendo. A mi respecto, mal inicio.

Nos encerramos en mi oficina, mientras yo acomodaba todo y me preparaba para recuperar el tiempo perdido, Jasper se había sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y notablemente intentaba calmarse.

Me senté del otro lado frente a mi computadora dispuesta a ponerme en marcha. Sobre mi escritorio había muchos recados que obviamente habían tratado de comunicarse conmigo durante mi ausencia, y junto a ellos una lista de tareas retrazadas.

Dispuesta a comenzar con mi trabajo me acomode en mi asiento. Antes de que pudiera empezar a escribir mi nueva columna. Un hombre-por lo que podía distinguir a través de la puerta- la golpeo. Jasper se tenso, y se acomodo antes de que dejase pasar a esa persona.

Mi jefe, el señor Greff, entro. Examino a mi compañero con recelo antes de dirigirse a mí.

-Bella, que bueno que hayas vuelto-comenzó- Ben llamo y me dijo que le esperaras, que el a las 15 horas te pasara a buscar, me dijo que lo esperes porque...- la evidente amenaza sin terminar me hizo temblar.

Jasper se mantenía rígido, con expresión seria y en silencio.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi oficina, Bella- tras su amable tono, era muy fácil distinguir la orden.

-Disculpe, señor-me excuse-pero tengo trabajo retrazado y no creo que...

-No se preocupe-me interrumpió- Avril lo hará todo por ti, Bella- el _usted_ lo había dejado de lado- Acompáñeme por favor.

Temblorosa me levante de mi asiento. Antes de acercarme a el, Jasper se paro rápidamente y mi recrimino con la mirada. Yo por le contrario lo mire suplicante. Me acerque a mi jefe asustada y salí de allí con el. Jasper nos siguió con la mirada hasta que entre en el estudio de Greff.

Tras mi, este cerro la puerta con llave, y mientras bajaba las persianas para mayor intimidad se desabrochaba la camisa.

_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. _Pensé. Sabía lo que venia. El era uno de los mas íntimos amigos de Ben... con ellos explicaba bastante.

Me empujo hasta colocarme encima de su escritorio y mientras me sacaba el blazer me susurro.

-No sabes lo que te he extrañado, Bella. Tu cuerpo, tu esencia... el deseo...

Mis lágrimas, instintivamente, desbordaron. Eso no hizo amago alguno a que parase. Se deshizo de mi remera dejándome expuesta.

Debería pegarle una patada y salir corriendo, pero sabía como seguiría. El me alcanzaría y me golpearía, luego volvería a donde había dejado y como si más me amenazaría con despedirme. A decir verdad me encantaría irme, pero no podía, no podía dejar de trabajar: eso haría que Ben me quitara a Marie sin la menor oportunidad de dejarme pelear... No podía dejarla con el, no lo haría.

Esperaba que Jasper no se tardara mucho en salvarme, ¿Porque lo haría no? Seguramente, pero estaba esperando el aviso de Alice.

Greff besaba mi cuerpo con deseo. Me recostó en el escritorio y me quito los pantalones. Mis lágrimas aumentaron. Siguió besándome todo el cuerpo unos cuantos minutos, me toco en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Aunque debía agradecerle que no me hubiese tocado los golpes.

En un momento encontró el broche de mi sujetador. Me eche a temblar más. Esto era malo, empezaba...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente linda!! WOW!! Todo cambio de repente... qe pasara ahora? alguien la salvara de ese bdkjfdbhklds jefe Greff qe tiene? o tendra que acr como siempre i sufrir lo qe no debe??**

**En fin sin mas que decirme despido (: ¡ESPERO QE LES GUSTE!**

**MUSHISIMAS GRAXX X SUS REVIWS!!**

**De verdad, me animan mucho :D, que pasara ahora? Chan chabn :P**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchyrct**


	16. Chapter 16: 12 horas segunda parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo cinco: 12 horas segunda parte.

-EDWARD POV-

Hacia mas de 12 horas que no despertaba y me estaba preocupando, por lo que recordaba no era de dormir mucho. No había dejado de repetir las palabras que producían unos gruñidos de mi pecho...

-POR FAVOR BEN, NO... NO LA LASTIMES, POR FAVOR...

Esas palabras que me decían que sus pesadillas no estaban lejos de la realidad, esas palabras que me hacían sentir mas miserable, de lo que ya me sentí... y no era que no lo mereciera, pero ella no lo merecía. Después de que se había desmayado Dulce se había puesto histérica, era doloroso ver a una pequeño ángel llorar de esa forma pensando que su madre había muerto o algo por estilo. Mis gruñidos gritaban por salir por escuchar las amenazas del idiota que había arruinado la vida de mi ángel, de mi amor. Jasper llego a tiempo de calmar a Dulce y convencerla de que a su mami no le sucedía nada, al menos no estaba enferma ni se había muerto, eso la tranquilizo y cuando Bella comenzó a hablar en sueños le creyó...

...Las primeras palabras que murmuro hicieron que todos nos sintamos aliviaos por unos instantes... _"Dulce te amo"_ No entendí el porque ella le llamaba a su hija por el primer nombre ya que al parecer Dulce le gustaba mas. Tardo unos cuantos minutos en volver a hablar. Dulce no me había dejado llevármela, quería cuidar de ella, quería cuidar a su mami. Nunca en mi vida sentí tanta ternura y amor juntos sin ser la causante Bella, pero Dulce lo lograba, definitivamente.

"Edward no me dejes, por favor no me abandones otra vez... te amo" susurro después, esas palabras desataron un torrente de pensamientos en contra mío. Dulce sabia que la había dejado a Bella por segunda vez... ¿Porque lo sabia? No sabia estaba bloqueada, los pocos pensamientos que podía leer de ella estaban dirigidos a mi, los decía sabiendo que la oía, sabiendo que yo estaba escuchando su monologo. Lo que me pedía era dulce y desesperado.

_"No vuelvas a abandonar a mami"_ me suplicaba _"Te ama y se que tu a ella. Sálvala"_ mis ojos se dulcificaron, era hermoso lo que me pedía, aunque era horrible la situación. Los pensamientos agresivos de mi hermano y el perro me sacaron de la mente de Dulce e hicieron que me levantara con Bella en brazos y tuviera que irme.

Antes de marcharme con Alice y, obviamente con Bella, Dulce me pidió, no me suplico, que la cuidara que no dejara a su mami frente al peligro. Solo pude asentir, ella sabia que era una promesa yo jamás iba a volver a cometer ese error y si lo hacia no tenia perdón de Dios, de Bella, Dulce y todos quienes me rodeaban. Yo no me perdonaría...

La respiración de Bella se hizo entrecortada y su corazón se estaba acelerando de forma alarmante. Espere unos segundos mas para saber si era parte de una pesadilla o estaba despierta. Entonces comenzó a hiperventilar. Estaba despierta. Alce un dedo y con suma delicadeza roce sus labios con este, para que mi gélido toque la despertara.

-¿Bella?-la llame.

Su movimiento fue brusco. Se sentó de golpe y abrió los ojos. Se tambaleo un poco hasta que comenzó a mirar la habitación para senciorarse de en donde estaba. Dudaba que lo descubriera. Era la habitación de huéspedes de mi casa, casi nunca la usábamos, pero a mi habitación no podía llevarla ya que los últimos segundos que había estado en ella la había destrozado por completo por la potente furia.

-¿Bella?-comenzaba a preocuparme.

Calmo los jadeos y se volteo a verme, parecía confundida y al mismo tiempo aliviada. No quise levantarme, quizás mi moviendo la asustaba, por lo que preferí mirarla desde mi lugar.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?

-¿Que paso?-pregunto con la mirada en el suelo, me di cuenta que pensaba que había cometido alguna imprudencia o que la habían vuelto a... Un gruñido comenzó a formarse en mi pecho ante aquel pensamiento, pero no lo deje salir, no quería ponerla mas nerviosa. Su corazón empezó a desacelerarse nuevamente cuando vio que estaba vestida.

La noche anterior Alice se había empañado en buscar un pijama de la talla de Bella, fue gracioso ver como usaba a mi ángel como una muñeca, le ponía y le quitaba que la ropa. Estaba frustrada. Todo le iba grande, y mi hermana comenzaba a pensar que ella había engordado. Cosa ilógica con nuestra dieta. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios por lo que aproveche y usando sus pensamientos le lance una broma para que dejara a Bella en paz.

No podía creer que aun no se había despertado, con todos los movimientos que le había hecho Alice cualquiera ya estaría despierto. Mi hermana se dio por vencida y busco un camisón de Esme, se puso de los nervios cuando vio que aun le quedaba grande. Ahí perdí la paciencia, saque a Alice lo más rápido que pude y cerré la puerta con llave hasta censoriarme que había entendido el mensaje.

-Te desmayaste ayer cuando Ben fue a la casa de Jacob-le explique.

Su mirada estaba aterrorizada, seguramente pensaba lo peor. Con extremo cuidado, para no tocar sus heridas, coloque mis manos en su pequeña cintura y la acomode en mi pecho brindándole lo único que podía en aquel momento, consolación.

-¿Por que?- murmuro. Me perdí.

-¿Que cosa, amor?

-¿Por que estaba allí?-se acurruco lo mas cerca de mi, como si no quisiera que saliera corriendo o desapareciera, otra vez...-¿Como supo que estábamos allí?

-Tranquila-le ataje, comenzando a acariciarle la espalda para consolarla- No sabe que Dulce y tu estaban allí... Lo creyó pero cuando Jacob, Alice y Jasper lo acorralaron les creyó. Las esta buscando, debo decir que esta hecho una furia...

Ante mis palabras se hecho a temblar. ¡IDIOTA! me dije a mi mismo, en vez de calmarla la angustiaba más, pero ¿Me faltaban algunos jugadores a mi o que?

-Shh. No dejare que te haga nada, las cuidare...-le jure.

-Amor, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte después de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio, y la desesperación comenzaba a invadirme al no poder leer mi mente.  
-No la toco ¿no?, Marie esta...

-Con Jacob, tranquila, esta bien. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Ben no hará mucho escándalo gracias a las amenazas que Alice le dio y por el momento no ha planeado nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, ella estaba nerviosa y yo por mi parte tenia miedo de decir algo y alterarla mas. Las sospechas de lo que podría estar pensando me desesperaban, no podían hacer nada con ello, pero lo deseaba, deseaba leer su mente para calmarla y decirle las palabras justas para que se sintiera reconfortada.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Jasper y Alice entraron a la habitación. Estaba tan metido en mis propios pensamientos que había bloqueado todo pensamiento ajeno. Deje que siguiera así, no quería escuchar a Jasper que estaba tratando de calmar el ambiente mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a la cama, al lado de Bella y Alice arriba de mis piernas con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bella, llamaron del trabajo-comenzó Jasper- Debes ir hoy sino quieres...

-Lo se-le interrumpió, su voz sonaba pastosa a causa del poco usa que le había dado desde que había despertado.

-Jasper ira contigo, Bella-le comento Alice.

Mire a Bella. Esto no me gustaba nada, no por el hecho de estar celoso, a estas alturas ya eso no existía para mí, sino que Jasper seguía en mi contra y ¡Quería ser yo quien estuviera con ella! Ahora entendía la sonrisa de burla de mi hermana, sabia que esto me molestaría.

_-Aunque no lo consiga, me gustaría que estuvieras lo mas lejos de ella. Aunque te dejo quedarte no significa que se allá curado, esta esperando a que la abandones por tercera vez...-_ los pensamientos de Jasper me llegaron al bajar la guardia que pronto volví a recuperar. Estaba a punto de levantarme y dispuesto a romperle cada uno de sus huesos, pero Alice lo vio y le hizo un gesto a Jasper para que continuara explicando. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente tranquilizarme.

-Edward y Alice tienen que averiguar unas cosas y demás... Yo estaré contigo, en algún momento Ben ira a buscarte al trabajo, sabe que no puedes faltar, para ese momento seguro también estará Jacob. No te preocupes Dulce se quedara todo el día en La Push, no puede ir a la pre-escuela.

-Si pasa algo, cosa que dudo, Edward y yo estaremos cerca. Saldrás del trabajo a las 15.30, a esa hora Ben no estará porque tiene una importante reunión con el gremio y así podrán ir a por Dulce sin que los sigan-continuo la explicación mi hermana.

Bella y yo asentimos. Quería oponerme en unas cuantas cosas pero no había alternativa, pelearía sin caso alguno. No entendía que era lo que Alice y yo debíamos averiguar.

Desbloquee la mente de mi hermana e intente buscarlo, pero lo único que conseguí fue _"No lo busques, nunca lo encontraras hasta que yo lo decida"_ se burlo en su mente al ver que me ponía de los nervios el no encontrar nada.

-Muy bien-aplaudió Alice. Tiro del brazo de Bella hasta sacarla de la cama. Jasper y yo no pudimos contener la risa de las expresiones de las chicas y estallamos de risa.

-mmm-la examino Alice- Este camisón te queda enorme-se quejo-y es el mas chico.

-Quizás deberías adelgazar, Alice- me burle.

-No-dijo ella con expresión calculadora-Bella debe engordar. Será difícil encontrar que ponerte, quizás deberíamos...

-Ni se te ocurra Alice-le interrumpió era obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba, de hecho el mundo entero lo sabia. Compras-Te lo advierto, no vamos a ir de compras, además tengo mi ropa y me gusta.

-De hecho te gustaba-comenzó a explicarle Alice estaba nerviosa. Jasper y yo volvieron a reírnos, de tal forma que ambos caímos al suelo. Bella frunció el ceño. Los pensamientos de Alice eran divertidos, sabía que mi ángel se enfadaría por lo que había hecho, eso hizo que me riera más. Estaba planeando las diferentes formas que podría acabar su conversación y todas terminaban igual. Bella la mataba. Mis risas y las de Jasper que notaba el miedo de su esposa se hicieron insoportables.

- Bueno... veras, Bella... pasa que... tu ropa... ya sabes nunca me gusto que te vistieras como si tuvieras 24 años...

-Los tengo Alice ¿Que hiciste con ella?

-La done...

-La donaste...-repitió en un susurro sin caer.- ¡La donaste!- estallo.

Nuestras risas no pudieron detenerse, al contrario, empeoraron.

-Perdón Bella-se disculpo sin el menor ápice de ser sincera- Era la única forma que tenia para que aceptaras ir de compras.

-De acuerdo, iremos de compras. Pero tu pagaras y yo comprare.  
El esto que Alice hizo cuando oyó lo que Bella le había dicho no tenia precio. Al parecer no lo había _visto_. Bella se unió a nosotros con su melodiosa risa. Era hermoso verla de esa forma, tan... divertida.

- Ya que quieres ir pagaras todo lo que tenga que responder, pero no aceptare que te metas en mis justos- continuo mi amor con su venganza.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-se quejo como si tuviera la edad de Dulce.

-Tampoco tú lo fuiste. Ahora si me perdonas no puedo llegar tarde...

-Ven-la cogio de la mano, y yo ya estaba de pie- Te daré ahora mi ropa para que vallas a trabajar...

-No me pondré nada ridículo.

-Bella me ofendes, como podría yo vestirte mal...

Realmente Bella era capaz de frustrar a Alice. ¡Que divertido!

Cuando salieron de la habitación sabia lo que se me venia. Un torrente de palabras, y si podía también, golpes contra Jasper.

-Esto esta mal...

-¿Que cosa?-pregunte cortante.

-Tu-respondió sin ápice de emoción. No quería leer su mente quería esperar que me lo dijera de frente, mas de lo que había dicho.

-¿Disculpa?

-La dejas, vuelves, la dejas y vuelves... No comprendo tus razones... No me vengas con el rollo de los Vulturis porque yo no como pan, sabias que la matabas, sabias que haciendo lo que _ellos_ te pedían TU acabarías con su vida. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que tuvimos que salvarla porque se quería matar? Y todo por tu culpa...

-¡BASTA!- no podía soportarlo más. ¿Quien era el para juzgarme a _mi_? ¿Quien era el para pasarme factura por lo que le había hecho a Bella?

Era verdad que había sido un idota, eso no se lo iba a discutir. Pero... ¿Que entiende el de lo que yo sentía? Sus poderes no ayudan en nada. Pretendía que Bella pudiera ser feliz, era conciente de que nunca dejaría de amarme, pero pensaba que se casaría con Jacob y que el curaría las heridas que yo había vuelto a abrir. Ella lo amaba podría haber sido feliz con el... con el tiempo.

-Voy a cambiarme-anuncio y salio de la habitación a gran velocidad.

Por mi parte me quede en la habitación tratando de calmarme, la esencia de Bella me ayudaba. Pase unos cuantos minutos allí, hasta que escuche el la mente de Alice que ya casi acababan. Subí a mi habitación y camine entre los escombros para agarrar la ropa necesaria.

En un minuto ya me encontraba en el living con Jasper. El estaba apoyado aun lado de la ventana mirando fuera de ella, y yo estaba apoyado en el barandal de las escaleras. No pensaba meterme en la cabeza de mi hermano.

Después de unos minutos sentí el embriagador aroma de Bella, en unos segundo ya estaba en mis brazos, besándola. Alice había corrido hasta Jasper y lo había besado en un intento de calmarlo, cosa que funciono, porque las olas que tiraba eran demasiado notorias.  
Jasper nos separo. Bella lo fulmino con la mirada y yo lo maldije de todas las formas existentes. ¡Maldito entrometido!

-Nos veremos pronto-le susurre al oído, mas que nada para darme fuerzas a mi que a ella.

-Te amo- susurro. Me derretí.

-Yo más- le asegure.

Alice me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo hasta su Porsche. De ahí perdí de vista a mi ángel.

Hoy seria un día largo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente linda!! Este capi lo van a ver parecido en algunos aspectos al anterior, ya que es el mismo dsd el punto de vista de Edward (L) no es muy tierno el?**

**Lamento mushio haberme atrasado, pero he estado pasando poco time en casa por lo que me he atrazado con todas las historias, ademas de qe le estoy dando mas importancia a Aconito (una novela qe pretendo publicar, i qe por el momento la estoi subiendo en un foro) **

**No me maten, deberan esperar hasta el proximo chap para saber que le pasa a Bella, si Jasper llegara, qe le pasara a ese jefe feo qe tiene ¬¬**

**solo me faltan dos Reviws i iego a los 100!! wiii!! ****_MUSHISIMAS GRAXX X SUS REVIWS!! _****De verdad, me animan mucho :D, **

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que DEJEN REVIWS!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchyrct**


	17. Chapter 17: 12 horas tercera parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo cuatro: 12 horas tercera parte.**

**_-Bella POV-_**

Greff estaba intentado desatarlo, cuando un golpe lo sobre salto. Cuando vio que Jasper había tirado la puerta abajo se tenso, pero luego volvió a lo suyo. Al parecer no lo había visto realmente, todo el mundo podía darse cuenta de que estaba furioso, eso era poco...

-Si la quieres-comenzó Greff sobre mi cuello- Debes esperar tu turno.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota de decirle eso...? ¡A Jasper!

La gente que estaba allí ni se inmuto, sabia lo que estaba pasando, a decir verdad casi todos lo había experimentado y no dudo que se lo hayan contado a las mujeres del trabajo, por lo que la situación no era nada mas que un calentamiento...

-Suéltala-dijo Jasper en un tono amenazador.

-No esperaras tu turno, no la comparto.

Volvió a colocar su mano en mi sujetador, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya se había alejado de mi. Vi como salía volando y golpeaba con la pared dejándolo inconciente.

Instintivamente me baje del escritorio, tome mis ropas y me acurruque en un costado.

Jasper estaba echando humo... Por un momento me gusto la idea de que lo matara pero... ¡No!

No podía permitir que lo matara, aunque lo deseara, el tenia hijos, no podía...

Me acerque a Jasper luego que lo había vuelto a golpear, lo abrase y buscando consuelo. Tardo su tiempo en respondérmelo y soltó un suspiro. En cierta forma se dio cuenta de mi intención y se calmo. Me alzo, mientras escondía mi expuesto cuerpo con su saco y volvió a patear a Greff. No se movió, eso me asusto. ¿Estaba muerto?

Jasper salio corriendo de la oficina a velocidad vampirica para que nadie lo viera, y nos volvimos a encerrar en la mía. Me apreté mas a el para desahogarme.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, el aun necesitaba controlarse, si es que no lo había matado...

Obviamente me calmo. Se sentó en mi silla y me sentó en su regazo de alguna forma que todavía me tapaba con su ropa.

-¿Estas bien?- con voz angustiada.

-S-si-respondí entrecortadamente.

Antes de que volviera a hablar su celular sonó, pero ni siquiera lo saco del bolsillo. Fruncí el ceño, en desaprobación. ¿Y si era importante?

-Es Alice- me dijo entendiendo mi reacción-Me va a gritar, esta furiosa conmigo...

-¿Porque?

-Porque debía esperar su llamado para actuar y como vez no lo hice, no tengo ánimos para escucharla regañarme.-Ante aquella explicación el celular dejo de sonar- Lo vio.- me dijo. Sabía a lo que se refería, muchos sentidos, todos.

-¿Q-que fue... c-como esta Gree...-no salio mas de mi boca, no podía preguntar lo que pensaba.

-Tranquila, no esta muerto si es lo que te preocupa-Suspire aliviada- Alice me contó sobre su familia, así que ya vez...

-Gracias- susurre y lo volví a abrazar.

Debería sentirme incomoda o avergonzada por estar con el semidesnuda, pero a estos tiempos ya no me importaba eso.

Paso una mano cuidadosamente por mi cintura, y se inclino hacia adelante, tratando de buscar algo. Me solté un poco para ver que era. El teléfono. Ahora estaba confundida.

-No acabas de decir que no quieres hablar con Alice...

-¿Y quien dijo que la llamaría?-pregunto burlón. Hice un mohín.-Voy a llamar al chucho-me informo. Me tense, si Jasper no lo había matado el lo haría- shh, le voy a avisar que estaremos en su trabajo en una hora, además en un rato se enterara, seguro Alice se lo dirá...- Me volví a tensar- Pero ya vez-Dijo con diversión, aun así seguía tenso- nunca creí que tuviera perros en mi agenda.

Me reí un poco. Jazz marco el número y se coloco el auricular en el oído y espero.  
-Jacob... si, justo eso... Esta bien... Era para avisarte que... No... Alice... Aja... de acuerdo... Estaremos en tu oficina en un rato... muy bien... ¿Dulce? Oh de acuerdo yo le digo... Adiós.

-¿Que paso con Marie?

-Tranquila, Jacob dijo que ella le contó lo que te paso...

-¿QUE?- grite.

-Alice no llego a decírselo, Jacob lo supo antes por eso venia para acá. Dulce quiere verte, te extraña...- dijo con voz suave.

-Y yo- me quebré.-Como... es...

-No le dijo exactamente lo que te pasaría, le contó que tu jefe era malo y te lastimaría, le contó que estabas mal...

-¿Como puede saber esto?-susurre más para mí.

-No lo se-

Me cambie de ropa y fuimos a buscar a Jake. Esto era insoportable, sin Marie y otra vez sin Edward. Definitivamente seria un día largo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente linda!! Bueno aquí esta lo que continuaba desde la parte de Bella. **

**Pandora Cullen**** fue la unica que se dio cuenta de mi error, el chap anterior es exactamente igual al anterior del anterior. :s, lo que sucedió es que guardo en Word los chpas separtados y me confundi al subirlo :S, LO SIENTO!**

**Bueno que mas? ¿No es muy lindo Jasper? ¡yo quiero uno asi! Ahhh-. **

**El proximo chap es desde el punto de vista de Edward, ¿Qe estaran haciendo el y Alice?**

**que pasara ahora? Chan chabn :P**

**Autopropaganda (: **

**pasen x : La última lágrima y Juego con Fuego :D**

**MUSHISIMAS GRAXX X SUS REVIWS!! De verdad, me animan mucho :D, ¡Ya llegue a los 100! (108) :P**

**En fin cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea no duden en decirmelo por favor… Toquen GO! …**

**Espero que dejen reviws!!**

**Besop(L)**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchyrct**


	18. Chapter 18: 12 horas cuarta parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-EDWARD POV-**_

Salimos a una velocidad incalculable de la residencia con el porche de Alice, al parecer estaba muy apurada, pero otra vez me estaba ocultando sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos estuvimos a las afueras de Forks. ¿Que se proponía? Me estaba enloqueciendo, y lo sabía... Me freno millones de veces antes de que le preguntara que DIABLOS me ocultaba, así que sigo sin respuesta.

_"Molesto a Edward, escondo mis pensamientos, se bloquear mi mente, se bloquear mi mente"_ Tarareaba en su mente, a mi hermana le quedaban pocas horas de _vida_, era oficial: la mataría.

-No vas a matarme, me quieres mucho para hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que piensas- le contradije- En estos momentos te odio mas que a mi mismo, y sabes lo mucha que significa.

-Ni tu te lo crees.

-¿A no?

-No-negó- solo estas enojado, no me odias tanto, quizás un poquito.

Hice un mohín, iba a matarla. Me había separado-nuevamente- de Bella porque Alice estaba loca, y enzima me escondía lo que tenia planeado. Estaba conduciendo por una carretera desierta. Ni siquiera era probable que aparecieran en un mapa.

-Déjame entender. ¿Me separaste de Bella, porque tenias ganas?-Pregunte incapaz de contener mi enfado.

Se rió.

-mmm... déjame pensar...

-Tu no piensas- le recrimine con un tono duro. Volvió a reírse. Jasper quedaría viudo.

-Si, si lo hago por eso encontré la forma de bloquear mi mente. Oh, vamos Edward debes entenderlo, no te separe de Bella por capricho, aunque claro hubo un poco de eso- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible aun para nosotros. Gruñí- Pero es por el bien de ella.

Jasper la cuidara, estará a salvo y nosotros vamos a buscar una forma de... ayudarla.

-¿Porque me lo ocultas?

-No es nada especial, solo quiero hacer uso de mi nuevo descubrimiento.

-Mientes- le acuse.

-No puedes saberlo- contesto divertida sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

No conteste, mis gruñidos salían de mi pecho sin fin, si hablaba no aguantaría las ganas de ahorcarla, aunque sabía que no le haría daño alguno, pero al menos me sacaría las ganas.

Condujo unos cuantos minutos mas hasta llegar a una quinta. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi? Era una broma... debía serlo.

La quinta en su momento, había sido hermosa, se notaba. Pero al parecer estaba desabitada hacia años, unos 4/5 años. Desde que había dejado a mi amor por segunda vez. Me tense, mis ojos se volvieron oscuros ante aquel pensamiento; jamás, nunca me lo perdonaría. Lo que le había hecho a Bella, era digno de un monstruo, no ni siquiera. Creo que ni el demonio mismo habría permitido algo así. En estos momentos Bella estaba expuesta-con Jasper- en su trabajo, donde todos y cada uno de aquellos hombres la habían tocado, la habían herido.  
Alice estaciono frente a la demacrada casa. Abrió la puerta y en ese momento no pudo bloquear su mente. La visión la tomo por sorpresa sin tiempo a bloquearla por completo... ¡NO! Bella...

-Alice si no me dejas ir ahora mismo te sacare los brazos-.

Después de haber visto, solo un poco de aquella visión, mi autocontrol se esfumo. Aunque no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de en donde estaba quería ir a buscarla, protegerla de aquel humano idiota que la estaba forzando. Obviamente Alice había visto lo que quería hacer por lo que me sujeto, aunque estaba desesperado seria incapaz de lastimar a mi hermana, aunque claro, ganas no me faltaban...

-¡Edward!-grito-¡Cálmate! Jasper esta con ella no le pasara nada...

-Si tu visión llego hasta ese punto es porque pasara...

-Edward acabo de hablar con Jasper...

-Y le dijiste que esperara a que lo llamaras para actuar... ¡Acaso estas loca! ¿Haz perdido el juicio? Ya tendría que estar Jasper sacándola de las manos de ese mal nacido...

-Edward están todos mirando la situación crees que no nos descubrirán si Jasper actúa sin pensar...

-No me importa- segui forzando.

-¿De verdad quieres devuelta a los Vulturis pisando nuestros talones?

Antes de que pudiera contestar en la mente de mi hermana apareció una visión... Una visión que me tranquilizo... Jasper la había salvado. Deje de forcejear con ella en aquel instante, pero ahora debía ser yo quien la sujetara a ella. Se veía realmente furiosa, Jasper no la había esperado...

Tomo su celular sin decir palabra alguna y marco rápidamente el celular de su esposo. Alice enojada no era algo muy grato. Era obvio que Jasper no contestaría, sin necesidad de una visión lo sabia, pero aun así espero.

_-Es Alice- le explico a Bella, quien estaba acomodada en su regazo tapada con su saco. _

Gruñí. Aunque no iba a estar celoso de mi hermano el hecho de que ella estuviera semidesnuda no me gustaba-Me va a gritar, esta furiosa conmigo...

_  
__-¿Porque?- pregunto inocente._

_  
__-Porque debía esperar su llamado para actuar y como vez no lo hice, no tengo ánimos para escucharla regañarme._

Tras aquella visión, Alice resignada colgó el teléfono. Se tomo unos minutos para serenarse, yo por mi parte no podía evitar no reírme, era tan gracioso, pocas veces se la veía enojada...  
Bella. Pobre Bella. Mis pensamientos vagaron sin rumbo por los momentos que había pasado, en algún momento, con el amor de mi existencia, con la mujer que más había dañado en el mundo, la que más amaba...

...Era ilógico, que siendo la persona más importante de mi vida la hiriera de esa manera. Pero soy un monstruo, y yo lo había hecho.

Estuvimos en silencio demasiado tiempo, había perdido la cuenta. Yo pensaba en Bella, en Dulce en como quería estar con ellas en este momento; y Alice, por su parte, estaba furiosa con Jasper...

De repente mi hermana tomo mi mano y me empujo para que la siguiera. En ese momento salí de mis pensamientos para encontrarme con otros. Alice me había dejado saber que pasaba.

_Esta es la casa que Ben compro cuando se quería esconder con Ángela. Aquí tal vez encontraremos algo seguramente para hundirlo... Quizás no, no lo se._

-¿Por que lo dejo Ángela? Sabia...- empecé

-si, si lo sabia-contesto Alice entendiendo a lo que me refería- le pego una vez, y la drogo, después de eso ella huyo y se enamoro de uno de los amigos que la protegieron de el. Ben la amaba, de verdad, pero quería algo que ella no le daría y... Bueno en fin Ben no tenia nada que lo atara a ella. Creo que ella si encontró la forma de amenazarlo con algo, y _creo_ que aquí puede estar. El punto es que no lo se, trate de buscarla para preguntarla, pero no aparece, no hay forma...

No dije nada. Caminamos sobre el césped que estaba demasiado largo hasta llegar a la demacrada puerta. Alice se adelanto para con un simple movimiento abrirla, lo que vimos allí nos dejo sorprendidos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Bueno aca la continuación desde el punto de vista de Edward!! Jejeje me encanta como lo molesta Alice XD yo con mi hermano hago algo similar (ojo yo soy la santa no el, no mal interpreten :P ) **

**AVISO! **Acabo de colgar el prefacio de un nuevo proyecto** " Casualidades Fugases"** se trata que Edward y Bella se conocen justo un día que iban a casarse (El con Tanya ¬¬ y ella con Jacob) pero por "X" causas no lo hacen… en fin no se que mas les puedo decir, son TODOS HUMANOS y** PASEN POR FAVOR!!**

**Bueno milll GRAX x sus reviws, me hacen muy happy!!**

**Besop(L)**

**REVIWS!**

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**


	19. Chapter 19: 12 horas quinta parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-EDWARD POV-**_

La casa estaba perfecta para una película de terror.

_Los vampiros que asesinaron a un idiota_ yo la llamaría de esa forma.

Los muebles estaban tirados en el suelo, rotos, sucios; en el piso había marcas de sangre secas, aunque aun se podía sentir el olor. La casa en si tenia olor a viejo, sucio, muerto...

No éramos nosotros quienes dábamos el olor, algo estaba muy mal con esa casa, muy mal...

Estaba totalmente oscura, con paso sigiloso entramos en ella, Alice no me había soltado la mano, realmente estaba atemorizada y sus pensamientos me lo confirmaban. Estaba tratando de buscar en el futuro de Ben algo al respecto, aquí lo que hubiese pasado había sido muy bien ocultado. Me guío hasta una ventana y la abrió para dar paso a la luz, aunque podíamos ver a oscuras la luz nos ayudaría. Intente separarme de mi hermana en varias ocasiones para poder ir a investigar, pero apretó mas fuerte su mano en señal de no dejarla.

No lo hice.

Había vuelto a bloquear su mente... Esto estaba mal.

Subimos las escaleras para encontrarnos con un pasillo mucho más aterrador. Los charcos que alguna vez hubo de sangre cubrían el suelo, opacando el mármol. El empapelado de las paredes estaban rasgados, al parecer por uñas que fueron arrastradas hasta el suelo.

Alice estaba demasiado nerviosa, no paro en ninguna puerta-todas manchadas- se dirigió hasta el final, donde había una puerta diferente a las demás. Esta era de madera vieja, podrida, parecía de roble y laqueada. El picaporte era de un dorado brillante, el único que no se había oxidado, parecía de oro puro; los diseños en la madera parecían jeroglíficos. En todos estos años no había visto nada como esos, eran extraños parecían hecho por el mismo _Satanás_, aunque no me sorprendía realmente. Ben lo era, era el diablo, el ángel negro, el demonio más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra. El "hombre"-si es que se merece tal nombre- que había hecho miserable la vida del ángel mas puro, de mi Bella.

Alice con la mano temblorosa toco la perilla de oro y la giro. Me miro buscando apoyo y yo trate de dárselo. En aquel momento estaba tan o mas ansioso que ella. Había nervios, claro, pero quería saber que había detrás de la puerta, quería saber como podíamos hundirlo en lo mas profundo por haber lastimado al ángel mas puro del cielo.

Alice al fin la abrió y con pasos suaves entramos, sentía los nervios en su mano-la que aun sostenía- pero seguía sin poder entrar en su mente. Me estaba muriendo por escucharla, sabia que algo había _visto_ pero la veía tan mal que no iba a suplicarle, torturarla para que me deje entrar en ella. Me jalo hasta una pared. Mientras miraba al frente palmeaba la pared con la mano libre en busca del interruptor, en esta ocasión era necesaria la luz, fuese lo que fuese que había en aquella habitación no era algo fácil de encontrar.

Cuando la encendió mis ojos se abrieron de para en par, mientras que mi hermana escondía su cara en mi pecho para evitar ver aquel horror, no había otra forma de llamarlo, aquello era lo mas cruel que jamás había visto.

Mis ojos pasearon por la habitación buscando algo más que lo que estaba en el centro de la habitación, a nuestra vista.

Busque con la mirada cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para saber que era en verdad por que no lo entendía. No entendía porque estaba _aquello_ en el centro de la sala.

Claramente era brujería, magia negra. Por llamarlo así, pero quería saber el motivo, de donde había sacado aquello. Entonces mis ojos se encontraron con un viejo libro junto a un placard de roble, igual al de la puerta. Quise soltar a mi hermana para ir a por el, pero ella no me dejo.

-Alice ese...

-No lo veas-suplico entre mis brazos.

-¿Porque no?-aventure.

-Bella...-suspiro. Entonces su mente se abrió. Ese libro lo decía todo, ese libro decía de quienes eran esos cuerpos, ese libro...

-¡NO!-grite junto con un gran gruñido de mi pecho.

-Es horrible, Edward-sollozo mi hermana sin lagrimas-Bella nunca se entero de ello, el es un monstruo.

Arrastre a mi hermana conmigo hasta acercarnos al libro, rodeando aquel círculo satánico con cuerpos en el centro. Alice sollozaba más fuerte, no podía culparla. Ben había matado a un hijo de Bella, al hermano de Dulce...

Alice me soltó para recoger el libro y yo abrí el placard para encontrarme con lo que jamás pensé ver...

_Ben iba a morir, pronto..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **Ya se que este chap es de lo mas extraño **:S**, se parece a una mala película de terror **XD**, jejeje… Ben realmente es un monstruo ¬¬, qe habra pasado con Angela?

Bueno, no pueden quejarse no tarde mushio en actualizar, sin contar qe la semana pasada actualice todas las historias… Asique dentro de todo estoy al día… y constee qe ahora me esta iendoo mal en la escuela ¬¬, sisi habia sido un perfecto año **:S**, no me ievaba nada i ahora tengo que levantar 3 materias **:S**… asiqe si desaparezco es xqe mis padres se enteraron y me estan matando ,,,, ¡DESEENME SUERTE!

Jejeje, bueno a pesar de lo extraño del chap espero que les aia gustado… **(:**

MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS REVIWS!!

**Pandora Cullen****: **jejeje soy mala lo se **XD**, me gusta eso de dejar picando las cosas, ya veo que te has dado cuenta en tdos mis fics **XD**…

**ivtacroia osnaleg****: **jejeje tuss suplicoss me hicieron pensar i decir "Qe malvado, como lo pude dejar asi?" y entonces subi (? Jejeje… Grax x leer

**nonblondes****:** ni que lo digas, yo adoro molestar a mi hermano, es como un pasatiempo **XD**

**Samanta-m****: **¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mushio que te guste este fic **XD**, grax x los millones de reviws que me has dejado… **:D**, lo que no puedo prometert es que posteare seguido, esta vez no he tardado mushio, pero como va la mano creo que volvere a eso de actualizar cada dos semanas **:S**, igual si tengo tiempo hare lo posible x no tardarme tanto **XD**

**LizzieCullen17****, ****harryyhermione16****, ****Belen Cullen****, ****MaraGaunt****, ****Isis Janet****: **les contesto juntas xqe son muy similares, si se lo de malvada todos me lo han dicho **XD**, jejeje y creo que ya esta eso de saber que había en la casa :D,.. espero que les aia gustado!! Grax x sus reviws!

**christti****: **jejeje io odio a Tanya tranquila, jejeje es por eso que no-se-casaron, solo iban a hacerlo ¬¬ ¡Eres de las mias! Aunque io a veces sufro **:S**, mi hermano es la reencarnación del diablo ¬¬

**Paulette:** jejej si soii supeer dramática **XD**

**lunatik65: **primero grax x tu reviw… te recomiendo qe te hagas una cuenta asi podrias recibir las contestaciones x correo, i demas cosas que tiene de bno estar registrado… Ahora con respecto con tu pregunt_**--- ¡PARA TODOS LOS QUE TENGAN LA MISMA DUDA LEAN!**_ Se que mushios han leído una historia que al principio es similar a la mia, me lo han dicho varias veces… La leí cuando me lo dijeron y pudo asegurarles que mi fic no termina como ese… ¡Nunca llore tanto en mi vida! El punto es qe **no voi a matar** a nadie, bueno ok al menos a nadie importante Edward, Bella, Dulce, y los demas Cullen seguiran vivos… soy demasiado dramatica lo se, pero no masoquista **XD**… no podría escribir algo asi… no podría matar a Dulce! Soy mas de los finales felices, aunque me gusta leer mas los tristes… pero x el momento yo escribire ¡Finales felices! Espero que asi nadie mas tenga esa duda **XD**

Bueno ya he respondido todas los reviws… nos leemos la próxima **XD**

**TOQUEN GO! Asi me hacen happy!**

**Reviws!**

BESOP(L)

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchyrct**


	20. Chapter 20: 12 horas última parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-BELLA POV-**_

Jasper manejaba en silencio hasta el trabajo de Jake. Después de que me había cambiado, no se el porque, sentí un mal presentimiento. Me puse a llorar desesperadamente y Jasper se estaba volviendo loco al no poder controlarme. Grite y patalee en sus brazos sin control, quería ir a por Marie, quería estar con ella y ser yo quien la protegiera como había hecho hasta el momento. Sentía, por alguna razón, que ella estaba en peligro.

En unos momentos pensé en Edward, pero el con Alice podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa-al menos humana- entonces volví a desesperarme cuando pensé que Marie iba a ser secuestrada por Ben.

Esa idea estuvo en mi hasta que Jasper después de calmarme contra mi voluntad con sus poderes me dejo llamar a Marie.

Estaba bien, muy bien se podía decir. Hable con ella mas de 10 minutos y aun así no me parecían suficientes. Jasper se había llevado un buen susto con mi ataque creyendo que me iba a dar a algo, por lo que pensé que si el hablaba con mi sol se repondría. Así fue, hablo con ella-poco, claro esta porque yo quería escuchar su voz.

Hice un berrinche como una bebe cuando me obligo a cortar, entonces la desesperación y el horror volvió a mí. Jazz me había jurado mas de una vez que mi bebe estaba a salvo y que si pasaba algo de imprevisto Alice nos lo comunicaría.

Tuvimos que escapar por la ventana, ya que nos habíamos tardado mucho y Jasper reconoció la sucia esencia de Ben. Allí me altere más.

-Bella, ¡Bella!- salí de mis pensamientos para encontrar frente a mí la preocupada cara de Jazz mientras me zarandeaba para que reaccionara.

-¿Mmm?- logre articular aun grogui.

-Llegamos, Bella Durmiente- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me incline para mirar por encima de mi hermano el edificio de la oficina de Jacob.

-Jacob nos espera en el segundo piso, en la cafetería ¿Vamos, Bella?

Asentí.

Jasper me tomo de la cintura para acomodarme en su regazo y abrir la puerta. Antes de que me bajara me dio un beso en la frente, como un verdadero hermano. El era el hermano que nunca había tenido. Me bajo y me dejo en el piso sobre mis pies, como si fuera una bebe.

Sus movimientos eran mas suaves de lo habitual, lo cual sabia que era así porque temía lastimarme. Tenia miedo de tocar algún lugar mal, o que yo sola me hiciese mas daño.  
Cerro el auto y me tomo de los hombros por atrás dirigiéndome al edificio.

Jacob estaba sentado en una de las mezas de la cafetería, notablemente nervioso, jugando con una lapicera de grafito.

-¡BELLA!-Grito parándose lo mas brusco posible al vernos entrar. Corrió a abrazarme pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes calmando su reacción.

Vacilo varias veces hasta que controlo su fuerza y me abrazo dulcemente. Yo escondí la cabeza en su hombro sintiendo detrás de nosotros las miradas de todos los presentes por la situación.

-¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto directamente a Jasper.

-Mejor- aseguro-Se calmo un poco antes de venir.

-Oh, Bella. Dulce tenia razón, ¿te lastimo mucho?- Me pregunto quebrado y notablemente culpable. No debí, esto era solo las cosas que solían pasarme a mi. ¿Cómo mi ángel sabia lo que me iba a pasar? ¿Cómo?

Negué con la cabeza sobre su hombro incapaz de contestar en voz alta.

-Chupasangre-llamo a Jasper. En realidad ahora no era un insulto, al menos entre ellos no lo era, solo una costumbre. Como para los Cullen el seguía siendo un chucho o un cachorro. Era costumbre- Ben...

-Por lo que se todavía esta en la oficina de Bella, debe de estar observando todo el desastre que deje en la oficina de su amigo.

Ante aquel comentario me tense.

-¿Cuando viene...?-dejo Jacob la pregunta inconclusa. Aunque sabía lo que quería decir.

_¿Cuando venia para acá a buscarme?_

-Debemos esperar a que Alice llame- contesto Jazz con voz monótona.

-No...-comencé. Jacob me separo un poco de el para poder entenderme- ¿no podemos irnos ahora de aquí?-pregunte temblorosa. Tenia miedo de que Ben no lo decidiera y que Alice no pudiese ver su llegada.

-Lo siento, cariño-me dijo mi amigo volviéndome a abrazar- Hay que esperar a que la médium llame, no sabemos donde esta él en este momento. Si salimos puede vernos...

Pasamos unos minutos allí, parados abrazados. Hasta que el celular de Jasper sonó y los tres observamos el celular.

Ahora comenzaba el escape...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **Sep ya se que mushio de ustedes estan pensando en matarme, pero es asi la vida **:P, **jejeje. Este es el último pedacito del chap, aquí acaba, la próxima entrega empieza el chap "Huida" lo cual adelante bastante.

Mushisimas grax x sus reviws, ¡como levanto este fic! Aunque es muy liado es mi favorito de todos** XD, **con respecto a** "La última lágrima" **debo confesarles que no me gusta en lo mas minimo, y qe cada vez me cuesta mas seguirlo, pero como he prometido antes no voi a dejarlo, a no ser qe me lo pidan **:D**; pero lo qe si qiero avisar que tardare enactualizarlo, ya qe prefiero ponerle mas pilas a las otras historias, como** "JUEGO CON FUEGO" **y** "CASUALIDADES FUGASES" **y de mas esta decir qe a esta**.**

No puedo prometerles qe no me retrasare, es el ultimo mes de clases y estoy a full con la Exposición de la escuela y los examenes, sin contar que es la epoca de las fiestas de egresados y no puedo faltar **:P**, asiqe si me tardo no me maten… todo mejorara en diciembre, hasta el 27 qe me voi de vacaciones hasta el 7, dsp vuelvo una semana i me vuelvo a ir… ia esta todo planeado el** 2009 :P**, aun asi tratare de actualizar lo antes posible** XD**

Bueno creo qe un me olvido de nada…

**MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS REVIWS… **

Ahora con la new configuaracion de la ia un tienen la excusa de "noc como dejar un reviw" :p, esta aquí abajo solito i muii llamativo, asique…

**REVIWS!**

BESOP(L)

**Hasta el crepúsculo…**

**Luchyrct**


	21. Chapter 21: Capitulo seis: huida

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Capitulo seis: Huida primera parte._

_**Jasper POV**_

-Jazz-dijo Alice del otro lado del teléfono, asustada.

-¿Que pasa, Alice?- mi voz denotaba curiosidad y ansiedad. Bella temblaba en los brazos del perro, y no podía calmarla.

-Tienen que ir a por Dulce, y salir de la ciudad en menos de 2 horas.

-¿Porque?-quise saber.

-Ben lo esta planeando. Llámame cuando hayan empacado. Tomen la carretera 25 y desde ahí te explicare el camino. Jasper por favor dense prisa- me previno.

-Lo haremos, tranquila amor- le dije tratando de infundirle confianza.

Cuando colgué el teléfono me dedique exclusivamente a calmar los nervios de mi _hermana_. Parecía que Bella estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso en brazos del chucho.  
Tarde un tiempo en calmarla- no del todo claro esta, no había tiempo- solo lo suficiente para que dejase de temblar y que su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizara. Jacob la alzo en brazos y salimos de la oficina. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya nos encontrábamos rumbo a La Push en el auto de Bella. Aun no les había explicado nada, y sabia por las emociones de los dos lo ansiosos que estaban por escuchar aunque no lo expresaran con palabras.

-Nos vamos de la ciudad- comencé.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, y se acomodo en el regazo del perro para poder verme a la cara. No levante la vista de la carretera. No podía ver sus ojos llenos de temor, bastante que ya lo sentía.

-¿Por que...?-me insito Jacob a que continuara.

-Alice, llamo.

-Obvio, pero...-dijo Jacob impaciente.

Estaba vacilando para que Bella no se aterrara mas, intentaba que él lo descifrara, pero al parecer no fue dotado de materia gris.

-Vamos a por Dulce, y en menos de una hora y media debes estar en la ruta, allí Alice nos dirá todo- derrame toda la información sin pensarlo. Sabía que mi voz sonaba monótona y que no mostraba signos de emoción, no podía. Estaba tan o mas aterrado que ellos, y si la voz me hubiese llegado a temblar nose lo que hubiese sido de Bella.

-En... entonces...Ben...- comenzó a hablar mientras los sollozos la carcomían.

Por primera vez desde esa llamada la mire a los ojos. Estaba llorando, estaba horrorizada por la idea que le había pasado por la mente.

Aunque quería con todas mis ganas decirle que no se preocupara, que Ben no lo había pensado. No podía, no podía mentirle de esa forma. Tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez no. No lo sabia no podía decirle nada porque yo tampoco lo sabía. No sabía que había pensado su esposo para que Alice nos obligara a huir.

Aparque el auto frente a la casa del perro. Apenas saque la llave del contacto los tres bajamos a toda velocidad. El chucho abrió la puerta y entramos en busca de Dulce.

Estaba jugando con Tomas y Summer en la habitación de juegos. Dulce salto de alegría al ver a Bella y corrió a abrazarla. Me asuste, el modo en que Bella abrazo a su hija me hizo notar el temor de que no la volvería a ver.

Salimos de la habitación junto con el hijo del perro para que Jacob le explicara lo que estaba a punto de suceder a Summer.

Estuvimos un largo rato sentado en el living, Dulce y tomas jugaban en el suelo mientras que nosotros dos los mirábamos. Bella no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo este tiempo, se mantenía callada y mirando a Dulce y a su sobrino.

-Mami- la llamo Dulce haciendo que Bella saliera de sus pensamientos- ¿Porque huimos?

Esa pregunta era la que Bella no quería obtener respuesta, era la que había estado evadiendo todo este tiempo. Era... la que no le podíamos contestar.

_**-Bella POV-**_  
-¿Que dijiste, bebe?- la pregunta de Marie me había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

A estas alturas ya no me debería sorprender tanto el hecho de que lo supiera todo. ¿Pero que le podía responder? Jasper no me había informado el porque, yo no quería saberlo. Aunque la idea de irnos no me molestaba del tanto, en estas circunstancias yo sabia que era realmente malo.

Hacia horas que no veía a Edward, que no recibía una llamada, que no tenia información sobre nada. Todo me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-¿A donde vamos a ir?- me pregunto.

-No lo se- conteste ausente.

Mi cuerpo ya estaba temblando por recordar los golpes que sorprendentemente no recibía hacia ya más de 24 horas. Pero el precio de ello era huir, vivir temiendo...

Sentí unos brazos fuertes pero dulces pasar por mi cintura. Levante la cabeza para ver a Jasper acomodándome en una de sus piernas como a una bebe mientras que de la otra ya estaba acomodada Marie.

Sentí las calmas que Jasper me lanzaba y Marie se reía reprochándole que no lo hiciera. De alguna forma había logrado no escuchar su conversación estando a su lado, pero estaba ausente.

Mi mente vago por cada uno de los infortunados momentos de mi vida hasta llegar al presente. Entonces baje la mirada para ver a Tomas jugar muy entretenido con sus autos. De una forma muy extraña el me recordaba a Jake cuando lo conocí.

Escuche la puerta de arriba abrirse. Levante la cabeza para ver a Jasper bajar de la mano de Summer claramente nerviosa y triste. Se acercaron a nosotros y Jacob alzo a Tomas.  
-Papi se va a ir un tiempo-dijo Jacob.

En ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Jacob? ¿Cómo podía separarlo de su familia por mi culpa? No, no podía y no lo iba a hacer.

-¡NO!- grite levantándome con todas mis fuerzas de la pierna de mi hermano.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Jacob.

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos por mi acto, pero sabía que la mitad lo entendía. La mirada de Summer se dulcifico al entender mi reacción. Sabía que ella no lo había frenado, que lo había dejado que me protegiera, pero también sabía lo que le dolía separarse de él.

De cierta forma la entendía más que por los motivos obvios. Ella estaba al tanto de nuestro pequeño enamoramiento en el pasado, el hecho de que su esposo estuviese mas tiempo conmigo que con ellos, no la alegraba del todo. Recuerdo al principio cuando pensaba que el la engañaba conmigo. No recuerdo haberme sentido jamás más culpable en mi vida que aquel día. Summer estaba embarazada, a punto de parir, le faltaban unas semanas. Yo había llamado a Jacob llorando muy temprano después de que Ben me hubiese pegado. Claro, en aquel momento le había mentido dándole cualquier otra excusa, pero el había acudido a mí en unos segundo y no había regresado a su casa hasta entrada la madrugada. Summer estaba preocupadísima, ese día durante la discusión de ellos, Summer de tantas emociones adelanto el parto. Jamás en mi vida sentí tanto rechazo por mi misma que en aquel momento. Había hecho que la esposa de mi mejor amigo no pasara tiempo con el, que adelantara su parto y que no fuera feliz.

-Tom-comencé mas calmada- Lo que papá quiere decir es que me va a llevar hasta casa de los Cullen, pero que volverá en un ratito- le tranquilice, usando también para que Jacob entendiera el mensaje.

-Ah-suspiro relajado-entonces después vamos a jugar como me prometiste- Jacob lo bajo dejándolo en el suelo y Marie fue con el, de alguna forma entendiendo el mensaje de nuestras miradas: dilución-solos.

Le jalo de la mano y los dos se acercaron a Summ para subir las escaleras.

Esperamos a que se escucharan jugar para el torrente de palabras.

-¿Por qué le mentiste, Bella?- me recrimino Jacob.

-Yo no le mentí. Solo le dije la verdad. Tu volverás en unos minutos...

-¿Que dices?- pregunto exasperado.

Suspiré.

Me deje caer en el sofá junto a Jasper quien me abrazo infundiéndome valor. El sabía lo que yo estaba desaprobando y al parecer no ponía barrera alguna, eso fue un punto a mi favor.

-Que no te voy a alejar de tu familia por mis problemas...- susurre.

-Bella, te guste o no voy a ir contigo. Sabes que...

-A Summer no le gusta la idea y no puedo culparla. Y a mi tampoco me gusta.

-Summ no se opone...- me discutió.

-Que no te lo diga no significa que no lo sienta- me ayudo Jasper.

-¿Pero de que lado estas?- le grito mi amigo- ¡Sabes muy bien que me necesitan!

-Si lo sabemos, pero en esto Bella tiene razón. No sabemos a donde vamos a ir, no sabemos cuanto tiempo, y tú tienes tu familia armada. Nosotros podremos cuidar de ellas y si las cosas se nos salen de las manos te llamaremos, pero no puedes alejarte de tu hijo.

Jasper fue mucho más convincente de lo que yo podría haber llegado a ser. Jacob no podía negárnoslo, a el le dolía de la misma manera que a su familia dejarlos y no iba a hacerlo por mi culpa. Tomas lo necesitaba más que yo.

-Pero Bella...

-Voy a estar bien-le asegure poco convencida de mis palabras- Tres vampiros pueden mantenernos relativamente a salvo de un humano. No creo que sea para tanto, además Marie es de gran ayuda, sabe más que nosotros juntos...

-No te dejare ir tan fácilmente- me reto.

-Si si lo harás.

-No. Hay condiciones- dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces supe que se había rendido. Le devolví una triste pero sonrisa al fin. No quería saber si esta iba a ser la última vez que lo vería, pero él seria feliz sin que yo se lo impidiera. Eso era lo que me convenció de que debía dejarlo.

Esta era la despedida...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **Llegue antes!! Jejeje sucede que los exámenes comienzan el lunes que viene, por lo que quise usar mi poca libertada para actualizar.

¿Les gusto? Chan, chan, chan ya no hay mas Jake, por un time** :O**

Bueno ya estoy sin time, asique mushias grax x sus reviws!

**¡NEW STORY! –BREAKING FOR HABIT- entren x favor :D**

Nos vemos en la próxima** (**cuando sera? Un tengo idea!** :S )**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Huida II

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Edward POV –**_

No sabía exactamente como poder enfrentarme a Bella. Era extraño pocas veces me sentía incapaz de hablarle, pero esto era algo que jamás pensé en decir, que jamás podría haber sucedido. Si me hubiese quedado ella no tendría que haber sufrido, no habría perdido a un hijo...

¿Cómo se lo diría? No quería herirla más de lo que ya estaba, pero esto era algo que debía saber, algo que tenia que saber.

Alice estaba alucinada, por llamarlo de alguna forma. No había parado de llorar por horas. Solo se calmo cuando una visión-que desconozco porque bloqueo su mente al instante- para llamar a Jasper y comunicarle algo que no me esperaba. Bella, Jasper y Dulce estarían en unas horas aquí. _¡AQUI!_ Casi ahora que a Alice cuando colgó pero sus sollozos volvieron a aparecer y no pude controlar mis ganas de abrazarla. Dándole lo único que podía en ese momento: _Cariño de hermanos_.

Su agonía era tan o mas grande que la mía. Ver un pequeño cadáver que había sido hijo de Bella, fue algo insoportable para los dos. Fue la peor imagen que jamás había visto. Saber que mi ángel no lo sabía, saber que Ben lo había hecho...

El iba a pagar todas y cada una de las desgracias que le había hecho pasar a mi amor y a aquel sol que no lograba comprender que fuera de el. No entendía como algo tan hermoso como Dulce podía haber salido de algo tan... ¿maligno? No, ni siquiera ello era suficiente para llamarlo.

Los documentos que habíamos encontrado eran aun peores. Alice se resistió a leerlo por lo que yo tuve que soportarlo todo. Estaba todo documentado. La muerte de su hijo, un niño. Las radiografías del embarazo de Bella donde confirmaban que había estado embarazada de mellizos. Los nombres y documentos de los otros tres cadáveres que estaban en el centro de la habitación, en el círculo perfectamente dibujado. Eso era fácil de descifrar, había sido una ofrenda a alguna cosa que el creyera.

Y luego de todo ello esta su diario. Allí estaba todo anotado, cada DIA de su vida hasta el nacimiento de Dulce. Mis gruñidos habían salido de una forma tan fuerte que podía jurar que hasta Europa lo había escudado. Alice leyó conmigo las últimas frases, fue lo único que leyó.

-_"No lo entiendo, había planeado cada detalle todo debía salir perfecto. Bella estaba drogado, no despertaría hasta dentro de días por lo que nos sobraba tiempo... Pero la pequeña mocosa no moría, el niño había sido sencillo lo único que me molestaba era saber que Bella no era conciente de su nacimiento. Ella no sabia que había estado embarazada de dos lo cual me arrepentí de habérselo ocultado. Lo habíamos intentado todo, veneno, asfixia... Cualquier cosa que no derramara sangre, pero lo maldita niña no moría, no lo hacia. Al fin de acabo tuvimos que resignarnos y dejarla viva... al menos tendría a Bella a mí lado atada por esa niña... aunque dudo muchísimo que sea mía después de todo en el ultimo tiempo ella había estado acostándose con todos... Ella me las pagaría..."_

Después de ello Alice volvió a sollozar sin consuelo. Pasamos horas en aquella habitación tan tenebrosa, los dos abrazados tratando de esconder el dolor, no quitarlo, solo taparlo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando mi hermana tuvo una visión que nos alertaba. Bella ya estaba llegando.

Alice llamo a Jasper y le dio bien la dirección para que nos encontrara. Esta vez no le discutí, teníamos menos de media hora y debíamos esconder todas las documentaciones lo antes posible para poder destruir a Ben. Primero lo hundiríamos frente a la sucieda, y luego lo mataríamos de la forma más cruel que pudiéramos tener. Claro que esa ocasión necesitaba a Rosalie ¿Quien mejor que ella para crear un sádico plan? Y a Emmett me encantaba saber que aplastaría cada hueso de Ben hasta hacerlos polvo. Alice y yo haríamos lo mas divertido... la que fuese que Rose pensara iba a hacer divertido. Jasper debía mantenerse al margen, cuidar de Bella y Dulce. Todo estaba planeado.

Después de ello había que enfrentarnos a Esme y a Carlisle que seguramente cuando volvieran de su viaje y se enteraran nos matarían.

Pasamos todo el tiempo que nos quedaba guardando todo tipo de evidencias en el porsch de Alice. Ella sabia de antemano donde estaban las cosas-eso nos ahorraba demasiado tiempo- y yo las guardaba en el baúl.

Solo faltaban unas cajas cuando sentí el aroma de Bella. Ahora solo quedaba respirar profundo y tratar de no asustarla.

Lleve lo mas rápido posible las cajas y justo en el momento que cerraba el baúl llegaron.

Alice y yo debíamos enfrentarnos a la cruel verdad...

_**-Jasper POV-**_

Llevábamos casi 40 minutos de viaje. Bella no había emitido palabra alguna desde que se había despedido del perro y Dulce estaba dormida en sus brazos. La agonía de las dos era muy fuerte, sabia la causa de la de mi hermana pero ¿y la de Dulce? no, no entendía porque estaba tan triste porque estaba tan... temerosa.

Alice había llamado para decirme bien la dirección de donde debíamos encontrarnos todos, no me gusto. No me refiero al lugar sino a mi esposa. Su voz estaba monótona, no tenía rastro de sentimiento alguno, lo cual me preocupaba. Ella era una de las personas con mas emociones que jamás conocía, lo bueno era que por lo general eran felices, emociones con las cuales me encantaba vivir. Pero esto realmente me asusto, habían encontrado algo, algo malo...

Cuando vi a lo lejos la casa me propuse levantar a Bella. Estacione su auto en un costado y apague el motor. Sabia que esto me tomaría al menos 10 minutos-como poco- ya despertarla no era una tarea sencilla, a veces se comportaba peor que cuando era adolescente. Quizás haber sido tan madura de chica hizo que un poco de inmadurez apareciera de grande, lo bueno era que eran detalles pequeños, y después de todo lo que había vivido nadie la culpaba.

-Bella- susurre acariciándole el rostro.

Ella corrió su cara ante el frió tacto y se acomodo del otro lado.

-Otro ratito más.

No pude evitar reírme, era eso a lo que me refería. Saque con cuidado a Dulce de sus brazos y la acomode en el asiento de atrás tapándola con mi chaqueta. Era un angelito.

-Te quiero mami- suspiro.

Verlas dormir al mismo tiempo era mucho mejor que ver una buena película de comedia. Las dos hablaban en sueños, y muchas veces se mezclaban las ideas.

Me quede atontado mirando a mi _sobrina_ un ratito hasta que me acorde de mi meta: despertar a Bella.

-Bella-volví a intentar.

Movió una mano a su cara como protección, por algún motivo me paralice, pero después al escucharla me calme...

-Solo un minutito más...-suplico.

La tome con cuidado en brazos, la acomode suavemente en mi regazo de forma que mi frió pecho la despertara. Así fue, sin duda alguna, el frió fue repentino e hizo que se levantara de golpe. Lo tomo tiempo salir de su estado grogui y poder pensar con claridad.

Me miro sorprendida al principio, como una bebe, y luego se acurruco en mi pecho para volver a dormir, me reí. Esto era imposible.

-Bella ya casi llegamos- le susurre corriendo un mecho de cabello rebelde y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

-Pero quiero dormir un ratito mas...-me discutió escondiendo su cara en mi camisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y tuve que recoger su campera para taparla, ya me había rendido.

-Edward te esta esperando- eso funcionaria, o al menos debería.

-Lo se- susurro- pero puede esperarme mientras que yo duermo-si era un caso perdido-tengo sueño...

-Lo se.

Suspire en resignación.

-Te despertare cuando lo vea.

-Gracias.

No tardo ni tres segundos en dormirse y volver a hablar. La rutina era la misma. Primero Edward, después Dulce, después Alice, el perro y yo, y luego palabras sin sentido.

Encendí el auto y maneje hasta la casa. Me sorprendió ver a Edward cerrar el baúl del porsch de Alice. Yo tenía razón algo muy malo habían encontrado...

Las emociones de ambos me chocaron. Sus medios, el dolor... era más fuerte que el de Bella. Esto era insoportable.

Edward me miro, al parecer había escuchado mis pensamientos y salio corriendo hacia la casa. Me quede en estado de shock un tiempo hasta que racioné. El dolor de Alice me estaba matando...

Moví suavemente a Bella pero nada... No pude llevar a cabo mi función Edward apareció a mi lado, abrió la puerta e hizo que me detuviera.

-Shh, no la despiertes, hay algo que debes saber primero y es mejor dejarla dormir-  
Susurro mirando a Bella de una forma que jamás creí posible. Sus sentimientos estaban mezclados, por un lado sentía su alivio, y por otro el remordimiento, la culpa y el dolor.

Asentí con la cabeza y trate de mover a Bella al otro asiento. Pero sus dedos tomaron con fuerza mi camisa y su cuerpo se presiono más al mío.

-No me dejes- susurro.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no estaba despierta, pero su sueño-pesadilla- era doloroso. No podía definir cual podría ser, había pasado por tanto... En su momento habría jurado que estaba recordando el momento en que Edward la dejo -ya sea la primera o la segunda vez- pero ahora había tanto.

Me partió el _alma_ esa situación y me rehusaba a soltarla.

-Ven pásamela- me pidió Edward con voz quebrada.

Intente hacerlo, aunque contra mi voluntad, aun no lo perdonaba por lo que le había hecho pero ella volvió a aferrarse a mí y no pude dársela.

Mi hermano y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que nada la despierte- dijo Edward- subamos...

Lo segui con Bella en brazos, Dulce seguía durmiendo allí en el auto. Me atemorizaba que se despertara y no nos encontrara.

Ya estábamos en el primer piso cuando Edward se dio vuelta.

-Voy por Dulce- me aviso- Alice esta en la ultima puerta te vas a dar cuenta cual...

Después de eso desapareció, no si antes darle una triste mirada a Bella.

Hice lo que dijo. Llegue a la ultima puerta, se diferenciaba de todas. Estaba semiabierta, así que muy suavemente la abrió y la imagen me choqueo...

-Jazz- el gemido de dolor de Alice confirmaron mis suposiciones habían encontrado la forma de destruir a Ben, no sin antes destruir a Bella...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! AL FIN SOY LIBRE! **Si, si aunque no lo crean… ¡tres meses de pura libertad! Aunque me voi el 27 de diciembre asiqe bno… pero actualizare mas pronto!! ¡No me lleve nada asiqe mas a su favor!!

¿Les gusto? Me encanta la relacion de Jasper y Bella… bno x algo la hice asi, no? Aunque a veces me da cosita el pobre Edward, pero es solo para qe sufra un poco x haberla dejado en esa situación ¬¬…

**mushias grax x sus reviws!**

_**PROPA!**_

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**La última lágrima** (ExB)

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper) **¡Por favor entren! **

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Huida III

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Edward POV-**_

No me gustaba nada que Bella estuviese dentro en de aquella casa, en esa habitación...

¿Pero que otra cosa debíamos hacer? Ella no quería soltar a Jasper, y el debía enterarse de lo que ocurría, debía estar al corriente de la situación.

Sabia que si Bella se despertaba en medio de la conversación todo saldría de control, aunque despertar a Bella no era una tarea sencilla estaba la posibilidad de que ocurriera. Corrí escaleras abajo hasta llegar al auto de Bella, solo quedaban 56 segundos para que Dulce se despertara. Abrí la puerta y me senté a su lado sin tocarla. Sabía que eso la despertaría antes. Con cuidado cerré la puerta y trate de prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la planta alta de aquella endemoniada casa.

-Hay, Jazz- sollozaba Alice- tengo tanto miedo, es un monstruo...

-Alice dime por favor que es lo que esta pasando, que son estos cuerpos, que la agonía que siento de tu parte y de Edward...

-Es horrible, Jazz.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Eso no era de arriba. Baje la vista y vi a Dulce levantándose, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla. Me miro horrorizada, aun sin reponerse de su sueño. Yo por mi parte le sonreí lo mejor que pude y sin decir nada la acomode en mis brazos para darle protección. Estaba realmente agitada y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío de pensamientos. No podía detenerme a leer ninguno. Me preocupaba.

Me abrazo y sollozo sobre mi camisa.

-Shh, tranquila Dulce-trate de calmarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Todo esta bien solo fue un mal sueño...

-No-levanto la cara para fijar sus torturados ojos en mi- ¿Porque _él _lo mato?

Me tense ¿A que se refería?. No supe que decir y ella al parecer se dio cuenta de que no le entendía. Su cabeza me mareaba aún más...

-Yo tuve un hermanito...

OH DIOS. ¿Cómo sabía esto? ¿Cómo? La abrace más fuerte-pero aun suave- y trate de que se calmase. No pude responderle. No estaba preparado y ella lo supo porque no volvió a sacar el tema a colación. Que mas me quedaba ahora enfrentarme a la verdad y contárselo a Bella. Si dulce lo sabía era necesario que Bella también... pero no ahora.

Quería verla feliz al menos unas horas. Quería dejar de verla llorara, quería... abrazarla, besarla, quería pasar tiempo con ella. Apenas había pasado un día de nuestro reencuentro y ya teníamos al mundo en contra ¿Era justo? ¿Por qué la vida le hacía esto a Bella? Ella no era un monstruo como yo, ella era el mismísimo ángel en la Tierra, ¿Por qué debía sufrir como si fuese una pecadora?

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que Dulce volvió a levantar la cabeza.  
-No se lo digas a mami- me suplico- mami no puede saberlo ahora...

Solo pude asentir. En estas horas había aprendido algo, Dulce sabia más que nosotros debíamos hacerle caso. Y no estaba en desacuerdo con aquello, Bella necesitaba respirar y yo no estaba preparado para contárselo.

-No lo sabrá- le aseguré.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto mirando hacía afuera.

-¿Quién?- pregunte incrédulo. Dulce me mareaba.

-Mami- respondió como si fuera obvio. Lo era.

-Esta con el tío Jasper y la tía Alice.

-¿En la casa?-aventuro.

-Si.

-No puede estar allí, se...

-Esta dormida, tranquila no se enterara.

-Papá- mi corazón dio un vuelco- Hay que salir de acá rápido, mami tiene que salir de acá.

-¿Por que?- su tono de miedo me hizo ponerme en guardia.

-Ben- musito.

-¿Que pasa con él?

-Ben la quiere matar...

No necesite más. No sabía como lo haría si no estaba aquí. Pero el tono de Dulce y su repentina calma en los pensamientos, la pared en blanco... Algo pasaba, lo sabía y me lo ocultaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la habitación donde Jasper-aún con Bella durmiendo en brazos- consolaba a su esposa. Nos miraron incrédulos cuando llegamos pero no les di tiempo a pensar.

-Hay que salir de aquí- Dije.

Alice alzo a Dulce sin discutirme nada y se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta su porsch.

Tome a Bella en mis brazos, necesitaba su calor, su esencia, la necesitaba. Jasper se vio en contra de ello pero no dijo nada. En cuestión de segundos ya estábamos en la carretera. Jasper manejaba el auto de Bella y nosotros cuatro íbamos con Alice.

-Mira la casa Edward- me dijo Alice.

Dulce y yo volvimos la vista hacia atrás y vimos como las llamas se apoderaban de aquel lugar.

Habíamos escapado justo a tiempo...

_**-Bella POV-**_

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me sentía demasiado cómoda y que yo recordase me había dormido en brazos de Jasper... ¿Cuánto había pasado?

¡HAY MIERDA! estaba muerta... si eso debía de ser, Ben me había encontrado y me había matado... o mejor aun todo había sido un sueño y Jacob, Alice y Jazz no sabían nada y Edward jamás había regresado...

Eso pensamiento me corto la respiración.

Aun sin poder abrir los ojos tantee con la mano en la cama que ma encontraba. Tarde en tocar algo duro y frío. Entonces me sentí envuelta en brazos protectoramente.

-¿Te desperté?- ¡era mi ángel!

Me acurruque mas a el y lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con otros que me miraban con ansiedad.

-Mmm... Hola-dije con voz pastosa y baja. ¿Había dormido años? Porque eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos

-Hola Bella durmiente... ¡Al in despiertas!- dijo besándome tiernamente en la frente y pegándome mas a su pecho.

-¿Cuanto dormí?- dije buscando con mi boca la suya.

Al darse cuenta de mi intención se inclino y junto nuestros labios en un beso tierno y corto.

Se rió ante el mohín que hice cuando se separa. No dijo nada me miro con dulzura y volvió a aplastar sus labios con los míos.

Me perdí en aquel beso, el era todo lo que quería... yo lo quería a el.

Como siempre mis pulmones necesitaron aire y el se separo, como siempre riéndose.

-Hace casi 14 horas que duermes, nos tenías preocupados...

-Oh Dios- eso fue todo lo que pude pronunciar...

¿¡14 HORAS!? ¿¡Pero en que mundo vivía!? Respire profundamente varias veces para calmar mi irresponsabilidad. En la 5º trayectoria me acorde de lo más importante: ¡Marie!

-¡Marie!-pensé en voz alta.

Edward volvió a sonreír, divertido.

-Tranquila, ella nos dijo que te despertarías tarde así que paso el día con Alice y Jasper, y ahora duerme...

-¿Donde estamos?

-En un hotel de Seatle.

-¿Qué hacemos acá? ¿Que paso para que huyéramos?

Suspiro.

Levante la vista y la clave en la de el para poder leer su mirada. Estaba serio, preocupado, tenso... Me tense en sus brazos, ante los millones pensamientos que surcaron por mi cabeza con las posibilidades.

El obviamente se dio cuenta y me coloco de tal forma que quede arriba de él, protegida, abrazada...

-Es una larga historia...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **¡AH! Bueno, esto es normal de largo :P, jejeje espero qe les haya gustado. Justo de las POVS de Edward (cuidado con la baba chicas) i Bella.

**mushias grax x sus reviws! ¡204! Wow, mushias grax!!**

Bueno anuncio, yo ya me estoy llendo de vacaciones, (el 27) por lo cual no voy a llegar a actualizar otro chap hasta qe vuelva, (el 7) les prometo qe les dejare antes de volverme a ir (el 17 **:P**) jejeje asiqe tengo 10 dias para ponerme al día **:P**

_**PROPA!**_

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **(Actualizo mañana)**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **(Actualizado hace un par de días)**

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper) **¡Por favor entren! (tratare de actualizar tambien mañana)**

**FELICES FIESTAS! Qe tengan una muii happi navidad (exijanle mushios regalos a Papa Noel :D ) y un prospero año nuevo :D**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Huida última parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por favor lean la nota de Autora al final del chap.**

_**-BELLA POV-**_

-Verás al parecer los planes de Ben no son acordes a los nuestros- comenzó a contarme la historia de mi vida con un gran odio en la voz.

Lo mire tratando de ver algo en sus facciones, pero nada... esta inexpresivo. Sentía como si algo importante me estuviese ocultando, de lo cual no obtendría respuesta a no ser que él quisiera dármela.

-Fuimos a una vieja propiedad de tu marido- dijo con brusquedad.

Si, definitivamente habían encontrado algo. Me mantuvo quieta para que no lo pudiese observar su reacción, seguramente había perdido el poder de sus emociones y no quería mostrármelas. Fuesen las que fuesen. O, solo era mi imaginación.

-¿Qué encontraron allí?

Se tenso bajo mi cuerpo. De alguna forma el no quería esa pregunta, pero yo necesitaba una respuesta...

…la quería.

-Nada- dijo rápidamente.

-Edward...

-No presiones, amor- dijo con voz dulce, notablemente había podido vencer a su guerra interior.

-Se que hay algo, lo acabas de confirmar.

-No encontramos nada, al menos nada que nos sirviera...

-¿Algo sin importancia?-intente adivinar.

-Si, exactamente- dijo calmado, creyendo por alguna ilógica razón que había ganado, que lo dejaría estar. ¡Qué poco me conocía!

-Entonces dímelo.

Suspiro.

-No.

-Por favor- intente con mi carita de cordero degollado.

-Ni con la cara más hermosa del mundo me harás cambiar de opinión.

-¿Entonces con que?- pregunte irritada y curiosa a la vez.

-Con nada.

Hice un mohín y me aleje de sus brazos-sin quererlo realmente- y me acurruque del otro lado de la cama. Edward se sorprendió ante mi movimiento. En parte era parte del show, por otra de verdad estaba enfadada.

Aparte la vista de él fijándola en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Bella, por favor no te enojes- me suplico acercándose a mi.

Yo instintivamente me aleje un poco casi quedando al borde. Esta reacción no era parte del show y creo que Edward de había dado cuenta. Tal y como paso en nuestro reencuentro me deje llevar por el miedo que sabia que con él jamás sentiría. Me deja manejar por mis pocos instintos de supervivencia que había aprendido en estos 4 años de horror.

-No voy a hacerte daño- me prometió notablemente herido. Yo eso lo sabia, pero a veces era idiota. No me daba cuenta lo que hacia.

-Lo se- conteste, pero no me moví.

-Bella…-comenzó.

-No-le corte- me estas ocultando algo que debo saber. Lo se y tu no puedes negármelo, Edward.

-No puedo hacerlo-susurro.

-¿El que?

-No puedo contártelo.

-¿Porque?

-Porque no estoy preparado...

Entonces no me preocupe mas por mantenerme apartada de sus brazos. Deje que se me acercara y me abrazara por atrás. Yo me sumergí en un mar de pensamientos

¿Que me había querido decir? ¿Para que tenia que estar preparado?

Esto era malo, algo allí-de suma importancia- habían encontrado y estaba segura de que todos estaban al tanto menos yo.

-¡DULCE!

Aquel grito salvo a Edward de que me contase la verdad.

Me levante de un salto, soltándome del abrazo de mi ángel negro y salí corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Alice y Marie estaban corriendo por toda la sala mientras, Jasper se reía desde el sillón.  
Me acerque un paso mas, y Jasper desde su posición me sonrió antes de aparecer a mi lado.

-¿No son dos bebes?- me susurro al oído. Yo me reí. Si lo eran, Alice parecía de la misma edad de mi sol.-Ven- me empujo un poco mas cerca de ellas.

Las dos se pararon en seco cuando me vieron.

-¡Mami!-canto mi bebe antes de venir corriendo a mis brazos que la esperaban abiertos.  
La alce antes de besarla en la mejilla. Alice ya se encontraba junto a Jasper.

-Dormiste mucho mami- dijo entre risas Marie. Se revolvió en mis brazos para mirar hacia atrás- Te dije que despertaría tarde.-

Me di vuelta a Edward con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si-dijo con falso arrepentimiento-debí creerte.

-Si debiste-dijo mi bebe regañándolo- Ahora yo se mas que tu- le saco la lengua antes de volverse a mi.

Yo en un intento de controlar mi risa me mordí el labio inferior, y Marie empezó a tocarlos con un dedo para soltarlo.

-Hola, Bella- me saludo Alice- ¿A que no sabes que hicimos mientras dormías?- dijo divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Marie.

Me senté a su lado acomodando a Marie en mi regazo y Edward se coloco en la punta del sofá.

-Es que no puedo imaginármelo- mentí haciéndole cosquillas a Marie- ¿Que podrías hacer tu en tiempo libre?- me reí.

Era tan obvio: compras.

Jasper y Edward se empezaron a reír por la forma en que había hablado, mientras Alice fruncía el ceño.

-¡Fuimos...-se rió- de compras mami!- me comunico mi bebe tratando de soltarse de las cosquillas.

-¿No? ¿Enserio me lo decís?

-Ya Bella- me corto Alice refunfuñando- Compramos de todo. No sabes fue divertidísimo...

-Si es verdad- asintió Jasper mas calmado- Le enseñe a jugar a Dulce a las carreras cuando Alice compraba mas ropa para ti...

-Le gane al tío Jazz- dijo orgullosa.

-Fue trampa- se defendió Jasper falsamente dolido por haber perdido- Dulce ya sabia los movimientos que tenia que hacer antes de que yo mismo los supiera- me explico.

-Ah- eso si no me lo esperaba. Ahora Alice se río histérica- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabias bebe?

Marie se encogió de brazos y se bajo de mi regazo.

-No se.

Fue directo hacia Edward y estiro sus brazos hacia el. No necesito una segunda invitación, Edward la alzo con un rápido movimiento.

Lo que sucedió a continuación me dejo helada, Marie se acerco al oído de Edward para susurrarle algo que no logre alcanzar, pero los vampiros de la sala al parecer si ya que se tensaron, en especial Alice y Edward.

Cuando Marie se alejo del oído de mi amor, este miro a Alice para saber que responder. Tardo en asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte comenzando a asustarme.

-Nada- dijeron los cuatro juntos. Cómplices.

Alce una ceja.

-Bueno, este... ¿Bella?- me llamo Jasper- En dos días tendremos que irnos ya que Ben... bueno ya sabes- dijo.

Ahora la que se tenso fui yo. Aunque los demás presentes no se relajaron, había más.

-¿Es que esto nunca acabara?- pregunte mas para mi que para los demás, pero lo oyeron.

-Si acabara, amor- me dijo Edward.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos me encontraba acomodada en su regazo y Marie en el de Jasper.

-¿Cuando?- pregunte.

-Pronto- susurro-Pronto...

_**-ALICE POV-**_

Aunque trataba con todas mis fuerzas de sentirme mejor no podía. Sabia que por fuera estaba genial, pero Edward sabia la verdad de como estaba y peor aun... Jasper.

Aunque trataba de pasarla bien y darle un descanso a Jazz de mis emociones no podía. Lo que había visto había sido lo peor que me había sucedido, lo que sabia me estaba matando.

Las Imágenes de aquel cadáver, de lo que había visto, de lo que había en aquel libro... me quedarían marcas de ello de por vida, pero lo que más temía era por Bella. Si yo me sentía de esta forma ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella al saber que Ben había matado a su hijo? Un hijo del que jamás se entero, un hijo que Ben le oculto...

¿¡Cómo había sido capaz de ello!? No lo entendía. Algo estaba segura a él le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, eso era seguro.

Tarde o temprano debíamos decirle la verdad a Bella. Dulce ya lo sabía, ahora solo quedaba ella. Lo destrozaríamos, eso lo sabía sin necesidad de verlo. Al no tomar ninguna decisión concreta no podía ver su reacción y eso aumentaba mis nervios. Solo le íbamos a decir que Ben mato a uno de sus hijos, los intentos de matar a Dulce fracasados los emitiríamos, no necesitaba enterase de los detalles.

Ese era otro tema... ¿Cómo Dulce había sobrevivido a todos los intentos de homicidio? Algo de ella no era normal, podría... ¡No! Nosotros no podíamos, eso era ilógico.

Pero debíamos averiguarlo, las cosas que sabia, como sobrevivió. Esto era raro.

-Alice- me susurro la inconfundible voz de Jazz.

En segundos ya estaba acomodada en su regazo en nuestra habitación.

-¿Dulce?- pregunte.

-Esta durmiendo con Bella y Edward.

Suspire.

-Amor me asustas- murmuro de repente con la vista perdida en la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- quise saber, mientras escondía mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tus emociones...-comenzó- Estas fuera de control. Tu dolor es casi insoportable...-confeso- y no se que hacer.

-No debes hacer nada-dije besando su mandíbula- quiero sentirme así.

-No, Alice. Nadie quiere sentirse como lo estas tu. Casi superas el dolor de Bella, no sabes lo insoportable que son los dos juntos.- tomo aire como si lo necesitase- Alice quiero ayudarte, quiero que vuelvas a ser la chica feliz de la que me enamore.

-No puedo- susurre.-No sabes lo...

-Lo sé amor- me callo dándome un dulce beso en la cabeza- Fue horrible, pero no puedes sentirte de esta forma por siempre, va a matarte amor.

-No se que hacer- solloce sin lagrimas.

El me acomodo dulcemente para que me sintiera protegida.

-Me siento tan culpable.

-Lo sé. Pero no fue tu culpa que Ben fuera la basura más grande. No es tu culpa.

-No debí hacerle caso a Bella- hipe- Tendría que haberlo visto, tendría... podría- me quebré.

-No amor, no es tu culpa. Solo le prometiste a Bella lo que te pidió, yo también debía saberlo, pero no lo supe., no es tu culpa, ni mía, ni de Bella... Todo es culpa de Ben- las últimas palabras salieron llenas de veneno de su boca.

-No sabes lo que fue ver ese ca-ca...

-Tranquila, shh…

De repente sentí pequeñas olas de calma. Sabia lo que trataba de hacer, pero yo no quería. Necesitaba descargarme, quería soltar todo lo que tenia dentro. Me incline para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-No quiero que uses tu don en mi- le acuse.

-Lo sé.- bajo la cabeza avergonzado y dejo de hacerlo- pero no sabes lo frustrante que es sentir todo tu dolor y no saber que hacer, Alice. Me siento fatal, no se como ayudarte y cada vez estas mas triste...

-No tienes que hacer nada- lo abrace por el cuello- nunca me dejes.-

-Nunca lo haré, jamás me alejaré de ti- me prometió.

Entonces caímos los dos a la cama abrazados, el me consolaba, yo lloraba. Era injusto que el cargara con mis penas, ya debía soportar las de Bella, las de Edward y las de él.

Recién ahora entendía lo mal que se sentía Bella. Jazz me había dicho que aún no la superaba... Esto ya era insoportable no quería saber lo que debía ser lo de ella... ¡El infierno! No quería saber lo que sentía Jasper y Bella... No quería acabar en aquel infierno, no quería que todas acabásemos allí...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **¡AH! Es el mas largo hasta el momento. Aqi acaba el chap… Es en recompensa por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, al final me fui todo el mes y estoy tratando de ponerme al dia con todo. espero qe les haya gustado. Esta vez agrege un POV Alice, como para qe se entendiera mas…

**Mmushias grax x sus reviws! Creo qe he contestado todos aqellos qe reqerían una respuesta… Los anonimos qe qieran una respuesta dejenme su mail asi se los puedo contestar :D**

**Espero qe les haya gustado el chap, y espero comentarios :) qe me hacen muy feliz y me alientan a continuar…**

**Quiero qe sepan qe con respecto a mis otros fics bueno, con **** "JUEGO CON FUEGO" ****creo qe en esta semana subire, pero no es seguro…. Como a mas tardar en la proxima,, **_**"CASUALIDADES FUGASES"**_** voy a retrazarme aun mas. Todavía estoy de vacaciones, por lo que no podre ponerme a escribir todo el día, pero en cuanto regrese de la playa espero ya poder subir en al menos en alguna de esos fics. y **"LA ÚLTIMA LÁGRIMA"** bueno eso es un tema aparte, pero vere si puedo actualizar para estas fechas. **

_**BREAKING THE HABIT**_** ya esta actualizada hace una semana, por favor pasen a darle un vistaso… http: // www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4666622 / 1/ Breaking_ the_ habit (sin espacios)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Día libre primera parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo siete: Día libre.**

_-__EDWARD POV-_

Bella dormía placidamente en mis brazos. Había llorado bastante, se había puesto muy nerviosa pensando en lo que Ben podría llegar a hacerle si las encontraba. Yo estaba a su lado, no iba a dejar que el la tocase, pero por alguna razón ella no estaba segura. Bueno razón tenia, pero no iba a dejar que Ben la lastimase, en la primera que lo viera moriría.

Mientras Bella dormía, Rose me había llamado para saber como nos encontrábamos, la puse al día con las noticias y ella me dio a mi ideas muy tentadoras de como matar a Ben.

Ella tenía la mente mas siniestra que jamás había conocido, me encantaba tenerla de hermana, en momentos era muy reconfortante saber que tenia millones de ideas para matar.

La situación de Bella le había tocado, por primera vez desde que conoció a Bella sentía como la quisiera. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, violación y golpes... Aunque a ella la había dejado al borde de la muerte y no tenía a nadie para salvarla, Bella nos tenía...

-¿Edward?

La tierna vocecita de Dulce me había _despertado_. M voltee para verla parada en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos estirados invitándome a alzarla. No era necesaria una segunda invitación. Cuando Bella empezó a hablar en sueños me había pedido ir a dormir al sillón, no había entendido muy bien el porque pero la llave.

Acomode suavemente a Bella en la cama soltándola de mi abrazo y me dirigí a Dulce para alzarla. Salimos de la habitación y la volví a acostar en el sofá arropándola con su mantita.

-Edward mami tiene miedo- no era una pregunta. Yo asentí levemente.- No se lo digas...- Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Tiene que saberlo- le dije desanimado. No quería que lo supiera, pero si no éramos nosotros los que le diríamos la verdad, lo haría Ben de eso estaba seguro. Sería peor que si nosotros la protegiéramos y estuviésemos a su lado para calmarla que en manos de ese mal nacido.

-No- me discutió- Querrá saber porque yo estoy viva.

De acuerdo eso no me lo esperaba. Era muy buena razón, Bella querría saberlo y no podríamos explicárselo... ¡Dulce sabía! ¡Dulce sabía más que nosotros!

-¿Cómo es...?

-Yo si se porque Ben no pudo matarme...- me dijo con voz triste. Instintivamente la acomodé en mi regazo.

-¿Qué paso Dulce?- pregunte con voz aterciopelada. Ella me abrazo escondiendo su pequeña y frágil carita en mi pecho.

-Es... una historia... -_ Larga_ termino en su mente. -Se lo que soy, se el porque, pero mami no tiene que saberlo.

Parecía que hablaba como si fuera un adulto. Las palabras eran tan claras y correctas. Su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada, me enteraría de lo que ella quisiera.

'_Se lo que soy, se el porque'_ esa frase no dejaba de darme vueltas por la cabeza. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Mami...-empezó Dulce- Cuando tu...- mis ojos se entristecieron al igual que los de ella- Yo siempre supe que fue porque la querías... yo se que no fue a propósito- trato de calmarme- Mami... mami ya estaba embarazada.

Me congele. ¿Cómo que estaba embarazada? Entonces... ¡No! Quite esa idea de mi cabeza. Bella jamás me había sido infiel, eso lo sabía, pero entonces...

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo tiempo. Al parecer Dulce se dio cuenta de que yo necesitaba procesar esa información, que tenía que entender sus palabras...

_-JASPER POV-_

-No puede ser- dijo Alice de repente.

Se deshizo de mi abrazo y se sentó en la cama mirando fuera de la ventana. Sabía que algo había visto.

Me acomode a su lado lentamente. Habíamos estado gran parte de la noche acostados, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, _durmiendo. _

Esta reacción no solo fue un sobresalto de su mente sino también de sus emociones. Sentía como iban a mil sin decidirse. Sentía por un lado la alegría, por otro la angustia y el horror. Me estaba volviendo loco, hacía poco que había estabilizado sus emociones y ahora eran un caos.

-Tenemos que irnos- musito al cabo de unos minutos sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

Instantáneamente un gruñido salio de mi pecho creyendo que Ben era el que se aproximaba, por que si era así no saldría vivo.

-No es él- contesto Alice volteando a verme. Obviamente había entendido mi reacción- Dulce se lo contará.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué iba a contar? ¿Acaso se lo diría a Bella? ¿O era otra cosa? Odiaba cuando Alice no soltaba toda la información de una, me ponía de los nervios.

-No comprendo- le expliqué, incitándole a que continuara.

Se levanto y tomo su chaqueta. Yo la seguí con la mirada, cada movimiento que hacía, desde mi lugar. Me estaba confundiendo.

-Vamos, Jazz- me dijo tirando de mí para levantarme de la cama. Me tendió una chaqueta. Le replique con la mirada, no iba a enfermarme.

Alice se río.

-No seas tonto, amor- me dijo con una sonrisa de burla- Se que no te enfermaras- Sonreí, lo había visto. La idea de decirlo en voz alta paso tan solo dos segundos por mi mente, pero eran suficientes para que Alice lo viera.- Es solo que para los humanos hace muchísimo frío creo que estaríamos locos en salir con remera de manga corta.

Le di un corto beso y me la coloque. La ayude a colocarse la suya y me dirigí a la puerta con paso humano. Hacía tan solo unos años odiaba este paso, ahora que me la pasaba con Bella y Dulce, me había acostumbrado.

Antes de llegar a la manija Alice ya estaba frente a mi.

-Por la ventana- me dijo.

_-¿Edward?_

Escuche la vocecita de Dulce llamando a mi hermano. Asentí y salimos por la ventana como verdaderos fugitivos. Corrimos tomados de la mano por el callejón a nuestra normal velocidad hasta detenernos al principio de la calle principal.

Estaba casi desierta, era demasiado tarde para los humanos, solo quedaban los borrachos o algunos que recién salían-o entraban- a clubs nocturnos.

Caminos un largo rato, no quería presionar a Alice para que me lo contase, pero tenía gran curiosidad.

Nos detuvimos casi a unos 40 cuadras del hotel y nos sentamos en el porsch de una casa.  
-Dulce le va a contar a Edward todo-

¿Qué era todo? No dije nada, quería que continuara.

-Dulce sabe porque Ben no la pudo matar...- dijo apretando más fuerte mi mano. En mi mente cruzo la idea de tranquilizarla con la ayuda de mi don, pero no lo hice. Se iba a enfadar.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Edward es el padre de Dulce...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **¡AH! ¡Ya saben todo! Muy bien a las que han acertado, Edward es el padre de Dulce, era un poco obvio xD.

Lamento la tardanza como siempre, pero mis vacaciones se acaban el miércoles, por lo que estoy aprovechando al maximo mis ultimos días de liertad.

Pido disculpas si hay faltas ortograficas o gramaticales, sucede que estoy subiendo desde la compu de mi novio y no entiendo mucho su version de World asique, haganme saber si hay faltas o demas,.

Mushisimas grax x sus RR!!!

Noticia: Para todos aquellos que seguían 'La última lágrima', les informo que no la he abandonado ni nada, pero para lograr ello me he 'aliado' jejeje, con Yesslin, asique ahora el fic continua pero compartido en una nueva cuenta: Yesslin Luchy Masen (esta en mis favoritos, por si la quieren)

Si pasan por mi perfil, veran que tengo tres proyectos entre manos, por lo que en un tiempo los veran por la pagina, i seria genial que pasaran.

_**PROPA!**_

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **(Actualizado hace un par de días)**

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper) **¡Por favor entren! **

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Día libre segunda parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo siete: Día libre, parte dos.**

_**-JASPER POV-**_

-¿Qué es qué?- grite después de minutos en silencio.

Alice me había tirado la noticia de forma un tanto brusca... era la primera vez que me arrepentía de saber lo que Alice sabía. ¿Cómo qué era hija de Edward? No podía ser...

1) porque no podemos tener hijos...

2) Si había pasado ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente?

La había abandonado por segunda vez, la había condenado a una vida de dolor y encima la había dejado embarazada. Ben iba a morir primero-lentamente y muy doloroso- pero mi hermano le seguía.

-Jazz, tranquilízate...- me pidió Alice abrazándome ¿Cómo podría?- Deja de pensar en matar a Edward- me regaño.

Me sentí un tanto avergonzado por ello, pero aún así las ideas parecían no querer abandonar mi mente. Sabía que lastimaría a toda la familia, a Bella, a Dulce y a... Alice.

Bueno la opción de matarlo no era buena, era mucho peor que dejarlo con _vida_, Esme no lo soportaría, Bella no se volvería a reponer, Dulce se quedaría sin _padre_, Carlisle me cortaría el cuello y Alice sufriría muchísimo. Quizás jamás me perdone.

-No...-dijo Alice- No te perdonaría- lo había visto. Su tono de voz sonaba divertido por lo que sabía que no lo haría, pero las ganas seguían allí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunte a Alice después de que me había calmado.

-Esperar- dijo sabiendo a lo que me refería. Bella. No podíamos decírselo, ya tenía  
demasiado, demasiada información junta. En un día teníamos que partir, en un tiempo /por más que lo pospongamos años/ debíamos decirlo lo que Alice y Edward habían encontrado, y ahora debía enterarse que Dulce no era hija de quién creía.

Aunque la noticia no era tan mala, era dura. Enterarse que no era la hija de Ben no sería fácil, aunque si mejor. Era mejor saber que algo tan lindo como dulce no tenía nada que ver con aquel hombre, si es que merecía tal nombre.

-¿No sabes como lo tomará?- pregunte.

-No- negó mi esposa- No hemos decidido cuando decírselo, por lo que no tendré respuesta hasta el momento, por lo que hay que esperar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

Era una pregunta sin lógica, era obvio que no lo estaba podía sentirlo, pero no quería presionarla por lo que me pareció mejor preguntar. su mirada era perdida, y sus emociones volvían a estar como antes, un caos.

-Oh, Jazz- musito, sollozando sin lágrimas.

La acomodé en mi regazo y ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Shh, amor- trate de calmarla- todo saldrá bien al final, ya verás- trate de infundirle ánimos, aunque ni yo mismo creyera esas palabras.

-Jazz, ¿Cómo saldrá bien? Debemos huir todo el tiempo, no se como vamos... Bella... el bebé... es horrible, Jazz- se quebró.

La abrase más fuerte. Tenía razón había que acabar con aquella basura pero de forma que Bella y Dulce no se vieran implicadas, cosa que aún no lográbamos resolver: por eso Ben seguía vivo y nosotros huyendo.

Cuando Alice al fin tuviese una visión en donde Bella y Dulce no se vieran implicadas Ben estaría acabado de la forma más cruel que se nos ocurra. Y ya tenía bastantes ideas barajadas, sólo era faltar sacar la carta correcta.

Continuamos en la calle hasta que las luces de un nuevo día nos avisaron que debíamos volver.

En absoluto silencio, levante a mi amor y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el callejón, para poder llegar a la ventana de nuestra habitación.

-YA- dijo Alice cuando me acostaba junto a ella en la cama.

-¿El que, amor?-pregunte confuso.

-Ya Edward le creyó a Dulce- dijo con una sonrisa.

Intente devolverle una igual, pero digamos que soy malo para fingir. Seguía sin gustarme la idea de que Edward fuese su padre, me tomaría tiempo aceptarlo. Aunque debo admitir que me tranquiliza, además de las razones obvias, ahora era mi sobrina de titulo.

_**- EDWARD POV-**_

-Dulce, eso es imposible a no ser que ella... pero se que no lo hizo- le expliqué.  
Me había dicho lo que creí entender. Eso era imposible, aunque seria hermoso... ¡Basta Edward! me grite en mi mente ¡Es imposible!.

Dulce se río suavemente pero fue suficiente para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Ningún vampiro había estado con una humana...- me explico Dulce, como si fuese una profesora. Me reí. Aunque lo supiera todo y viviera en este infierno seguía siendo una pequeña- La vampiras no pueden tener bebes, los vampiros si- dijo sonriéndome. No comprendí. No porque no fueran entendibles sus palabras sino que no entendía hasta donde quería llegar- Mami quedo embarazada una semana antes de que te fueras- comenzó de nuevo y yo me volví a tensar- El proceso hubiera durado más de un año pero Ben lo altero todo, haciendo que mami quedase embarazada de el. Eso hizo que naciéramos al mismo tiempo.

Después de esa explicación no era capaz de decir nada. La teoría no era ilógica, eso contestaría varias dudas, como... ¿Cómo era que Dulce no había muerto después de todos los intentos de Ben? Gruñí despacio ante aquel recordatorio.

Dulce me miraba expectante pero yo aún no podía decir nada.

No estaba seguro, pero me parecía que las luces del nuevo día comenzaban a salir.

-No lo crees- rompió el silencio Dulce, con voz desilusionada y tr¡ste.

-No, no es eso- replique tratando de calmarla. Aunque no era mentira- Solo... ¿Mami te lo contó?- pregunte.

-No- negó- Sólo lo se... ¿Me crees?

Su pregunta era extraña, por una parte le creía o era el deseo de que fuese mi hija que lo hacia, pero por otra parte no sabía que pensar...

-¿Y?-pregunto impaciente después de un gran tiempo de silencio.

¿Qué contestarle? Ahora tenía que pensar...

-AHHHHHHHHHH-

El grito de Bella nos sobresalto. Alice en un cerrar de ojos ya estaba con Dulce en brazos y Jasper ya estaba entrando en la habitación.

Gruñí. Ella era mi novia, mi amor, yo debía calmarla no el. Deje de pensar en mis celos y corrí a velocidad vampiriza hasta colocarme junto a Jasper muy cerca de Bella.

Estaba sentada, híper ventilando y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Se escuchaban sus sollozos, realmente el sueño o lo que fuera que la había asustado había sido duro.

Sin más esperas, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado para acomodarla sobre mi regazo y acomodarla en mi gélido pecho.

Bella no se movió, dejo que la acomodase pero no dijo nada, siguió llorando, soltado toda la agonía que yo le había provocado por segunda vez.

-Bella, Bella- dije en su oído, tratando de calmarla.

-¡Mami!- grito Dulce desde la sala, podía escuchar sus sollozos y como Alice trataba de calmarla. Estaba seguro de que Dulce sabía que era lo que le pasaba a mi ángel.

Bella no dejo de llorar en ningún momento, su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada y temía que de tantos nervios se ahogara.

Levante la cabeza para dejar de ver a mi amor, y le lance una mirada a Jasper quien se materia de pie frente a nosotros, sabía que a pesar de mirarnos estaba prestando atención a la conversación que mi hermana y mi hija llevaban.

Si había dicho bien, hija. Era verdad Dulce era mi hija.

Jasper pareció racionar y comenzó a lanzar olas de calma, no me dedique mirarlo para descifrar que era lo que Bella sentía, me importaba mas calmarla.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello hasta su espalda con manos ansiosa.

Después de unos minutos, las olas que Jasper lanzaba hicieron efecto Bella comenzó a respirar calmadamente de nuevo. Aunque sus sollozos no cesaron.

-Bella, amor- le dije mientras besaba su frente y la abrazaba mas fuerte apretándola a mi pecho- shh, tranquila... estoy aquí... todo estará bien... ya veras...- probé.

En ese momento Bella pareció volver y se abrazo a mí en busca de consuelo.

-Ay, Edward- sollozo, con voz quebrada- es horrible...

-¿que cosa, amor?- trate de infundirle ánimos para que me contará lo que la tenía tan mal.

-Ben- musito aquel nombre que me quemaba, que hacía que mis instintos asesinos salieran a luz- ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Por qué lo mato?-

Junto con Jasper nos tensamos. Lo sabía, de alguna forma Bella se lo sabía. Ahora entendí su reacción, entendía a Dulce...

Ahora no había nada que me detuviese a matar a Ben en la primera que lo encuentre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! **No pueden quejarse, para lo que soy yo no me he tardado nada en actualizar. xD-

Queria hacerlo antes pero no pude, ya que empece el cole hoy, y estaba aprovechando al Maximo mis ultimos dias de SUPER libertad. Ahora, ya saben que no tardare taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantoooooooooooooo en actualizar., o al menos eso intentare.

En fin, que les parecio? LA verdad es que como se daran cuenta el fic fue escrito mucho antes que Amanecer, (sin contar que esta situado en un mundo paralelo, después de Eclipse) por lo que mi explicación del origen de Dulce es completamente diferente a la qe SM dio en Amanecer. De cualquier modo no me gusto el ultimo libro, por lo qe nunca leeran de mi alguna continuación apartir de Amancer, ni jamas existira Reneesme (lo siento, para los que les gusta)

En fin, prometo estarme pronto :)

Grax por sus RR.

_**PROPA!**_

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **(Actualizado hace un par de días)**

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper) **¡Por favor entren! **

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	27. Chapter 27: Día libre tercera parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo siete: Día libre, parte tres.**

**-Alice POV-**

-¿Edward le cree?- pregunto Jasper.

Después de que llegamos de al hotel nos acostamos en la cama en silencio. Podía sentir a Jazz demasiado tenso sin necesidad de tener sus poderes. Todos estos años al lado de Bella habían hecho que pudiera manejar sus emociones y las de los demás de forma increíble. Sentía como Jazz trataba calmarme con su poder al mismo tiempo que el sentía otras emociones.

Era, creo, la primera vez que sentía su poder sobre mi y no me quejaba. Mi agonía había sobrepasado todas las barreras. Estaba fuera de control y aunque quería descargarme, una parte de mi deseaba, necesitaba un descanso de tanto dolor.

- No esta seguro- le conteste- Quiere créele el hecho de pensar que podría ser su hija le encanta pero por otro lado esta el hecho de que lo cree imposible... al fin de cuentas creo que le creerá- conteste abrazándome mas a él.

Jasper dibujaba circulitos en mi espalda con sus dedos, mientras pensaba. Sabía que no me creía, a pesar de ser una buena mentirosa el era el único que no se las creía me conocía demasiado bien.

No le había mentido a decir verdad, tan solo había editado la información para no alterarlo más de lo necesario. Ya tenía bastante con las emociones de todos los presentes y con las de él mismo como para proporcionarle otra a la cual controlar.

Un día de estos iba a explotar, no lo dudaba... aún sin una visión que lo confirmase lo sabía.

-Amor, no me mientas- me regaño besando mis cabellos- ¿Qué ocultas?-

Suspiré. Era obvio que lo preguntaría.

-Edward si le creyera- conteste- Aunque no esta seguro de muchas cosas y cree que es mas las ganas de que sea su hija que nada... debe admitir que las palabras de Dulce contestan mas que la mitad de nuestras dudas...-

-Tienes razón- dijo resignado, abrazándome mas fuerte.

Pasamos unos minutos más en silencio. El seguía acariciándome, en un intento de no prestar atención a la conversación que se llevaba en la sala y yo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días.

De un momento a otro mis ojos se clavaron en el vacío y me tense. Una visión había llegado a mí.

Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y me incorporo para calmarme y saber que sucedía.

-Alice, amor ¿Qué viste?

-No puede ser- susurre temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella- logre articular.

-Alice, por favor dime que sucede...

-Bella lo sabe.

Jasper se tenso conmigo al darse cuenta a lo que me refería. De alguna forma Bella sabía lo que nosotros no podíamos decirle... Bella sabía lo que no debía.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto Jazz asustado.

-No lo sé. Aún no ha despertado, no lo ha pensado...-

-¿Hay forma de decirle que solo un sueño?- pregunto mi esposo esperanzado.

Cerré los ojos para ver si lo podía encontrar. No tarde mucho en abrirlos para dar mi noticia.

-No- conteste con miedo- no hay forma de que se lo crea... lo sabe Jazz- solloce nuevamente sin lágrimas. Fui acomodada en su pecho al instante, protegida por sus brazos y consolada por su ser.

Esta vez no sentí sus poderes tratando de ayudarme, el estaba como yo.

-¡AHHHHH!- escuchamos el grito de Bella.

Instantáneamente nos levantamos de un salto.

-Diablos- musite inconcientemente- se despertó antes- continúe a velocidad vampirica.

Salimos de la habitación lo más rápido posible, me dirigí sin dudar al sofá para tomar a Dulce en mis brazos y dejar a Edward ir con Bella.

Sabía que era una cobarde por dejar a mi hermano y a mi esposo cargar con todo aquel dolor, siendo yo la que lo había descubierto antes, siendo yo la culpable de haber encontrado tal agonía.

-¡Mami!- grito Dulce tratando de librarse de mis brazos. Estaba demasiado asustada por el grito de su madre.

-Shh, Dulce- le dije tratando de que no se cayera de mis brazos- mami esta con Edward y el tío Jazz... tranquila...

Quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía mentirle al fin y al cabo si lo hacía no serviría de nada. Mi ahijada se enteraría.

Dulce paso sus manos por mi cuello abrazándose a mi. Me senté en el sofá tratando de consolarla y al mismo tiempo a mi.

Sentí las lágrimas de mi ahijada caer por mi cuello. Ella, al igual que yo, lo sabía.  
-Mami no puede saberlo... mami...- sollozo Dulce.

La acomode en mis brazos de forma que pudira ver su tierna e inocente carita. Mi corazón se partío al verla, estaba tan asustada, tan dolida...

No volvío a decirme nada y yo tampoco se lo pedía. Al igual que yo trataba de no escuchar la conversación que había en la habitación continua... al igual que yo tarareaba la nana que Edward le había hecho a mi hermana.

En poco tiempo su respiración se desacelero hasta que cayo en un sueño profundo sobre mis brazos... En esos momentos desee poder dormir como ella, desee lo que jamás había hecho: desaparecer de la realidad.

**-Jacob Black POV-**

-¿Entonces ¿Es cierto?- le pregunte a Sam.

Hacía tan sólo tres días que Bella había huido con mi ahijada y los chupasangres. Desde entonces la llegada de unos nuevos vampiros nos mantenía a todos preocupados. Esto me parecía demasiado extraño. En el mismo momento en que los Cullen se iban llegaban otros los cuales tenía entendido que no eran _vegetarianos_, los cuales eran una amenaza...

-si- asintió Sam. Nosotros éramos los únicos que estábamos en el bosque pero la conversación era medida por nuestras mentes.

-Jake... hay problemas más graves que solamente su presencia- me dijo Embry.

-¿A qué se debe?- quise saber mientras salíamos corriendo los dos para Forks, en busca de rastros. Los demás se encontraban playa abajo analizando las huellas encontradas.

-Ben...- dijo Quil.

Unos tremendos gruñidos salieron de mi pecho. ¿A qué se debía la aparición del mal nacido del esposo de _mi amiga_?

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunte en mi mente tratando de bloquear las múltiples formas de matarlo.

-Por alguna razón...-comenzó Clearwater- esta con ellos...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grite no solo en mi mente, esta vez un aullido de ira escapo de mi boca.

-Siguen a Bella- comento Leah con desprecio. Aún no le caí muy bien Bella, y yo la odiaba por ello.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunte irritado.

-Esto... Jacob es lo único que sabemos por el momento... y creo que es más que suficiente como para que pongas en alerta a los chupasangres que están con Dulce y Bella...- como siempre Sam había hablado con sabiduría y tratando de calmarme aunque no lo logra ni por asomo.

-Es verdad... ¿Saben...?

-Si- me corto Sam sabiendo a donde quería llegar- Ben sabe de los Cullen, sabe ahora la verdad sobre Dulce, lo sabe todo y busca matar a Bella- dijo lentamente tratando de no alterarme más de lo que estaba. ¡Error! Ahora Ben no se iba a salir con la suya, ahora que lo sabía todo iba a proteger a Bella, iba a salvar a mi ahijada, iba a matar a Ben.

-¿Qué verdad sobre Dulce?- pregunte al tiempo que sus palabras tomaban sentido para mí.

-Esto... veras Jacob, nosotros... bueno tú sabes hace poco que no enteramos...

-¡HABLA!- le obligue a Sam alterado en ese momento me di cuento de que todos nos daban privacidad.

-Dulce es hija de Edward- dijo con miedo. No eran sus pensamientos los que hablaban, era su voz humana, el también había salido de fase.

-¿¡Qué?!- grite también yo saliendo de fase. Había aprendido a controlar mi licantropía casi a la perfección, y sabía que estando alterado como lo estaba en aquel momento debía salir de fase sino quería matar a todos. -¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunte- ¿Bella se los dijo?

-Bella no lo sabe- contesto Sam sentándose en un tronco caído.

-Entonces que les hace pensar que Dulce es...

-La médium llamo- me informo- nos contó que Dulce lo sabía, que ella es mitad chupasangres mitad humana... ellos saben algo más que no nos dijeron...

-¿Por qué te llamo a ti y no a mí?- pregunte irritado, caminando de un lado a otro bajo la mirada de mi amigo.

-Lo hizo- me explico- pero no contestaste el teléfono por lo que se comunico conmigo para que te pase la información, según ella era algo que debías saber...

-¿Qué más dijo?- pregunte con violencia.

-Que te llamará a las 10 de la noche para saber si puedes ir con ellos, Bella te necesita y ellos deben explicarte cosas que no quisieron contarme...

-¿Te dio un número?

-Su celular- me dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

Esperé. Saco un papel arrugado y me lo tendió.

-Ese es el número.

Lo tomé y saqué mi celular para marcar el número de la sanguijuela.

-¡Chucho!- grito Alice.

-Dime...- dije ahorrándome toda cordialidad.

-Estamos en Seattle, en un hotel de escondido… ¿Puede venir?- me pregunto.

-Obviamente- contesté.

-Bien, avísale a Summer y a Tomas, en lo posible pídeles que no salgan de La Push y que alguno de tus amigos licántropos estén cuidándolos…- me advirtió. Me tense, ahora que iba a suceder- No es por nada en especial- continuo, sabiendo como estaba, seguramente se lo imaginaba- Ben y los otros van a llegar mañana a La Push buscándote- me comento- no veo que les suceda nada malo a ellos, pero nunca se sabe… Esa basura es tan  
impredecible, es mejor que alguien los vigile sólo por si acaso-

-De acuerdo.

-Cuando llegues a Seattle llámame para poder darte la dirección de en donde nos encontramos, ahora no es seguro.

-De acuerdo- asentí- ¿está Bella por allí?- pregunte. Me moría de ganas de escucharla, de saber que estaba bien.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento no puede atender a nadie…

-¿qué sucedió?- pregunte al darme cuenta de su tono de voz.

-Nada que puede contarte ahora, cuando llegues te enterarás- me prometió.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y Dulce?- probé. Al menos tenía derecho a saber que estaban bien, después de haber pasado estos días de tensión sin tener noticias de ellas, merecía algo a cambio ¿No?

-Lo siento, esta dormida.

-Oh- dije abatido, era hora de rendirse- De acuerdo, nos vemos en unas horas-

Colgué el teléfono y me enfrente a mi amigo.

-Tranquilo- me calmo con una sonrisa, obviamente había oído la conversación y sabía que iba a pedirle- los cuidaremos, vete en paz. Si algo sucede, cosa que dudo te avisaremos- prometió.

-¡Gracias!- grite al mismo momento que entraba en fase para poder correr a una velocidad que me haría llegar a mi casa en tan sólo segundos.

Ahora debía despedirme…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! ¡Y otra vez llegue mas rapido!**

Que les parecio? Jacob vuelve al ataque, lo siento por las que no lo soportan, pero creo qe coinciden conmigo qe en este fic Jacob se comporto muy bien con Bella y los Cullen. Lo de Bella, qe le sucedió exactamente se explicara mas adelante con otras cosas mas que iran notando.

Hace dos dias colgue el Honesto, titulado **'Leyenda de San Valentín'**, qe fue con el qe gane un concurso, y sería genial qe pasaran por el y me dijeran que les parece.

En fin, prometo estarme pronto :)

Grax por sus RR.

_**PROPA!**_

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper) **¡Por favor entren! **

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	28. Chapter 28: Día libre última parte

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo siete: Día libre, parte cuatro.**

-Edward POV-

-Bella- la llamo mi hermano sentándose en la cama enfrente nuestro.

Mi ángel se negó a mirarlo, seguía sollozando. La presión de sus manos en mi camisa aumentaba con cada segundo, sabía que lo sabía lo que no debía, ¿Cómo? En ese momento era lo único que no me importaba. Jasper me había contado en su mente sobre la visión de Alice, en que estábamos acertados en lo que suponíamos... pero que no iba a haber forma de despistarla... Aún así lo íbamos a intentar, no perdíamos nada con hacerlo, aunque cuando tuviésemos que decir -en algún futuro lejano- se enfadaría por haberle mentido, y tendría que volver a sufrir...

Ok, la idea de mentirle no era muy buena, pero ¿Qué hacer? Ya tenía bastantes problemas con saber que ese mal nacido de su esposo las siguiera, era injusto darle más nervios por algo que por el momento no iba al caso.

-Bella- volvió a probar- ¿qué paso?- pregunto retorciendo las palabras, me daba cuenta de que no quería saberlo, aunque lo sabía mejor que ella. Negué su mente, sólo quería saber sobre mi amor.

-Lo saben- nos acuso entre sollozos.

-Amor...- mi voz se quebró, algo que obviamente me había delatado.

-¿Po-por qué n-n-no me lo dijeron?- continúo.

-Bella, ¿Qué es lo que no te dijimos?- pregunto Jasper. Era la primera vez desde mi llegada que se lo agradecía-su presencia- controlaba muy bien sus emociones, podía hablar y dejar que yo consolé a mi Bella.

-Yo... el... mi bebe...- se quebró y yo con ella.

No pudo terminar ninguna frase, pero los dos le entendimos más de lo que queríamos.

-Ay Edward, ¿Por qué mato al bebe?

Paso sus manos por mi cuello y escondió su rostro en mi hombro, par seguir llorando.

Seguí acariciando su cabello mientras escondía mi cara en su cabeza.

_-No esta enfadada, no se va a enojar por ocultárselo, pero Edward me preocupa. Esta destrozada, en todo este tiempo ha sido fuerte su agonía pero esto supera todas las barreras, siente como si se quisiera matar esta vez por todas...-_

¡NO! Bella no se iba a matar, por mas que ahora que lo desease no lo haría, yo no se lo permitiría, no podía perderla para siempre, Dulce no podía quedarse sin una mamá como Bella.

-Amor, no lo se...- dije besando su pelo- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¿Por qué no me lo ibas a decir?-

_-Tranquilo Edward, no debes dar detalles en tu discurso-_

Levante la cabeza para fulminar a mi hermano con la mirada, me arrepentí de pensar en agradecerle su presencia.

-Cielo, no te lo íbamos a ocultar- le dije con voz suave.

_-No claro, que no-_ Esto era el colmo, ¿Qué le pasaba a mi hermano? ¿Debía matarlo o simplemente torturarlo? ¡Torturarlo!

-Pero...- dijo Bella sacándome de la cabeza del idiota de Jasper.

-No queríamos que lo supieras ahora, ya tienes bastante con todo esto... Ay, Bella lo siento tanto...-

-¿Sabes por que lo hizo?- Si claro que lo sabia, para lastimarte amor. No podía decirle eso, pero ¿Qué decirle?

-No lo se, Bella...

-Dulce lo sabe- no era una pregunta.

-Si- asentí, Bella intento decirme algo mas pero nuevamente la agonía la venció y volvió a llorar sobre mi. Me partía verla de esa forma, me partía saber lo que sufría.

-Sabes... Dulce... Ella...

-¿Edward?- me pregunto mi ángel. La verdad había sonado peor que patético, pero no sabía si eso lo había _visto_ o todavía ignoraba el hecho de que Dulce era hija mía.

-Lo siento amor- me disculpe.

-¿Por qué me oculto que estaba embarazada de mellizos?

Uff, no lo sabía.

-No lo sé, cariño.

-Quiero ir a esa casa- Me pidió decidida.

-Bella no creo que sea bueno que entres allí...- Me interrumpió Jasper.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto soltándome para mirarnos a ambos. Sus lágrimas no cesaban, ahora caían en un perfecto silencio desde sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Alce la mano para secárselas, mientras ella cargaba su cabeza ella, me encantaba su piel calida sobre la mía gélida.

-Cielo, la casa fue quemada...- dije.

-Lo se- asintió.

-¿Lo sabes? Pero si estabas dormida...- dijo Jasper.

-¿Estuve allí?-

Levante la mano libre para pegármela en la cara, tenía que abrir la boca. Jasper me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Qué ocultan?- nos interrumpió mi ángel, recostándose sobre mí. Levanto la cabeza se mi mano para apoyarla en mi pecho, acto seguido rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

-Nada, estuviste allí amor. Pero solo unos segundos, apenas nos fuimos se incendio y no sabemos por que-

-Oh- dijo sorprendida por mis palabras- ¿Y el libro?- Me tense.

-Estaba en la casa- Mentí.

-Edward no quiero que le haga daño a Dulce- musito luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Jasper había logrado calmarla, y por fin sus lágrimas habían cesado. Estábamos en la misma posición que antes, callados... Jasper se había ido con Alice para poder recostar a Dulce mientras mi hermana llamaba a chucho, aún no me acostumbraba a esa amistad entre licántropos y vampiros.

-No lo hará, te juro amor ese mal nacido no volverá a tocarlas, no tendrá la oportunidad- mis ultimas palabras salieron más amenazantes de lo que esperaba y Bella se tenso en mis brazos- Lo siento- me disculpe, no era mi intención asustarla, aunque claro había sido sincero.

Seguimos en silencio hasta que volvió a dormirse. Cerré mis ojos en un intento de poder llegar al mismo estado que mi Bella, aunque no lo lograría al menos podía escaparme de la realidad. Sólo faltaban unas horas para volver a huir, en unas horas estaríamos de viaje a Chicago, a mi viejo hogar: esto iba a ser mas duro de lo esperado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! ¡Y otra vez llegue rapido! La verdad es que con este fic no me pueden reclamar nada, con lo que soy yo, este fic lo actualizo muy rapido.**

Que les parecio? Aquí termina el chap, por eso es corto. El que viene (8) ya es otro nuevo 'Un viaje de ida y vuelta'.

**Hoy me estoy llendo a la playa con una amiga, por lo que me atrasare unos cinco días mas. Por eso subi hoy, como un pequeño regalo de pascuas.**

En fin, prometo estarme pronto :)

Grax por sus RR.

_**PROPA!**_

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) Actualizado hace un par de días.

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper)

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

**FELICES PASCUAS!**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	29. Chapter 29: Un viaje de ida y vuelta

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo ocho: Un viaje de ida y vuela. Parte I**

_-Jasper POV-_

-Jazz, Jacob llegara en unas horas, hay que preparar todo para irnos cuanto antes- dijo mi esposa acomodándose a mi lado en la cama.

Dulce seguía durmiendo en mis brazos. Se la había sacado antes de que Jacob entendiera, no quería que se despertara en medio de la conversación. Después de todo necesitaba un momento de descanso de tantas emociones juntas, y mi sobrina lo era. En estos momentos estaba metida en una película de sueños felices, lo sentía y yo no podía pedir más... Todos estaban sufriendo, necesitaba sentir algo que no fuera dolor y Dulce lo lograba.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunto Alice preocupada.

Le sonreí tristemente y le tome la mano para acareársela, en un intento de calmar.

-Esta destrozada, sentía como quería... bueno ella- no podía siquiera pronunciarla.

Bella era mi hermana, la amaba, no quería que nada peor le sucediera. Ella debía ser feliz y matarse no era la solución. Aunque pidiésemos convertirla el dolor seguiría en ella, y no creo que lo tomará muy bien el hecho de seguir viva.

Alice me miraba con tristeza, su mirada me partía. Pasé un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hasta recostarla de forma que su cuerpo estuviese pegado al mío y su cabeza acomodada en mi pecho. Ella me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos en busca de consuelo. Me desgarraba sentir a mi amor de esa forma, tan culpable... tan muerta. Parecía en ocasiones igual a como Bella se sentía, agradecía al cielo que no la superara o, en estos momentos la igualara.

-Quería matarse- sollozo sin lágrimas. Me tense, si mi amada lo había visto, era porque Bella lo había planeado-Lamento no haber estado...

-Shh, amor- le corte- no tienes porque disculparte, Edward esta con ella, va a estar bien.- trate de sonar seguro, de pensar que eso era lo que en realidad iba a suceder, pero no estaba seguro de que supiera mentirme a mi mismo también y mucho menos a Alice.

-No lo se- musito- en momentos pierdo el futuro de Bella. Es extraño Jazz, pero hay veces que no encuentro nada, todo su futuro esta en blanco, como si estuviese buscando el futuro de un fantasma.

-Eso no esta bien- corrobore.

-Lo sé. Jazz, hay algo muy malo con Ben.- volvió a sollozar.

Ese estupido humano estaba causando demasiados problemas, y lo peor… es que le temíamos a un 'humano'. Los seres de la noche no llegábamos a superarlo. Sin duda esto era malo, pero esa ya lo sabíamos… por desgracia.

-Eso no cabe duda- le corte abrazándola de la forma más protectora que pude.

Trate de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella mantenía su vista en Dulce.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo alzando una mano para tapar mejor a Dulce- Cuando estaba hablando con Jacob tuve una visión.- titubeo, como si no estuviera segura de contarme lo que había visto. Era extraño, por lo general ella no dudaba en contarme _todas_ sus visiones. No había secretos entre nosotros.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Ben... ya no esta mas sólo- musito demasiado bajo, incluso para un vampiro.

-No importa sólo serán...

-No- me corto- Él lo sabe.- su voz se oía lejana, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, pero más profundos. Este era el momento en el que maldecía a cualquier ser supremo por no darme el don de Edward.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí confuso. Me estaba perdiendo.

-Esta acompañado de dos vampiros... y sabe lo que son- Ok, ahora entendía.

_Calma, Jasper. Tienes que controlar tus emociones, respira profundo aunque no lo necesites… Cálmate… Ok, ¡A la mierda la calma!__  
_  
-¡¿Qué?!- dije con un tono mas alto de voz.

Rápidamente Alice se puso en guardia en cuanto a Dulce, pero no hubo respuesta... se estiro bajo las sabanas antes de murmurar "_Mami te quiero_" y volver a su placido sueño. Era realmente sorprendente el parecido con su madre, hasta en lo de hablar en sueños se parecían.

Alice volvió a mirarme algo más tensa de lo que estaba hacía tan sólo segundos atrás.

-Jasper la buscan. Buscan matarla; los tres- sollozo.

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y yo instintivamente la abrase mas fuerte y la acomode más arriba para poder esconder mi rostro en sus puntiagudos cabellos.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunte luego de un tiempo en silencio.

-No los conozco- confeso- No sé el porque están buscando a Bella, y al igual que Ben quieran matarla.- hizo una pasa, para pensar que era lo que quería decir exactamente.- Jazz tengo miedo, esto cada vez empeorando.

-Lo sé. ¿Crees que serán nuevamente los Vulturis?- pregunte con ira.

-Lo dudo, Aro esta cumpliendo con su promesa, y por el momento nadie involucrado con ellos a sido llamado para alguna tarea... No se me ocurre nadie, Bella no se ha metido con ningún otro clan de vampiros que no fuésemos nosotros, y los Vulturis y el clan de Tanya son los únicos que saben que una humana esta enterada de nuestra naturaleza-

-¿Él clan de Tanya?- estaba confundido. Creía que no tenían ni idea sobre el enamoramiento de Edward y de toda esa cháchara.

-Si, bueno después de que le pedimos ayuda para acabar con los neófitos... En fin Irina nos revelo que Laurent les había comentado sobre la relación de Edward y Bella, pero ellos no pueden ser- afirmo convencida.

Me lo pensé un tiempo, eso era verdad no podrían ser ellos. Más bien no debían.

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía. Alice se había llevado a Dulce a comprar ropa y algo para comer hacía unas dos horas.

Dulce no tardo en despertar después de que Alice me explicase todo. Tuvimos que dejarla ver a Bella un ratito para que se tranquilizara, pero no duro mucho. La sacamos cuando Bella volvió a hablar en sueños, y justamente no eran sueños felices. Alice con la escusa de tranquilizar a su ahijada propuso ir de compras, Dulce tardo en acceder y Alice hacía pucheros casi o más tiernos que los de mi sobrina, era como tener a dos bebes en vez de tener a una de tres añitos con mente privilegiada y a otra de más de 100 años.

Como era costumbre Alice término ganando, y aunque _me moría _de ir de compras me quede para cuando llegara el perro. No sería nada bueno que Bella, Edward y el chucho estuviesen en una misma habitación sin cuidado. Jacob quería matar a mi hermano, y este a el perro...

Bella aún no se levantaba y Edward se negaba a apartarse de su lado.

En ese momento, en el que mi mente se hundía en sus propias cavilaciones el timbre sonó y ese olor asqueroso a perro sucio y mojado llego a mi nariz. Jacob estaba aquí. Ahora empezaba la caza.

---

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto el chucho.

Habían pasado exactamente 20 minutos de su llegada. No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar ya que en el momento en el que nos sentamos en los sofás unos gritos nos interrumpieron.

_Tanto el perro como yo nos pusimos en guardia al oír los gritos de desesperación de mi hermana. Cuando entramos a la habitación Edward estaba colgado de la ventana con más de la mitad de su cuerpo afuera. Jacob y yo comenzamos a buscar rápidamente con la mirada en la habitación para encontrar rápido a Bella, por el momento no habíamos entendido que hacía Edward en aquella posición hasta que ambos notamos que mi hermana no estaba allí. Entonces lo comprendimos.___

_Corrimos hasta llegar al lado de Edward quien no se había percatado de nuestra presencia.___

_-Bella, amor- hablo Edward con voz extorsionada. Su voz estaba llena de miedo y angustia.__  
__Me coloque a su lado, para darme cuenta de que mi hermano estaba sosteniendo a Bella, quien se agarraba fuerte de una columna tirando de Edward.___

_-¡NO!- grite. _

_No podía ser lo que veía. ¿Cómo Edward podía ser tan estupido como para dejarla hacer aquello?___

_-Creo que no es el momento, Jasper- me acuso mi hermano, obviamente leyendo mi mente- ahora no puedo respóndete aquello- dijo rudamente.___

_Fruncí el ceño contrariado, no por su repuesta sino por lo que había llevado a que yo pensase aquello. Definitivamente a Edward le fallaban las neuronas mas de lo que imaginaba.___

_-Déjame, Edward- suplico mi hermana entre sollozos.___

_-Vamos, Bella- pidió el nombrado- ¡Suéltate de allí!_

_-No quiero, por favor suéltame Edward. Si de verdad me amas déjame- continuo insistiendo. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, poner en duda el amor de Edward hacía ella.___

_El chucho pareció volver a aparecer, ya que un gruñido enorme salio de su pecho.___

_-Amor, por favor no hagas esto...___

_-Bella- le llame- Por favor, Bella, no cometas una insensatez... Dulce se moriría de la angustia- probé.___

_Ante mi comentario Bella no dijo nada, apoyo su cabeza en la columna y rápidamente sus sollozos inundaron el ambiente. Aproveche aquella situación para poder tratar de controlar los sentimientos de ella. ___

_No tarde en lograr el trabajo, y Edward pudo levantarla. ___

_Bella no dejo de llorar en aquel tiempo, Edward la acunaba en su pecho y ella se aferraba a él.___

_El perro lanzaba todo tipo de insultos dirigidos a la insensatez de mi hermano. ___

_No estoy seguro de cuanto paso hasta que Bella logro dormirse nuevamente en brazos de Edward. Entonces allí comenzó el interrogatorio.___

_-¿Cómo lo permitiste?- cuestione.___

_-Primero- dijo con voz cruel- Cierra el pico Jacob si no quieres terminar diez metros bajo tierra- le amenazo- y segundo, tendrías que haberla visto Jasper, parecía... poseída- confeso- Estuvo sonámbula un gran rato, dando vueltas por la habitación y pronunciando varias palabras sin sentido, entonces sus ojos se abrieron, no eran los suyos- me explico horrorizado- No era mi Bella, después todo ocurrió muy rápido, grito adolorida para luego caer de espaldas por la ventana. Luego conocen la historia-concluyo.___

_-¿Dices poseída?- pregunto Jacob.___

_-¿Cómo es posible?- musite. ___

_-No estoy seguro, pero hay que irnos cuanto antes de aquí. Comienzo a oír la mente de Ben y no me cabe duda de que esto fue alguno de los poderes de sus amigos- dijo con desprecio.___

_-Lo sabes- no era una pregunta.___

_-Escuche a Alice decírtelo- confeso- y a Jacob pensarlo- acuso al perro de forma burlona. Este en repuesta le dirigió una mirada matadora- No, no puedes acercártele- le impidió Edward sabiendo lo que iba a pedirle.___

_-No eres quien para impedirme estar a su lado- le reto el licántropo.___

_-Es verdad- admitió Edward- pero en este momento prefieran que no se despierte, ya a tenido bastante y si la movemos no me cabe la menor duda de que despertara.__  
__Luego de aquella repuesta tuve que sacar al perro de la habitación a la fuerzantes de que se lanzase sobre Edward.___

_Después de aquello Alice llamo, ya que obviamente lo había visto todo. Nos aseguro que en 30 minutos llegarían que nos pondría al tanto de todo, y que partiríamos a Chicago_

-Si te refieres al porque de la agonía de Bella, es una historia larga- dije desde mi lugar en la mecedora de la sala.

-La última vez que intento suicidarse había sido culpa de el imbesil de tu hermano, estaba seguro que una vez el regreso aquella agonía no volvería...

-Digamos que con el regreso de mi hermano, también llegaron noticias- pronuncie cada palabra suavemente, aunque bien sabía que Jacob me oiría.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto es duro, pero no hay tiempo para contarte todo asíque iré al punto- dije- Como sabrás Dulce no es hija de Ben- el perro asintió con la cabeza cabreado- pero Ben luego de... tu sabes, dejo embarazada a Bella.

-No comprendo- confeso.

-Bella ya estaba embarazada cuando le conoció, pero Ben hizo que el proceso se acelere y en consecuencia también dejándola embaraza de otro pequeño.

-¿Y dónde esta el? ¿Por qué Bella no me lo dijo antes?- me interrumpió.

-Por que no estaba enterada- conteste con simpleza, Jacob arqueo una ceja- Ben le mantuvo en secreto el hecho de haber estado embarazada de mellizos, por decirlo de alguna forma-

-Si se lo oculto, ¿Qué hizo con él?- se mostraba aparentemente calmado para lo que era el carácter de Jacob, y eso no me gustaba. Cuando reaccionara el torrente de emociones, sería muy potente.

-Bueno esta es la parte dura. Alice y Edward hallaron en nuestra ausencia la casa de Ben a las afueras del pueblo, allí estaban las respuestas. Ben mato al pequeño- Jacob se tenso y pude sentir su furia. Debía admitir que era enorme, ahí estaba lo que había predicho.

-¿Por qué Dulce...?- comenzó, pero no pudo terminarla.

-No pudo, lo intento. Intento matarla al igual que al otro bebe pero no pudo, es por el hecho de ser mitad vampiro, supongo.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- pregunto. Esto parecía una conferencia de prensa luego de un gran crimen resuelto, solo que el nuestro no lo estaba, lo estaría cuando Ben muriera.

-En aquella casa estaba todo, el cuerpo-dije con dolor- un libro que lo rebelaba todo... pudimos salvar toda la evidencia pero la casa fue incendiada sin motivo alguno cuando nos estábamos yendo, aun no sabemos como sucedió.

Jacob parecía querer decir algo pero una hermosa vocecita llego a nosotros.

-¡A mami le va a encantar, tía Alice!- chillo mi sobrina emocionada- Espero que en el avión se despierte.

Solté un risita al oír aquello. Alice y Dulce ya lo sabían todo, nada iba a sorprenderlas.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando a conocer a mi amada llenas de bolsas y a una emocionada Dulce.

Mi sobrina entro corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de Jacob, quienes la esperaban abiertos, mientras yo me dirigía a ayudar a mi esposa.

Le quite la bolsa, y la hice entrar. Estaba asustada, tensa. Al parecer la noticia que debía darnos no le gustaba. Cerré la puerta una vez que entro y nos dirigimos al cuarto en silencio dejando a Dulce y al chucho, solos en la sala.

-Jazz debemos huir ahora mismo, no hay tiempo- susurro Alice al cerrar la puerta.

Alice no necesitaba decirme el porque, yo ya lo sabía muy bien.

Ellos nos estaban buscando...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Bueno, por donde empezar… Así, ¡LO SIENTO MUSHIO! No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado ya mucho tiempo, lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo.**

Que les parecio? Aquí comienza un nuevo chap, gran parte es desde el punto de Jazz en todo el chap, en este pedacito es de JAZZ jejeje.

En fin, prometo estarme pronto :) (tratare de usar una agenda, lo prometo! O mirar de vez en cuando el calendario qe esta en mi pared :P )

Grax por sus RR.

_**PROPA!**_

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

La Rosa Negra (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **Actualizado hace un par de días.**

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper) **Actualizado, pasen!**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

7


	30. Chapter 30: Un viaje de ida y vuelta II

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo ocho: Un viaje de ida y vuela. Parte II**

**-Bella POV-**

No sabía exactamente cuanto había dormido, lo que si sabía era que mi cabeza se estaba partiendo del dolor. Trate de moverme para poder acomodarme, pero no logre nada mi cuerpo aún no respondía.

Mi mente vagaba por distintas zonas en busca de lo que había pasado antes de que durmiera, pero lo último que recordaba era como después de haberme enterado que el maldito de Ben había matado a un hijo mío, me había dormido en los brazos de Edward. Sabía que eso no era lo último que me había sucedido, algo faltaba.

Nuevamente intente moverme, entonces me di cuenta que no me encontraba en una cama, sino en unos brazos fuertes. Mi respiración se hizo agitada ¿Si Ben me había encontrado? Bueno de acuerdo eso era ilógico si fuese de esa manera ya estaría muerta ¿Y si lo estaba? Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, sentía como si un colapso nervioso estuviera a punto de darme. No podía dejar a mi bebe, Ben no debía acercarse a Marie por nada del mundo, antes moriría en sus brazos...

-¿Bella?- me llamo una voz aterciopelada.

-¿Mmm?- pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

Unos labios fríos me besaron en la frente haciendo que abriera mis ojos para encontrarme con otros topacios. Suspire tranquilamente. Edward me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida y me levanto para sentarme en su regazo.

Estudie el lugar en el que me encontraba. Fruncí el ceño. Que yo supiera me había dormido en una cama en un hotel de algún lugar de Seattle, no en un auto en el medio de la ruta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte a Edward.

-A Chicago- dijo con voz nostálgica.

Recordé aquel día en el prado donde el me confeso que me amaba y me había contado su historia. Debía ser doloroso volver a su antiguo hogar y no recordar mucho.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla haciéndole saber que estaba con el para lo que necesitase. Edward sonrío ante mi muestra de afecto.

Volví mi vista al interior del auto en el que nos encontrábamos para buscar a mi bebe. Sentía como si fueran años desde que no la veía.

-¿Dónde esta Marie?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Aquí Bella- contesto una voz conocida desde el asiento de adelante.

Me incline para ver a Jasper en el volante con mi bebe en brazos durmiendo. Sonreí, al menos ella allí estaría a salvo, nadie jamás la herirían en sus sueños.

-Hola, dormilona- me saludo Jazz.

-Hola- dije con una sonrisa- Te molestaría...- empecé.

No pude terminar de hablar, ya que Jasper había entendido mi pedido. Soltó una mano del volante y alzo a mi hija sin esfuerzo, para con delicadeza pasármela.

La acune en mis brazos y volví a echarme atrás para inclinar mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward quien nos observaba a ambas con un brillo en los ojos, parecía emocionado y enamorado de la escena. ¿Sabía algo que yo no?

-¿Cómo la han pasado?- le pregunte a Jasper acariciando los cabellos de mi ángel.

La mano de Edward que estaba en mi cintura me apretó más, levante la vista para ver a Edward. Parecía otra vez triste, preocupado... ¿Qué le había pasado a mi hija?

Mis nervios salieron de control.

-Tranquila, Bella- me dijo Jasper- Dulce ha estado bien, fue de compras con Alice.- me explico. Aún no me calmaba ¿Qué más había sucedido?- Edward no esta así por ella, Bella- me explico. Bajando un poco el tono de voz- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me cuestiono.

Nuevamente mi ceño se frunció ante la incomprensión.

-¿El qué?- pregunte.

-Bella, ¿Por qué ayer intentaste matarte? ¿Cómo pensabas abandonar a Dulce, a nosotros?- dijo con voz quebrada. ¿De qué hablaba? Yo no había intentado suicidarme.

-Jazz, ¿De qué hablas?

-Cariño- me llamo mi amor- ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿El qué?

-Bella, ayer intentaste matarte, quisiste tirarte del balcón- dijo melancólico, con voz destrozada.

- Es imposible, Edward- discrepe- Yo no quería matarme, no lo hice...

-No lo recuerda- dijeron Edward y Jasper al unísono.

-Tenía razón, Jasper- le dijo mi ángel.- No era ella, estaban muy cerca...

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte.

-Bella, amor- me dijo acariciándome la cara con manos ansiosas, parecía nervioso- Ben no esta sólo...

-¿A qué te refieres?- temblé.

-Bella, Ben sabe lo que somos. Ben esta con otro de los nuestros- me dijo Jasper lanzando olas de calma.

Por suerte su poder era muy útil. Sus olas me estaban tranquilizando un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Apreté más fuerte a Marie, si Ben estaba con vampiros esto estaba muy mal. Me alejarían de su lado, no podía abandonar a mi bebe.

Una lágrima cayo desde la comisura de mis ojos y Edward me acaricio la cara secándomela.

-Tranquila, amor.- probo- No va a tocarlas, solo intenta hacer esto más difícil... Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestione- no podemos vivir escapando. Nos alcanzaran y me apartarán de mi lado- solloce.

-Bella, no lo harán... además no hay motivos para que aquellos vampiros se acerquen a tí, a no ser...-pensó- ¿Conociste a algún vampiro que nosotros no sepamos?- me pregunto mi _hermano._

Trate de hacer memoria, pero jamás había conocido a otros que a los Cullen, los Vulturis... a Victoria, James y Laurent, pero estos últimos ya estaban muertos.

-No- dije segura depositando un beso en la frente de mi bebe.

-Entonces no hay razones para que se te acerquen- explico- Si es por dinero, podremos ofrecerles más... No creo que haya otra causa, lo que es extraño es que Ben los conozca, que sepa la verdad.

-Tengo miedo- musite.

-Lo sé- contestaron los dos.

No pude evitar soltar una risita, mientras Edward y Jasper se fulminaban con la mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Marie se movió en mis brazos para agarrar mi remera con sus manitos y apretarse más a mí.

Era hermosa mi bebe.

Ella lo era todo.

**-Edward POV-**

Bella se había vuelto a dormir, luego de haberse enterado de lo sucedido. No podía entender como podía dormir tanto, era algo inusual en ella.

Dulce aún estaba en sus brazos y mi Bella en los míos.

Desde que habíamos subido al auto había bloqueado todos los pensamientos. Jacob y Alice iban detrás de nosotros en el auto de Bella. Me estaba cansando de escuchar a el perro y a Jasper en contra mío. Sabía que me lo merecía, pero no era el mejor momento para recriminarme todos mis errores.

Por desgracia a mí me había tocado viajar con Jasper, pero al menos había justificativo. Alice había insistido con que nosotros viajásemos con el por si las emociones de mi amada se salían de control.

Mi hermana estaba demasiado preocupada por no poder haber visto a Bella cuando intento suicidarse, aunque ya me había confesado que había ocasiones en que el futuro de mi ángel se desvanecía cosas así no se le escapaban. Estábamos de acuerdo con que _esa_ no había sido mi Bella. Todo daba a que Bella había sido "poseída". La cercanía de Ben y _sus amigos_, que Bella no recordase nada, su comportamiento en aquel momento...

Esto iba a ser difícil. Había logrado que Bella tuviera una vida más cercana a la muerte, todo lo que había hecho para mantenerla alejada de esta se había vuelto en mi contra. Ahora estaba pasando más peligro de lo que había pasado si yo no la hubiese abandonado después. Aún si los Vulturis la convertían y perdía la memoria no habría sufrido tanto como lo había hecho dejándola humana.

Dulce y Bella se movieron al mismo tiempo en mis brazos. No pude evitar soltar una risita, eran iguales... Mi ángel y mi bebe. Por momentos me hacían sentir el hombre-vampiro- más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra; no miento, sobre todo el Universo... Pero mi felicidad duraba tan poco como un segundo al recordar en la situación que nos encontrábamos, y todo por mi culpa.

-Te quiero, mami- murmuro Dulce antes de apretarse más al cuerpo de Bella.

Mi sonrisa se hizo enorme. El brazo que las rodeaba por enzima, lo moví con un suave movimiento para apartar los lacios cabellos de mi hija de la cara.

Bella había hablado poco, había nombrado un par de veces el nombre de su maldito esposo, el miedo que sentía por perder a su bebe y de apartarse de mi. Cada vez que Bella hablaba Jasper soltaba un gruñido.

-Es increíble- musito mi hermano, sacándome de toda cavilación.

-¿El qué?- inquirí incapaz de entrar en su mente para saber a lo que se refería.

-Todo- musito- Bella, Dulce, Jacob, el mal nacido de Ben y la resiente aparición de vampiros en nuestra contra.

-Sabes algo- le acuse.

-No lo sé con certeza, es solo una suposición.- admitió.

-Habla- le incité.

-Los vampiros que están con Ben no creo que lo estén por dinero.

-Yo también lo creo- admití.

-No será fácil sacarlos del camino, más si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas. Si alguno de ellos tiene el _don_ de poseer a alguna persona, no tendremos opciones...

-¿Alguna idea de porque quieren a Bella muerta?- pregunte.

-Millones y una tan probable como la otra- musito.

Esperé en silencio para que continuara. Suspiró.

-La primera que es la más valida... Es que él aquelarre de Tanya tenga que ver, aunque Alice lo descarta-

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-¿Acaso has olvidado a Tanya, Edward?- dijo con sarcasmo. Puse los ojos en blanco- Ella sabe de tu relación con una humana.

-¿Quién se lo dijo?- pregunte.

-Laurent, en su pequeña estancia allí. Es extraño, pero yo creo que la excusa de que no quisieron ayudarnos a combatir no era la principal, sino que era la de ver a Bella muerta. Debes admitir que puedo tener razón, ellas pudieron contratar a alguien para que haga el trabajo sin mancharse las manos-

Lo pensé un momento antes de contestar. Tenía razón, podría ser probable...

-Pero hay dos fracturas en tu teoría- le explique.

-¿Cuáles?- demando saber.

-La primera ¿Cómo supieron que Ben quería encontrar a Bella y su relación con ella?

-Eso ya lo resolví- me interrumpió- Mi suposición es que Tanya investigo en este tiempo todo sobre ella, y cuando vieron que Ben la buscaba supusieron que sería el mejor momento para poner su plan en marcha.

-¿Y con Ben qué harán?- quise saber- Ahora lo sabe todo...

-Supongo que lo mataran cuando no les sea más útil, en mi opinión él debe tener toda la información- ¡Muy bien pensado!

-La otra fractura es ¿Por qué Alice no lo vio?- dije lo más bajo posible.

No quería que se despierten en medio de esta conversación.

-Eso no lo puedo explicar del todo- confeso- pero Alice no ha visto nada de ellas desde hace tiempo. Supongo que eso hay que averiguarlo- pensó- Emmett y Rose llegarían a Chicago en un día- me informo- Si le avisáramos a Rose, ella lo resolvería.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunte.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?- dijo con sarcasmo- Creí que podías leer las mentes...

-Ya deja de burlarte- le interrumpí- Dime que sabes...

-De acuerdo- dijo molesto- Ya he arreglado todo con Rosalie y Emmett. Emmett estará con nosotros por cualquier cosa, mientras que Rose hará un pequeño trabajo en Denali con el aquelarre de Tanya...

-Muy bien pensado- admití.

Bella y Dulce se movieron nerviosas en mis brazos lo que hizo que me preocupase. Ambas parecían ¿preocupadas? Intente buscar algo en la mente de Dulce pero parecía la de Bella: una pared en blanco.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que mi hija y mi amada gritasen y se levantaran de golpe. Mis brazos trataron de Consolar a Bella quien trataba de no llorar frente a nuestra bebe, quien sin duda alguna lo hacía y abrazaba a su madre e3n busca de consuelo.

Esto no estaba bien, ¿Qué había soñado?

-¿Bella?- le llame.

Había pasado ya un largo rato desde que las dos se habían despertado horrorizadas. Bella había reprimido su temor para encargarse de consolar a nuestra hija, que estaba alterada.

Me maraville de la forma de Bella de poder reprimir sus sentimientos frente a Dulce. Parecía que se había olvidado de ella y se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a consular a Dulce, a tratar de que estuviera bien.

Dulce no quería soltarla, por más que las olas que Jasper lanzaba eran potentes lo de ellas era más. Aunque mi amor parecía haberse recuperado los pensamientos de mi hermano me advertían que no era así. Mis ángeles estaban mal, ambas y no sabía como ayudarlas. Dulce no quería soltar a Bella y su mente estaba completamente bloqueada.

-¿Mmm?- respondió sin quitarle la vista de enzima a Dulce, que ya estaba dormida nuevamente.

-¿Qué paso?- inquirí poniendo más fuerza en el brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

Instintivamente se puso a temblar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

_-Bien hecho, Edward-_ me regaño Jasper en su mente_ -Al fin comenzaba a calmarse y tu la alteras nuevamente. Sí que eres..._

Bloque su mente. Estaba harto de él.

Volví mi atención a lo que me importaba: Bella. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos para empezar a rodar por su mejilla. Rápidamente la atrape con un beso. Aunque me doliera verla destrozada quería saber que era lo que había sucedido en sus sueños. Quería ayudarlas, quería protegerlas...

-Hay Edward- suspiro escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

Dulce abrazo más fuerte a Bella, para luego suspirar y volver a lo que estaba.

-¿Qué paso, Bella?

-Es horrible- confesó.

-Shh- dije.- Sabes que vamos a cuidarlas ¿No? Nada va a sucederles...

-Si nuestra visión llego a esta ese punto es porque sucederá...- murmuro.

-El destino no esta gravado en piedra, cariño- trate de calmarla. Bese sus cabellos aspirando su aroma.

-Estas visiones llegan porque son precisas.- explico- No vienen si no es seguro, Edward... no son como las de Alice...- de quebró.

-Pero...

-Todo esto no tiene sentido- dije entre sollozos.

-Claro que si, Bella. Vamos a salir adelante. Nadie va a tocarlas, lo juro.

-No podrás mantener tu promesa, Edward- dijo.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirí.

-No sabes lo que son capaces de hacer esos vampiros, Ben lo sabe todo, Tanya e Irina vendrán a ayudarlos... ¿Edward?- me pregunto.

Levanto la cara, y pude ver que sus ojos estaban muertos, sus lágrimas caían como dos canillas abiertas y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué, Bella?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- suplico con la vista fija en Dulce.

-Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, cielo.

-Cuida mucho a Marie, no vayas a Denali y no vuelvas a Forks...

-Bella ¿que quieres...?

-Ellos no la lastimaran si no esta en medio.

-¿Bella?- estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

-No tengo esperanzas, Edward. A Marie no le pasará nada si no esta allí, no la están buscando a ella.

-Bella ¡Dime que va a suceder!- exigí saber.

-Edward, por favor...- suplico acariciando a Dulce con manos temblorosas.

-¡NO! Bella dime que es lo que va a suceder.

-Ellos, Ben... Edward por favor no me hagas…

-Basta de excusas, ¡habla!

_-Edward cálmate, la estas poniendo más nerviosa- _me admitió Jasper.

-¡NO!- grite. Bella se encogió ante mi grito. Estaba frustrado, horrorizado por las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza, por lo que Bella decía y no concluía.

-Edward- me llamo la atención nuevamente mi hermano.

-¡No lo entiendes, Jasper!- estalle.

-No todo. - admitió- ¡Pero cálmate!- me ordeno- ¡Piensa en Bella!

-¡Es en ella en la que estoy pensando!

-No parece- contesto.

Un gruñido terrorífico salio de mi pecho. Esa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

-Aparca el auto- le ordene.

-¿Edward?- me llamo Bella entre jadeos.

La estaba asustando, estaba siendo un idiota. Pero debía terminar con Jasper antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Bella quédense acá y no salgan- le ordene.

-¡No!- grito- Esto es una locura- sollozo.

-Tranquila sólo quédense aquí- fije la vista en el espejo retrovisor para ver la cara seria de Jasper- ¡Aparca ahora mismo!

Sin más discusión Jasper fue desacelerando hasta aparcar en una banquina.

Con delicadeza acomode a Bella en los asientos y bese su frente antes de salir. Jasper ya me esperaba a 10 kilómetros de allí.

Corrí hasta él. Alice y Jacob estaban tras el auto. Vi a Jacob meterse con Bella y Alice correr hasta nosotros.

Sin más preparativos me lance a Jasper sin el menor atisbo de delicadeza. El primer golpe se lo di en la cara descargando toda mi furia en el. Sabía que no le dejaría herida alguna pero ayudaba a descargarse.

No tardo en devolverme el golpe con la misma fuerza en el estomago.

Un chillido de Alice desesperado llego a nosotros, pero no nos importo... Si esto no lo hacíamos ahora terminaríamos quemados en unos días.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Bueno, no se pueden quejar, ya que no me tarde en subir y ensima en largo xD**

Que les parecio? Aquí tuvimos el punto de vista de Bella y el de Edward, los mas importantes de este fic.

En fin, prometo estarme pronto :) (tratare de usar una agenda, lo prometo! O mirar de vez en cuando el calendario qe esta en mi pared :P )

_**Grax por sus RR. **_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **Actualizado hace un par de días.**

**Breaking the Habit** (Crepúsculo de Alice y Jasper) **Actualizado, pasen!**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

9


	31. Chapter 31: Un viaje de ida y vuelta III

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo ocho: Un viaje de ida y vuela. Parte III**

-Jacob Black POV-

Corrí hasta el auto en donde se encontraba Bella y mi ahijada. Realmente quería ver la pelea de los dos chupasangres, quería ver a Edward sufrir...

Pero eso debía esperar, la médium se encargaría de ellos, y yo estaría cuidando a las chicas. Aunque me encantaba que se estuvieran matando era la tontería más grande que podrían haber hecho, en estos momentos deberíamos estar llegando a Chicago, deberíamos estar apurándonos.

Bella y Dulce estaban en peligro.

Me adentre en la parte trasera del auto, para acomodarme junto a Bella quien tenía a Dulce dormida en sus brazos, y ella miraba por la ventana.

Cerré la puerta fuertemente para hacerla entrar en razón.

Por más que esperé no hubo respuesta alguna de Bella, estaba perdida en la pelea de afuera, que seguramente no alcanzaba a divisar...

-¿Bella?- dije en un tono bastante alto cerca de su oído.

Mi amiga dio un respingo y volteo a verme, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, de consolarle, pero seguramente Edward ya me estaría maldiciendo por "escucharme", aunque esa no era una de las razones, Bella tenía a Dulce en sus brazos y la podríamos despertar, y aún no estaba seguro que tan mal seguían las marcas en el cuerpo de Bella.

Un gruñido comenzó a formarse en mi interior, pero lo reprimí. Lo que menos necesitaba ella era mi enfado en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunte al fin levantando mi mano para secarle las lágrimas.

Bella recargo su cabeza en la palma de mi mano, lo cual me encanto.

-Se están peleando por mi culpa ¿Verdad, Jake?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

Maldije a Edward y a Jasper por hacerla sentir de esta forma ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¿Es que ya no sufría bastante, cómo para preocuparse por dos idiotas?

Oh, si... Era perro muerto, después de deshacernos del idiota de Ben, Edward acabaría conmigo seguramente... ¡Qué va!

-No es cierto, cielo- conteste acercándome más a ella.

-Si, si lo es...- discrepo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No, Bella- mi tono fue mas duro de lo que esperaba, pero no me importaba. Bella tenía que entender que ellos eran idiotas por naturaleza y ella no tenía nada que ver.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y levanto la cabeza, dejando a mi mano sin su peso perfecto.

-¿Jacob?- me llamo en un susurro con la vista fija en Dulce.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- quise saber.

-¿La cuidaras?- su voz se quebró.

Me tense, ¿Esperaba morir? ¿Sabía algo que yo, no?

-Siempre la cuidare- conteste rápidamente-las cuidaré- corregí- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Jake, Dulce y yo...- su voz se quebraba en cada palabra, y los sollozos comenzaban a apoderarse de ella- Yo no tengo esperanza...- completo largándose a llorar.

No reaccione... ¿Me estaba diciendo lo que creía? ¿Lo habían visto?

La puerta de mi lado y la de adelante se abrieron, no me importo... ¿Bella no tenía esperanza?

-Perro... fuera- dijo la voz del idiota- ¿Qué le hiciste?- gruño.

En ese momento me sentía volar y luego estrellar con el suelo.

Tarde en levantarme y al hacerlo clave la vista en el auto. Bella ya había sido- nuevamente- acomodada en los brazos de otro y era consolada...

-Tu eres el _otro_, perro- escuche el murmullo proveniente del auto.

Obviamente había sido Edward al haberme escuchado.

Un brazo paso por mi hombro, estaba helado.

-¿En qué pensaste, Jacob?

Voltee para ver a Alice preocupada.

-En que a tu hermano no le queda mucho tiempo- musite contrariado.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

-El piensa lo mismo.

Entonces ya estaba de vuelta manejando siguiendo de cerca al auto que llevaba a mi aún amada y a mí ahijada...

-Edward POV-

Bella estaba en mi regazo nuevamente, ahora el ambiente entre Jasper y yo estaba mejor por lo que no preocuparía por sus "comentarios"

El perro me había sacado de las casilla, lo que pensaba sabiendo que lo oía... y Bella.

-Amor, tienes esperanzas, vamos a vivir los tres felices...- trate de calmarla por enésima vez.

Sabía que eso era lo que mi hija y mi amor habían visto, por eso Bella estaba tan aterrada al igual que Dulce.

-No, Edward. Ambas lo vimos, yo... ella... lo odio- dijo, sin terminar ninguna frase.

-Lo se, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que el futuro no esta grabado en piedra…

-Este si- me interrumpió- las pocas veces que ambas hemos visto lo mismo no hay forma de cambiarlo, por mas... Edward no quiero perderlos, Marie...

Escondió su rostro en mis brazos y Dulce empezó a moverse en los de ella.

-¿Mami, papi?- pregunto. En mi cara se formo una enorme sonrisa al oír las palabras de mi hija, de Dulce... pero Bella se tenso en mis brazos. ¡Idiota! Aún no lo sabía.

-¿Marie?- ¿Por qué la llamaba Marie y no Dulce?- Bebé papá no...

Dulce frunció el ceño ante las palabras desesperadas de Bella y esta se detuvo al verla.

_Se lo voy a decir_- me aviso mi hija en su mente. ¡Al fin se habría conmigo! Aunque su decisión no me agradaba del todo. Bella ¿No estaba bastante confundida ya?

-Mami- le llamo Dulce sentándose derecha en el regazo de mi ángel, tomo con sus pequeñas manitos la remera de Bella y se acerco mas a ella- Mami, Ben es un hombre malo- musito- no es mi papá.

-¿Qué, cariño?- pregunto confundida. Levanto la vista para verme, seguramente en busca de apoyo ¿Pero que podría hacer yo?- Marie aunque...

-No, mami- le interrumpió- Perdón por mentirte tanto tiempo- sollozo.

Mi corazón congelado - y seguramente al igual que el de Bella - se partió al verla de esa forma.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Bella, mientras abrazaba a Marie. Al parecer su percepción no la había perdido, se había dado cuenta que era el cómplice de Dulce.

-Yo...- comencé sin saber como enfrentarla.

-Mami, yo se quien es mi papi- dijo en un tono ahogado aún escondida- Mami no quise mentirte, perdón ¡Perdón!- suplicaba.

Bella la estrecho más fuerte, se veía preocupada en gran sumo por la situación en que se encontraba _nuestra_ bebe.

_Edward es increíble lo culpable que se siente Dulce, y Bella. ¡Edward sus emociones están fuera de control!_- me advirtió mi hermano en su mente.

-No debes disculparte, bebé. Tranquila...- Bella intentaba calmarla desesperadamente.

-Mami, Edward es mi papá- dijo de golpe entre sollozos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron ante las noticia.

Tras minutos de silencio Dulce la soltó para mirarla. La vista de Bella estaba perdida, intente sacudirla y nada. Ambos la llamábamos y nada.

Entonces Bella cayó desmayada en mis brazos. ¡Dios! ¡Más problemas en su cabeza!

Como era de esperarse Dulce se altero aterrada.

-¿La mate?- pregunto largando a llorar nuevamente- ¡¿Mate a mi mami?!- sollozo.

Jasper estiro una mano y la alzo para calmarla mientras yo me encargaba de Bella.

-No cariño- le dije, mientras Jasper le lanzaba olas de calma- Sólo esta alucinada y necesita descansar...- le tranquilice.

-¿Enserio?- le oí preguntarle a Jasper.

Seguramente este asintió ya que en segundos volvió a caer dormida en sus brazos. Yo acariciaba a Bella sin dejar de sentirme culpable.

En todo caso, Dulce no la había matado. Había sido yo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Bueno, no se pueden quejar solo una semana tarde xD**

Que les parecio? Aquí tuvimos el punto de vista de Jacob y el de Edward, gran noticia la qe le dio Dulce, verdad?

En fin, prometo estarme pronto :) (Tratare de usar una agenda, lo prometo! O mirar de vez en cuando el calendario qe esta en mi pared :P )

_**Grax por sus RR. **_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **Actualizado hace un par de días.**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

6


	32. Chapter 32: Un viaje de ida y vuelta IV

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo ocho: Un viaje de ida y vuela. Parte III**

-Edward POV-

Ya habíamos entrado en Chicago. Bella y Dulce por suerte no se habían vuelto a levantar.

Alice hacía tan sólo unos minutos había tenido una visión. ¡Jasper había tenido razón! El aquelarre de Tanya estaba detrás de todo esto ¡Estaba loca!

Todo había cambiado en la ciudad ¡Como no hacerlo! Desde la última vez que había estado ya habían pasado casi 100 años. En donde estaba mi casa ahora se encontraba una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

La nostalgia llegaba a mí con cada km que pasábamos. Esperaba los recuerdos que sabía que no llegarían.

Emmett nos esperaba en un hotel cerca de la carretera principal, y Rosalie se nos uniría en breve. Había hecho un excelente trabajo en Denali y ahora nos venía a ayudar.

Por alguna extraña razón no habíamos podido comunicarnos con Esme y Carlisle, seguramente habían llamado a la casa de Forks. Alice no se había detenido a buscar el futuro de ellos, solo se preocupaba por Bella y mi hija.

-Bella- la sacudí con delicadeza.

Mi ángel se apretó más a mí y siguió con su sueño. Hacía mucho que estaba dormida, y aunque me gustaba verla tan calmada era necesario que se despertara, para al menos tener una minima idea de en donde se encontraba.

-Edward déjala dormir- hablo Jasper- Creo que es mejor que sus emociones descansen un poco.

-Sólo quiero que sepa de en donde nos encontramos-acaricie la cara de Bella- Si pasa algo...- no termine la frase.

-Esta bien. De acá veo a Emmett- informo.

Me incline y roce mis labios con los de mi amor. Bella tembló ante mi contacto frío y abrió un ojo, sonrío al verme.

-Hola- musito refregándose los ojos con sus suaves manos.

-Hola- conteste.

Como si fuera una niña pequeña, la senté lentamente sobre mí para que no volviera a dormirse.

Miro por la ventana desconcertada.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Chicago- trate de que mi voz no sonara nostálgica. Al parecer no lo había logrado.

-¿Todavía esta tu casa?- acaricio mis mejilla.

-Hay una pista de hielo ahora- mi voz definitivamente me delataba.

-¿Vamos a ir?

-¿Quieres ir?- estaba sorprendido. Con todo lo que estaba viviendo ¿Quería ir a partir?

-Si- asintió- quizás aún haya algo tuyo ahí.

Mi corazón se estrujo ante sus palabras. Ella estaba pasando la peor etapa de su vida y se preocupaba por mí.

La abrace más fuerte y la bese. Su beso era urgente ¿Sabía lo que le había pasado antes de quedarse dormida?

-¡PUAJ!-grito una voz que reconocería en donde sea. Bella abrió los ojos y se quedo dura en su lugar- No deberían hacer eso en publico.

Bella se aparto rápidamente de mi lado avergonzada, fulmine a mi hermano con la mirada. ¡Y justo el hablaba de demostraciones en publico! ¡Con las veces que lo habíamos encontrado con Rose haciendo cosas indecentes!

Emmett abrió la puerta y ayudo a salir a Bella. Yo los seguí rápidamente.

-¡Bella!- exclamo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Ho...la Emmett- dijo Bella sin aire.

-Emmett la estas lastimando- le regañe tomando a Bella de la cintura y apartándola de sus brazos.

Mi rostro y el de Emmett fue de incomprensión cuando Bella escondió su cara en mi pecho sollozando.

_-¿Qué paso?-_Me preguntaba en su mente_._Mi hermano se sentía culpable- _¿Tan fuerte a la abrase?_

Ante sus pensamientos me di cuenta de algo que me había olvidado. Los golpes en el cuerpo de Bella aún eran frescos.

-¿Le hice daño?- pregunto esta vez en voz alta.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Ben- escupí su nombre.

Bella se aferraba más a mí en busca de consuelo. La alce para poder llevarla a dentro.

-Es la habitación 336 en el 4 piso- me dijo Emmett. Aún estaba desconcertado y miraba a Bella con dolor.

-Gracias. Ayuda a Jasper- le aconseje- Tiene que bajar las maletas y a Dulce.

Emmett desapareció de mi vista y entre al hotel. Alice y Jacob ya nos estaban siguiendo.

Al llegar a la habitación me encerré con Bella en un cuarto. Le había ordenado a Alice que cuando Jasper subiera a Dulce la deje con nosotros.

-Bella- la llame.

Después del _super_ abrazo de mi hermano no había vuelto a hablar. La había recostado en la cama y ella se había ovillado como si eso la protegiera.

-Sabes...- dijo después de unos minutos- Soñé algo extraño- dijo pensativa.

-¿Que soñaste?- me acerque y la acomode en mis brazos.

-Que todos salía bien- dijo con dolor- Que íbamos a ser felices, que Marie... era tu hija- completo la frase en voz baja.

-Bella, creo que no fue un sueño.

-Edward- dijo con voz suplicante- Esto no acabara bien.

-Sí lo hará- me mostré optimista- Y Dulce, ella... tu sabes, eso no fue un sueño.

Tenía miedo de su reacción.

-Edward eso es imposible- me discutió- Los vampiros no puede concebir...

-Nunca se había probado con un vampiro y una humana- le di la misma explicación que mi hija me había dado cuando me dijo la verdad.

-Supongamos que tienes razón-dijo sin creerme en lo mas mínimo- Tendría que haber nacido antes...

-Bella, no soy bueno explicando el porque, pero se que Dulce es mi hija. Ella me lo dijo.

Bella se tenso, como si mis palabras le recordasen algo.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto. ¿Para que quería saberlo?

-Las 5.30 de la mañana- estaba confuso.

-¿Cuando va a amanecer?

Fruncí el ceño. ¡No entendía nada!

-Dentro de dos horas.

-Cuando amanezca quiero que vayamos a patinar.

-¿Por que?

-¿Podemos?- pregunto haciendo un puchero ¡¿Cómo negarse?!- ¡Por favor! ¡Con Marie, le encantara!

Bese rápidamente sus labios.

-De acuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Bueno, no se pueden quejar, menos de una semanaxD**

Que les parecio? Se que son sólo 4 hojas de Word, pero aca termina el chap, y después empieza otro. ¡Falta poco para la gran batalla! Mwajaja

En fin, prometo estarme pronto :) (Tratare de usar una agenda, lo prometo! O mirar de vez en cuando el calendario qe esta en mi pared :P )

_**Grax por sus RR. **_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Entre hoy y mañana actualizo!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB)

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

5


	33. Chapter 33: Sin baño no hay patín

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo nueve: sin baño no hay patín****  
**  
_**-Bella POV-**_

Marie aún estaba dormida y el sol se estaba asomando. No estaba segura de lo que pensaba hacer, por como estaba la situación no sabía si ir a patinar era la mejor idea, pero ¿Qué más daba?

Si era mi último día debía pasarlo fenomenal.

Ir a patinar había sido una buena idea, sabía lo culpable que Edward se sentía por no poder recordar a sus padre, y quizás esto lo ayudaría a recordar algo.

No sabía que pensar, dos veces me habían dicho que Marie podía ser hija de Edward, ¿Eso también significaba que él bebé que había tenido y Ben había matado también era de Edward? ¿Y por qué el bebé había muerto y mi princesa no?

-Edward- le llame calladamente, me miro desconcertado ¿Lo había sacado de un sueño privado?

-¿Que pasa Bella?- pregunto.

-¿Vamos?- me levante de la cama dejando a mi hija recostada en ella y busque en el bolso ropa limpia para mi bebe.

-¿De verdad quieres ir?- pregunto alzando a Marie.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre al baño de la habitación para prepararle la bañadera a Marie.

-Despiértala- le grite desde mi lugar.

Deje que la bañadera se llenara y salí para ver la hermosa escena que se llevaba a cabo en el dormitorio.

Edward estaba ya jugando con Marie en la cama. Me apoya en el marco de la puerta y sonreí, se veían bien así.

-¡Mami!- grito mi ángel al verme. Edward me miró con un brillo en los ojos mientras Marie se soltaba de él y venía corriendo a mí.

La abrase y la alce. Ella era lo que me completaba.

-¡Mami!- me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego mirarme- ¿A dónde vamos a patinar?- me pregunto feliz.

Mire a Edward para saber si él ya se lo había dicho, pero se limito a encogerse de hombros. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado a que mi hija lo supiera todo.

-A un lugar cerca de aquí, amor- respondí.

-¿Y puede venir el señor dientes chuecos?- me pregunto.

Me reí, el señor dientes chuecos era un muñeco que Alice la había comprado no sabía que lo tenía.

-Claro- dije bajándola.

-Iré a pedírselo a la tía Alice.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y yo detrás de ella. Había escuchado la risa de Edward antes de abandonar la habitación.

La corrí hasta la sala donde se encontraban mis _hermanos_ hablando. Inspeccione uno por uno, y por primera vez en todo este tiempo me percate de la presencia de Rosalie. Me sorprendí ante la mirada que le daba a mi hija.

-¡Dulce!- exclamo Emmett.

Ella sonrío y corrió a sus brazos. Fue levantado rápidamente y me sorprendí de que no se hubiera mareado.

Jasper se coloco a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Buenos días, Bella- sonrío- Ven- tiro de mi hasta que nos sentamos al lado de Alice en un sofá.

Emmett y Marie se reían. Le eche una mirada a Rosalie, estaba maravillada. Sabía que ella había querido un bebé, pero jamás pensé que la fría Rosalie se _derritiera_ por mi hija.

-Es rara no- dijo entre risas Alice siguiendo mi mirada.

Rápidamente entendí a lo que se refería y asentí. Rose fulmino a su hermana con la mirada.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo Edward apareció con una enorme sonrisa en la puerta. note que se había cambiado de ropa.

-Bella, creo que Dulce ya se puede ir a bañar.

Marie miro a Edward y luego a mi con una expresión de horror. No pude evitar reírme, Edward como cada uno de la sala se aterrorizaron. Mire a Jacob que también reía. Ninguno de los Cullen habían pasado por la etapa de hacer bañar a Marie. Era algo realmente peligroso, odiaba bañarse y más cuando la estaba pasando tan bien.

Me levante y me acerque a Emmett aún riendo. Extendió mis brazos para que e la pasara pero Marie rodeo su cuello apretándose mas a él.

-¡No!- grito.

-¡Jake!- llame a mi amigo que camino hasta a mí igual de divertido que yo.

En la sala todos estaban desconcertados.

-¿Que le hacemos esta vez, Bella?- pregunto mi amigo- ¿Cosquillas o le sacamos al Señor Dientes Chuecos?

-Mmm- hice que pensaba- ¿El Señor Dientes Chueco?.- le pregunte a Jacob sugerentemente.

Marie volteo a vernos con temor.

-¡El Señor Dientes Chuecos, no!- grito.

-Entonces me parece que no hay dilución- volví a extender mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le oí preguntar a Alice.

-¡No me quiero bañar!- grito aforrándose nuevamente a Emmett.

En ese momento los Cullen lo entendieron y se echaron a reír.

-Pobre Señor Dientes Chuecos-se lamento Jacob intencionalmente.

-Emmett- lo llamo mi bebe- ¿Me proteges?- le pidió todos reímos.

-Creo que no puedo- dijo Emmett- ¡Bella es malvada cuando lo desea!- fingió pánico.

Marie lo miro desconcertada y desilusionada.

-Tanto músculos y le temes a mi mamí.- refunfuño Marie, no pudimos evitar reírnos de ella. Nos miro enojada y se giro a Alice-¿Tía Alice?- probó.

-Lo siento, cariño- se disculpo- Hay que bañarse de vez en cuando.

Marie la fulmino con la mirada y paso a Jasper que le sonrió en modo de disculpas antes de que lo intentara.

-¿Tía Rose?- pregunto mirando a la perfecta rubia.

Esta se congelo cuando Marie la llamo tía. Seguramente no sabía que mi bebe _lo sabía todo_.

-Dulce- la llamo Edward antes de que Rose encontrara el camino hasta su voz- Si no te bañas no iremos a patinar- le dijo.

Marie pareció pensarlo un tiempo, hasta que soltó el cuello de Emmett y estiro sus manos hacía mi.

La alce triunfante.

-¿Por que me odian?- lloriqueó.

-¿Sabes Dulce?- le dijo Jacob, sabía lo que iba a decir- Bañada te adoro, sucia... no, no, no- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Cada vez que había que bañarla y salía perdiendo preguntaba lo mismo, y Jacob siempre tan original le contestaba igual.

-Pero me bañan papá y tú- murmuro.

Me congele, ¿Se refería a Edward?

Rose, Emmett y yo miramos a Edward. Estaba segura de que estaban igual de perdidos que yo.

-¿Papá?- suspire inconcientemente.

-Claro- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Marie empezó a removerse en mis brazos, pidiendo que la bajase. La coloque en el suelo y ella corrió a darla la mano a Edward. Empezaron a caminar hacía la habitación, mientras yo seguía en mi lugar en shock.

Unos minutos después Dulce y Edward asomaron la cabeza.

-¿Vienes mami?- pregunto Marie con una sonrisa.

Salí de mi cabeza y asentí con la cabeza caminando hasta ellos.

¿Le había dicho papá? ¿Él había respondido a ese llamado? ¿Por qué Jasper, Alice, Jacob y Edward no se mostraron sorprendidos? Entonces, ¿era verdad? ¿Edward era el padre de mi hija?

_**-Edward POV-**__  
_  
Dulce estaba jugando en la bañadera con unos juguetes que Alice le había llevado por lo que Bella y yo la dejamos un tiempo con sus juguetes y Alice, para irnos a la habitación.

Bella estuvo muy callada. Desde que Dulce me había llamado papá Bella parecía en shock, quizás lo estaba.

La tome por la cintura y la dirigí a la cama en donde se sentó y fijo su vista en la pared. Por mi parte no pude hacer mas que sentarme a su lado y desear poder usar mi don en ella.

-Edward- me llamo. Aunque seguía con la vista en la pared me hablaba- Entonces... Dulce ¿de verdad es tu hija?

-Si, Bella- conteste con cautela.

-Entonces... el bebe que Ben mato...- comenzó a sollozar.

La abrace y la coloque en mi regazo. Sabía que estaba loco por sentir felicidad en aquel momento, cuando ella estaba sufriendo tanto. Pero no podía evitarlo, al fin me creía. Al fin creía en la verdad. Habíamos tenido una maravillosa hija: Marie Dulce... Masen Cullen Swan.

Me reí para mí, tenía un nombre muy largo.

-Shh- dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

-¿También era hijo tuyo?- pregunto entre cada sollozo.

Negué con la cabeza y ella me miro confundida.

-Lo que te voy a decir es algo complicado, pero es lo que Dulce me explico ¿Quieres escucharlo?- no estaba seguro de si debía, pero ella asintió firmemente- De acuerdo.- tomé aire como si necesitará de él.- El día que Dulce me contó todo me explico eso. Ella tendría que haber nacido mucho tiempo después de lo que lo hizo pero como tu ya estabas con... Ben- odiaba tener que nombrarlo. Pero Bella no pareció importarle estaba atenta a mi palabras- lo que él te hizo...- no pude esconder el odio y el dolor de mi voz al recordar lo que ese mal nacido le había hecho a mi ángel- Bueno eso hizo que el embarazo avanzara como uno humano ya que también estabas esperando un hijo de él...

-El bebe que mato era su hijo...

-Si, lo siento tanto Bella- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.

Bella ya no lloraba, no hablaba estaba tratando de darle un significado a mi palabras y sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

-¡Bella!- la llamo mi hermana haciendo que ella reaccionara y mirara en dirección al baño.

-¿Si, Alice?- pregunto levantándose para dirigirse hacia donde venia el grito.

- Ayúdame a sacar a este monstruito de la bañadera que no quiere salir!- grito mi hermana.

Ambos reímos ante eso y Bella se perdió de mi vista.

Me sentía feliz al escuchar las cosas que mi hermana y mi amor les decían a mi hija para que saliera. Era algo magnifico, así tendríamos que haber estado siempre... y así lo estaríamos.

Hoy sería un día de familia, sin problemas, solo felices...

_**-Bella POV-**__**  
**_  
Hacía ya una largo rato que habíamos salido del hotel los tres, como una verdadera familia.

Habíamos perdido casi toda la mañana ya que cuando entre al baño Alice y Marie empezaron a lanzarme agua y jugamos un buen rato, a eso hay que agregarle que tuve que cambiarme de ropa.

Al final nos habíamos levantado temprano y no habíamos podido aprovechar la mañana. Pero no me arrepentía, la había pasado muy bien jugando con mi hija y Alice, además de que al fin estaba enterada de la verdad: Edward era el padre de Marie.

Edward manejaba mi auto con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras yo me encontraba en el asiento de pasajeros con Marie sobre mi mirando atenta por la ventana.

Como cuando éramos adolescentes nuestras manos estaban unidas. Marie estaba muy emocionada, nunca había viajado tanto y conocer distintos lugares le fascinaba, y era bueno para ella encontrar algo con que mantener su cabecita ocupada. Las visiones que estaba teniendo me ponían muy nerviosa, ese poder era demasiado para una niña de menos de 5 años, hubiera deseado ser yo quien poseía el don y no ella. Sin contar que antes de llegar a Chicago ambas habíamos visto el futuro que nos esperaba, y ella no debería saberlo.

-Asíque...-hablo Marie mirando a Edward- si patino bien ¿me compras un helado a mí y al señor dientes chuecos?- dijo con confianza.

Me reí. No estaba segura de que si Edward estaba enterado que Marie patinaba hacía un año, y vaya que aprendía rápido.

-Mmm- dijo Edward haciendo que pensaba- no creo que sea justo, según Alice sabes patinar y muy bien...- le sonrió triunfante.

De acuerdo... estaba enterado de todo.

-¡Pero yo quiero el helado y el señor dientes chuecos también!- chillo Marie.

En ese momento debería estar regañándola por su comportamiento, en vez de eso le sonreí y mire a Edward que también lo hacía.

-Entonces sólo tienes que pedirlo- le dijo Edward- Si Dulce y El Señor Dientes Chuecos- ¡Que nombre tan largo para un muñeco!- quieren un helado así será.

-No creo que sea bueno- intervine- Marie sabes que no puedes comer mucho helado- se resfriaba cada vez que comía helado, lo cual era extraño ya que nunca se enfermaba, ni siquiera si salía en musculosa un día de invierno... pero el helado era mortal.

-¡Vamos mami solo esta vez!- grito saltando sobre mis piernas- ¿Si? ¡Por favor!

-Marie...- le llame odiaba que me hiciera eso- podemos comprar chocolates o caramelos, pero deja el helado para otra ocasión no quiero que te enfermes...

-¿Y si no hay otra ocasión?- contraataco melancólica. Me tense.

-Creo que mami tiene razón- intervino Edward- ¿No quieres enfermarte verdad, Dulce?- le pregunto haciendo que Marie negara desanimada con la cabeza- y me parece que al Señor Dientes Chuecos le gusta mas el chocolate- sonrío triunfante.

-Bueno- dijo Marie con el ceño fruncido- pero mami también come...

-Marie sabes que no...- empecé a hablar pero fui interrumpida.

-Claro que comerá, es un trato- Edward extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de su hija.

Me encantaba como sonaba. _Su hija_. Nuestra hija.

-Edward- le llame en voz de regaño. Aún me dolía comer y no quería que Marie me viera con una mueca de dolor por comer chocolate.

Edward me sonrío y luego miro a Marie.

-¿La obligaremos no es así?- le dijo con una sonrisa y mi bebe festejo.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, Marie estaba emocionada por lo que sus ojitos veían de la ciudad, Edward parecía sentirse feliz viéndonos y yo simplemente los observaba.

¿Cómo en medio de este caos podía sentirme feliz? ¿Cómo sabiendo lo que me esperaba podía sonreír?

-¡Llegamos!- grito Marie saltando de mis brazos casi lanzándose por la ventana.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y la tome fuertemente de la cintura aunque Edward ya se me había adelantado.

Sería un día perfecto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Bueno, no se pueden quejar, ¡4 DÍAS!**

Que les parecio? Se que son sólo 6 hojas de Word, y todavía falta un poco, pero según como vengan los RR actualizaré entre el miércoles o el jueves… Pero recuerden ¡**RR**!

**OJO CON LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL SEÑOR DIENTES CHUECOS! LOL**, no sé me ocurrió un nombre así que le puse el de **mi **muñeco **xD**

_**Grax por sus RR. **_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Actualizado!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **FINITTE**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

8


	34. Chapter 34: Sin baño no hay patín II

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo nueve: Sin baño no hay patín II****  
**  
_**-Edward POV-**__**  
**_  
Había pasado ya un rato desde que estábamos patinando, más bien Dulce y yo lo hacíamos Bella solo miraba y se movía de vez en cuando para no quedarse tan atrás.

Sabía que estaba preocupado por mi, por que después de 100 años volvía a mi _casa_. Era extraño yo también pensaba que esto quizás me afectaría, pero no era así. Me gustaba estar de vuelta en Chicago, patinando junto a las dos mujeres que mas amaba en todo el mundo en el lugar en el que había nacido ¿Qué razón había para que me sintiera mal? Ninguna, no podía sentirme culpable de no recordar muy bien lo que había vivido aquí porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y mi vida ahora era otra.

Quizás si hubiese regresado sin Bella y Dulce a mi lado me sentiría mal, pero con ellas aquí no podía, simplemente no podía.

Dulce patinaba de maravilla, como si hubiera nacido con los patines puestos. Me sorprendió ver que Bella -hasta el momento- no se había caído, nos es que hubiese tenido la oportunidad ya que lo máximo que había patinado había sido dar una vuelta a la pista.

Lo hacía con tanta gracia, podía deleitarme en sus suaves movimientos, al igual que Dulce. Eran perfectas, mi vida comenzaba a ser.

-¡Papi!- grito Dulce. La busque con la mirada pero no la encontré- ¡Aquí, papi!- grito provocando una tierna risita por parte de Bella.

Había estado tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Voltee a verla con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro muy parecida a la que ella llevaba en el suyo.

-Me debes un chocolate- dijo jocosa abrazando fuertemente al Señor Dientes Chuecos- a él se le antojaron- dijo señalando a su muñeco.

No pude evitar reírme junto a Bella ante su respuesta, parecía tan tierna de esa forma. Patine hasta ella y la alce colocando su pensó en un brazo para poder mirarla.

-Mmm, ¿Enserio?- pregunte haciendo una mueca, ella asintió- ¿No serás tu la que quiere el chocolate?- le pregunte y sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente.

Era tan parecida a Bella.

-Bueno... es el Señor Dientes Chuecos el que lo quiere, y yo lo voy a ayudar a comer- dijo tímidamente.

-Aja- contesto Bella.

Levante la vista para ver como se soltaba del barandal y caminaba hasta nosotros con su particular gracia.

-¿Y qué chocolate le gusta al Señor Dientes Chuecos, Marie?- pregunto siguiéndole la corriente.

La mire a los ojos y ella me guiño haciendo una señal para que viera a Dulce.

Ella parecía estar pensando su respuesta.

_-¿Qué le había dicho la otra vez a mami?-_ sus mente se abrió ante su desconcentración.

Apreté los labios para contener la risa.

_-¿Chocolate con leche o blanco?-_ se preguntaba mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, era tan cómica. Dulce me miro mal.

-¡No leas mi mente!- me acuso enojada y volvió a cerrar la puerta que me deba paso a sus pensamientos.

En otro momento eso me habría frustrado pero ahora no logro más que sacarme una carcajada. Le hecho una mirada a Bella que esperaba la respuesta de _nuestra_hija con ansias.

-¿Qué pasa, Marie?- la interrumpió Bella, mientras Dulce la miraba con atención- ¿Ya se le olvido?- pregunto de forma jocosa.

-Mmm... no... a él le gusta... el de... leche... si eso es le gusta el chocolate con leche.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa- ¡Y yo que creía que le gustaba el chocolate con menta!

Dulce abrió los ojos, y su rostro se coloro de tal forma que se parecía a una cereza. Bella empezó a reírse y yo no tarde en seguirla.

Era gracioso, Dulce podía saber muchas cosas pero cuando se trataba de sus "problemas infantiles" era igual a una niña normal.

-¡Vamos, Marie!- exclamo Bella-¡¿No querías un chocolate?!

Dulce sonrío abiertamente y soltó mi cuello para extender los brazos a Bella, y ya la alzo rápidamente y se voltearon para salir de la pista.

Me quede allí parado mirando la escena. Si no fuera por todos los problemas que el maldito de Ben había ocasionado ¡Seriamos la familia mas feliz del mundo!

-¿No vienes Edward?- pregunto Bella mirándome con preocupación desde la puerta de la pista, antes de salir. Dulce me miraba de la misma forma que Bella, aunque parecía más confundida que nada.

Esos eran momentos únicos, ¿Dulce confundida? Por lo general éramos nosotros los confundidos, ella siempre lo sabía todo.

Les sonreí a ambas y comencé a patinar hacía mi vida.

_**-Bella POV-**_

Estaba totalmente embobada, Edward no había parado de sonreír en todo el día, estaba segura que hasta podía dolerle.

Marie había tratado por todos los medios hacer que Edward comiera chocolate, pero hasta el momento no lo había logrado. Según Edward el chocolate era una de las cosas más repugnante para ellos. Al igual que Marie lo había torturado, él me había torturado a mí para que comiera algo. No estaba segura de si estaba al tanto de mi dieta - nada de comida- pero me había molestado bastante su insistencia. No podía decirle simplemente que estaba muy preocupada por lo que podía pasar con nuestras vidas, y mucho menos confesarle que no comía porque me dolía.

-El Señor Dientes Chuecos quiere mas- dijo Marie parándose en la silla y señalando la vidriera llena de bombones de chocolate del local de donde nos encontrábamos.

Edward y yo reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Me imagino, no ha comido ni un solo bombón. ¡Dulce pero que mala eres en no dejarle ninguno!- le siguió la corriente ocasionando así un leve sonrojo en Marie- Solo uno mas- sentencio Edward y Marie comenzó a aplaudir.

El mesero no tardo en venir con el chocolate para Marie. Edward, nuevamente, se había tomado el atrevimiento de pedir uno para mí. No es que me encantaba despreciar sus "regalos", pero cuando puso el chocolote frente a mi estomago se retorció.

-¿Puedo comérmelo yo?- pregunto con ilusión Marie.

-Cariño, ya has comido demasiados chocolate, no creo...

-¡Por favor, mami! ¡Por favor, por favor!- se sentó en mi regazo y tomo mi cara con sus manitos, Edward miraba la escena como si se tratase de la cosa mas impresionante- ¿Si?- coloco su carita mas tierna. ¿Quien podía resistirse a eso? Rodee su cinturita con mis manos para que se sentara correctamente y coloque el chocolate frente a ella- ¡Te amo, mami!- chillo y no tardo en empezar a comérselo.

Empecé a preguntarme cuanto faltaría para que esto se acabara, ¿Cómo haría para vivir sin mi bebé? Bueno era obvio que no iba a vivir, pero ¿Quién cuidaría de mi angelito? Edward sólo no iba a poder. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas detener el tiempo allí, en ese momento, dejar congelado la felicidad. Mi mirada se perdió en la vidriera que daba a la calle. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí, obviamente preocupado por mi silencio.

-¿Mami?- la caricia en mi rostro de mi hija me hizo volver a la realidad.

Su expresión era de preocupación, mi corazón se retorció ante ello y le di mi mejor sonrisa, deshaciendo con la mano que no estaba en su cintura su muequita triste.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-Nos vamos, ya mami- le sonreí y la baje soltándola cuando sus pies estuvieron bien apoyados en el piso.

Edward se acerco a mí apenas solté a _nuestra_ hija, y se inclino sobre mi.

-Tenemos que hablar, cariño- me ayudo a ponerme de pie y comenzamos nuestro trayecto hacia la puerta.

Me quede dura en mi lugar cuando por el reflejo del espejo vi que justo detrás mío estaba el hombre que mas tenía, con una sonrisa diabólica que cruzaba su rostro, sus manos estaban casi entorno a mi cintura, su piel estaba mas pálida, y sus ojos era de un rojo intenso.

-No hagas ningún movimiento en falso- me susurro Ben, e instintivamente me lleve una mano a la boca para acallar un grito de horror.

Sus manos por fin tocaron mi cintura con un fuerza impresionante, sentía que iba a quebrarme. Dimos un paso para atrás, alejándonos de las personas que mas amaba, mis ojos lloraban lágrimas de agonía como si fueran una fuente sin agotación. Me levanto en vilo cuando vio que mis piernas empezaban a parecerse gelatina, no pude evitarlo y solté un jadeo lo que provoco que tanto Edward como Marie se voltearan a ver la escena.

¿Cómo Marie no lo había visto? ¿Cómo Alice no nos llamo para decirnos que estaba cerca?

La cara de Edward se crispo en una de furia, pero antes de cualquiera pudiera racionar, incluso los comensales que se hallaban en esa chocolatería, Ben me dejo caer al piso de forma dolorosa y desapareció mucha mas rápido de lo que lo podía hacer cualquier humano, incluso vampiro.

Edward corrió hasta mí con Marie detrás y me ayudo a levantarme, mis piernas sangraban y estaba híper ventilando. Me asuste mas cuando caí en lo que había sucedido, Marie ahora también lo sabía, incluso Edward...

... la cacería había comenzado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Bueno, no se pueden quejar, estoy llegando muy rápido**

Que les parecio? Se que no es muy largo, pero aquí termina el chap, y como verán el descanso ya acabo… ¡Se acerca el final!

Recuerden cuanto más rápido dejen RR, más rápido actualizare :)

¡**RR**!

_**Grax por sus RR. **_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Actualizado!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **FINITTE**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

5


	35. Chapter 35: El juego recién comienza

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: El juego recién comienza.**

_**-Bella POV-**_

-¿Cómo no lo viste?- escuche el grito de Edward desde la habitación continua.

Desde que habíamos llegado, todos los Cullen y Jacob estaban discutiendo lo que sucedía. Me mantuve al margen, no me importaba nada, lo único que deseaba era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi hija. Aunque no es que lo estuviera disfrutando mucho, las dos nos encontrábamos sentadas en la cama con las piernas cruzadas en pose india y escuchábamos atentas lo que pasaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡No lo se!- grito desesperada Alice- al caso es lo mismo, ¿Por que no leíste su mente?

-¡Dejen de discutir!- esa era la voz de Jacob- ¿Es que acoso no entienden lo que sucede aquí?

-El perro tiene razón- intervino Rose.

-Claro que la tengo- dijo con suficiencia- Ahora que sabemos que están aquí tendremos que irnos.

-Carlisle y Esme están en Alaska- sonó de repente la voz grave pero aterciopelada de Jasper.

Después de eso decidí que no quería oír más, no tenía caso. Al parecer Marie había pensado lo mismo, ya que se bajo de la cama y saco de una bolsa un par de juguetes que Alice le había regalado y los volcó en la cama frente a mí para luego acomodarse igual de como estaba antes.

-¿Jugamos?- abrazo al Señor Dientes Chuecos y me sonrío.

-Claro- asentí sin pensarlo.

Sacamos de la caja un Ludo de Princesas, y empezamos a jugar. En ese momento me olvide de mis preocupaciones, solo me concentre en Marie...

_**-Edward POV-**_

-¡Diablos, Alice!- estaba en un estado de desesperación insostenible.

¡No podía creer lo mucho que se había acercado esta vez el maldito de Ben! Ni mi hija, ni Alice lo habían visto venir, ni siquiera yo había podido leer su mente. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué era él? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Quiénes lo ayudaban en esta locura?

La forma en la que se escabullo entre nosotros, la forma en la que lastimo a Bella y la forma en la que desapareció- sin contar que nadie podía utilizar sus poderes contra él- nos daban las pistas necesarias para saber que había dejado de ser humano. ¿Pero en que se había convertido? Si alguien lo había convertido vampiro había hecho un trabajo extraordinario. Si esos eran sus dones, tenía que ser realista y aceptar que no teníamos oportunidades, aunque eso me aterraba más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Edward?- me grito Alice tan o mas desesperada que yo; era lógico ella era lo que no _veía_ nada- ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo! ¡Pero estoy _ciega_! ¡No veo nada de Ben, nada!

-¿Y cómo hacemos ahora para salir de aquí? ¡Ya no tenemos escapatoria!

-¡Basta!- grito Rose y los dos la miramos sin decir ni una sola palabra mas- ¡Son unos idiotas! Hay personas que pueden huir de una situación como esta sin usar dones, ¿Y ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear y buscar una solución? ¡Es tan difícil hacer las cosas _normales_?- me quede de piedra ante sus palabras.

-¡No entiendes nada!- le grito Alice- No estamos seguros.

-Yo nunca estoy segura de lo que va a pasar y no voy lamentándome por la vida por eso- le contesto mordazmente- ¡Hay que arriesgarse! más no podemos perder, aquí nos matarán por no habernos movido, y si nos matan a medio camino al menos sabremos que lo intentamos.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!- le espeto Alice.

-Claro que sí-le replico Rosalie.

-¡Tu nunca vas o tuviste un don!- Alice se descontrolo. Sabía lo malo que era eso- ¡No sabes lo horrible que se siente ser _normal_!

-No puedo ni imaginármelo- le grito Rose, su voz denoto la furia y también lo que las palabras de Alice le habían causado- Ser normal es una mierda, lo se. Es duro de imaginárselo pero hay que vivir.

Después de eso un tenso silencio lleno la habitación. Alice y Rosalie se taladraban con las miradas, Jacob- quien permanecía en silencio en una esquina- y estábamos pensando en como poder salir con vida de esta situación, más bien como _sacarlas_ con vida.

Emmett estaba preocupado por su esposa y por lo que estábamos viviendo. Y Jasper... bien si no estuviera completamente seguro de que amaba a Alice con locura creería que estaba enamorado de Bella. Él no se preocupaba por si Ben llegaba y nos mataba a todos, sino que se preocupaba de como se estaría sintiendo Bella al escuchar esta discusión, y como estaba ella emocionalmente después de haber visto a Ben.

Ok, eso no era muy difícil de averiguar. Desde aquí oíamos perfectamente las cosas que balbuceaba Bella en sus sueños, y era obvio que si podría ya se habría tirado de un 5º piso.

Jasper sin decir nada se levanto y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba_mi hija y mi Bella_.

-No entres- le ordene en un tono frío. Él ni me miro y entreabrió la puerta- ¡No entres!- repetí- ¡Voy yo!

-Tu no estas en condiciones de acercarte a ella- ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de mirarme a los ojos cuando hablaba. Me puse de pie y me acerque en un segundo, pero había sido tarde Jasper ya había entrado y había puesto el seguro a la puerta. No es que eso pudiera detenerme, pero no quería romper nada. De acuerdo eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que no quería era asustar mas de la cuenta a mis ángeles.

¡Maldito Jasper! ¿Quién se creía para estar con ellas? ¿Quién era para preocuparse por Bella de la forma en que lo hacía? ¿Y si de verdad sentía algo por ella? ¿Por qué Alice no hacía nada? ¡Diablos! Era conciente que en mi ausencia él se encargo de tratar de ayudar a Bella emocionalmente y habían formado un gran lazo, pero no creí que sería para tanto.

_Sin duda, estaba celoso del idiota del esposo de mi hermana._

**_-Jasper POV-_**

Sabía que esto me traería muchos problemas con Edward, pero estaba harto. No quería sentir mas la furia de Rosalie contra mi esposa, no quería sentir mas las emociones descolocadas de Alice y Edward, en fin no querías sentir...

No es que Bella y Dulce no sintieran, de hecho sus emociones eran las que mas me atormentaban, pero son a las únicas que les justifico lo que sienten. Es decir, no es que no crea correcto que mis _hermanos_ estén furiosos, lo que no justifico es que lo estén por sus peleas sin sentido. Sin contar que Edward me estaba desesperando, soy conciente de que esta sintiendo celos, pero no debe. No estoy enamorado de Bella, pero la quiero y no puedo dejarla en sabiendo mejor que nadie lo que siente.

Me acomode al lado de Dulce que dormía cómodamente en los brazos de su madre. Al contrario de Bella, que todos sabíamos que ni dormir tranquila podía, Dulce estaba tranquila, relajada, estaba segura en su cuento de hadas.

En un movimiento rápido quite a Dulce de los brazos de Bella, para así poder despertar a mi _hermana_ sin que mi sobrina se despierte. Me cambie de lado, y acaricie con cuidado la mejilla de Bella, haciendo que con mi tacto frío se despertase. Fue el momento justo, ya que nuevamente sus emociones se descontrolaban y no dudaba que con ellas los gritos de sus pesadillas.

Tardo en abrir los ojos. Me miro extrañada, y como si creyese que sus ojos les mentían se reflejo con las manos varias veces antes de dejar de pestañas. Me reí ante tal gesto de niña. A veces no era muy diferente que Dulce.

-¿Jasper?

-Hola, Bella- le sonreí.

No volvió a hablar. Soltó un bostezo y con cuidado, para ella, acomodo las almohadas para luego poder sentarse contra ellas. La verdad es que era graciosa al levantarse, estaba tan desorientada.

-Te desperté porque otra vez tus emociones se salían de control- le explique con una sonrisa rompiendo el silencio.

Volvió a soltar otro bostezo y asintió con la cabeza. No sabía, desde hacía ya tiempo, lo que era sentirse cansado pero ver a Bella me hacía sentirme... incomodo. Hacía años que ella no lograba dormir sin tener que lidiar con pesadillas mas crueles que las que tenía en la vida real. Si mi poder hubiese sido mas grande no había dudado en calmar las emociones de Bella durante las noches, pero era en esos momentos donde se salían de control y no podía hacer nada sin dejar a un lado el riesgo de enloquecerla mas.

Otra vez mis hermanos empezaron a gritar, lo único que debía agradecerles ahora era que hablaban a gran velocidad y estaba seguro de que Bella no podía entenderlos. Aunque eso no significaba que no los escuchara; fijo su vista en la puerta unos segundos y luego volteo a verme.

-¿Siguen discutiendo?- murmuro.

-No van a parar hasta que Alice tenga alguna visión- le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Aunque yo pretendía que con ese comentario se relajase, logre todo lo contrario. Se tenso y volvió a fijar la vista en la puerta.

-¿Y si no ve nada?- arrastro las palabras.

No pude evitar verla de esa forma tan horrorizada, que no pensé en mi próximo movimiento. Cuando quise darme cuenta acunaba a Bella en mis brazos mientras le echaba olas de clama. Escondió su cara en mi pecho como tantas veces hizo y se dejo consolar.

-Se calmaran, saldremos de esta.

-¿Cómo esta Marie?- murmuro bajo su respiración.

-Esta... feliz- esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de sumirnos en un cómodo silencio entre los dos.

En poco tiempo, a pesar de los gritos de la sala continua, Bella se fue relajando al mismo tiempo que su respiración se acompasaba. Sonreí interiormente cuando un leve ronquido salio de los labios de Bella junto con un "No me abandones". No podía negarla, aunque no estuviese enamorado de ella, no podía decir que no me encantaba su calor sobre su piel fría, sus brazos en mi cuerpo, su calida respiración sobre mi cristalizada piel, todo en ella me gustaba. Entendía porque Edward y Jacob la amaban, y estaba seguro que de no haber tenido a Alice también estaría en la lista.

-¡JASPER HALE SAL AHORA DE ESA HABITACIÓN!- Trono Edward desde detrás de la puerta.

_Esto era lo único que nos faltaba, un hermano imbesil celoso del esposo de su hermana. ¡Qué idota!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! ¡Esto es un Record! Solo un día tarde en actualizar!**

Que les parecio? Hubo mushios POV'S y Edward esta un poquito estresado xD

Recuerden cuanto más rápido dejen RR, más rápido actualizare :) (como hoy que solo tarde un día) Si recibo entre díez y quince RR actualizo apenas se cumplan (puede ser el mismo día o al otro)

¡**RR**!

_**Grax por sus RR. **_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Actualizado!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **FINITTE**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

6


	36. Chapter 36: El juego recién comienza II

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: El juego recién comienza II.**

**_-Alice POV-_**

-¡Edward armaras una pelea!- le regañe después de haber podido ver lo que planeaba hacer mi hermano y _mi esposo_ no salía de la habitación en donde _su esposa_ descansaba.

Mire en la sala para encontrarme con la divertida cara de Jacob. Definitivamente el chucho lo estaba pasando en grande. Rosalie y Emmett se habían ido a buscar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Ben y sus acompañantes después de que Rose y yo terminásemos de discutir idioteces.

-¡No es que me importe demasiado!- me gruño-¡No puedo entender como estas tan tranquila! ¡Es obvio que no sabes lo que Jasper esta pensando!

-Se que no esta pensando en fugarse con ella, por lo que no me interesa. ¡Por Dios Edward! Su relación siempre fue así, y no deberías ponerte de esta forma. Jasper no la ama en plan amoroso- le explique.

Estaba mas que segura que Jasper no pensaba en ella como otra cosa mas que como su hermana menor. Edward se estaba pasando con los celos. Sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando no se porque estaba tan insoportable. Es decir, era obvio que Bella estaba locamente enamorada de mi hermano y que Jasper de mi ¿Por qué si, no?

_¡Si, Alice! ¡Deja de hacerle caso a Edward!_ Me reprendí.

-¡No lo entiendes Alice!- me replico- ¡Jasper te quiero fuera ya!

_-"¿Qué le pasa a Edward?"- le escuche a Bella preguntarle a mi esposo.___

_-"Sólo esta celoso"- se rio Jasper._En ese momento mis preocupaciones desaparecieron. ¡Como pude desconfiar de su amor por mi!

-"No veo el porque"- pregunto Bella con voz suave y quebrada-"¿De qué tendría que estar celoso Edward?"

-"Edward mal interpreta mi pensamientos"- explico rápidamente Jazz-"Cree que no te amo como una hermana sino como algo más..."

-"Eso es absurdo"- replico mi hermana.

Le eché una rápida mirada a mi hermana y me reí, sin poder evitarlo, de él. Sus manos se abrían y se cerraban en puños en un claro signo de furia. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que me sorprendía que aún sus cejas no se hubiesen tocado.

-"Estupido vampiro"- le oí musitar a Edward y la estridente risa de Jacob inundo la sala. Edward le dirigió un helada mirada y Jacob supo que tenía que callarse.

Edward estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por una visión. La visión que tanto estábamos esperando. Me tense en mi lugar y me perdí en el futuro.

**_-Edward POV-_**

No. _Esto_ no podía estar pasando. No tenía sentido. ¡No! Maldita sea.

Alice estaba abrazada a mí, tratando de que yo la sostuviera, pero en cualquier momento me caería con ella.

Jasper estaba al tanto de que su esposa había visto algo, sentía nuestras emociones. Pero me alegraba que en ese momento estuviera con Bella. De acuerdo, seguía sin agradarme esa idea, pero necesitaba que estuviera con ella.

Las miradas de los ocupantes de la habitación estaban fijas sobre nosotros. Sabía que debía empezar a hablar, sin contar que los pensamientos del perro estaban tan fuertes que iba a darme jaqueca.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, como si mi cuerpo lo necesitase, y mire fijamente a Rosalie para hacer contacto visual con ella. Al final, su teoría no había sido del todo errónea.

Ben no estaba sólo, estaba muy bien acompañado. Pero eso no era lo que mas me preocupaba, en parte, lo que me estaba volviendo de los pelos es que Ben estaba al tanto de lo que éramos, porque él ahora formaba parte de nuestro mundo. Había sido ayudado por dos vampiros. Los tres solos podían acabar con nosotros sin mucho problema, pero por precaución se habían aliado a Tanya.

Rosalie entendí mi mirada y armo el rompecabezas roto.

¡Maldita perra! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Yo sabía! ¿Ben esta transformado?" asentí con la cabeza "Si, debía de suponerlo. ¿Los enfrentaremos verdad? ¿Tienes algún plan o cuando llegue el momento improvisaremos?" iba a contestar pero me cayo rápidamente. Rosalie si que asustaba cuando estaba enojada "Plan, sin duda. Tendremos que ocultar a Dulce ¿Con Bella? No, es mala idea, muy mala." Fruncí el ceño me estaba mareando. "Edward, Bella tendrá que venir con nosotros, es decir por ella es todo esto. Si vamos solos no nos seguirán, ellos la quieren a ella."

-¡No la expondremos!- grite a todo pulmón, importándome poco que Bella pudiese oírme.

-Si ella no va, y la dejamos con Dulce o sola por mas que uno de nosotros se quede con ella, nos vencerán ¿Eso es lo que quieres? No estamos a su altura ¿Verdad? Y no somos muchos, por lo que cuanto mas nos separemos más riesgo corremos.

Iba a contestarle, pero el perro me interrumpió.

-¿Alguien puede explicarnos?- exclamo en un tono bajo para que Bella no se enterase de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aún así Jasper podía oír.- El oso, el rubio y yo seguimos aquí por si no lo notaron- dijo con ironía- Y creo que digo bien, que nos encantaría saber que mierda esta sucediendo.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza secundando lo que el chucho dijo, y Jasper lo felicito en su mente.

Alice se abrazo más a mí, y me deje caer en el sofá con ella aún en brazos. Parecía en shock y me estaba asustando. ¿Un vampiro podía caer en shock? Podría ser, ya nada me sorprendía.

Solté un suspiro exasperado.

-No podemos huir mas- susurre sabiendo que me oían a la perfección- Ben no esta sólo.

Hice una pausa. Para ver si captaban lo que les quería decir. Pero debí de saber que tendría que hasta hacerles dibujitos.

-¡No estoy para esas mierdas, Edward!- grito Emmett.- ¿Puedes explicarlo con todas las palabras por favor?- pregunto mas bajo y con ironía.

Rodé lo ojos e hice lo que me pidió.

-Ben fue transformada y esta acompañado con dos vampiros mas. Tanya los apoya, no se mete en sus acciones, pero les da todos los datos- gruñí ante mencionar la traición- Ben puede bloquear nuestros poderes- fui bajando mi tono de voz. Mire a mi hermano y al chucho que esperaban a que continuara, no había reacción en ellos- uno de los que lo acompaña puede manipular a las personas- ambos recordaron como Bella casi se tira por la ventana- tememos por el poder del otro desconocido.

-¿Cuánto nos estuvieron siguiendo?- pregunto aparentemente calmado Jacob. Aunque su mente me decía lo contrario.

-Desde la casa de Ben, aunque siempre estuvieron separados, por eso pudimos huir.

-¿Y ahora?- intervino Emmett.

-Están los tres juntos, esperan para poder atacar…

-… Mañana en la noche- hablo por vez primera Alice.

El momento se acercaba, estábamos sin tiempo. Íbamos a acabar con esto, por ellas. Por Bella y Dulce.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Menos de un día en actualizar, pero llegarón los RR muy rápido este es el pedacito que falta para acabar el chap, y ya después ¡El último chap!**

Que les parecio?

Recuerden cuanto más rápido dejen RR, más rápido actualizare :) (como hoy que solo tarde un día) Si recibo entre díez y quince RR actualizo apenas se cumplan (puede ser el mismo día o al otro)

¡**RR**!

_**Grax por sus RR. **_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Actualizado!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **FINITTE**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

5


	37. Chapter 37: El tiempo se acaba, el final

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo once: El tiempo se acaba, el final del juego.**

_**-Jasper POV-**_**  
**  
En la sala de al lado, todo estaba demasiado inquieto. Alice y Edward no podían dejar de moverse por la sala. Alice estaba desesperada tratando de ubicar a Esme y a Carlisle, pero las visiones no llegaban a ella. Estaba desesperada pensando que algo les podía haber sucedido o que no iban a llegar a tiempo para la batalla de esta noche.

Al parecer los acompañantes de Ben, más bien uno de ellos, le había permitido a Alice tener un par de visiones al especto. De esa forma nos dejaron claro donde querían que se llevará a cabo la batalla. Aunque claro no fue una buena noticia. Edward estaba de los nervios, como todos. Pero cuando vio donde sería la batalla la ira se apodero de él. No se como hizo para no empezar a gritar o romper todo, lo único que sé es que lo hizo para no asustar a Bella y a Dulce. La batalla, el final de nuestro clan, se llevaría acabo en la pista de patinaje de hielo, donde hace unos 100 años estaba ubicada la casa de Edward. El hielo iba a complicarlo todo.

Edward trazaba y desarmaba planes de como proteger a Dulce y a Bella. Yo lo ayuda con ello desde mi mente, pero siempre había alguna ruptura en el plan y él los desechaba. No estaba seguro ya de cuantos planes había lanzado a la basura.

Por otro lado Emmett, Jacob y Rosalie estaban tratando de armar un plan de batalla. Me habían pedido que estuviera al tanto de sus charlas por si se me ocurría algo que lo pensará y Edward haría de traductor. Estaba realmente asustado. Yo había trazado la base del plan, y Edward - sin prestarme la más minima atención- se las tradujo, desde ahí no se había podido parar ni a Rosalie ni a Jacob. Sus planes eran aterradores, y no les importaba. Estaba claro que queríamos acabar con ellos, pero sus ideas para hacerlo eran demasiadas masoquistas y tenían la contra de que nosotros podíamos caer en ellas. Emmett estaba emocionado con la idea aplastar cráneos, pero no estaba muy emocionado por las ideas de su esposa y el chucho.

Sinceramente admiraba el valor de Emmett para estar con una mujer como ella. Yo no podría sabiendo que al más mínimo error perdería mi cabeza.

Jacob se había hecho cargo de llamar a su manada. Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah y Seth estaban ya en camino. Según Jacob, en eso de dos horas estarían aquí. Lo que nos dejaba a sólo una hora y media de la gran batalla para explicarles todo lo que debíamos hacer. Intentaríamos reorganizar la batalla que tuvimos contra los neófitos años atrás, agregándole las aterradoras ideas de Rose y Jacob.

Me gire a Bella. Estaba clamada, era bueno que no estuviera al tanto de la situación de estrés y miedo que estábamos viviendo, aunque no íbamos a poder ocultárselo por mucho más tiempo. En unas pocas horas, nuestras esperanzas serían nuestros únicos aliados.

Estaba recostada en mi pecho con un libro en sus manos. Parecía atraparla de verdad. Era un libro nuevo, nunca se lo había visto en sus manos. Lo había hallado en una de las valijas. Estaba forrado de terciopelo azul y enmarcado con puntas doradas, como si fueran de oro. No llevaba nombre.

Obligue a mi mente a viajar a todo lo que habíamos vivido, haber si de esa forma encontraba algún secreto que nos hubiésemos olvidado.

Ben. Dos vampiros más. Poderes increíbles. Tanya. Rituales, sacrificios. Una casa llena de cadáveres. Ofrendas. Sacrificios humanos. Poder oscuro. Magia negra.

Esa era la solución.

Me pegue con la mano que no sostenía Bella en la cara. ¿Cómo habíamos sido tan ciegos? Ben siempre lo había sabido. Ben siempre supo de la existencia de poderosos seres de la noche. Por eso eran los sacrificios, para ofrecerlos a los seres poderosos. A los vampiros. Los vampiros que lo había convertido y estaban a su lado. Los vampiros que les eran fieles porque él les había proporcionado más poder. Eso era lo que no habíamos podido terminar de leer en el diario de Ben. El porqué de sus acciones. Todo encajaba ahora.

Aún no tenía sentido el hecho de que quisiera matar a Bella. Quizás ese era el premio que había prometido a sus acompañantes. La sangre de Bella era poderosa para los vampiros, toda una excitación. Él lograba su cometido de crear dolor y pánico a su alrededor: ser poderos; y sus acompañantes conseguían sangre y poderes por ayudarlo. El plan no estaba mal.

La solución era encontrar el libro de Ben y buscar la forma de destruir esta 'magia'. Ninguno de nosotros conocía sobre rituales, y mucho menos en como deshacer uno. Estábamos en aprietos. Habíamos tardado en armar todo el rompe cabezas. Pero teníamos que intentarlo igual. Era lo único que nos quedaba.

-¡Jasper eres un genio!.- Me halago Edward que había escuchado mis pensamientos con atención. Rodeé los ojos. Hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás quería acabar conmigo y ahora me alababa.- Sabes que sigo queriéndote cortar la cabeza.

Me reí. Era sorprendente que en esta situación pudiera reírme. Edward les estaba contando a todos lo que había descubierto. Alice estaba releyendo con atención cada página del diario. Los nervios de Alice estaban al borde. No me gustaba que ella tuviera que leer aquello, pero era consiente de que ella era la única que podía descifrarlo.

-¡Jasper...!.- me llamo abrumado Edward.-¡Dulce!.- me urgió.

Mire a la niña que hasta hace unos minutos estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Ahora entendía su urgencia. Bella parecía poseída por el libro y no veía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. En cierta forma aquello era bueno.

Las emociones de Dulce estaban saliendo de control, se parecía a las de Bella cuando se deprimía...

¡Oh Dios Santo! Dulce lo sabía. Deje a Bella apoyada en la almohada. Me llamo la atención que no se removiera ni se fijará que estaba pasando. Estaba realmente metida en el_maldito_ libro.

"¡Edward!" le grite en mi mente para que supiera que lo necesitaba.

Trate de calmar a Dulce. No dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, aún dormida. De sus pequeños ojitos cerrados salían lágrimas de agonía. Esto era muy malo, estaba viendo algo, y no había que ser un genio para saber que era muy malo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Edward? ¡¿Qué era lo que no comprendía que su hija estaba mal y que necesitaba ayuda?!

-¡Jasper no la despiertes!.- me urgió Alice. _¿Qué?_

Trate de sostener a Dulce, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil. Se estaba removiendo por toda la cama. Le había golpeado a Bella, pero ella no había reaccionado. Los sollozos estaban comenzando.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¡No puedo controlarla!.- había perdido ya toda la paciencia como para seguir gritando sólo en mi mente.

-Jasper por lo que más quieras no la despiertes.- Alice se oía tan desesperada como yo.- Edward esta pudiendo leer su mente, esta viendo lo que yo no puedo.

-¡A la mierda!.- les grite. Iba a arrepentirme de contestarle a Alice, pero eso vendría después.- Si sigue así sufrirá un ataqué.

-Sólo medio minuto.- hablo Edward con voz ida.

Con desesperación intente contenerla. El tiempo pasaba... ¡Maldito Edward! ¿Ahora se le ocurría leer su mente? Trate de alzarla, pero se movía demasiado y temía perder el control y dejarla caer. Sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

Me había cansado de esperar. Lance una ola de calma. La más poderosa que había lanzado en todo mi vida. Todos en la sala dejaron de pensar, sus mentes estaban en blanco. Al igual que la mía. Por primera vez en décadas supe lo que era estar agotado. Me senté en la cama, y alce a Dulce. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no podía. Tenía que esperar.

Entonces, Dulce se despertó. Me abrazó y se sostuvo de mí con desesperación. En ese momento Edward entro en la habitación tirandola abajo y Alice tras él. Alice estuvo a mi lado. Edward intentaba despertar a Bella de su transe. Esto era muy similar a lo que había pasado cuando ella intento tirarse de la ventana.

¡Eso era! Estaban cerca, la tenían en su poder. Había aprovechado el libro para mantenerla en su transe.

El final ya llegaba.

Los lobos ya habían llegado. Carlisle y Esme no estarían lejor. Sólo dos horas más y sería nuestro final.

-¡Edward sácale el libro!.- le urgí.

Lo miré y el asintió. Cuando Edward empezó a tirar de él, la fuerza de Bella se hizo más fuerte a su alrededor. Ese libro no era de ella, ese libro era una trampa.

Ahí mi tiempo se detuvo. Todo era lento. Alice calmaba a Dulce. Rose y Emmett estaban mirándonos desde la puerta. Se escuchaban las voces de los lobos discutiendo sobre el plan. Edward tratando con desesperación salvar a Bella de no sabíamos que cosa. Yo inútil en el medio.

-¡NO!.- el grito de desesperación de Bella volvió a poner mi tiempo en su lugar.

Edward le había quitado el libro de las manos, y ahora la sostenía mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho.

-¡Edward, no esperarán!.- le aviso Bella.- Están aquí. Es el fin.- sollozo.

Dulce le estaba contando entre lágrimas a Alice lo que había visto, pero no quería oírla. ¿Cómo que estaban aquí? ¿Dónde?

-Lo sé.- dijo Edward.

-Vaya Bella, creí que nunca lo descubrirías.- una voz siniestra, totalmente desconocida hablo en la habitación resonando en nuestros oídos. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles. Los lobos estaban detrás de Rose y Emmett estupefactos. ¿De dónde había salido esa voz?

Escaneé la habitación minuciosamente ¿Dónde estaban?

-¡No me toques!.- chillo Bella.

Vi como Edward se sentía dolido. Intento quitar su mano, pero ella no se lo permitió ¿Qué estaba pasado?

Entonces como si se tratará de magia o un sueño. Tres figuras, dos extrañas y una muy conocida, se materializaron detrás de Bella. Ben, en el centro entre los dos vampiros que lo acompañaban, sonreí infelizmente y tenía su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Bella.

Edward lo alejo de ella, bruscamente.

-Mal movimiento, Edward.- comento Ben con una sonrisa, calmado.- Ella es todo lo que queremos.

Bella apretó más su cara en pecho de Edward y él sus manos en la cintura de ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estábamos en guardia junto a ellos. Los lobos en su forma animal. Alice detrás de ellos con Dulce en sus brazos.

Todo había sido una emboscada, le habían dado falsas visiones a Alice, para que ellos pensarán que teníamos tiempo. Todo estaba planeado desde un principio.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- El vampiro de cabellos negros y alto que estaba al lado izquierdo de Ben, fue quién hablo.

-Deberán pelear por algo inútil. Acá llego el final.

Estaba seguro que las últimas palabras de Ben eran muy ciertas. Acá acababa todo. Esme y Carlisle aparecieron por la ventana, con la cabeza de Tanya en sus manos.

Ben gruño.

La lucha comenzó.

Estábamos jugándonos todo. Sería una batalla difícil, pero debíamos salir vencedores. Eso era una promesa. Ben no nos iba a ganar. Sabíamos como vencerlos, lo íbamos a lograr. Ellos iban a morir.

El primer golpe fue dado. Ben cayó hacía tras. Este era el comienzo, ya no había marcha atrás. El tiempo se había acabado, era el final del juego.

_**-Alice POV-**_

No se como fui capaz de escabullirme con Dulce en brazos de aquella habitación, dejando atrás a mi familia. Pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que salvar a Dulce.

Corrí como jamás lo había hecho. El hotel parecía interminable.

Dulce estaba inclinada sobre mi hombro, y miraba todo lo que dejábamos atrás. La culpa me estaba matando.

Cuando estábamos por terminar de bajar al último piso del edificio, un grito sordo me hizo detenerme. Bella. Deje de respirar, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, y Dulce me imito. Ambas nos tensamos. Otro grito aturdió nuestros oídos.

¡No! ¡Por favor!

Así como nosotras oímos los tortuosos gritos de Bella, muchos de los huéspedes del hotel los habían oído. Pero ellos dejaron de importarme ¿Qué más daba? Bella ya no estaba más con nosotros. Este era nuestro final.

Un sollozo escapo de mis labios.

-Mami.- murmuro Dulce. Su voz era tan vacía que hasta me dio miedo.

Mi pecho se achico, y de haber tenido corazón ya lo habría perdido.

Y en esa tensión, una visión nos llego. A las dos. El vampiro que se encargaba de bloquear nuestros poderes estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que se había olvidado de nosotras.

Cuando acabe de ver, volví a tomar carrera. No teníamos tiempo. El otro vampira – el que se tele transportaba – iba en nuestra búsqueda.

Baje escaleras a toda velocidad. Dulce sollozaba con desesperación en mi hombro. Mi respiración era agitada, pero no por estar cansada – no podía estarlo – sino por los sollozos.

Baje hasta la despensa del hotel. Ningún humano se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

Ubique un armario de comida al final del pasillo, y nos metimos en él.

Me tape la boca con la mano, y Dulce me copio. El vampiro estaba cerca, y tendríamos suerte si no nos viera.

Mire a Dulce, se me partió el ¿alma?, no estoy segura de cómo llamarlo, pero la visión de Dulce podía matar a cualquier persona. Estaba destrozada. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no paraba de derramar, y rojo de la agonía. Su rostro marcado por el dolor.

Así como estaba ella, Edward debía de estar igual o peor. Sin Dulce en el medio, estoy segura que lo habríamos perdido a él también, pero ahora no estaba segura. Él no había decidido nada por lo que no lo veía. Quizás, tan sólo quizás, dejaría de pensar en ser un vampiro suicida y viviría por Bella y para estar con su hija. Pero aún no estaba segura de ello.

Un golpe sonó a nuestro lado. Dulce tuvo que controlar un gritito, y yo me tense. El vampiro estaba aquí. Seguramente nos descubriría.

Tres segundos. Eso fue lo que tardo en irse. Fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida.

Hizo otro golpe en la muerta dejándonos saber que se había marchado. Era obvio que nos había encontrado, con todos los sentidos vampiricos, pero por alguna extraña razón nos había permitido vivir. ¿Se habría arrepentido de todo lo que le habían hecho a esta familia? ¿Se sentiría culpable?

Nunca lo sabríamos, pero no me importaba. El hecho es que habíamos sobrevivido, pero ¿A que precio?

Tal como Bella lo había predicho todo este tiempo, ella no sobrevivió. Perdí a mi hermana, a mi cuñada, a la madre de mi ahijada.

Abrace fuertemente a Dulce, y sin salir del cubículo, sollozamos juntas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Menos de un día en actualizar, pero llegarón los RR muy rápido este es el pedacito que falta para acabar el chap, y ya después ¡El último chap!**

Que les parecio?

Recuerden cuanto más rápido dejen RR, más rápido actualizare :) (como hoy que solo tarde un día) Si recibo entre díez y quince RR actualizo apenas se cumplan (puede ser el mismo día o al otro)

¡**RR**!

_**Grax por sus RR. **_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Actualizado!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **FINITTE**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

8


	38. Chapter 38: El tiempo se acaba, II

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo once: El tiempo se acaba, el final del juego II.**

_-_**_Edward POV_**_-__  
_  
Todo estaba perdido. Teníamos que salir del hotel, no podíamos correr el riesgo de que los humanos se enterarán de nuestra existencia. El problema era como hacerlo. Los lobos se estaban encargando del vampiro que bloqueaba los_poderes_. Por lo que sabía, Aarón. Ese era su nombre.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper de Ben. Aunque ellos sabían que no podían matarlo. No aún, ese honor era mío. Sólo mío.

Carlisle y Esme luchaban contra el vampiro que se transportaba. Según la mente de Ben, se llamaba Damon.

Por mí parte, pensaba en como escapar con Bella ilesa, y al mismo tiempo continuar con la lucha fuera del hotel.

Sostenía a Bella como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Podía oírla jadear de nervios, aunque ahora estaba relativamente calmada. Su desesperación fue al no encontrar a Dulce, pero se calmo al saber que estaban lejos de nosotros, y luego cuando la obligue a dejar de observar la lucha.

Me concentre en leer la mente de cada uno de nuestros enemigos. Aarón estaba demasiado ocupado con los lobos, como para concentrarse en bloquear nuestros _poderes_.

Jasper se estaba haciendo cargo de Ben, volviendo locas sus emociones. Sinceramente, no eran necesarios los demás. Por mí parte, me encargaba de avisarles a Carlisle y a Esme de algún movimiento de parte de Damon que no pudieran predecir.

Con disimulo, fui acercándome a la ventana más cerca. Sabía que si yo saltaba con Bella, Ben trataría de seguirnos, y eso nos alejaría del hotel. Acune a Bella en mis brazos, de forma que cuando saltará pudiera acomodarla en mi espalda.

Ya estaba en mi posición, sólo un segundo y estaríamos fuera. Me incline hacía delante, pera cuando estaba a punto de saltar, algo me lo impidió.

Un grito de Ben. Un problema.

-¡Falta la niña!.- Bella se congelo en mis brazos.- ¡Damon ve por ella!

-¡NO!.- grito a todo pulmón Bella en mis brazos.

Se removió, de forma que la volví a poner en el piso y observo a Ben, que tenía su vista fija en Damon.

Bella siguió su vista. Damon aún estaba allí, frente a Esme y Carlisle... y luego no.

-¡NO! ¡ Déjala fuera de esto, maldito! ¡ Déjala en paz!.- Bella estaba furiosa. La entendía, pero sabía que Alice podía hacerse cargo, sabía que no iba a pasarle nada a ellas. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Damon, no estaba en sus planes matar a una niña.

Ben volvió su atención a nosotros. Todo en la habitación dejo de moverse. Sujete a Bella más cerca de mí y fulmine a Ben con la mirada.

-Vamos, cariño.- Gruñí.- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? Aún es mi esposa...

-¡No!.- otro gruñido escapo de mi pecho.

Aarón volvió a luchar contra los lobos, mientras nosotros nos quedamos allí parados. Mi familia rodeaba a Ben, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Todos en guardia, listos para atacar.

-Todo esto puede acabar ahora, sí me entrega a Bella.- detrás de esas palabras, la mente de Ben empezó a reproducir las escenas que había vivido con Bella, dónde abusaba de ella y la golpeaba. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para alterarme. Y lo había logrado.

Sin previo aviso, solté a Bella lanzándola a los brazos de Jasper, y me abalance a Ben. De fondo oí el desesperado grito de Bella, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora, iba a acabar con la vida de ese infeliz.

Ya no quería esperar, ya no me importaba si nos descubrían. Mordí a Ben, pasándole un poco de mi ponzoña, y quebré su brazo.

-Esto es por mí, y mi familia.

Ben se retorció de dolor, pero intento atacarme. Al pensarlo, esquive con facilidad su ataque. No podía ser tan imbesil, tampoco me importaba.

Escuchaba los sollozos de Bella, detrás de nosotros. Sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero no iba a dejar vivir a Ben ni un segundo más.

En segundo me desharía de él.

-Tu muerte, es por todo lo que le has causado a Bella.- gruño ante mis palabras e intento que me quitase de encima. No se lo permití.

Sin más comencé a golpearle, no sería una batalla sencilla. Pero soñaba con arrancarle la cabeza y acabar con su existencia.

_-_**_Alice POV_**_-__  
_  
-Tía Alice.- me llamo Dulce, después de minutos de estar en silencio, descargando cada una nuestra pena.-Se como debilitar a Ben...- musito con cuidado.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa que me causaron sus palabras, y la aleje un poco de mí para verla a la cara. ¿Qué?

-En el libro lo decía.

No deje que continuará. Salimos del cubículo, sabiendo que ya estábamos a salvo, y nos sentamos en el suelo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Es simple.- trago en seco, tratando de que sus sollozos no se escaparán.- La única forma es que se derrame sangre de un híbrido. Sí esta cae sobre el libro, los poderes de Ben deberían desaparecer, y de esa forma ser una vampiro ordinario mas.

Me quede pensando. No le encontraba la parte sencilla. El libro lo teníamos, yo lo tenía. ¿Y el híbrido?

-¡Tía Alice!.- Dulce me llamo, como si estuviese cansada.-¡Yo soy un híbrido!

Me quede de piedra. Dulce...mitad humana... mitad vampiro. Única en su especie, un híbrido. Me golpe la frente al darme cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Jamás había pensado de Dulce de esa forma, aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de que no era del todo humana.

-Las ideas de los tíos estaban equivocadas, la respuesta era demasiado sencilla. Lo contrarió a los sacrificios puros, es uno impuro. En teoría yo lo soy. Sí una gota de sangre cae sobre la contratapa del libro, los _poderes_ de Ben deberían desaparecer.

Dulce hablaba de manera tan formal, que no parecía ser mi sobrina. En esto se parecía a Edward, cuando estaba nerviosa ocultaba todo rastro de emoción. Pero lo sorprendente era que ella era un niña, y Edward llevaba siglos de práctica.

No pensé mucho, y asentía rápidamente. Me puse de pie, y busque un objeto filoso por la habitación.

-¡De plata tiene que ser, tía Alice!.- me chillo Dulce.

Salí de allí, y corrí por el hotel. Encontré la llave de las cajas fuertes, y rebusque en ellas. Según mi visión, había un collar de plata y oro blanco en la caja 49. Corrí a ella, y efectivamente allí estaba.

Habré tardado como mucho, 10 segundo en hallarlo. De camino a la sala donde estaba Dulce, desarme un parte del collar sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, logrando así una punta filosa.

Cuando llegue, Dulce se encontraba igual a como la había dejado. Me senté frente a ella y le pase el collar.

-¿Por qué de plata?.- pregunte. Los papeles se habían cambiado, ella era la adulta y yo la pequeña.

-Es lo único que hiere mi piel.

Asentí ante la explicación. Dulce se pico el dedo, y yo saque el libro. Me sorprendió el no desear su sangre. De hecho si no viera que de su dedos salia un líquido carmín, no me enteraría de que sangraba. Su sangre no me llamaba, no era nada parecido a su aroma - que era tan similar al de Bella.

Dulce dejo caer una gota en el libro, y luego, en forma fugaz, la contratapa se mancho de rojo.

Nos quedamos mirándolo un tiempo, esperando algún indicio de que había funcionado. Al menos una visión. Nada. Nada paso.

Me acerque a Dulce, y la acune en mis brazos. Y nuevamente bajamos a la realidad, como si nos hubiésemos estrellado contra el suelo.

_Ya no Bella._

_-_**_Jasper POV_**_-__  
_  
Este era el fin. No sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba Bella, a quién sostenía en mis brazos tratando de que no se abalanzará sobre Ben. En otro punto diferente, estaba mi hermano peleando con el causante de nuestra agonía. Y más importante para mí, estaban Dulce y Alice. Si hubiese sido por mí, ya habría salido tras ellas, pero la actitud que Edward tomo con respecto a ese tema me tranquilizó. Por lo general el era él sobre protector, y me extraño que no se desesperará por la vida de su hija. Algo sabía, él sabía que no estaban en peligro. Aún así no podía evitar sentirme ansioso.

Emmett se había metido en la lucha contra Ben. Estaban ganando, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero, no estaban ilesos. Edward había recibido un fuerte golpe, que ocasiono la quebradura de una costilla y Emmett había sido mordido.

Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, estaban indecisos, no sabían si era correcto intervenir o no. Pero la peor en la situación era Bella. Estaba desesperada, sus emociones estaban fuera de control. Estaba aterrada, y Edward no era el único culpable de ello. Estaba desesperada por su hija, y por Jacob. Cada tanto le echaba una mirada a los lobos. Su preocupación por ellos era absurda, se estaban arreglando bastante bien contra el vampiro.

Bella grito cuando vio que Ben se abalanzaba contra Edward y lo golpeaba contrata la pared. El ruido que estaban haciendo era escandaloso, me asombraba que los humanos no se hubiesen acercado a nosotros todavía. O quizás no era tanto el barullo que había, sino que yo lo sentía de esa forma.

Emmett saltó sobre Ben, quitándolo de encima de Edward, y quebró su brazo. Edward aprovecho el hecho de que Ben se encontraba inmóvil, para dar su golpe final. Gire rápidamente a Bella, esto no era algo que necesitaba ver.

Un grito gutural salió de los labios de Ben, maldiciones fue lo que oyó el antes de morir de parte de Edward y mi familia. Y después dolor. Emmett se encargo de descuartizarlo, mientras aún Ben estaba con _vida_, y luego Edward le arranco la cabeza.

Abrace a Bella, que ahora se concentraba en tratar de respirar correctamente y en la batalla de los lobos.

Mire a Edward, aún estaba furioso. Como si haber descuartizado a Ben no le hubiese ayudado en nada. ¿Cómo había sido tan sencillo? ¿Cómo Ben se había dejado vencer sin dar una verdadera batalla?

Pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Jake, aléjate!.- grito Bella a todo pulmón.

Jacob la observo desconcertado, y me dí cuenta de lo que Bella le había dicho. En ese momento de distracción, el vampiro intento abalanzarse a él.

Bella chillo, e intento soltarse de mi agarre. La sostuve con fuerza, quise voltearla, pero no se dejo. Ella quería ver.

Cerré los ojos, yo no _quería_ ver.

-¡Sam!.- el grito de Bella cambio de nombre. ¿Sam?

Sin entender, abrí los ojos, y la imagen frente a mí, fue algo que no esperaba.

El vampiro estaba siendo atacado por los demás lobos, que ya habían perdido la paciencia. Descuartizaban al lobo, sin miedo. Lo hacían chillar de agonía como si fuera una atracción de circo.

En el medio de todo eso, estaba Sam, ya en su forma humana. No respiraba. Su corazón no la latía. Ya no era Sam. Jacob estaba arrodillado frente a él, también en su forma humana. Intentaba, junto a Carlisle revivirlo, pero era inútil. Sam se había ido.

Abrace a Bella y la deje sollozas en mi pecho. Al final, habíamos perdido a un amigo.

Edward junto a Seth salieron de la habitación con los cuerpos descuartizados de los vampiros.

Escanee la habitación con

Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie. Esme trataba de ayudar a Carlisle y calmar a Jacob por la muerte de Sam. Los lobos, ya habían vuelto a su forma humana.

Yo abrazaba a Bella.

Mire hacía la puerta, y vi entrar a Alice con Dulce en sus brazos. Ambas estaban destrozadas emocionalmente.

Alice, se quedo en shock la ver la escena que se montaba antes sus ojos, y sostuvo la cabeza de Dulce, para que no viera el cuerpo inerte de Sam.

Después de unos segundos, Alice me miró y, al hacerlo, su reacción me sorprendió. Parecía que estaba mirando a un fantasma, en vez de su esposo vampiro.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba?

La estudie con atención, hasta que comprendí que no era a mí a quien miraba. Sino que a Bella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice estuvo junto a nosotros. Sacudió a Dulce.

-¡Tu mami esta viva!

Bella se removió de mis brazos al escuchar a Alice. Dulce hizo lo mismo en los brazos de su tía - mi amada.

Y de repente, en mis brazos estaba el pequeño cuerpo frío de mi esposa, y Bella sollozaba junto a su hija en brazos.

-¡Creí que la había perdido, Jazz!.- sollozo Ali.- ¡Creí que había perdido a mi hermana!

Entonces comprendí. Alice la había dado por muerta.

La sostuve contra mí, y bese su cabello.

-Jamás lo hubiese permitido, Ali.- le asegure.- Y Edward tampoco.

Alice asintió y se lanzo a mis labios, besándome pasionalmente.

Todo había acabado...

FIN.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Se acabo!! No lo puedo creer, estoy llorando. Después de tanto tiempo, lo he acabado (por los último tiempos record) Bueno es algo rara el final, pero el punto es que ni Bella, Dulce ni ninguno de los Cullen murieron. Ahora sólo falta el Epílogo, que no se en que parte de mañana lo subiré, pero les prometo que mañana los subo :)**

Que les pareció?

¡**RR**!

_**Grax por sus RR, y por los que siguieron este fic todo este tiempo (un año ¡! ), los que no dejarón RR pero aún así lo leyeron. En fin GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!**_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Actualizado!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **FINITTE**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

7


	39. Chapter 39: Epílogo

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo**

_Un año después_.

-**Bella POV**-

Hoy se cumplía un año desde que todo había acabado. Desde que Ben había abandonado este mundo. Hoy era el día de mi transformación.

Después de que todo había pasado, después del funeral de Sam y de estar un tiempo reconfortando a una destrozada Emily, al fin estábamos en paz. Edward no pudo negarse a mí pedido de que me transformara, después de que supiera que Dulce era inmortal.

La única condición a cambio, fue que le diera un año más como humana. Sólo uno, y el me transformaría.

Hoy era el día que tanto había soñado. Ese día donde dejaría de tener pesadillas del pasado, ese día donde me uniría a mi familia. Ese día en donde empezaba una nueva vida.

Nos establecimos en Denalí un tiempo después de todo aquello. Los Cullen estaba remoderando la casa de Forks, para que todos pudiéramos regresar. Todos. Al fin juntos de vuelta. A Esme sólo le tomó dos semanas reconstruir la casa. Lo cual fue algo genial, ya que no soportaba la idea de pasar más tiempo en Denalí. Las hermanas de Tanya se sentían inmensamente culpables con nosotros, por lo que había hecho Tanya. Pero ellas no tenían la culpa de sus pecados.

En todo este tiempo no he hablado con Charlie ni con Reneé. Charlie aún veía a Dulce. Edward se encargaba de llevarla a su casa una vez al mes. Pero yo no iba. No iba por el hecho, de que no quería que sintiera pena por mí. Charlie no tenía la culpa de lo que había vivido; al menos no toda. Charlie siempre supo algo de mi situación, y aún así no había hecho nada. No lo culpo, no se sus razones. No me interesan.

Quizás suene cruel, pero quería borrar todo lo que había vivido como humana, y mis padre entraba en esa categoría.

En estos momentos, me encontraba recostada en _nuestra_ cama. Lista. Preparada para un nuevo comienzo.

Rose y Alice se habían llevado a Dulce a visitar a Jacob y pasar tres días con ellos. Los tres días que estaría pasando por mi transformación.

Edward se recosto junto a mí, y me beso con pasión. Fue un beso de despedida. Una despedida a mi humanidad. Lo tome del cabello y él rodeo mi cintura acercandome más a su cuerpo.

Cuando nos separamos, note su nerviosismo.

-Lo harás bien.- le anime.- Todo estará bien.

-Lo sé.- trato de sonreír, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

Me inclino sobre él, y volví a besarle.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Extrañaré tu sonrojo.- se burlo.

-Yo no.- admití.

Edward se rió, y esta vez si pude notar felicidad.

-Te amo.- musite.

Edward me abrazo con fuerza. Beso mi cuello, mis manos, mis mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz y cabo en mi boca.

-Yo más que a nada en este mundo.

-¿Así?.- espeté juguetona.- ¡¿Más que a Dulce?!

Edward se rió.

-Hay un empate.- hice una mala imitación de enfado.

Fruncí el ceño, cruce mis brazos al pecho e hice un puchero.

-¡No es justo!.- me queje, falsamente celosa.

-Mmm, puede ser. Pero me gusta así.

-¿Para siempre?.- pregunte de repente, seria.-¿Vas a amarnos para siempre? ¿Más allá del crepúsculo?

-Más allá de las fronteras del mundo.- juró.- Jamás dudes de mi amor por ustedes. Dulce y tu son mi vida. Más que eso.

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

-Sólo hasta el crepúsculo....

Sonreí ante su respuesta.

-Es hora.- anuncié feliz.

-Te amo, Bella. Te amo más que a nada.

Lo besé, esta vez si por última como humana.

-Más que a nada.

Repetí. Después de eso, Edward se acerco a mi cuello. Lo acarició con sus manos suavemente, y luego lo beso. Dolorosamente lento, abrió la boca y la apoyo en él. Con cuidado, fue clavando sus ponzoñosos colmillos en él.

Desde ese momento, supe que al fin sería feliz. Que ya no tendría que temer por nada, que rápidamente mis recuerdos se evaporarían y no recordaría el infierno que viví. Sólo buenos momentos. Porque ahora sólo eso me quedaba. Buenos momentos.

Por fin era oficialmente parte de los Cullen. Estaría toda la eternidad atada a Edward y Dulce. Disfrutaría mi tiempo con Jasper y Alice sin temer que nos quedará poco tiempo. Ahora el tiempo era insignificante. Vencería a Emmett en pulseadas, y sería la hija de Esme y Carlisle. ¿Rosalie? Ella simplemente sería, Rosalie.

Ya no más miedos, ya no más apuros. Ya no más preocupaciones. Ahora sólo viviría feliz.

Pero especialmente, tendría una verdadera familia. No me refería a los Cullen, sino a la mía propia. Con las personas que más amaba y por las que había soportado tanto. Por ellos. Por Dulce y Edward.

Ahora era oficial, todo el dolor se había ido junto _hasta el crepúsculo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis gente nice!! Aquí esta el Epílogo, ahora oficialmente lo acabe ¡! Dios mío, aún no lo creo. **

**En el próximo chap colgaré toda la historia COMPLETA, ya que al igual que en CF me lo pidieron así no tenían que copiar chap por chap :)**

Que les pareció?

¡**RR**!

_**Grax por sus RR, y por los que siguieron este fic todo este tiempo (un año ¡! ), los que no dejarón RR pero aún así lo leyeron. En fin GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!**_

_**PROPA!**_

**Antes del Primer Aullido (**OneShoot, ExB,** secuela **del OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte') ¡Pasen que es New!**

**Aullidos de Muerte **(OneShoot, ExB)

**Juego con Fuego** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Actualizado!**

**La Rosa Negra** (Todos humanos, ExB) **¡Pasen que es NEW!**

**Casualidades Fugases** (Todos humanos, ExB) **FINITTE**

**Leyenda de San Valentín** (OneShoot, ExB. **Ganador** de un concurso literario en mi país, y de dos por vía Internet. Espero que entren, me encantaría que lo comentaran **:) **)

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

4


	40. Chapter 40: HEC COMPLETO

**Prefacio**

Solo se que cuando te fuiste por segunda vez arruinaste todo lo que había en mi, todo por lo que alguna vez luche se fue...

Fui curada por ti luego de una PRIMERA dolorosa partida, entonces creí que seria para siempre, creí que de verdad me amabas y que te quedarías a mi lado por toda la eternidad...  
Pero el día de nuestro aniversario numero dos de bodas, el día en que sería tuya para toda la eternidad me abandonaste, me dejaste...

... Pasaron 4 años desde tu partida numero dos y no he logrado nada mas que sufrir en estos años, sufrir como nunca lo había hecho... Sufrir porque entendí que nunca seria lo suficientemente buena para tí, porque nunca me amaste y yo nunca deje de amarte...

**Primer Capitulo: Sueños**

_**-Bella POV-**_

_- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿acepta por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan para amarla y respetarla por toda la eternidad?-_

_- Acepto._

Ese recuerdo es el que todos los días me invade. No dejo de soñar con las promesas de amor que me dio, con su juramento de amarme por toda la eternidad y no dejarme sola baja ninguna circunstancia  
¡Mentira! me volvió a dejar.

He pasado 4 miserables años de mi vida atada a un hombre que no amo, y que se que nunca amaré...

El siempre lo supo, pero al principio no le importo; al principio. Me case. Me case por segunda vez con un hombre que no amo.  
Aunque suena increíble al volver a Forks junto a mi padre, Jake volvió a mi vida y me propuso casamiento. Quería aceptarlo, de verdad quería, hasta pensaba que con el tiempo podría llegar a ser feliz. Pero lo rechace. Lo rechace porque sabia que nunca lo amaría como el se merecía, nunca sería suficientemente buena para el.

Me perdono sin dudarlo, y no se aparto de mi lado. El nunca rompió su promesa, el nunca me dejo. Por suerte cuando me case el conoció a una chica, una chica que según yo estaba hecha a su medida.

El siempre supo que yo no amaba a la persona con la cual me case, por lo que siguió en contacto conmigo, y fue a mi boda: siendo el padrino.

Pero yo no pude hacer que el cumpliera su promesa como el quería. No podía verlo todos los días como el deseaba, ya que no estaba "presentable". Nos hablamos todos los días, fácil cuatro veces. Me hice muy amiga de Summer, su esposa y madre de un pequeño llamado Tom.

Jake comenzó a preocuparse ante mis negaciones de salir a tomar algo con el o ir a La Push, comenzó a creer que lo estaba evitando. Al principio me di cuenta cuando sus llamadas iban cesando.

Entonces un día cuando _El_ se fue al trabajo dejándome sola en casa le marque. Se sorprendió. Me explico lo que sentía ante mi alejo y yo tuve que mentirle.

Durante estos 4 años no he hecho más que mentirle a todo aquel que me rodeaba. Por lo que mis mentiras comenzaron a ser creíbles. Veía a Jake 4 veces al mes. Una por semana. Estuviera o no presentable. De hecho no tenia opción ya que el venia a buscarme y me obligaba a ir con el. No tenía escapatoria.

Tome la costumbre de usar maquillaje para tapar las marcas de los golpes. Pocas veces se notaban y con la fama de torpe que tenia Jacob se creía mis mentiras. A decir verdad eran muy creíbles, solo yo podría caerme de la cama y cuando me levantaba volverme a caer, solo yo podría llevarme la puerta de entrada de mi casa puesta. Por lo que se las creía.

Habían pasado días que no veía a Jake por haber fingido una enfermedad. Mis golpes eran muy notorios y tenía que curarme en casa ya que no podía ir a un hospital porque _sospecharían._

Con toda la tensión de esos días mis pesadillas volvieron a mí, recordándome la miserable vida que tenía.

_-Lo siento Bella, siempre fuiste un juego para mí..._

_-¿De que hablas Edward?_

_- Bella, no te amo, nunca lo hice. Te mentí. Te mentí porque me quería probar a mi mismo, porque quería saber que tan fuerte era, porque Tú eras mi mayor riesgo. Solo fuiste un juego..._

_- ¿Nunca me amaste?_

_- Nunca. No creo que vaya a conocer el cariño, ni mucho menos el amor por alguien que no sean mis hermanos o Esme y Carlisle..._

_- ¿Y los demás tampoco me quieren?_

_- No puedo mentirte en eso. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper sienten un gran afecto por ti. Pero yo pienso como Rosalie ¿Quien eres para meternos siempre en problemas? ¿Quien eres para arruinarnos?_

_- ¿Entonces me dejas?_

_- Si._

_- Lo prometiste..._

_- Lo sé y lo siento... Alice seguirá en contacto contigo dice que no quiere volver a pasar lo mismo que paso la primera vez. Yo por el contrario deseo irme y no verte nunca mas... Lo siento._

_- ¿Lo sientes? Me mentiste durante años y ¿solo puedes decir que lo sientes?_

_- Lo sé. Sólo antes de irme necesito que me prometas lo mismo que la primera vez. No hagas nada estupido, hay gente que te quiere. Adiós..._

- ¡EDWARD!- grite. Levantándome de golpe de mi pesadilla. Grite el nombre que me había jurado a mi misma jamás volver a mencionar.

- ¿Otra vez?- grito una voz pastosa a mi lado- ¡Cierra la boca Bella!-

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, algo me golpeo al costado de mi estomago tirándome al suelo. Sentí otro dolor. Mi cabeza golpeo con el suelo haciendo que mis lágrimas aumentaran ante el dolor.

Sentí como se levantaba de la cara y se acercaba a mi.

- Esto no puede seguir- dijo agachándose a mi lado- Tienes que olvidarte de ese bastardo y aprender a amarme- su voz denotaba furia.

Lo mire horrorizada, sabia lo que seguía. Esto seria doloroso...

Levanto su mano cerrada en un puño y me pego en la cara haciendo que mi cabeza volviera a golpear el suelo. Me agarro de cuello, casi dejándome respirar y me lento hasta su altura.

-Vas a amarme- rugió.

Entonces me lanzo contra la pared y antes de volverse a la cama me pateo en las costillas. Ahogué un grito de dolor, pero mis lagrimas se rehusaban a cesar y los sollozos gritaban por salir.

Cerré los ojos y me acomode como pude en un rincón. Una almohada golpeo mi cabeza junto con una sabana.

-Quédate ahí- me advirtió y pronto se volvieron a oír sus ronquidos.

Acomode la almohada contra la pared apoyando mi cabeza en ella. Me tape tratando de moverme lo menos posible y llore en silencio.

El dolor físico que sentía alimentaba al dolor emocional. Juntos eran insoportables...

El tenía razón, esto tenía que acabar...

**Capitulo dos: Verdades**

Me desperté cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte anunciando un nuevo maldito día.  
Con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo me levante y me pare frente al espejo para ver las nuevas marcas. Escuche un gruñido y salte alejándome del espejo. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mí.

- Hoy no iras al trabajo, escribirás en casa- Tras su suave tono se notaba la evidente orden. Me había recibido de periodista justo antes de casarme con el. La mayor parte de mis estudios fueron al lado de Edward, por lo que tuve alta calificaciones y me recibí con honores. Trabajaba en un periódico cerca de lo de Jacob. Era difícil evitarlo.

- No puedo falte la semana pasada- entonces con la pared y sentí como mi nuca sangraba. Me deje caer al piso abrazándome el cuerpo protectoramente como si eso calmara el dolor.

- Llamare. Trata de arreglarte con maquillaje, necesito que hagas las compras...

- Ben, necesito ir al medico...- Musite. Si me había casado con Ben. Cuando corto con Ángela porque ella estaba enamorada de otro, nos volvimos a encontrar ¿y que mejor que dos despechados juntos? Al principio era decente y trataba de levantarme el ánimo. Pero una noche, en una fiesta, me drogo y de ahí no supe más. Solo que me levante totalmente desnuda en una habitación desconocida. A los 3 meses me di cuenta que estaba embarazada y me case con el.

¡Estupida! ¡Estupida! me repetí a mi misma más de una vez. Lo había sido, me había atado a un hombre que no amaba y que abusaba de mí.

A Jacob nunca le gusto. Me lo repitió más de una vez. Al año Ben me había prohibido verlo y Jake lo sabía pero no desistió. Nos seguimos viendo y Ben nunca se entero.

Espere hasta que escuche a Ben irse y me levante. Calme la emorragia de mi nuca y me bañe. Quería sacarme todo lo malo que tenia mi cuerpo. Se que suena tonto, pero cuando me baño después de que me allá golpeado me siento mejor. Me siento limpia.

Me vestí con unos jeans largos y una polera negra. No podía permitir que se me vieran todas las heridas ya tenía bastante trabajo con ocultar las de mi cara con maquillaje. Se notaban pero se veían mejor. No había envejecido nada desde mi boda con Edward. Seguía pareciendo una chica de 19 años. ¿Por que? No lo se, pero a mi entender eso no me ayudaba muchos del trabajo me encontraban "atractiva" por llamarlo de alguna forma, y Ben no había sido el único que había abusado de mi y el lo sabia a la perfección.

Corrí por el pasillo, antes de bajar las escaleras un grito me llamo... Era la única razón por la que seguía viva, lo único que tenia sentido en mi vida...

- ¡Mami!-

_**-Alice POV-**_

- Edward se que tienes miedo pero no puedes evitarla...- le regañe.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que aparezca en su ventana suplicando que me perdone por haberla abandonado por segunda vez? ¿Quieres que destruya la vida que a formado? ¿Que deje a Ben y que vuelva conmigo y su hija?

- Si, es justamente lo que espero que hagas- le ataje- si le cuentas porque la dejaste te entenderá...

- Ella ama a otro...

-¿Acaso estas bien?- le grite perdiendo toda la paciencia- Siempre me dice que no lo ama, que no es feliz, que esta pagando el precio de haberse acostado una noche con el, que lo único que la mantiene de pie es su hija y Jacob... ¡No seas idiota! Te ama...

- Ya hablamos de esto Alice...

Estaba a punto de pegarle una cachetada cuando una visión llego a mi mente. Me tense ante lo que veía. Se que comencé a temblar.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Jasper sosteniéndome por detrás, no me había percatado de su presencia.

- Bella- logre articular. Eleve los ojos para ver a Edward pero no estaba, ¿No lo había visto?- y... ¿Edward?

- Se fue furioso cuando lo viste- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte- ¿Que viste?

- Tengo que llamar a Bella para saber como esta- anuncie. Jazz me dio su celular antes de que se lo pidiera. Se dio cuenta de la urgencia. Unas olas de calma me chocaron, había sentido mi histeria.

Marque lo mas rápido que pude y espere a que contestara.

-¿Alice?- pregunto extrañada.

-¡Bella!- grite aliviada al oírla calmada- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien- pregunto extrañada- ¿Por que?

- ¿Como lo permitiste?- comencé- ¿Como dejaste que te golpeara?- pregunte histérica.

Los brazos de Jasper se tensionaron a entender lo que había visto. Ambos habían hecho una amistad bastante seria. Como yo la llamaba continuamente e iba con ella y su hija de compras tres veces al mes, Jasper y ella comenzaron a lleva muy bien.

Me agradaba ver como Jasper se controlaba y como Bella lo apreciaba.

-Alice prometiste que no verías mas mi futuro- me regaño.

- Bella no cambies de tema...

- Ahora no puedo hablar- me interrumpió- tengo que llevar a Marie al jardín y de ahí me tengo que juntar con Jacob... lo siento, después hablamos- se disculpo- ¡No mires mi futuro!- me ordeno antes de colgarme. Me quede boquiabierta. Jasper no se había repuesto de su shok...

_**-BELLA POV-**_

-¡Mami!-me voltee para ver a la luz de mi existencia refregarse los ojos con sus dos manitos en la puerta de su recamara.

Marie. Así la había llamado. Quería llamarla Alice pero Ben se enojaría y Alice Cullen me lo había prohibido; según ella no se lo merecía. Así que le coloque mi segundo nombre. Ella me recordaba tanto a Edward. Era perfecta como el. Su cabello largo y lacio de un color dorado; se parecía al de Jasper. Sus ojos eran de un topacio brillante, iguales a los de Edward cuando estaba bien alimentado. Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las mías, pero perfectas. Ella era perfecta.

- Marie- le dije con una sonrisa yendo hacia ella. Su pijama rosita estaba desordenado en su pequeño cuerpo a causa de la noche. La alce en mis brazos y me dirigí a las escaleras, mientras besaba su frente.

Su pequeña carita denotaba preocupación mientras recorría con sus ojos mi cara. Frunció el ceño al detenerse a observar los nuevos golpes. Coloco una mano sobre ellas. Y aunque yo hacia todo lo posible para que no se diera cuenta de mi dolor, aparte mi cara por este.  
Sus ceño se frunció y su mirada se lleno repentinamente con dolor.

-¿Que te paso mami?- me pregunto mientras me besa cada herida.

¿Que me paso? Si me lo pregunto a diario. ¿Porque no huía con mi bebe lejos de Ben? Si, por eso. Por ella. Mi trabajo era bueno dentro de todo. Podía mantenerla, pero Ben tenía un mejor cargo. Me aseguro que si quería luchar por su custodia el la ganaría y me la quitarían. Sabía que era verdad. Solo bastaba con que marcara el número adecuado y me apartaría de mi hija, sin que yo pudiese cuidarla. ¿Abusaría de ella? Era posible, siempre me recordaba que para el había sido un error, para mi no. Nunca lo fue. Fue mi salvación.

-Me caí, bebe- le mentí dibujando una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

Marie se lo pensó un tiempo hasta que sus ojos dejaron de preocuparse y sonrió.

-¡Te caes siempre!- me acuso entre risas. Yo bese sus cabellos.

- Vamos a desayunar ¿Quieres, amor?- le pregunte mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

Reprimí un gemido de dolor. Por suerte no podía ver mi cara en ese momento.

-¡Sip!- aplaudió mientras me miraba. No pude evitar reírme. Era tan parecida a Alice, a Jake y a Edward...

...Edward. ¿Porque tenían que ser tan parecidos?¿Por que parecía que fuese su hija en vez que la de otro?

La senté en la meza de la cocina mientras me acercaba a la heladera para tomar los ingredientes necesarios para su desayuno.

-¡Mami te llaman!- me aviso levantándose con extremo cuidado de la silla y corriendo a mi a alcanzarme el celular. Mire el número. Era Alice. Que raro que me llamara a esta hora.

Atendí mientras miraba a Marie bailar de un lado a otro con su graciales movimientos.

Estaba feliz. Antes de contestara se cayo, y se levanto rápido con su pequeño ceño fruncido. No pude evitar reírme, éramos tan parecidas...

- ¿Alice?- pregunte extrañada.

-¡Bella!- canturreo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- bien- pregunte aun mas confusa- ¿Por que?

- ¿Como lo permitiste?- su voz sonaba furiosa- ¿Como dejaste que te golpeara?-

¡Lo vio! Le había hecho que me prometiera que no miraría en mi futuro. Aunque sabia que lo estaba cumpliendo, sabia que a veces repentinamente visiones le llegaban por estar en sintonía con migo no pude evitar enojarme. Me volví a hacerle el desayuno a Marie, para que ella no pudiera ver mi cara de enfado.

-Alice prometiste que no verías mas mi futuro- le regañe. Revolviendo la chocolateada en el vaso preferido de Marie.

- Bella no cambies de tema...

- Ahora no puedo hablar- le interrumpí- tengo que llevar a Marie al jardín y de ahí me tengo que juntar con Jacob... lo siento, después hablamos ¡No mires mi futuro!- le ordene antes de colgarle. Sabía que después de esto todo se complicaría.

Revolee el celular sobre la mesada y me tome unos segundos para calmarme y poder volver a mi hija.

Coloque su leche enfrente de ella y deje a un lado las galletitas de chocolates. Me senté a su lado para mirarla desayunar. Era tan feliz, y por momentos me hacia feliz verla así, estar con ella. Me olvidaba de toda mi desgraciada vida con ella.

-¿No desayunas mami?- me pregunto con una tierna expresión de enfado. Me reí

-Ya lo hice, bebe- le mentí. No podía decirle que no comía porque me dolía. Hacia tan solo unos días se habían curado las dos costillas rotas que tenia. Me dolía comer. Era una especie de anoréxica. Podía pasar días sin comer. Y aunque no me doliera a veces estaba tan deprimida que no me cabía bocado. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado flaco, mas de lo normal. Pero aún así mantenía una figura. Era extraño, al no envejecer, mi cuerpo había tomado una mejor figura.

- Ah bueno- dijo tomando una galletita y hundiéndola en su leche- Hace mucho que no veo a la tía Alice, el tío Jasper y al tío Jake, quiero verlos-

-Se los diré amor- le dije- Seguro que vendrán a verte al saber que los extrañas-

No le podía negar nada a ella. Sabía que no podía decirle nada a Ben sobre ellos. Nunca se lo dijo, eso fue muy bueno. Nunca nos preocupamos por ello.

Lleve a Marie a la pre-escuela. Ya hacia unos años que había dejado de tener el monovolumen que me había regalado Charlie. La empresa me había regalado un auto a elección. Recuerdo que Marie era pequeña y que había ido con ella a comprarlo. Se que suena tonto de mi parte pero compre el que a ella le gustaba. Un new beattle color lila. Extraño, ¿A que si?

Pero ella es mi vida, y lo que ella quiere se lo doy. Recuerdo que esa noche la golpiza de Ben me llevo por primera vez al hospital. Casi pierdo la vida. Invento que nos habían asaltado y que habían abusado de mí. Estuve a punto de contarle la verdad a Charlie pero, como de costumbre, Ben se acerco con Marie en brazos y me amenazo con matarla.

-¡Llegamos mami!- me aviso Marie sacándome de mis pensamientos. Su sonrisa era enorme y yo trate de imitar una. Aunque la felicidad no llego a mis ojos.

-Ve cariño, pasare a recogerte a la tarde- Le bese la frente antes de que bajara del auto. Baje la ventanilla para ver como se alejaba. Me saludo con la mano hasta que entro en el edificio.

Encendí el motor mientras marcaba el número de Jacob. Me coloque el auricular en el oído y maniobre para salir a la carretera. No llego al primer tono que el contestara.

-¡Bella!- grito.

-Hola, Jake- le salude

-¿Estas en la oficina?- fue mas rápido que yo.

-No- le conteste y volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿Otra vez faltas? Te van a echar...

-No, no lo harán- Conteste segura. Conociendo a mi jefe no lo haría, al menos a mi no me despediría.- Necesito verte, Jake.

-Si, lo sé yo también...-dijo desanimado.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunte alarmada.

-Conmigo y mi familia, no- me aseguro-Ven a recogerme ahora así hablamos.

-Estoy en camino- le asegure.

-De acuerdo, te espero Bella- y colgó. ¿Que pasaba? Me tenia preocupada, ¿y si Alice le había llamado? No, no creo. ¿O si?

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y como mi respiración se potenciaba. Era hora. Era hora de decirle la verdad.

Conduje hasta llegar a su oficina. No podía bajar. Aunque mi maquillaje tapara mucho, se notaba. Volví a marcar el celular de mi amigo y espere a que atendiera.

-Bella...

-Estoy abajo, Jake.

-¡Sube!-me ordeno.

-No puedo- le replique. No me gustaba como estaba tratandome Jacob, esto suponía que algo sabía.

-No, claro que no-dijo con voz sombría.- Ahora bajo- y colgó.

¡Lo sabia! Esto era malo, muy malo. No podía saberlo antes de que yo se lo contase, antes de... ¡No! no podía pensar en eso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y me gire asustada a verle. Su expresión era fría y calculadora. Furiosa.

-Habla- me ordeno cuando acelere.

-Jacob, yo... este bueno Ben...

-¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?!- me interrumpió frustrado. Si, definitivamente lo sabia- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que abusaba de ti?- Me tensé ante su tono- ¿Por eso me evitabas? ¿Por eso faltas al trabajo? ¿Cómo pude creerme tus mentiras...?

-Jake, por favor...- suplique.

-¡No! ¿Bella como lo permitiste? ¿Cómo no acudiste a mi o a las sanguijuela por ayuda?¿Cómo...?- le interrumpí.

-Basta... Jake por favor no lo compliques más...

-respóndeme- me exigió.

-No podía... me tiene atada, Jake. Yo de verdad quería pedir ayuda, quiero-corregí- pero no puedo...

-Si, si puedes. La médium me llamo. Me contó sobre su visión. Bella todos estos años...- comenzó con la voz extorsionada...

- Por favor...

-¿Cuan seguido abusa de ti?- exigió saber. Yo comencé a temblar, reduje la velocidad a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. El me espero, pero no hable- ¡Contesta!- grito.

Me asuste más de lo que estaba. Los recuerdos de las noches me llegaban, los golpes, la violación, las amenazas... Sentí como Jacob me tomaba de la cintura y corría mi pie del acelerador para presionarlo con el de el. En segundos yo estaba sobre su regazo y el conducía a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Bella contéstame, por favor- suplico mas calmado.

-No... No puedo...- logre articular- Oh, Jake...- escondí mi cara en su pecho y deje que los sollozos salieran.

Sentí como aparcaba a un lado de la carretera y apagaba el motor. Me rodeo con los brazos, en un intento de calmarme. Aunque sus movimientos eran suaves no puede evitar correrle las manos, las heridas estaban frescas y me dolían. Sentí como sen tensaba.

-Voy a matarlo...- dijo con un tono brusco y sombrío.

-¡No!- suplique inclinándome para poder ver su cara. Era mucho peor que lo que me había imaginado. Estaba furioso, adoraba que pudiera controlar su licantropía a la perfección, sino en estos momentos ya estaría trasformado.

-¿Lo amas?- me pregunto serio. Lo mire cuestionándome su salud mental ¿Hablaba enserio? Se rió sin ganas al ver mi expresión-¿Entonces?

-Marie...-articule.

-Bella- comenzó- Mañana es el último día que te quedaras en esa casa. Te iras, con tu hija, lejos de el...

-No puedo- le asegure- si peleamos por su custodia... yo la perdería- comencé a sollozar- No me puedo apartar de ella, si me alejo puede lastimarla, se que lo hará... No puedo Jake…

-No va a tener tiempo de pelear por su custodia. Yo me encargare de eso- la evidente amenaza me hizo temblar aun mas.

-Es todo para Marie- le explique- ella ama a su familia, ella es feliz. No puedo hacerle eso...

-Tu no harás nada, Bella.

-Jake, atiende a los hechos, si repentinamente muriera la principal sospechosa seria yo, tengo motivos, me apartarían de Marie.

-Me delatare- me ofreció.  
-¡No!- le grite-¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Has perdido la razón? ¿De verdad quieres que Summer pase por todo eso? ¿Y tu hijo?

-De acuerdo tienes razón. Pero mañana es el último día y no se discute. Con los chupasangres veremos que hacemos...

-Gracias- suspire volviendo a llorar descontroladamente. Volví a enterar mi rostro en su pecho. Sentí como el impulso de abrazarme le llamaba, amago un par de veces hasta que desistió y acaricio mi cabello. Descubrió la venda que tenia en la nuca y un enorme gruñido escapo de su pecho.

-Solo te suplico que me contestes una cosa, Bella- me lo venía venir, pero asentí- Esa vez que casi mueres...- amago- Nunca hubo robo ¿Verdad? siempre fue el...- No podía mirarle, así que asentí sobre su pecho.

Estuvimos horas allí. Yo lloraba y el me consolaba. Habíamos hablado con Alice por teléfono y ella nos llevaría a su casa. Me había asegurado más de una vez que Edward no estaba. Eso me calmo un poco.

-Vamos, por mi ahijada- dijo Jacob esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Mire el reloj y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Es temprano-

-Lo se.-me dio la razón- Pero quiero verla- me sonrió.

-Ella también quiere, hoy me lo pidió.

-Entonces vallamos a buscarla, pasemos un día estupendo y antes de que Ben llegue a tu casa ustedes dos ya tendrán las valijas hechas para irse...

-Jacob, no puedo. Va a ser muy brusco para ella. No quiero que Ben me la saque...

-No lo hará. A Marie le podemos decir que va a ir a una pijamada a mi casa con Tomas, sabes que se quieren- asentí. Era verdad eran muy buenos amigos- Le haces un bolso pequeños y Alice silenciosamente hace uno mas grande llevando todo a su casa...

-¿Lo planearon todo verdad?- le pregunte.

-Obvio, cariño no dejaremos que nada malo te vuelva a suceder. ¡Nunca me voy a perdonar haber sido tan ciego! ¡Ciego por 5 años!-

-Fue mi culpa, no tienes porque culparte...

-Lo peor- una burlona sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- es que fui engañado por la peor mentirosa del mundo...

-He dejado de serlo- le señale. Nos reímos. Luego el volvió a ponerse serio.

-No puedo creer que en algo tan serio me allá creído en la mentira y en todo lo demás podía ver a través de ti como lo hago a través de un vidrio. No puedo creer que los que mejor te conocemos no nos hallamos dado cuenta-

-No importa- le calme- Fue mi culpa. Ahora vallamos por mi bebe- fingí una sonrisa.

El no se la creyó ni por un segundo. Suspiro y puso en marcha el auto. Para dirigirnos a buscar a mi luz, para desde ese momento terminar con una vida de temor y comenzar una vida junto a mi hija, Jake y su familia y los Cullen

**Capitulo tres: Reencuentro.**

_**-Edward POV-**_

Hace años que he dejado de vivir o lo que sea que nosotros, los vampiros, hagamos. Desde que deje a Bella todo mi mundo se derrumbo, porque ella lo era. Ella era todo lo que quería y necesitaba para mi existencia, ella lo era todo para mi. Se que ella no es feliz, se caso con Ben que se perfectamente que no lo ama, ya que desde que volví a casa Alice no deja de recordármelo, pero tiene una hija, una hermosa hija con el. Marie Dulce Swan, no entiendo porque no tiene el apellido de Ben, a decir verdad no me interesa me encanta que no lo lleve.

Se perfectamente que me sigue amando después de que la deja por segunda vez desangrándose. Se que fui un gran mentiroso cuando le dije todo eso, sabia que ella se lo creería, siempre me decía que no se veía bastante buena para mi. Tenía razón, ella es mucho mejor y no la merezco. Pero la amo. Con todo lo que soy. Aunque sabía que se tragaría mi mentira deseaba que hubiese aprendido la lección de la primera vez que la deje, aunque aquella vez fui más ubicado.

Pero ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Tenia que pronunciar las mismas palabras que los Vulturis me habían obligado a decirle. Lo hice, ¿que otra opción tenía? ¿Dejar que los Vulturis la convirtieran que se la llevaran de mi lado por toda la eternidad, y saber que estaba viva, maldita y que no tenía ningún tipo de recuerdo sobre mí, sobre lo nuestro? O quizás ¿Dejar que muriera, antes siquiera haber conocido la vida? ¡No podía! Tenía que hacer lo que ellos querían, dejarla y unirme a ellos. Trabajar a su lado para mantener al amor de mi existencia con vida.

Para mi sorpresa, después de 4 años dejo que me marchara, que volviera con mi familia y juro no hacerle ningún daño. No transformarla.

No matarla

Sabía que lo hacia por el gran afecto que le tenía a Carlisle y porque yo para lo único que servia era para leer las mentes de todos. No respondía si no era una pregunta directa, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Mi estado estaba mucho mas lejos que lo cata tónico. Pero me valían sus razones solo quería volver a Forks con Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme; y lo mas importante quería estar con Bella, aunque ella no supiera que estaba a su lado. Rosalie y Emmett estaba viviendo en Alaska como una pareja recién casada. Alice me llamaba todos los días, me contaba como estaban las cosas por allá.

Cuando podía sacaba el tema de Bella, me contaba todo lo que sabia de ella. Me contó que cuando quedo embarazada le tuvo que prometer que no miraría en su futuro. Nunca me contó la razón, ya que según ella tampoco la entendía, pero era la condición que tenia si se querían seguir viendo. Quizás por que no quería ver las decisiones que tomaría ya sean malas o buenas, o porque quería cuidar de su hija sin que le tengan que decir si estaba bien o no. Probar, este bien o mal, eran sus errores. Me convenció de que volviera a vivir con ellos, aunque no estaba seguro, me dijo que Esme estaba muy triste por mi culpa. Eso fue un golpe bajo. Lo hice. Fui a vivir con ellos.

No me dejaba ver en Forks, no quería que Bella me viera. ¿Cómo iba a querer verme después de haberla dejado por segunda vez?

Estaba recostado en el mullido césped de _nuestro_ prado. Luego de que ALice había visto la cara de mi amada en su mente, corrí. Corrí como nunca antes, ya que no quería ver su visión porque sabía que me diría el paradero de Bella e inmediatamente iría a buscarla, sin ser conciente de mis acciones. Ya me tomaba mucho esfuerzo no dejarme ver en Forks y tratar de no captar su olor, no podía soportarlo si sabía donde se encontraba. Me enoje con Alice por haber visto algo de Bella habiéndoselo prometido, pero sabía que no había sido agradé estaba demasiado en sintonía con ella como para que alguna visión le llegara sin querer.

Alice me había contado que la veía muy seguido. Se reía cuando me contaba lo encantadora que era su ahijada y cuando me contaba las tontas caídas de Bella. Eso me encantaba era muy patosa, me encantaba tener que sostenerla cada vez que se caía. Me había contado lo enamorada que estaba de esa pequeña, y que Jasper y Bella se llevaban muy bien.

Aunque me molesto me comento que el padrino de Marie era Jacob, pero era mas que obvio.

Se llevaba bien con el, ya que no tenían otra opción si querían estar con Bella y su pequeña.

Después de un tempo se que no se veían tan seguido porque Bella estaba muy ocupada. Era una reconocida periodista. Me encantaba leer sus notas en el periódico, y mas aún su libro. Estaba enamorado de este, casi tanto como de Bella, lo leía y lo releía centenares de veces. Me lo sabía de memoria. Sus personajes relataban nuestra historia de amor, solo que con un final feliz. Se había encargado de perfeccionar cada uno de mis rasgos y las descripciones que me daba me halagaban más de lo que debía. Ella me estimaba mas de lo que valía. Me llamo la atención el nombre que eligió para la protagonista, una joven de 18 años que creía en el amor verdadero, una chica muy similar a ella, aunque no describiera muy bien su aspecto. Solo decía lo básico. Ojos marrones, cabello del mismo color con tonos rojizos y de figura flaca. El personaje era muy parecido a ella, y muy diferente a lo que significaba el nombre que le había puesto.

Rosalie.

El día y la noche.

El chico, no era humano, era un ángel. Un ángel que la había salvado centenares de veces ante la muerte. Eran las mismas situaciones en diferentes escenarios. Atropello, violación, secuestro. Esos ángeles eran muy distintos a lo que significaba la palabra. Lo había llamado Jasper, pero me describía físicamente a mí. Estos ángeles habían sido creados para destruir a los vampiros, hombres lobos, y cualquier criatura mágica.

Tenían el instinto de matar. Estaban los ángeles caídos. En su cuento describía a tres, los cuales no se había molestado en cambiar sus nombres. Laurent, James y Victoria.

Los describía tal cual eran. Estos Ángeles mataban a humanos. Me resulto gracioso al leer su descripción de los hechos. Era tan detallista. Ese hecho lo había narrado tal cual lo había vivido.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue cuando relato a su mejor amigo, Mike. No, no era Mike Newton, sino que describía a su verdadero mejor amigo. Jacob Black, un perfecto hombre lobo. A este no se había molestado en cambiarle la criatura mitológica que era, aunque había cambiado bastantes cosas de su real naturaleza. Se baso más en la versión de Hollywood.

Su mejor amiga, Alice, la cual tampoco se había molestado en cambiarle el nombre era una humana extremadamente hermosa, que tenía visiones del futuro. También nombraba su relación con el novio de esta, Aarón. Así lo había llamado al personaje basado en Jasper. Lo describía tal cual era. Este no era humano, no, este era un vampiro. Un autentico vampiro, que tomaba sangre de humanos y que el sol le dañaba. Mas basado en la versión de Hollywood que en la realidad.

Podía ver a través de este libro como ella lo veía todo, como lo sentía. Que tan fuerte era el amor por Jacob, que tan seria se había vuelto su amistad con Jasper, cuanto quería a Alice. Y... puede ver lo que realmente sufrió antes mi partido. No puedo decir si describía sus sentimientos la primera o la segunda vez que me fui.

Relataba como su personaje masculino había abandonado a la protagonista y como se había sentido ella. Hasta, claro esta, que regreso a ella.

El final era hermoso. El típico fin de los cuentos de hadas. Se casaron, el nunca se alejo de su lado/no como yo/ y habían tenido una pequeña hija. Dulce. Le había puesto el segundo nombre de su hija. La veía perfecta, un ángel en todo su esplendor. Ella estaba enamorada de su hija, y era de la persona que amaba.

Oh, que idiota había sido. La había dejado para que formara una familia, en la que yo no era parte de ella. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que su pequeña hija fuese mía, de Bella y mía. Pero eso no era posible. No lo iba a ser nunca.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos. ¿Lo había imaginado?

-¡EDWARD!- grito una hermosa voz.

No podía ser, no podía ser ella. Su grito estaba marcado por la desesperación y el dolor. Se entrecortaba por los sollozos.

Oí un suave ruido, se había caído. Mis piernas tomaron fuerza y contra toda lógica comenzaron a correr en dirección a los gritos. Corrían desesperadas por hallar a su objetivo. Bella.

Corrí hasta llegar a mitad del camino del bosque que dirigía a nuestro prado.

Desacelere, para escucharla mejor. Era ella. Lo sabía. O mi imaginación.

Me detuve cuando la vi. Llorando desconsoladamente apoyada en árbol. Mojada a causa de la lluvia. Me quede contemplándola durante unos segundos. Cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la amaba.

Di otro más para colocarme al frente de ella. No se había percatado de mi presencia. Seguía llorando descontroladamente, abrazando su cuerpo como si temiera que se rompiera. Su maquillaje se había corrido. No podía ver mucho ya que escondía su rostro entre sus piernas. Pero vi un corte que empezaba justo debajo de su ojo derecho.

No pude resistirme más a ver como sufría. Como se dejaba dominar por el dolor. Especialmente porque yo era el causante de este. Me arrodille a su lado. Mi corazón, duro y helado como estaba, se rompía por cada lágrima que salía de sus profundos y hermosos ojos.

-¿Bella?- le llame en voz suave.

Sus ojos estaban aterrorizados cuando se clavaron en mi.

_**-Bella POV-**_

No sepe como lo hacía pero Jacob perfectamente sin bajarme de su regazo, y con una mano sosteniendo mi cintura. Cada tanto la sacaba para hacer algún que otro cambio pero la volvía a colocar en su lugar. Eventualmente los sollozos volvieron a soltarse y moje toda su camisa. No le importo, el seguía susurrándome palabras de aliento. No me di cuenta cuando estaciono, una cuadra más lejos de la pre-escuela de Marie.

Habíamos llegado muy rápido, a pesar de estar bastante lejos. No manejaba a una velocidad común, era rápido, pero no tanto como cualquiera de los Cullen. Estuvimos en mi auto un largo tiempo, él me abrazo más fuerte y me susurro cualquier palabra de aliento. Para su suerte funcionaron: deje de llorar. Estuvimos otro rato allí, el me hacía cosquillas para que me riera. Obviamente lo hacía, pero cuando me soltó volvía a poner mi cara sufrida, no era que lo pretendiera, pero no podía ocultar mi dolor. Era demasiado grande. Fue difícil maquillarme sobre su regazo, ya que el no quería soltarme. Por las lágrimas la pintura se me había corrido, y no podía darme el lujo de andar por la calle sin maquillaje, no en mi estado.

A Jacob se le escaparon un par de gruñidos cuando vi perfectamente mis heridas, se calmo cuando se dio cuenta que había empezado a temblar de nuevo. Jugueteo con mis maquillajes mientras yo trataba de no parecer muerta.

Cuando estuve lista me adentre a la lluvia. Corrí hasta la dirección. No era tan patosa como antes, no desde que había aprendido a huir a toda velocidad de los hombres que abusaban de mí. Entre estrepitosamente a la dirección encontrándome con la recepcionista que me miraba como si me estuviese haciendo una radiografía. Era conciente de que mi maquillaje se había vuelto a correr a causa de la lluvia, pero aún así seguía tapándome bastante. Le anuncie que retiraría a Marie antes y esta la fue a buscar, sin preguntar nada.

Lastima.

Había construido la mentira perfecta.

Me senté en las sillas de la sala de espera, escurrí mi cabello y apoye la cabeza sobre la pared. Todo estaba mal, muy mal. Todo en mi mudo estaba mal desde que _él _me había dejado por segunda vez. Nunca dejaría que me fuese con Marie, nunca lo permitiría. Y lo peor de todo, era conciente de que era posible. Ben era una persona importante, tenia infinidades de contactos y dinero. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que eran inteligentes.

Con solo un minuto podía cambiar las cosas y decir que había secuestrado a Marie y sacármela. Podría meter en la misma bolsa a Jacob y a los Cullen. No podía hacer eso, no podía arruinar la familia de Jacob. No podía permitir que los Cullen se exponieran a eso. Aunque pensándolo bien, ellos saldrían rápido: una buena coima o el llamado indicado, y ya estaba arreglado. Pero no podía permitir que fuese por mi culpa. Aunque Alice y Jake lo hubiesen planeado todo, yo no podía evitar estar segura.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón se detuvo de golpe y mis ojos median a gritos que llorara esas lágrimas. Escuche aquella única palabra que me había prohibido pensar, mas duro aún de los labios de mi bebe.

-¡Adiós, Edward!- se despidió, cerca de la puerta.

Tardaron solo unos segundo en entrar. Yo fingí una sonrisa al verla entrar de la mano de la secretaria. Apenas me vio se deshizo de esa mano y corrió hacia mi a abrazarme, gritando "mami". No me había podido parar, aunque fingía una sonrisa, mi corazón junto con mi mente se retorcían ante el nombre escuchado. Mi mente no paraba de reproducir "Edward" con la voz de Marie tal y como lo había oído.

Bese su frente y la alce, saliendo de la escuela. No me había molestado en despedirme de la secretaria o de agradecerle. La detestaba. Era una de las principales personas que le contaban todo a Ben. Esto no pasaría desapercibido. No siguió hasta salir de la escuela.

Marie me contaba como había jugado con su mejor amigo, en ningún momento pronuncio su nombre, como si supiera que me dolía. Pero yo lo conocía. Edward.  
La acomode en el asiento trasero. Jacob, permanecía duro en el asiento de acompañante. No podía aparecer hasta que estuviésemos lejos. Me metí rápido en la cabina del conductor y salí a toda velocidad, escapando de la curiosa mirada de la secretaria.

Mis lágrimas silenciosamente y podía sentir la mirada de Jacob sobre mi. En el primer semáforo, Jake sorprendió a Marie.

-¡Dulce!- grito sentándose a su lado en un segundo. Marie quedo impactada por la sorpresa y luego se carcajeo. Lo abrazo dulcemente.

Me detuve enfrente de un almacén, y Jacob se puso en guardia. Sabia que estaba mal, y el desconocía mi motivo.

-Tengo que hacer la compras- me excuse.- Vayan a la casa de la tía Alice que ella los espera-

No pude darme vuelta para mirarles, mis lágrimas caían libres por mis mejillas y no quería que Marie me viera en ese estado.

-Esta bien- contesto Jake pasándose para adelante- Ve cuando puedas- me dijo.

-Gracias- puse la mano en la manija para salir- Adiós, bebe- me despedí de Marie.

Ella me dio un calido besito en la mejilla. Mis esfuerzos por no mirarla con las lágrimas se habían evaporado. Jake me dio otro y baje del auto, antes de cerrar, ya se había puesto en el asiento del conductor.

-Ten cuidado- me pidió- si te tardas mucho vendré a buscarte- yo solo puede asentir.

Cerré la puerta, y me quede viendo como se alejaban. Cuando los perdí de vista deje que las lágrimas recorrieran mis majillas, y que los sollozos salieran.

Corrí, corrí como nunca adentrándome en el bosque. Estaba perdida. Era obvio. Mis piernas temblaban, mi vista se nublaba cada vez más a causa de las lágrimas. Mi respiración cada vez era menos seguida, y la lluvia no me ayudaba.

Al fin caí, lastimándome aún más mis rodillas, haciendo que mis jeans se rompieran. Me moví arrastrándome hasta un árbol, siendo incapaz de ponerme de pie. Mis piernas y brazos templaban violentamente, la lluvia hacía que me estremeciera por el frío, y mi respiración con cada minuto se hacía mas pausada. Me abrase el cuerpo, olvidándome de todos los dolores de mi cuerpo, de todas las marcas. Escondí mi cara entre mis piernas, y seguí llorando sin consuelo alguno. El único que quería nunca lo tendría. No me amaba, no me deseaba como yo a él.

Maldije cada segundo desde que ese nombre volvió a mí. Por lo general Alice y Jasper hablan de él pero no pronunciaban su nombre. Así me dolía menos. Pero oírlo, oír ese nombre destrozaba la poca parte de mi corazón que quedaba vivo. ¿Por qué el mejor amigo de mi hija tenía que tener ese nombre? ¿Es qué sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que ya no se usaba mas? Parecía, sentí al mundo en mi contra. ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir tanto?

Grite contra mi voluntad su nombre. ¡Edward! me mente reproducía ese nombre y mis momentos con el como una perfecta película de drama. Recordando cada segundo que el no estaba conmigo, recordando todo el daño que me había dicho, recordando a los malditos hombres que abusaban de mi todos los días. No encontré en esa película un sólo recuerdo feliz.

Me abrasé mas el cuerpo, temiendo que se me perdieran las partes y lo volvía a gritar. Lloré más fuerte. Me ardían los cortes por cada lágrima que salía, me dolían los golpes y las costillas cuando me abrazaba más fuerte. Todos esos dolores no eran nada comparados con el dolor de mi corazón, pero aún así los sentía, y alimentaban más mi tristeza.

En ese momento le escuche.

-¿Bella?- esa melodía...

Levante mi cabeza para ver al ángel que había causado tanto dolor en mi vida. El ángel que me había destruido. Le mire aterrorizada, cuestionándome mi salud mental. ¿Tanto lo necesitaba que me lo imaginaba? Era perfecto, tal y como lo recordaba. Estaba igual.

Perfecto. Su cara estaba marcada por el dolor, sus ojos estaban horrorizados mientras recorría detenidamente cada parte de mi ser.

Apreté los ojos, deseando que cuando los abriera desapareciera. Los abrí. Y no, no se había ido seguía allí, con la misma expresión de angustia. Agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando borrarlo de mi mente ¿Tan loca estaba? Se acerco un poco más a mí con cuidado, y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Bella?-

Terciopelo.

No, no puede ser real, trate de convencerme una y otra vez.

-No, no... Puede ser...-masculle-no, por favor... no otra vez- suplique.

Mis sollozos aumentaban de volumen y mi vista se nublaba cada vez más. Auque el era lo que mas deseaba, me había herido tanto... por él había terminado en esta pesadilla sin fin.

-no, no eres real...- volví a apretar los ojos. Las lágrimas caían desde las comisuras de mis ojos., me abrase aún más fuerte el cuerpo, y maldije por mis adentros una y otra vez el momento en que su nombre volvió a mi.

-¿Bella?-pregunto con vos mortificada- Bella, ¿Qué pasa?- abrí los ojos justo para verle estirar su mano para acariciarme.

Me aleje antes de que lo hiciese. Mis reacciones habían cambiado, sabia que no me lastimaría ¿Pero que pensar? Además no estaba preparada para sentirlo, no quería que me lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Su mirada estaba ahora mas dolida que antes, estaba ¿desesperada?

-No me toques- le advertí entre cada llanto.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué lloras?- estaba segura que si el pudiese llorar lo estaría haciendo ahora.

-¿No es obvio?- le pregunte- Además no eres real, no puedes serlo...

-Bella, lo soy y he vuelto a por ti...

-¿Con que derecho?- grite con todo el dolor que tenia.

- Lo se, lo se. Se que no tengo derecho después de lo que te hice, Bella. Pero...

-No quiero volver a ser tu experimento- le corte- no quiero seguir sufriendo por ti, no quiero seguir amándote...

Segui llorando. Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio, el parecía una estatua. No había emitido palabra alguna desde mi último comentario. El silencio se volvió tenso y mi histeria y dolor subían con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Bella- musito al cabo de unos eternos minutos-nunca fuiste un experimento, nunca quise dañarte...

-¡Basta!- grite desesperada- ¿No te cansas de verme sufrir por tu culpa? La primera vez que te fuiste te perdone, la segunda- negué con la cabeza- Me mataste, Edward- mi garganta se quemo al pronunciar su nombre- nunca sentí tanto dolor en mi vida...

-Bella...- me interrumpió.

-¡No!- le ataje, mis lagrimas aumentaban- No puedes buscarte otra estupida humana que caiga en tus redes como lo hice yo, no puedes dejarme sufrir sin atormentarme mas...

-Yo... puedo explicarlo todo- no conteste, me preocupaba en respirar y me costaba bastante, teniendo en cuenta los jadeos de los sollozos y los golpes de Ben- Se que me odiaras de todos modos, pero volví a mentirte porque ellos lo quisieron así, porque era la única forma de que no te matasen, de que no me olvidaras.

-Lo hubiera preferido- dije de golpe. Sentí su dolor sin tener los poderes de Jasper- ¿Quienes lo quisieron?

-Los Vulturis, Bella- se acerco otro paso y yo instintivamente me arrastre por el suelo alejándome otro de el.- Si no hacía lo que me pedían te habrían matado ante mis ojos o...-vacilo. Yo por primera vez mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, aun sin dejar de derramar lagrimas que no me permitían verlo como deseaba- Te habrían convertido haciendo que te olvides de mi, de todos, y tendría que haber vivido una eternidad trabajando cerca de ti sin que tu me conocieras.

No lo podría soportar. Así que acepte su oferta, mantenerte salva y sana lejos de mi, tratando de que volvieses a ser feliz, de que comenzaras una vida donde la muerte no fuera moneda corriente en tu vida...

-Pero lo es.- me las arregle para contestarle- he intentado suicidarme millones de veces, me han tratado de matar, y aunque este aquí- mi voz se quebró- solo estoy en cuerpo, por dentro estoy muerta solo vivo por...

-Dulce- completo. Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Sabia de mi sol?- Se que tienes una hija. Eso es justo lo que yo no podía darte y ahora tienes una familia feliz...

-No soy feliz-me quebré- soy la persona mas miserable de este mundo. Ella es lo único que tengo, lo único por lo que vivo y aunque la ame nunca dejare de estar muerta por dentro...

-No digas eso.

-Es lo que es...-tome aire para explicarle mi horrenda vida- Desde que te fuiste no he dejado de pagar deudas por mis errores. Aunque Dulce nunca fue un error para mí, fue un precio a pagar... En estos 4 años no he hecho más que fingir estar bien, mentir a todos los que me quieren y sufrir...

-Bella, créeme cuando te digo que todo fue una mentira, que nunca fuiste un juego para mi  
¿Cómo podrías? Eres tan pura, tan dulce, tan hermosa... Se que te lastime, que lastime al ángel mas hermoso de todo el cielo, pero fue por ti. He pensado en ti mas del tiempo que estuvimos separados, todo lo que pensaba era en ti. Cada vez que Alice me contaba sobre tu vida, me sentía un monstruo en todo su esplendor al no poder ser yo quien estuviese a tu lado, ser yo quien te hiciera feliz...

-No te preocupes fuiste el único que me hizo feliz-susurre tratando de tragarme los sollozos-y el único que me mato.

-Bella, lo siento tanto. Te amo, te amo tanto, mas que a mi vida y nunca me perdonare esto, como la primera vez... pero créeme cuando te digo que solo era por vos...

-Por favor-suplique hipando-por favor, ya...

-No-me sobresalte ante su tono. Levante la vista secándome las lagrimas con las mangas de mi polera-No voy a ir a buscar a otra chica para jugar, porque nunca fue un juego-sus ojos estaban cargados de fuego, quería hacerme entender- TE AME desde el primer momento, y TE AMO y SEGUIRE AMANDOTE el resto de mi existencia, créeme, sos lo único que me da sentido, sos lo único que hace que siga "vivo"-

Ya pero ¿Como creerle? Después de que me había abandonado por segunda vez dejándome en un infierno insoportable, como le iba a creer.

Mis sollozos subieron de todo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en sus brazos, sus labios sobre los míos. Me habría gustado quedarme dura y no responderle, me habría encantado que el se diera cuenta que no le respondería y que se apartado. Juro que lo intente.

Pero... ¿Como resistirme a el?¿Como pasar por alto sus hermosos y perfectos labios?

Lo bese, de forma que crei que jamas volveria a besar. Su mano derecha estaba aferrada a mi remera, mientras que con la otra me sujetaba suavemente el mentón. Cada curva de su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío. Me acerque mas a el para sentir mejor el frío y marmóreo pecho.

Nose si el beso duro horas, minutos, o segundas, no me importaba, me sentía a la mar de bien ahí, de donde nunca me tendría que haber ido. Sentía como mis pulmones me gritaban aire, pero no estaba dispuesta a dárselos. Si eso implicaba separarme de el, moriría en sus labios.

Claro. Edward no me iba a dejar, separo nuestros labios al sentir mi necesidad y los coloco en mi cuello, tome el aire que mis malditos pulmones necesitaban, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Edward ya me estaba besando de nuevo.

Volví a entrelazar mis brazos a su cuellos y el me apretó mas a su pecho.  
Todo iba bien, podría dejar a Ben, a...

No.

Me separe bruscamente acorralándome nuevamente en el árbol. Mis lágrimas no habían dejado de caer y ahora salían con más fuerza. ¿Como podía olvidarme de Marie? ¿Como podía siquiera dejar de pensar en ella?

-Bella-me llamo preocupado. No lo mire. Sentí su mano levantarme el mentón para poder mirarme, pero no podía perderme nuevamente en sus ojos, tenia que ser fuerte, desvié mi mirada a un costado-Bella, ¿Que pasa?

-Esto-Le señale soltándome-Esto esta mal Edward, tu...

-TE AMO-repitió. Me agarro de la cintura para volver a acercarme, pero esta vez me había agarrado del lugar equivocado. Del lugar que Ben me había lastimado. Gemí del dolor, y el instantáneamente soltó.

Pude ver que sus ojos estaban sorprendidos y cargados de tristeza. Sabía que era lo que estaba pensando. Se equivocaba. El no se había excedido con la fuerza. Tardo en darse cuenta que se estaba equivocando.

Se detuvo a mirarme. Me sentía mal, sabia lo que miraba. Los golpes. Los golpes que Ben me había hecho.

-Bella-me llamo, no quise mirarlo, no podía-El...-tartamudeo-El... ¿Abuso de ti?-

¡No! no me podía estar pasando esto a mí. ¿Es que el mundo no se cansaba de castigarme?  
No tenia bastante con el infierno en el que vivía, que Alice, Jasper y Jake se hubieran enterado de mi horrible realidad, que Edward volviera y enzima que se enterara de que el mundo entero abusaba de mi. Ben me golpeaba si, pero no era el único que abusaba de mi.

No era el único que me forzaba a acostarme con el contra mi voluntad.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunte inocentemente.

Sus gruñidos empezaron a aturdir al silencioso bosque. Me sobre salte. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero para mi suerte a lo lejos alguien grito mi nombre.

No pude saber quien era, a la distancia y con mis ojos empapados no podía verlo, y los gruñidos de Edward opacaban la voz. Solo deseaba que aquella figura que se acercaba corriendo a nosotros no fuera Jacob.

_El _corrió mas rápido de lo que me hubiese imaginado. Cuando se acerco aun más a mi y volvió a pronunciar mi nombre me sentí aliviada. Era Jasper.

Tenía pensado matar a Alice por dejarme con Edward, pero sabia que ahora se lo tendría que agradecer. Seguramente ella había _visto_ la situación y había mandado a Jasper.

Suspire aliviada. Mis pulmones dolían.

Jasper paso sobre Edward fulminándole con la mirada y se dejo caer de rodillas a mi lado. Con sumo cuidado me tomo y me acomodo en sus brazos. Intente agradecerle, intente decirle que estaba agradecida de que estuviese a mi lado. Pero toda palabra se quedo atorada en mi garganta, los sollozos aumentaban y no me dejaban hablar.

Podía saber lo mal que se debía sentir Jasper con mi agonía. No quería que se separara de mí. No podía dejarme, el era mi amigo y lo necesitaba, desesperadamente necesitaba de su apoyo.

Me rendí, y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho aforrándome a su camisa y mojándosela. Los sollozos fueron libres y Jasper lanzaba olas de calma constantemente. Mi dolor era tal que no lograba calmarlo.

-Shh, tranquila-me suplico-todo ira bien, tranquila-

¡Un cuerno! Nada con mi vida iba o iría bien. Todo iba empeorando, cada vez empeoraba más.

-¿Como lo permitieron?-pregunto Edward furioso-Como dejaron que...

-No estas en condiciones de reclamarnos nada- Le interrumpió su hermano-Y el no fue el único que abuso de ella-siguió en un susurro.

Me tense. Me cuerpo se puso duro ante la sorpresa de que el lo supiera. Nuevamente volvía a llorar apretándome mas a su pecho, el me abrazo mas fuerte al sentir mi necesidad.

-¡¿Como?!-grito Edward.

-Cálmate-le urgió Jasper- no lo sabíamos, ¿De acuerdo? y si sigues así vas a hacer que a Bella le de un ataque- ahora me hablaba a mi- Shh, Bella, por favor tranquila-me imploro.

Casi sin soltarme, Jasper se saco la cazadora que llevaba puesta y me arropo con ella. Acto seguido se puso de pie.

Sabia que estaba temblando, en parte era por el frió, ya que estaba mojada y el clima no era muy bueno. Pero la otra parte, la mas potente, y la que alimentaba cada vez mas mis temblores era mi histeria.

Se hecho a correr, por el bosque, podía sentir la presencia de Edward a nuestro lado. Jasper hablaba con el mentalmente, mientras Edward le contestaba en voz alta. No le preste atención estaba concentrada en calmarme, cosa que no lograba. Jasper me decía palabras de aliento seguido, pero no lograban mucho.

Llegamos en unos segundos a la casa. Nos detuvimos en la puerta. Levante la mirada para ver a Edward con el seño fruncido, y la nariz arrugada. Daba miedo. Sabia porque era su reacción, Jake estaba en la casa de los Cullen.

-No te atrevas a pelearte con Jacob- le advirtió Jasper.

Antes de que pusiera la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Alice salio de golpe.

-¡Bella!- grito.

Jasper se negó a soltarme, mi cabeza empezaba a dar vuelta. Me despegue de Jasper en el mismo momento en que Alice me abrazaba como podía.

-Oh, Bella-suspiro-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?-me cuestiono-¿Porque no me contaste lo de Ben?- en ese momento me soltó.

Rápidamente me volvía a aferrar a la camisa de Jasper, como una bebe y segui llorando.

-Edward...-Comenzó Alice.

-no la fui a buscar...-dijo con voz apenada.

-Lo se-

Entramos, apenas cerraron la puerta me acorde que Jake y Marie estaban en la casa. No podía dejar que Marie me viera en este estado. Ya era grande, no podía verme rebajada de esta forma, no mi ángel.

-Jasper-susurre, aunque era casi intendible el me miro-Bájeme por favor-

-Pero...-trato de discutirme.

-Estoy bien-

El suspiro frustrado y me puso de pie suavemente. No me soltó de la cintura y se lo agradecí, estaba tan mareada que me caería apenas me soltara.

Ma seque las lágrimas y trate de reponerme antes de levantar la vista y enfrentarme a los gritos de Alice.

-Bella...-empezó. Espere en silencio-¡Como pudiste!-me reprocho en un grito. Me sobresalte y apreté mas mi espalda a la de Jasper.-¡Como pudiste hacerme prometer que no mirara tu fututo por los golpes que Ben y otros idiotas te daban!¿Como pudiste?-

-Alice-le interrumpió Edward con voz dura. Lo mire. Se estaba muriendo. Su mirada era totalmente de dolor. Me dolió verlo así, el no debía sufrir, y me nos por mi causa.

-¡No Edward!-siguió gritando. Mis lágrimas volvían a salir- ¿No lo entiendes? Bella nos mintió para proteger sus abusos, no confía en mi. ¡Como pudiste!-grito mas fuerte.

No sabia que decir. Tenía tanto miedo. De verdad ella parecía un terrorífico vampiro, y me estaba asustando tanto o más que cuando Ben me golpeaba.

-¡Basta Alice!- le ordeno su esposo-Ya entendió, déjala...

Alice se acerco despacio hasta mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Lo siento, Bella.-se disculpo-Solo intento entender porque no confiaste en mi o en Jacob, y me estoy quedando en blanco-

La respuesta era sencilla. Marie.

-Marie-suspire.

-También va a lastimarla-le aseguro. Lo sabia, tarde o temprano lo haría, pero...

-El no haría eso-le discutí- El va a sacármela-volví a llorar. Me voltee y volví a esconder mi cara en el pecho de Jasper.

-No lo hará- esa era la voz de Edward.

Levante la cara para verlo. No podía negarlo mas, LO AMABA y no me importaba ser nuevamente su proyecto yo lo quería a el. No me podía seguir negando.

-Si, si lo hará-le asegure-me lo dijo un montón de veces, si lo dejo y peleamos por su custodia... El es muy importante y tiene machos contactos, me la va a quitar, Edward. La va a apartar de mi lado.

-No, no lo hará-me dijo acariciando mi cabello.-No va a sacarte a Dulce- me encanto que la llamara de esa forma.-Primero muerto.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos, cuando oí un grito de la planta de arriba.

-¡Vino mami!-grito Marie.

-No, Dulce- la corrió Jake justo antes de que bajara las escaleras. Me lanzo un mirada de compasión, y volteo rápidamente a Marie para que no me viera- Aun no llego, princesa, vamos a jugar al cuarto.

-No quiero-le discutió-quiero a mami-Continuo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Quería desesperadamente correr y abrazarla decirle que ya había vuelto y verla sonreír. Pero no podía. Estaba toda sucia, mojada, y mis marcas se notaban demasiado.

-Ya va a llegar-le aseguro mi amigo-Vamos al cuarto de la tía Alice, ¿Quieres?-pregunto divertido.

-Pero la tía Alice no te deja entrar allí-le regaño Marie.

-Ahora si-dijo con una carcajada y los perdí de vista.

-Lo mato-susurro Alice. Yo me reí. Sabía porque no lo dejaba entrar a su habitación. El olor.-Ven-me tomo de la mano-vayamos a arreglarte-

Yo solo asentí. Mire a Edward con ojos sufridos y el me devolvió la mirada mientras esbozaba mi sonrisa torcida.

Alice me cargo y subió hasta el cuarto de Jasper y cerro con llave.

Esto iba a ser peligroso. El cuarto de Jasper era como de Alice, muchas cosas de ella estaban allí. Casi no pasaba tiempo en su cuarto, pero aun así lo tenía.

-Vamos a ponerte presentable-Esbozo una sonrisa y temblé.

Me iba a torturar.

**Capitulo cuatro: No me abandones.**

_**-Bella POV-**_

Alice me cambio de ropa y me maquillo. Definitivamente me había torturado. La expresión que puso cuando me obligo a sacarme la polera frente a ella me dio miedo. Primero gruño, era sin duda, la peor vampira. Luego su mirada fue de compasión y de culpabilidad.

Me bañe. Realmente lo necesitaba. ALice me eligió un conjunto de ella, de invierno. Uno de los pocos que tenia con la remera de mangas largas, sabia mejor que yo que no podía dejar que se viera nada, ni siquiera mis muñecas.

Casi la mato por el color que había escogido. Azul. El azul que a Edward tanto le gustaba. Los conjuntos deportivos no me favorecían en nada y ese no era la excepción. Según Alice me iba muy bien. Estaba preocupada que me quedara grande, de por si ya le preocupaba que usara la misma talla que ella, pero que me quedara grande era el colmo.

Me maquillo y escondió mucho mejor que yo las marcas.

Salimos del cuarto. Estaba ansiosa por estar con mi hija y ella se estaba poniendo de los nervios con que Jacob estuviese en su habitación.

Entramos sin hacer mucho ruido. Jake le hacia cosquillas a Marie, se veían hermosos juntos.

Alice tocio en voz alta para interrumpir y fulminar a Jacob con la mirada. Estaba segura que deseaba matarlo con todas sus fuerzas por haber dejado _su_ olor en la habitación.

Seguramente no la usaría en meses.

Jacob la soltó con una sonrisa y Marie salto de la cama para correr hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba feliz. Y yo no podía pedir nada más que eso.

-¡Mami!- grito antes de arrojarse a mis brazos.

-Marie, ¿Como la pasaste bebe?-le pregunte alzándola. Ella paso sus pequeños bracitos por mi cuello, y yo tragué un gemido.

Jacob me miro preocupado al darse cuenta del dolor que sentía, pero Marie rápidamente me soltó para mirarme a los ojos.

-Muy bien mami, el tío Jake y la tía Alice se volvieron a pelear-me dijo con una tierna carita de enfado. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Ah, si?- le pregunte cuestionándole con la mirada a ambos, Alice y Jacob se encogieron de hombros con inocencia- ¿Por que se pelearon estaba vez?-le dije mirándola.

-La tía Alice quería ir de compras otra vez, y el tío Jake quería ir a los juegos- Me reí. Siempre era lo mismo.

-¿Y que hicieron al final?-

-Nos quedamos jugando en mi habitación-me contesto sonriendo.

Los Cullen habían insistido en hacerle una habitación exclusivamente para Marie, aunque me negué no me hicieron caso. Aquí tenia un montón de juguetes y ropa, se queda a dormir siempre que le decía a Ben que estaba con mama, por lo general eran las noches en que sabia que el llegaría de mal humor y no quería que ella estuviese en medio.

-Mami, ¿Vino el tío Jasper?- yo mire a Alice para saber que contestar ella asintió y yo volvía a mirara a mi ángel.

-Si bebe. Te esta esperando, ¿Vamos?

-¡Sip!-aplaudió.

Se revolvió en mis brazos para mirara a Jake y Alice con una tierna mirada.

-Ustedes... Vienen-les ordeno.

Ambos dejaron la lucha de miradas y le sonrieron. Alice se acerco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a nuestro lado y la despeino antes de volver a salir corriendo escaleras abajo.  
Jake resoplo y se acerco a nosotras con pasos humanos.

Marie estaba acostumbrada a que ALice, ni ningún Cullen comieran, o que corrieran a una velocidad inhumana.

Sabía también sobre los poderes de Alice y de Jasper. ¿Como se entero? Quien sabe, un día le pidió a Jasper que no tratara de calmarla con sus poderes, y esa misma vez le pregunta a Alice que era lo que había visto.

Nos quedamos paralizados.

Bajamos las escaleras mientras Jacob y Marie se lanzaban bromas. Baje a Marie cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras y ella salio corriendo a los brazos de Jasper que la esperaban abiertos.

Me sobresalte al ver que Alice retenía a Edward. Al principio creí que era por Jake, pero después entendí que no deseaba estar ahí por mi y Marie. Alice lo sostenía para que no huyera.

Cuando vio a mi bebe su mirada se dulcifico, fue hermoso verlo así. Miraba a Marie de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría que era su padre. Ben era decente con ella, claro, pero jamás fue un padre para ella ante mis ojos.

-Tío Jazz, ¿Quien ese?-le cuestiono mirando a Edward con curiosidad-Dile que no me lea la mente.

Ante aquel comentario todos nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos. ¿Como lo sabia? Edward la miraba extrañado. Seguro estaba buscando la causa de su pregunta. Esperaba que la encontrara, quería saber como lo sabia.

Me acerque a ella, y me arrodille al lado de Jasper para mirarla a la carita.

-Amor, ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-No se-se encogió de hombros- pero dile que no quiero que lea mi cabeza-me dijo con su peque ceño fruncido-Pídeselo mami-me suplico.

Me reí.

-Edward-le llame buscándolo con la mirada, trataba de no reírme-No le leas la cabecita a Marie ¿Si?- Edward me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Gracias mami, se que te va a hacer caso- Se arrojo a mis brazos para abrasarme.

Yo miraba a Jacob, no entendía nada y el estaba igual que yo. -¿Edward?-me dijo en el oído, como un secreto-Es muy lindo, mami-me dijo separándose para verlo.

-Hola, Dulce- le saludo Edward que estaba atrás nuestro. Habían pasado años y yo me había olvidado de sus ágiles movimientos.

Solté a Marie para ver a Edward arrodillado a mi lado con Jasper y Alice abrazados detrás de el. Me tome unos minutos para maravillarme con su sonrisa.

-Hola-le dijo Marie. Se acerco a mi para susurrarme al oído-Sabe mi nombre- me dijo. Yo volví a reírme.

-Amor, el es Edward...-iba a decir algo mas pero me calle. Su nombre aun quemaba en mi garganta.

Ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Me puse de pie. Edward estaba sorprendido pero se lo correspondió.

-¿Vas a salvar a mami no?- le pregunto.

Ante esa pregunta sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir. Un mareo me sacudió y Jacob ya me estaba sosteniendo por atrás. ¿Salvarme? ¿De que pensaba ella que me tenia que salvar?

-Amas a mi mami, ¿no?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Como podía saber todo esto? Aunque se confundía, era yo la que la amaba el...

-si, Dulce-le contesto. Mirándome con arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento que yo entendía por haberme dejado ¿Era correcto pensar que era eso, después de como me había lastimado?

-Shh, tranquila-me susurro Jacob a mi lado. Estaba temblando. El me apretó más mi espalda contra su pecho y me rodeo con los brazos para darme calor.

Marie se dio vuelta, sin que Edward alejase sus manos de la cintura de ella.

-tu lo amas, mami-no era una pregunta- ¿Son novios?

-N-n...- no salio nada mas de mis labios mis sollozos gritaban por salir.

-no, Dulce-le contesto Jake por mi, mientras me volteaba para que escondiera mi cara en su pecho- Tu mami esta con tu papi.

-Pero yo no quiero- refunfuño.

Me solté de inmediato y limpie mis lágrimas. Me acerque a ella, ubicándome justo frente a ella y me puse a su altura.

-¿Que dices bebe?-

-tu no quieres a papa, y yo... tampoco- Mi corazón se partió. Ella lo quería, yo lo sabia, siempre que estaba con el tenia una sonrisa, cuando llegaba a casa lo abrazaba y quería jugar con el ¿Como que no lo quería?-Papa no es bueno. No lo quiero. Quiero que te cases con Edward.-dijo formando una sonrisa.-Tu le quieres-continuo-y el a ti-

Pero... ¿Que demonios pasaba? ¿Como siendo tan chiquita sabia tanto? ¿Como era que recién conociendo a Edward me dijera que quería que me casara con el?

-¿Quieres que me case con tu mami?-le pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban.

Marie se dio vuelta para verlo.

-Si-Asintió-Y quiero que la cures.

-Marie tenemos que ir a casa, papá va a llegar en un ratito y...-le interrumpí antes de que continuara y Edward dijera algo mas.

Me pare y la alce.

-No quiero-negó frunciendo el ceño.

Yo tampoco quería. Mire a Jasper, Alice y Jacob que estaban totalmente paralizados por la situación. Los fulmine con la mirada por no ayudarme.

-Amor...

-Si Dulce no quiere ir, Dulce no ira-dijo Jake apareciendo a mi lado.

-Jacob...-iba a cuestionarle pero me cayó.

-Summer y Tomas te espera para una fiesta de piyamas, Dulce.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto a vos de grito mientras aplaudía de emoción.-Dale mami, ¿Vamos?

Suspire.

No podía negarle nada y menos eso, estar lejos de Ben, mas ahora después de lo que había dicho.

-Si amor, vamos-le dije.

Deje a Marie en el piso y ella comenzó a jugar con Alice. Una vez ambas se alejaron me volví para gritarle a Jacob.

-¿Acaso estas loco?- le dije casi gritándole- ¿Sabes los problemas que tendré con Ben esta noche? Jake...-

-No, Bella-me interrumpió-No volverás a esa casa. Te dije que te daba hasta mañana, solo por Dulce, pero ya ves ella no lo quiere.

-Jacob, me la va a quitar... Va a decir que la secuestre Jake...

-No, no lo hará-dijo Jasper tomándome por los hombros de atrás- yo me encargare de que no les cause ningún problema, Bella.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-le cuestione.

-Bella, tranquilízate-me ordeno-no voy a matarlo, se lo que pasaría, Alice ya lo vio. Esto funcionara, Alice me dio su consentimiento-me aseguro-Tu no tendrás problemas y todo estará bien.

-Bella-me llamo Edward me volví a mirarlo.-Podemos...

-Vamos con Dulce-exclamo Jasper empujando a Jacob que estaba taladrando a Edward con su mirada.

-Bella...

-Lo que dijo Marie, mira lo siento...-comencé con la vista fija en la pared. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez. ¿Es que no podía parar de llorar? ¡Maricona! me regañe a mi misma.

-No, Bella. Lo que dijo Dulce es verdad. Quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte para siempre...

No deje que continuara, me arroje a sus brazos y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude. No tenía dignidad. Quien mejor que yo lo sabía. El era todo lo que yo quería, el era mi salvador... otra vez.

-Te amo-me susurro.

-Y yo-le dije. Sentí como Edward sonreía

-Bella...

-Perdón-le interrumpí. El me separo un poco para mirarme aturdido.

-Bella, pero ¿Que dices? Yo tengo que disculparme, no mas que eso...

-Yo...

-Bella, no te vuelvas a excusar por algo que no hiciste. Soy yo quien debe aspirar el perdón, soy yo el que te destruyo.

No me dejo hablar, estampo sus labios tan rápido que solo recordé como respirar. Subí mis brazos para cerrarlos en su cuello. El me abrazo más fuerte.

-Te lo dije, tía Alice- escuche a Marie.

Me separe bruscamente cuando la escuche. Las mire. Ambas estaban con una enorme sonrisa. Alice saltaba de alegría y Marie corría a mis brazos.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, mami-me dijo cuando la alce.

-Es verdad-asintió Edward.

-Bueno ahora... ¡A ver a Tomas!- grito entusiasmada.

Jacob y Jasper entraron a la sala en ese mismo momento. Jasper cargaba una valija grande negra y Jake una más pequeña de color rozado.

-Ya esta todo Dulce, ¿Vamos?

-¡Si!

Le di a Marie a Jacob y le bese la mejilla.

-¿No vienes mami?- me pregunto con voz triste. Me quebré.

-Claro que viene-Se apresuro a decir Jacob- Pero no se queda en la fiesta de pijamas, mañana tiene que trabajar-le explico.

-Y la tía Alice-

-También-le contesto rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa-El tío Jasper, la tía Alice y... Edward-dijo este ultimo con desprecio-Vienen a cenar a casa.

-Pero ellos no comen-se quejo.

-Oh, eso lo se-se rió-Por eso vienen.

Todos nos reímos. Esto era perfecto así tendría que haber sido siempre...

_**-Edward POV-**_

Alice se había llevado a Bella para arreglarla y que tomara un baño. En todo el camino Jasper no había dejado de pesar en las cosas que Alice le había dicho y en el daño que yo-por segunda vez- le había causado.

Había llegado en el momento justo en el bosque, en el momento en que yo conocía la verdad de la vida que le había obligado a crear a Bella.

Aunque Dulce lo era todo para ella, había sido un "accidente", como mi ángel decía el precio a pagar... pero hasta ahí, "Por una noche" por una noche había dejado que Ben, el chico que menos pensaba que seria capaz de hacer algo así, la había _obligado _a estar con el _una noche_. Solo basto eso, _una noche _para atarla a el. _Una noche_, para que yo creyera-sin importar las demás opiniones- que ella podría ser feliz. _Una noche_... para condenarla a una vida sin fin.

Hacia más de una hora que había bloqueado los pensamientos de Jasper, trataba de cantar en mi cabeza para no concentrarme en nada más que no sea Bella.

Los pensamientos de Jasper me atormentaban, aunque era perfectamente conciente de que merecía la culpa, eso no lo podía soportar. Aunque debía.

Alice había empezado a reproducir su visión cuando vio a Bella pero bloqueo su mente cuando me vio. Se le daba muy bloquearme sus pensamientos, le había tomado tiempo pero era la única que podía hacerlo, a veces me encantaba sentir esa pared en blanco como cuando veía a Bella, y otras me exasperaba como también pasaba con mi amor.

Últimamente me ocultaba todo, y ciertas veces me molestaba ya que cuando se despistaba comenzaba a _leer_ lo que pretendía ocultarme. Casi siempre sobre Bella, otro sobre ella y Jasper, aunque con esas le estaba agradecido que me las ocultara.

-No debiste buscarla-susurro Jasper mirando hacia arriba.

-No la busque-le replique.

-Si, si lo hiciste-discutió-escuchaste sus gritos y corriste a ella. No debiste...

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-No lo hiciste durante años, la pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué hacerlo?

-La amo.

-No parece- Jasper no me miro y mis ganas de matarlo aumentaban de la misma forma que las de el conmigo- Aunque según tu la dejaste por su bien, como la primera vez, no te creo. No sabiendo que eras conciente del amor que ella siente por ti, no sabiendo que lo eras todo para ella...

-Y desde cuando eres capaz de juzgarme, desde cuando la...

-¿Protejo?-término- desde que tú no lo haces, desde que Bella le suplico a Alice que no se metiera en su vida, desde que Jacob empezó a sentir que Bella le ocultaba cosas y no lo quería...

-Pero...

-Trate-me interrumpió sin prestarme atención estaba muy concentrado mirando hacia arriba y en sus pensamientos- de estar cerca de ella para protegerla cuando Alice y Jacob no pudieron, trate de estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, pero como a Alice me juro que no me metería en su vida. La he consolado cuando temía llamar a Jacob y me necesitaba, he velado por ella y Dulce como pude ante mi promesa. Alice y Jacob no estaban de acuerdo con que las rompiera, aunque ellos muchas veces lo sentían... Bella dejo a Dulce en casa muchas veces cuando sabia que se iba a pelear con Ben y los gritos podrían asustarla, por lo general iba a su casa a eso de las 3 de la mañana esos días, ya que sabia que era la hora en que Ben se marchaba y Bella lloraba. Las pequeñas marcas que veía bajo el maquillaje... Nunca creí que Bella fuera capaz de mentirme, de mentirnos tan bien, aunque considerando su torpeza eran bastantes creíbles... Nunca pensé que Ben fuera de esta forma, lo habría esperado quizás de Mike o de Agustín, pero no de Ben... por eso Ángela lo dejo.

- Como es que Dulce se quedaba aquí? ¿Sabe de nosotros como Bella?- pregunte confundido.

-Lo sabe, pero nosotros no se lo dijimos. Sabes que la conocemos desde que esta en la panza de Bella, nunca tuvimos que actuar frente a ella, pero es _demasiado_ perceptiva. Jamás creí encontrar a alguien que superara a Bella en ellos, pero definitivamente Dulce lo hace.

Sabe que Alice tiene visiones y sabe cuando. Sabe que yo manejo las emociones y también sabe a quien. Sabe que Jacob se puede convertir en hombre lobo cuando se pone a temblar... Muchas veces sabe más que nosotros. Ella nos contaba que Bella la dejaba a dormir acá cuando se iba a pelear con Ben muy fuerte, ella nos contó que no dormía en las noches porque su mami lloraba por ti... Ella sabe de vos, pero ni Bella, como Jacob, o nosotros nunca se lo mencionamos... A Bella le preocupa que se tan perceptiva, tiene miedo de que algún día sepa lo de Ben.

¿Sabes Edward? Bella jamás le hablo de ti, y sin embargo Dulce siempre supo que te amaba y que no debía pronunciar tu nombre frente a ella. Dulce fue su salvación.

Estaba apunto de preguntarle algo pero un grito hermoso que provenía de la planta de arriba llamo mi atención.

-¡Mami!

-Marie, ¿Como la pasaste bebe?-su inconfundible voz. Bella.

Los pensamientos de Jacob eran de preocupación. Tenía miedo que yo la lastimara aun mas, que agrandara su herida. Vi a través de sus ojos la mueca de dolor que Bella hizo cuando Dulce la abrazo en sus brazos, tanto yo como el nos preocupamos. Jacob se sentía responsable del daño que Ben le había causado, pero el único responsable era yo... y lo sabia.

-Muy bien mami, el tío Jake y la tía Alice se volvieron a pelear-dijo con una tierna vocecita de enfado. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Ah, si?- le pregunto mi ángel.

Alice y Jacob se rieron en su mente recordando todas sus discusiones, ¡Eran siempre las mismas!

- ¿Por que se pelearon estaba vez?-continuo preguntándole a su hija. Se podía sentir la gracia sobre aquello. Jasper a mi lado rió. No quise perderme nada de lo que sucedía en la planta de arriba por lo que segui evitando su cabeza.

-La tía Alice quería ir de compras otra vez, y el tío Jake quería ir a los juegos- Me reí.

-¿Y que hicieron al final?- le pregunto con gracia.

-Nos quedamos jugando en mi habitación-Respondió Dulce.

Podía oír sus pensamientos. Por partes, evitaba un par de cosas. Lo que podía leer de ella lo decía casi al mismo tiempo que hablaba, pero me pregunte que seria lo que bloqueaba, o mejor aun ¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Cómo sabía bloquear mi poder?

-Mami ¿Vino el tío Jasper?-

La sonrisa que se curvo en la cara de mi hermano no tenia precio. Las olas de amor que lanzaba eran enormes, estaba enamorado de esa pequeña, aunque agradecía que no me tirara olas de lujuria: no lo hubiera soportado y menos con Bella cerca.

-Si bebe. te esta esperando, ¿Vamos?

Apenas escuche su respuesta supe lo que debía hacer: _irme_. No podía permitir estar cuando Jacob y Dulce estuvieran acá, Bella no tendría que sentirse incomoda...

Mi impulso fue rápido pero no tanto como Alice. Llego a los segundos mi me sostuvo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta.

-Deja que se valla Alice-le pidió Jasper mientras caminaba a paso humano hacia el frente de la escalera.

-Jasper...-comenzó a regañarlo mi hermana.

Segui forcejeando pero Alice me arrastro del brazo hasta ponernos detrás de Jasper justo en el momento en que Dulce corría a sus brazos y Bella se quedaba completamente quieta en el pie de las escaleras.

Primero mire a Bella con dolor y furia. No por ella sino por su _amigo_.

_Mira es hermosa, igual que a Bella_ me dijo Alice en su mente.

Baje la vista y la vi... Era verdad era hermosa, era la perfecta hija de Bella, podría haber sido _nuestra_ hija, podríamos haber sido una feliz familia sino me habría ido por la culpa de los Vulturis. Mi mirada se dulcifico

-Tío Jazz, ¿Quien ese?-le cuestiono mirándome con curiosidad-Dile que no me lea la mente-  
Ante aquel comentario todos nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos. ¿Como lo sabia? La miraba extrañado. Jasper había tenido razón, era peligrosamente perceptiva, pero que mi ángel.

Inmediatamente empecé a buscar en su mente la causa de lo dicho, pero sus palabras habían salido al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos y lo demás estaba bloqueado.

Bella se acerco a ella, y se arrodillo al lado de Jasper para mirarla.

-Amor, ¿De donde sacaste eso?-

-No se-se encogió de hombros- pero dile que no quiero que lea mi cabeza-le dijo con su peque ceño fruncido-Pídeselo mami- suplico.

Me reí junto con Bella.

-Edward-me llamo buscándome con la mirada, tarde en devolvérsela, no sabia si de verdad quería que la mirara, trataba de no reírse-No le leas la cabecita a Marie ¿Si?- La mire con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Gracias mami, se que te va a hacer caso- Se arrojo a sus brazos para abrasarla. Bella miro a Jacob. Me encanto aquella escena.

-¿Edward?-le dijo Dulce al oído, como un secreto-Es muy lindo, mami-separándose para verme.

-Hola, Dulce- le salude poniéndome justo detrás de ellas. Jacob y Jasper me advertían en sus mentes mientras que Alice solo sonreí. Bella soltó a Dulce para verme arrodillado a su lado con Jasper y Alice abrazados detrás.

-Hola-me contesto Dulce. Se volvió a acercar a mi ángel para hablarle al oído-Sabe mi nombre- dijo.

-Amor, el es Edward...-iba a decir algo mas pero se callo. Sentí el esfuerzo que hizo para pronunciar mi nombre, me sentí aun pero. Era tan parecido a la primera vez y a la vez tan diferente.

Se me acerco y me abrazo. Bella instantáneamente se puso de pie, seguramente confundida, al igual que yo. Al principio me puse rígido ante la sorpresa pero no pude evitar correspondérselo era tan _Dulce_, tan tierna, tan parecida a Bella.

-¿Vas a salvar a mami no?- me pregunto.

El corazón de Bella parecía haber dejado de latir, la vi marearse y Jacob ya la estaba sosteniendo por atrás. No sabia que contestarle, quería gritarle que lo haría, pero ¿Ella lome dejaría?

-Amas a mi mami ¿no?

_**-**__**Edward POV-**_

¿Como podía saber todo esto? Era verdad la amaba mas que a la vida misma, ella lo era todo. Si mis ojos pudieran crear lágrimas las estaría llorando.

-si, Dulce-le respondí convencido de mis palabras. Luego me arrepentí, no por el hecho de asegurar que amaba a Bella sino que la confundiría. Ella tenia un padre, aunque fuese una basura ante ella era su padre.

Después de ese hecho no me importaba, aun así me sentía feliz de habérselo confesado otra vez ante su hija, Jaco-quien me maldecía en su mente- y mis hermanos. Alice cantaba de felicidad en su mente, Jasper se veía afectado por todas las emociones que había en la habitación, el dolor de Bella era enorme, pero el seguía pensando con claridad, incierta forma me ODIABA.

-Shh, tranquila-susurro Jacob a mi amor. Estaba temblando. Apretó más su espalda contra su pecho y la rodeo con los brazos para darle calor.

Me sentía completamente celoso de no ser yo quien la estaba protegiendo, de no ser yo quien la tenía en sus brazos.

La mente de Jacob era clara, aun amaba desesperadamente a Bella, quería a su esposa pero no como a Bella, lo único que igualaba su amor era Dulce y su hijo Tomas.

Dulce se dio la vuelta, sin que yo alejase mis manos de su cintura.

-tu la amas, mami-no era una pregunta- ¿Son novios?

-N-n...-no salio nada más de sus hermosos labios y los sollozos le gritaban por salir.

-no, Dulce-le contesto Jacob, Bella volteo para esconder su cara en su pecho- Tu mami esta con tu papi.-le explico

-Pero yo no quiero- refunfuño.

Bella soltó de inmediato al chucho y limpio sus lágrimas. Se acerco a ella con unos movimientos hermosos que solo ella podía dar y ubico frente a ella poniéndose a su altura.

Intente buscar en su cabeza si lo que decía era verdad, pero otra vez...nada.

-¿Que dices bebe?

-tu no quieres a papa, y yo... tampoco- La expresión de Bella me shockeo, parecía asustada y completamente sorprendida. Intente seguir buscando, pero nada, ni un indicio, era la nada-Papa no es bueno. No lo quiero. Quiero que te cases con Edward.-dijo formando una sonrisa.-Tu le quieres-continuo-y el a ti.

Recién me conocía y acertaba en cada punto. ¿Como lo hacia? Era maravilloso, no se confundía en nada, todo era cierto, cada palabra, cada sentimiento. Instintivamente bloquee los pensamientos de Jacob y Jasper, no quería oírlo, al menos por el momento.

-¿Quieres que me case con tu mami?-pregunte mirando a Bella con una sonrisa torcida, la que sabia que a ella le gustaba. Mis ojos brillaban de emoción.

Dulce dio la vuelta para verme.

-Si-Asintió-Y quiero que la cures-

-Marie tenemos que ir a casa, papá va a llegar en un ratito y...-

Sabia que la había interrumpido apropósito, sabia que no quería ir a esa casa, pero también sabia que le temía mas al dolor que yo le había causado que a Ben.

Se paro y la alzo, y yo me puse de pie al mismo tiempo…

-No quiero-negó frunciendo el ceño.

Mire a Jasper, Alice y Jacob que estaban totalmente paralizados por la situación.

-Amor...

-Si Dulce no quiere ir, Dulce no ira-dijo el perro apareciendo al lado de _mi_ amada.

-Jacob...-iba a cuestionarle pero cayó.

-Summer y Tomas te espera para una fiesta de piyamas, Dulce-

-¿Enserio?-pregunto a vos de grito mientras aplaudía de emoción.-Dale mami, ¿Vamos?-

Suspiro.

-Si amor, vamos-

Dejo a Dulce en el suelo y ella comenzó a jugar con Alice. Bella se enfrento al perro furiosa.

-¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Sabes los problemas que tendré con Ben esta noche? Jake...

-No, Bella. No volverás a esa casa. Te dije que te daba hasta mañana, solo por Dulce, pero ya ves ella no lo quiere.

-Jacob, me la va a quitar... Va a decir que la secuestre Jake...-comenzó a sollozar.

-No, no lo hará-dijo Jasper tomándola por los hombros de atrás- yo me encargare de que no les cause ningún problema, Bella-

-¿Que vas a hacer?-cuestiono asustada. Muerte. Nada menos.

-Bella, tranquilízate, no voy a matarlo, se lo que pasaría, - o mentía en sus pensamientos o le mentí a Bella... En sus pensamientos. Sus palabras eran sinceras pero aun imaginaba las formas de torturar a Ben, parecía Rosalie, quizás pero- Alice ya lo vio. Esto funcionara, Alice me dio su consentimiento. Tú no tendrás problemas y todo estará bien.

-Bella-La llame. Sus ojos horrorizados se posaron en mi.-Podemos...

-Vamos con Dulce-exclamo Jasper empujando a Jacob que me estaba taladrando con la mirada y con los pensamientos.

-Bella...

-Lo que dijo Marie, mira lo siento...-tenia la vista fija en la pared. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez.

-No, Bella. Lo que dijo Dulce es verdad. Quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte para siempre...- no me dejo continuar se arrojo a mis brazos y me abrazo fuerte, y yo se los respondí al instante, ella era todo lo que quería.

-Te amo-susurre.

-Y yo-sonreí.

-Bella...

-Perdón- La separe un poco para mirarla aturdido.

-Bella, pero ¿Que dices? Yo tengo que disculparme, no más que eso...

-Yo...

-Bella, no te vuelvas a excusar por algo que no hiciste. Soy yo quien debe aspirar el perdón, soy yo el que te destruyo-

No deje que hablara, pose mis labios tan rápido como pude para que no dijera tonterías.

Subió sus brazos para encerrarlos en mi cuello. La apreté mas a mi para sentí su cuerpo, su calor..

-Te lo dije, tía Alice- escuche a Dulce. Estaba tan concentrado en Bella que bloquee sus pensamientos, aunque mucho de ellos no podía leer.

Bella se separo al instante .Los dos las miramos, yo feliz y Bella, obviamente, preocupada Ambas estaban con una enorme sonrisa. Alice saltaba de alegría y Dulce corrió a los brazos de su mami, mi ángel, mi salvación.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, mami-

-Es verdad-asentí.

-Bueno ahora... ¡A ver a Tomas!- grito entusiasmada.

Jacob y Jasper entraron a la sala en ese mismo momento. Jasper cargaba una valija grande negra y Jake una más pequeña de color rozado. Segui bloqueando sus pensamientos, no quería ni imaginarme lo que estarían pensando ahora que la había besado.

-Ya esta todo Dulce, ¿Vamos?-

-¡Si!-

Dulce fue acogida por los brazos del chucho y Bella beso dulcemente la mejilla de su bebe.

-¿No vienes mami?- le pregunto con voz triste. Me quebré junto con todos en la sala.

-Claro que viene-Se apresuro a decir el perro- Pero no se queda en la fiesta de pijamas, mañana tiene que trabajar-le explico. Summer lo mataría si Bella se quedaba, y el se sentía ya demasiado culpable por no amarla como debía.

-Y la tía Alice- no era una pregunta, sino una orden.

-También-le contesto rápidamente -El tío Jasper, la tía Alice y... Edward-dijo mi nombre con demasiado desprecio-Vienen a cenar a casa.

-Pero ellos no comen-se quejo. Wow lo sabía todo.

-Oh, eso lo se-se rió-Por eso vienen-

Todos nos reímos. Esto era perfecto así tendría que haber sido siempre...

**Capitulo cinco: Recuerdos**

_**-Bella POV-**_

Me desperté en una cama demasiado cómoda para ser mía, mis parpados aun se negaban a ser abiertos como para que pudiera ver en donde me encontraba. Mi cabeza dolía y el frío que sentía aun sabiendo que estaba arropadas por unas mantas me sacudía.

Intente recordar que había sucedido pero mi cabeza se negaba a procesar tal información.

Seguramente un seguía llorando, seguro estaba durmiendo en el suelo de mi habitación y Ben estaba roncando en la cama... Seguro me había golpeado otra vez hasta dejarme inconciente...

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración se hacia entre cortada, las Imágenes que mi mente emitía eran de las noches que Marie no estaba en casa, en las noches como... esta.

Recordaba que Marie estaba en casa de Jacob, ¿Lo estaba? El no poder recordar nada hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar, que me sintiera mas nerviosa... ¿Y si estaba muerta? ¡No! No podía estarlo , no podía dejar a Marie sola con Ben, no podía...

Un dedo frió rozo mis labios, y con la voz mas aterciopelada pronuncio mi nombre. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me senté bruscamente. El mareo me invadió por el repentino movimiento.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando algún indicio de en donde me encontraba. La habitación definitivamente no era la mía, era blanca y muy luminosa...

-¿Bella?-me llamo la voz de _mi _ángel. Denotaba preocupación.

Calme los jadeos y me voltee a verlo. Estaba recostado a mi lado con una expresión muy seria.

-Bella-volvió a llamarme-¿Estas bien?

-¿Que paso?-le pregunte mientras observaba que en el suelo estaba tirada mi ropa, nerviosa baje la cabeza para ver si había cometido alguna tontería. Me calme al ver que llevaba puesto un camisón de seda blanco, unas dos tallas más grandes.

-Te desmayaste ayer cuando Ben fue a la casa de Jacob-me explico.

Lo mire aterrorizada. Edward paso sus manos por mi cintura y me empujo hasta volverme acostar, acomodándome en su perfecto pecho.

-¿Por que?- murmure.

-¿Que cosa, amor?

-¿Por que estaba allí?-continué acurrucándome lo mas cerca de Edward-¿Como supo que estábamos allí?

-Tranquila-me dijo acariciándome la espalda con manos ansiosas- No sabe que Dulce y tu estaban allí... Lo creyó pero cuando Jacob, Alice y Jasper lo acorralaron les creyó. Las esta buscando, debo decir que esta hecho una furia...-me eche a temblar ante sus palabras. No podía dejar que nos encontrara, no podía dejar que se acercara a mi hija, a mi sol.

-Shh. No dejare que te haga nada, las cuidare...

Ante sus palabras volvieron las Imágenes a mi mente de la noche pasada. Fueron chocantes.

_Llegamos a La Push en menos de 5 minutos. Marie viajaba en el porsh de ALice con ella y Jasper, mientras que yo iba con Jacob y Edward._

_Summer nos esperaba con Tomas en brazos, ambos ansiosos. Vi cuando Jasper dejo a Marie en el suelo y ella corrió a abrazar a Tomas y luego a Summ._

_Jacob me ayudo a salir del auto antes de encaminarnos los tres a la casa. Me acerque a Edward quien estaba completamente tenso, seguramente por los pensamientos de Jacob. Mi amigo beso a su esposa y se puso a jugar con los chicos y Alice. Jasper decía que Alice era una bebe mas. Era verdad, jugaba con ellos como si tuviera la misma edad. Entramos en la casa donde ya estaba todo preparado. Los 5 platos y las tres sillas más para los Cullen._

_Al parecer Summer estaba enterada de Edward, lo saludo distante y no le quito la vista de enzima hasta que entramos, por alguna razón sentía que Jacob se había pasado de rosca cuando le había platicado sobre __nuestra__ relación._

_Jacob nunca le dijo a Summer que habíamos estado enamorados, que el lo había intentado todo hasta pedirme matrimonio. Jacob temía que ella me detestara y eso ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo, no nos podíamos separar, nos necesitábamos mutuamente._

_Habíamos cenado en paz, riendo, hablando, jugando, pero cuando los chicos jugaban con Alice y Jacob a un juego de meza sonó el timbre. Marie había corrido a mis brazos._

_-Es el- me susurro cuando la alce._

_Me tense, comencé a temblar de tal manera que asuste a los presentes. Jasper trataba de calmarme mientras que Edward me llevaba en brazos hacia la planta de arriba. Summer iba detrás de nosotros con Dulce y Tomas._

_Nos escondimos en el cuarto de huéspedes y Jasper voló escaleras abajo._

_-¡¿DONDE ESTA BELLA Y MI HIJA?! DIGANME LO AHORA... ¡LA VOY A MATAR! ¡MALDITA PERRA!- después de ese grito todo se volvió negro_

-Amor, ¿Estas bien?

-No la toco ¿no?, Marie esta...

-Con Jacob, tranquila, esta bien. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Ben no hará mucho escándalo gracias a las amenazas que Alice le dio y por el momento no ha planeado nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, no podía dejar de sentirme nerviosa, todo esto era demasiado, si llegaba a encontrarme con Ben... Oh, Dios no quería ni pensarlo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Jasper y Alice entraron a la habitación. Jasper se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y Alice arriba de las piernas de Edward.

-Bella, llamaron del trabajo-comenzó Jasper- Debes ir hoy sino quieres...

-Lo se-le interrumpí.

-Jasper ira contigo, Bella-me informo. Edward y yo los miramos.

-Edward y Alice tienen que averiguar unas cosas y demás... Yo estaré contigo, en algún momento Ben ira a buscarte al trabajo, sabe que no puedes faltar, para ese momento seguro también estará Jacob. No te preocupes Dulce se quedara todo el día en La Push, no puede ir a la pre-escuela.

-Si pasa algo, cosa que dudo, Edward y yo estaremos cerca. Saldrás del trabajo a las 15.30, a esa hora Ben no estará porque tiene una importante reunión con el gremio y así podrán ir a por Dulce sin que los sigan.

Edward y yo asentimos, después de todo ¿Que podíamos hacer? Me reconfortaba la idea de que no me dejaran sola, si Ben se me acercaba seria el final.

-Muy bien-aplaudió Alice. Tiro de mi brazo hasta sacarme de la cama. Edward y Jasper estallaron de risa al ver mi expresión y la de Alice.

-mmm-me examino alice- Este camisón te queda enorme-se quejo-y es el mas chico-  
-Quizás deberías adelgazar, Alice- se burlo mi hermano.

-No-dijo ella con expresión calculadora-Bella debe engordar. Será difícil encontrar que ponerte, quizás deberíamos...

-Ni se te ocurra Alice-le interrumpí sabiendo de ante mano lo que quería hacer. Compras-Te lo advierto, no vamos a ir de compras, además tengo mi ropa y me gusta.

-De hecho te gustaba-comenzó a explicarme Alice nerviosa. Jasper y Edward volvieron a reírse, tanto que Ambos cayeron al suelo. Fruncí el ceño ¿Que había hecho?- Bueno... vera, Bella... pasa que... tu ropa... ya sabes nunca me gusto que te vistieras como si tuvieras 24 años...

-Los tengo Alice-conteste cortante-¿Que hiciste con ella?

-La done...

-La donaste... ¡La donaste!- estalle. Las risas de Jasper y Edward alimentaban mi histeria.

-Perdón Bella-se disculpo sin el menor ápice de ser sincera- Era la única forma que tenia para que aceptaras ir de compras.

No conteste. Trate de serenarme. Respire profundamente y me controle para volver a formular mi respuesta.

-De acuerdo, iremos de compras-Dije y ella sonrió-Pero tu pagaras y yo comprare-su sonrisa se disolvió y me uní a las risas con mi amado y su hermano- Ya que quieres ir pagaras todo lo que tenga que responder, pero no aceptare que te metas en mis justos.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-se quejo como si tuviera la edad de Marie.

-Tampoco tu lo fuiste. Ahora si me perdonas no puedo llegar tarde...

-Ven-me cogio de la mano- Te daré ahora mi ropa para que vallas a trabajar...

-No me pondré nada ridículo.

-Bella me ofendes, como podría yo vestirte mal...

Estuvimos horas tratando de escoger la ropa indicada, por suerte me salí con la mía. Me puse un Jean que me quedaba grande, y una remera de mangas 3/4 que se ajustaba a mi figura color bordo, un blazer negro y unos zapatos de taco del mismo color. ALice se conformo bastante con la elección aunque le molestaba que yo tuviera dos tallas menos que ella.

Deje que me maquillara ya que ella podía tapar mejor mis marcas. Mientras ella lo hacia yo aproveche para llamara a mi bebe. Estuve hablando con ella hasta que ALice me obligo a cortar. No quería separarme de mi ángel, pero ahora era necesario. Solo unas horas, me repetía.

Bajamos hasta encontrarnos en la puerta a los chicos. Los dos se habían cambiado de ropa. Jasper beso a Alice y Edward hizo lo propio conmigo. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, hasta que Jasper nos separo. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Nos veremos pronto-Edward me susurro en el oído.

-Te amo- susurre.

-Yo más.

Y con eso desapareció de mi vista. Jasper y yo nos acomodamos en mi auto y el manejo hasta el trabajo...

Hoy seria un día largo...

_**-EDWARD POV-**_

Hacia mas de 12 horas que no despertaba y me estaba preocupando, por lo que recordaba no era de dormir mucho. No había dejado de repetir las palabras que producían unos gruñidos de mi pecho...

-Por favor BEN- se quejo en sus sueños, removiendose entre mis brazos con desesperación.-¡NO! ¡NO LA LASTIMES! POR FAVOR...- sus palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza.

Esas palabras que me decían que sus pesadillas no estaban lejos de la realidad, esas palabras que me hacían sentir mas miserable, de lo que ya me sentí... y no era que no lo mereciera, pero ella no lo merecía. Después de que se había desmayado Dulce se había puesto histérica, era doloroso ver a una pequeño ángel llorar de esa forma pensando que su madre había muerto o algo por estilo. Mis gruñidos gritaban por salir por escuchar las amenazas del idiota que había arruinado la vida de mi ángel, de mi amor. Jasper llego a tiempo de calmar a Dulce y convencerla de que a su mami no le sucedía nada, al menos no estaba enferma ni se había muerto, eso la tranquilizo y cuando Bella comenzó a hablar en sueños le creyó...

...Las primeras palabras que murmuro hicieron que todos nos sintamos aliviaos por unos instantes... _"Dulce te amo"_ No entendí el porque ella le llamaba a su hija por el primer nombre ya que al parecer Dulce le gustaba mas. Tardo unos cuantos minutos en volver a hablar. Dulce no me había dejado llevármela, quería cuidar de ella, quería cuidar a su mami. Nunca en mi vida sentí tanta ternura y amor juntos sin ser la causante Bella, pero Dulce lo lograba, definitivamente.

"Edward no me dejes, por favor no me abandones otra vez... te amo" susurro después, esas palabras desataron un torrente de pensamientos en contra mío. Dulce sabia que la había dejado a Bella por segunda vez... ¿Porque lo sabia? No sabia estaba bloqueada, los pocos pensamientos que podía leer de ella estaban dirigidos a mi, los decía sabiendo que la oía, sabiendo que yo estaba escuchando su monologo. Lo que me pedía era dulce y desesperado.

_"No vuelvas a abandonar a mami"_ me suplicaba _"Te ama y se que tu a ella. Sálvala"_ mis ojos se dulcificaron, era hermoso lo que me pedía, aunque era horrible la situación. Los pensamientos agresivos de mi hermano y el perro me sacaron de la mente de Dulce e hicieron que me levantara con Bella en brazos y tuviera que irme.

Antes de marcharme con Alice y, obviamente con Bella, Dulce me pidió, no me suplico, que la cuidara que no dejara a su mami frente al peligro. Solo pude asentir, ella sabia que era una promesa yo jamás iba a volver a cometer ese error y si lo hacia no tenia perdón de Dios, de Bella, Dulce y todos quienes me rodeaban. Yo no me perdonaría...

La respiración de Bella se hizo entrecortada y su corazón se estaba acelerando de forma alarmante. Espere unos segundos mas para saber si era parte de una pesadilla o estaba despierta. Entonces comenzó a hiperventilar. Estaba despierta. Alce un dedo y con suma delicadeza roce sus labios con este, para que mi gélido toque la despertara.

-¿Bella?-la llame.

Su movimiento fue brusco. Se sentó de golpe y abrió los ojos. Se tambaleo un poco hasta que comenzó a mirar la habitación para senciorarse de en donde estaba. Dudaba que lo descubriera. Era la habitación de huéspedes de mi casa, casi nunca la usábamos, pero a mi habitación no podía llevarla ya que los últimos segundos que había estado en ella la había destrozado por completo por la potente furia.

-¿Bella?-comenzaba a preocuparme.

Calmo los jadeos y se volteo a verme, parecía confundida y al mismo tiempo aliviada. No quise levantarme, quizás mi moviendo la asustaba, por lo que preferí mirarla desde mi lugar.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?

-¿Que paso?-pregunto con la mirada en el suelo, me di cuenta que pensaba que había cometido alguna imprudencia o que la habían vuelto a... Un gruñido comenzó a formarse en mi pecho ante aquel pensamiento, pero no lo deje salir, no quería ponerla mas nerviosa. Su corazón empezó a desacelerarse nuevamente cuando vio que estaba vestida.

La noche anterior Alice se había empañado en buscar un pijama de la talla de Bella, fue gracioso ver como usaba a mi ángel como una muñeca, le ponía y le quitaba que la ropa. Estaba frustrada. Todo le iba grande, y mi hermana comenzaba a pensar que ella había engordado. Cosa ilógica con nuestra dieta. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios por lo que aproveche y usando sus pensamientos le lance una broma para que dejara a Bella en paz.

No podía creer que aun no se había despertado, con todos los movimientos que le había hecho Alice cualquiera ya estaría despierto. Mi hermana se dio por vencida y busco un camisón de Esme, se puso de los nervios cuando vio que aun le quedaba grande. Ahí perdí la paciencia, saque a Alice lo más rápido que pude y cerré la puerta con llave hasta censoriarme que había entendido el mensaje.

-Te desmayaste ayer cuando Ben fue a la casa de Jacob-le explique.

Su mirada estaba aterrorizada, seguramente pensaba lo peor. Con extremo cuidado, para no tocar sus heridas, coloque mis manos en su pequeña cintura y la acomode en mi pecho brindándole lo único que podía en aquel momento, consolación.

-¿Por que?- murmuro. Me perdí.

-¿Que cosa, amor?

-¿Por que estaba allí?-se acurruco lo mas cerca de mi, como si no quisiera que saliera corriendo o desapareciera, otra vez...-¿Como supo que estábamos allí?

-Tranquila-le ataje, comenzando a acariciarle la espalda para consolarla- No sabe que Dulce y tu estaban allí... Lo creyó pero cuando Jacob, Alice y Jasper lo acorralaron les creyó. Las esta buscando, debo decir que esta hecho una furia...

Ante mis palabras se hecho a temblar. ¡IDIOTA! me dije a mi mismo, en vez de calmarla la angustiaba más, pero ¿Me faltaban algunos jugadores a mi o que?

-Shh. No dejare que te haga nada, las cuidare...-le jure.

-Amor, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte después de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio, y la desesperación comenzaba a invadirme al no poder leer mi mente.  
-No la toco ¿no?, Marie esta...

-Con Jacob, tranquila, esta bien. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Ben no hará mucho escándalo gracias a las amenazas que Alice le dio y por el momento no ha planeado nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, ella estaba nerviosa y yo por mi parte tenia miedo de decir algo y alterarla mas. Las sospechas de lo que podría estar pensando me desesperaban, no podían hacer nada con ello, pero lo deseaba, deseaba leer su mente para calmarla y decirle las palabras justas para que se sintiera reconfortada.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Jasper y Alice entraron a la habitación. Estaba tan metido en mis propios pensamientos que había bloqueado todo pensamiento ajeno. Deje que siguiera así, no quería escuchar a Jasper que estaba tratando de calmar el ambiente mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a la cama, al lado de Bella y Alice arriba de mis piernas con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bella, llamaron del trabajo-comenzó Jasper- Debes ir hoy sino quieres...

-Lo se-le interrumpió, su voz sonaba pastosa a causa del poco usa que le había dado desde que había despertado.

-Jasper ira contigo, Bella-le comento Alice.

Mire a Bella. Esto no me gustaba nada, no por el hecho de estar celoso, a estas alturas ya eso no existía para mí, sino que Jasper seguía en mi contra y ¡Quería ser yo quien estuviera con ella! Ahora entendía la sonrisa de burla de mi hermana, sabia que esto me molestaría.

_-Aunque no lo consiga, me gustaría que estuvieras lo mas lejos de ella. Aunque te dejo quedarte no significa que se allá curado, esta esperando a que la abandones por tercera vez...-_ los pensamientos de Jasper me llegaron al bajar la guardia que pronto volví a recuperar. Estaba a punto de levantarme y dispuesto a romperle cada uno de sus huesos, pero Alice lo vio y le hizo un gesto a Jasper para que continuara explicando. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente tranquilizarme.

-Edward y Alice tienen que averiguar unas cosas y demás... Yo estaré contigo, en algún momento Ben ira a buscarte al trabajo, sabe que no puedes faltar, para ese momento seguro también estará Jacob. No te preocupes Dulce se quedara todo el día en La Push, no puede ir a la pre-escuela.

-Si pasa algo, cosa que dudo, Edward y yo estaremos cerca. Saldrás del trabajo a las 15.30, a esa hora Ben no estará porque tiene una importante reunión con el gremio y así podrán ir a por Dulce sin que los sigan-continuo la explicación mi hermana.

Bella y yo asentimos. Quería oponerme en unas cuantas cosas pero no había alternativa, pelearía sin caso alguno. No entendía que era lo que Alice y yo debíamos averiguar.

Desbloquee la mente de mi hermana e intente buscarlo, pero lo único que conseguí fue _"No lo busques, nunca lo encontraras hasta que yo lo decida"_ se burlo en su mente al ver que me ponía de los nervios el no encontrar nada.

-Muy bien-aplaudió Alice. Tiro del brazo de Bella hasta sacarla de la cama. Jasper y yo no pudimos contener la risa de las expresiones de las chicas y estallamos de risa.

-mmm-la examino Alice- Este camisón te queda enorme-se quejo-y es el mas chico.

-Quizás deberías adelgazar, Alice- me burle.

-No-dijo ella con expresión calculadora-Bella debe engordar. Será difícil encontrar que ponerte, quizás deberíamos...

-Ni se te ocurra Alice-le interrumpió era obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba, de hecho el mundo entero lo sabia. Compras-Te lo advierto, no vamos a ir de compras, además tengo mi ropa y me gusta.

-De hecho te gustaba-comenzó a explicarle Alice estaba nerviosa. Jasper y yo volvieron a reírnos, de tal forma que ambos caímos al suelo. Bella frunció el ceño. Los pensamientos de Alice eran divertidos, sabía que mi ángel se enfadaría por lo que había hecho, eso hizo que me riera más. Estaba planeando las diferentes formas que podría acabar su conversación y todas terminaban igual. Bella la mataba. Mis risas y las de Jasper que notaba el miedo de su esposa se hicieron insoportables.

- Bueno... veras, Bella... pasa que... tu ropa... ya sabes nunca me gusto que te vistieras como si tuvieras 24 años...

-Los tengo Alice ¿Que hiciste con ella?

-La done...

-La donaste...-repitió en un susurro sin caer.- ¡La donaste!- estallo.

Nuestras risas no pudieron detenerse, al contrario, empeoraron.

-Perdón Bella-se disculpo sin el menor ápice de ser sincera- Era la única forma que tenia para que aceptaras ir de compras.

-De acuerdo, iremos de compras. Pero tu pagaras y yo comprare.  
El esto que Alice hizo cuando oyó lo que Bella le había dicho no tenia precio. Al parecer no lo había _visto_. Bella se unió a nosotros con su melodiosa risa. Era hermoso verla de esa forma, tan... divertida.

- Ya que quieres ir pagaras todo lo que tenga que responder, pero no aceptare que te metas en mis justos- continuo mi amor con su venganza.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-se quejo como si tuviera la edad de Dulce.

-Tampoco tú lo fuiste. Ahora si me perdonas no puedo llegar tarde...

-Ven-la cogio de la mano, y yo ya estaba de pie- Te daré ahora mi ropa para que vallas a trabajar...

-No me pondré nada ridículo.

-Bella me ofendes, como podría yo vestirte mal...

Realmente Bella era capaz de frustrar a Alice. ¡Que divertido!

Cuando salieron de la habitación sabia lo que se me venia. Un torrente de palabras, y si podía también, golpes contra Jasper.

-Esto esta mal...

-¿Que cosa?-pregunte cortante.

-Tu-respondió sin ápice de emoción. No quería leer su mente quería esperar que me lo dijera de frente, mas de lo que había dicho.

-¿Disculpa?

-La dejas, vuelves, la dejas y vuelves... No comprendo tus razones... No me vengas con el rollo de los Vulturis porque yo no como pan, sabias que la matabas, sabias que haciendo lo que _ellos_ te pedían TU acabarías con su vida. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que tuvimos que salvarla porque se quería matar? Y todo por tu culpa...

-¡BASTA!- no podía soportarlo más. ¿Quien era el para juzgarme a _mi_? ¿Quien era el para pasarme factura por lo que le había hecho a Bella?

Era verdad que había sido un idota, eso no se lo iba a discutir. Pero... ¿Que entiende el de lo que yo sentía? Sus poderes no ayudan en nada. Pretendía que Bella pudiera ser feliz, era conciente de que nunca dejaría de amarme, pero pensaba que se casaría con Jacob y que el curaría las heridas que yo había vuelto a abrir. Ella lo amaba podría haber sido feliz con el... con el tiempo.

-Voy a cambiarme-anuncio y salio de la habitación a gran velocidad.

Por mi parte me quede en la habitación tratando de calmarme, la esencia de Bella me ayudaba. Pase unos cuantos minutos allí, hasta que escuche el la mente de Alice que ya casi acababan. Subí a mi habitación y camine entre los escombros para agarrar la ropa necesaria.

En un minuto ya me encontraba en el living con Jasper. El estaba apoyado aun lado de la ventana mirando fuera de ella, y yo estaba apoyado en el barandal de las escaleras. No pensaba meterme en la cabeza de mi hermano.

Después de unos minutos sentí el embriagador aroma de Bella, en unos segundo ya estaba en mis brazos, besándola. Alice había corrido hasta Jasper y lo había besado en un intento de calmarlo, cosa que funciono, porque las olas que tiraba eran demasiado notorias.  
Jasper nos separo. Bella lo fulmino con la mirada y yo lo maldije de todas las formas existentes. ¡Maldito entrometido!

-Nos veremos pronto-le susurre al oído, mas que nada para darme fuerzas a mi que a ella.

-Te amo- susurro. Me derretí.

-Yo más- le asegure.

Alice me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo hasta su Porsche. De ahí perdí de vista a mi ángel.

Hoy seria un día largo...

**Capitulo cuatro: 12 horas.**

_**-BELLA POV-**_

Jasper condujo en un incomodo silencio. Estaba claro que estaba de muy mal humor, y no podía entender con exactitud el porque. Había intentado unas cuantas veces iniciar una conversación pero el me había cortado. Era, sin duda alguna, después de Alice el vampiro más terrorífico. Había aprendido a controlar muy bien su don, no sentía su furia, pero no lo necesitaba. Al parecer el si había sentido mi miedo ya que se relajo un poco.

Llegamos en unos minutos a mi oficina. Estaba bastante vacía. Ninguno de los dos pasos desapercibidos. Las mujeres se lo comían con la mirada, y por su expresión Jasper lo sentía: estaba esquiado. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo al ver su cara, pero esa risa se espumo cuando pasamos por los hombres. Su mirada se endureció y me apretó más a su lado. Obviamente la lujuria de ellos o ellas, no podía definir, lo estaban enfureciendo. A mi respecto, mal inicio.

Nos encerramos en mi oficina, mientras yo acomodaba todo y me preparaba para recuperar el tiempo perdido, Jasper se había sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y notablemente intentaba calmarse.

Me senté del otro lado frente a mi computadora dispuesta a ponerme en marcha. Sobre mi escritorio había muchos recados que obviamente habían tratado de comunicarse conmigo durante mi ausencia, y junto a ellos una lista de tareas retrazadas.

Dispuesta a comenzar con mi trabajo me acomode en mi asiento. Antes de que pudiera empezar a escribir mi nueva columna. Un hombre-por lo que podía distinguir a través de la puerta- la golpeo. Jasper se tenso, y se acomodo antes de que dejase pasar a esa persona.

Mi jefe, el señor Greff, entro. Examino a mi compañero con recelo antes de dirigirse a mí.

-Bella, que bueno que hayas vuelto-comenzó- Ben llamo y me dijo que le esperaras, que el a las 15 horas te pasara a buscar, me dijo que lo esperes porque...- la evidente amenaza sin terminar me hizo temblar.

Jasper se mantenía rígido, con expresión seria y en silencio.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi oficina, Bella- tras su amable tono, era muy fácil distinguir la orden.

-Disculpe, señor-me excuse-pero tengo trabajo retrazado y no creo que...

-No se preocupe-me interrumpió- Avril lo hará todo por ti, Bella- el _usted_ lo había dejado de lado- Acompáñeme por favor.

Temblorosa me levante de mi asiento. Antes de acercarme a el, Jasper se paro rápidamente y mi recrimino con la mirada. Yo por le contrario lo mire suplicante. Me acerque a mi jefe asustada y salí de allí con el. Jasper nos siguió con la mirada hasta que entre en el estudio de Greff.

Tras mi, este cerro la puerta con llave, y mientras bajaba las persianas para mayor intimidad se desabrochaba la camisa.

_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. _Pensé. Sabía lo que venia. El era uno de los mas íntimos amigos de Ben... con ellos explicaba bastante.

Me empujo hasta colocarme encima de su escritorio y mientras me sacaba el blazer me susurro.

-No sabes lo que te he extrañado, Bella. Tu cuerpo, tu esencia... el deseo...

Mis lágrimas, instintivamente, desbordaron. Eso no hizo amago alguno a que parase. Se deshizo de mi remera dejándome expuesta.

Debería pegarle una patada y salir corriendo, pero sabía como seguiría. El me alcanzaría y me golpearía, luego volvería a donde había dejado y como si más me amenazaría con despedirme. A decir verdad me encantaría irme, pero no podía, no podía dejar de trabajar: eso haría que Ben me quitara a Marie sin la menor oportunidad de dejarme pelear... No podía dejarla con el, no lo haría.

Esperaba que Jasper no se tardara mucho en salvarme, ¿Porque lo haría no? Seguramente, pero estaba esperando el aviso de Alice.

Greff besaba mi cuerpo con deseo. Me recostó en el escritorio y me quito los pantalones. Mis lágrimas aumentaron. Siguió besándome todo el cuerpo unos cuantos minutos, me toco en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Aunque debía agradecerle que no me hubiese tocado los golpes.

En un momento encontró el broche de mi sujetador. Me eche a temblar más. Esto era malo, empezaba...

_**-Bella POV-**_

Greff estaba intentado desatarlo, cuando un golpe lo sobre salto. Cuando vio que Jasper había tirado la puerta abajo se tenso, pero luego volvió a lo suyo. Al parecer no lo había visto realmente, todo el mundo podía darse cuenta de que estaba furioso, eso era poco...

-Si la quieres-comenzó Greff sobre mi cuello- Debes esperar tu turno.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota de decirle eso...? ¡A Jasper!

La gente que estaba allí ni se inmuto, sabia lo que estaba pasando, a decir verdad casi todos lo había experimentado y no dudo que se lo hayan contado a las mujeres del trabajo, por lo que la situación no era nada mas que un calentamiento...

-Suéltala-dijo Jasper en un tono amenazador.

-No esperaras tu turno, no la comparto.

Volvió a colocar su mano en mi sujetador, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya se había alejado de mi. Vi como salía volando y golpeaba con la pared dejándolo inconciente.

Instintivamente me baje del escritorio, tome mis ropas y me acurruque en un costado.

Jasper estaba echando humo... Por un momento me gusto la idea de que lo matara pero... ¡No!

No podía permitir que lo matara, aunque lo deseara, el tenia hijos, no podía...

Me acerque a Jasper luego que lo había vuelto a golpear, lo abrase y buscando consuelo. Tardo su tiempo en respondérmelo y soltó un suspiro. En cierta forma se dio cuenta de mi intención y se calmo. Me alzo, mientras escondía mi expuesto cuerpo con su saco y volvió a patear a Greff. No se movió, eso me asusto. ¿Estaba muerto?

Jasper salio corriendo de la oficina a velocidad vampirica para que nadie lo viera, y nos volvimos a encerrar en la mía. Me apreté mas a el para desahogarme.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, el aun necesitaba controlarse, si es que no lo había matado...

Obviamente me calmo. Se sentó en mi silla y me sentó en su regazo de alguna forma que todavía me tapaba con su ropa.

-¿Estas bien?- con voz angustiada.

-S-si-respondí entrecortadamente.

Antes de que volviera a hablar su celular sonó, pero ni siquiera lo saco del bolsillo. Fruncí el ceño, en desaprobación. ¿Y si era importante?

-Es Alice- me dijo entendiendo mi reacción-Me va a gritar, esta furiosa conmigo...

-¿Porque?

-Porque debía esperar su llamado para actuar y como vez no lo hice, no tengo ánimos para escucharla regañarme.-Ante aquella explicación el celular dejo de sonar- Lo vio.- me dijo. Sabía a lo que se refería, muchos sentidos, todos.

-¿Q-que fue... c-como esta Gree...-no salio mas de mi boca, no podía preguntar lo que pensaba.

-Tranquila, no esta muerto si es lo que te preocupa-Suspire aliviada- Alice me contó sobre su familia, así que ya vez...

-Gracias- susurre y lo volví a abrazar.

Debería sentirme incomoda o avergonzada por estar con el semidesnuda, pero a estos tiempos ya no me importaba eso.

Paso una mano cuidadosamente por mi cintura, y se inclino hacia adelante, tratando de buscar algo. Me solté un poco para ver que era. El teléfono. Ahora estaba confundida.

-No acabas de decir que no quieres hablar con Alice...

-¿Y quien dijo que la llamaría?-pregunto burlón. Hice un mohín.-Voy a llamar al chucho-me informo. Me tense, si Jasper no lo había matado el lo haría- shh, le voy a avisar que estaremos en su trabajo en una hora, además en un rato se enterara, seguro Alice se lo dirá...- Me volví a tensar- Pero ya vez-Dijo con diversión, aun así seguía tenso- nunca creí que tuviera perros en mi agenda.

Me reí un poco. Jazz marco el número y se coloco el auricular en el oído y espero.  
-Jacob... si, justo eso... Esta bien... Era para avisarte que... No... Alice... Aja... de acuerdo... Estaremos en tu oficina en un rato... muy bien... ¿Dulce? Oh de acuerdo yo le digo... Adiós.

-¿Que paso con Marie?

-Tranquila, Jacob dijo que ella le contó lo que te paso...

-¿QUE?- grite.

-Alice no llego a decírselo, Jacob lo supo antes por eso venia para acá. Dulce quiere verte, te extraña...- dijo con voz suave.

-Y yo- me quebré.-Como... es...

-No le dijo exactamente lo que te pasaría, le contó que tu jefe era malo y te lastimaría, le contó que estabas mal...

-¿Como puede saber esto?-susurre más para mí.

-No lo se-

Me cambie de ropa y fuimos a buscar a Jake. Esto era insoportable, sin Marie y otra vez sin Edward. Definitivamente seria un día largo...

_**-EDWARD POV-**_

Salimos a una velocidad incalculable de la residencia con el porche de Alice, al parecer estaba muy apurada, pero otra vez me estaba ocultando sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos estuvimos a las afueras de Forks. ¿Que se proponía? Me estaba enloqueciendo, y lo sabía... Me freno millones de veces antes de que le preguntara que DIABLOS me ocultaba, así que sigo sin respuesta.

_"Molesto a Edward, escondo mis pensamientos, se bloquear mi mente, se bloquear mi mente"_ Tarareaba en su mente, a mi hermana le quedaban pocas horas de _vida_, era oficial: la mataría.

-No vas a matarme, me quieres mucho para hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que piensas- le contradije- En estos momentos te odio mas que a mi mismo, y sabes lo mucha que significa.

-Ni tu te lo crees.

-¿A no?

-No-negó- solo estas enojado, no me odias tanto, quizás un poquito.

Hice un mohín, iba a matarla. Me había separado-nuevamente- de Bella porque Alice estaba loca, y enzima me escondía lo que tenia planeado. Estaba conduciendo por una carretera desierta. Ni siquiera era probable que aparecieran en un mapa.

-Déjame entender. ¿Me separaste de Bella, porque tenias ganas?-Pregunte incapaz de contener mi enfado.

Se rió.

-mmm... déjame pensar...

-Tu no piensas- le recrimine con un tono duro. Volvió a reírse. Jasper quedaría viudo.

-Si, si lo hago por eso encontré la forma de bloquear mi mente. Oh, vamos Edward debes entenderlo, no te separe de Bella por capricho, aunque claro hubo un poco de eso- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible aun para nosotros. Gruñí- Pero es por el bien de ella.

Jasper la cuidara, estará a salvo y nosotros vamos a buscar una forma de... ayudarla.

-¿Porque me lo ocultas?

-No es nada especial, solo quiero hacer uso de mi nuevo descubrimiento.

-Mientes- le acuse.

-No puedes saberlo- contesto divertida sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

No conteste, mis gruñidos salían de mi pecho sin fin, si hablaba no aguantaría las ganas de ahorcarla, aunque sabía que no le haría daño alguno, pero al menos me sacaría las ganas.

Condujo unos cuantos minutos mas hasta llegar a una quinta. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi? Era una broma... debía serlo.

La quinta en su momento, había sido hermosa, se notaba. Pero al parecer estaba desabitada hacia años, unos 4/5 años. Desde que había dejado a mi amor por segunda vez. Me tense, mis ojos se volvieron oscuros ante aquel pensamiento; jamás, nunca me lo perdonaría. Lo que le había hecho a Bella, era digno de un monstruo, no ni siquiera. Creo que ni el demonio mismo habría permitido algo así. En estos momentos Bella estaba expuesta-con Jasper- en su trabajo, donde todos y cada uno de aquellos hombres la habían tocado, la habían herido.  
Alice estaciono frente a la demacrada casa. Abrió la puerta y en ese momento no pudo bloquear su mente. La visión la tomo por sorpresa sin tiempo a bloquearla por completo... ¡NO! Bella...

-Alice si no me dejas ir ahora mismo te sacare los brazos-.

Después de haber visto, solo un poco de aquella visión, mi autocontrol se esfumo. Aunque no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de en donde estaba quería ir a buscarla, protegerla de aquel humano idiota que la estaba forzando. Obviamente Alice había visto lo que quería hacer por lo que me sujeto, aunque estaba desesperado seria incapaz de lastimar a mi hermana, aunque claro, ganas no me faltaban...

-¡Edward!-grito-¡Cálmate! Jasper esta con ella no le pasara nada...

-Si tu visión llego hasta ese punto es porque pasara...

-Edward acabo de hablar con Jasper...

-Y le dijiste que esperara a que lo llamaras para actuar... ¡Acaso estas loca! ¿Haz perdido el juicio? Ya tendría que estar Jasper sacándola de las manos de ese mal nacido...

-Edward están todos mirando la situación crees que no nos descubrirán si Jasper actúa sin pensar...

-No me importa- segui forzando.

-¿De verdad quieres devuelta a los Vulturis pisando nuestros talones?

Antes de que pudiera contestar en la mente de mi hermana apareció una visión... Una visión que me tranquilizo... Jasper la había salvado. Deje de forcejear con ella en aquel instante, pero ahora debía ser yo quien la sujetara a ella. Se veía realmente furiosa, Jasper no la había esperado...

Tomo su celular sin decir palabra alguna y marco rápidamente el celular de su esposo. Alice enojada no era algo muy grato. Era obvio que Jasper no contestaría, sin necesidad de una visión lo sabia, pero aun así espero.

_-Es Alice- le explico a Bella, quien estaba acomodada en su regazo tapada con su saco. _

Gruñí. Aunque no iba a estar celoso de mi hermano el hecho de que ella estuviera semidesnuda no me gustaba-Me va a gritar, esta furiosa conmigo...

_-¿Porque?- pregunto inocente._

_-Porque debía esperar su llamado para actuar y como vez no lo hice, no tengo ánimos para escucharla regañarme._

Tras aquella visión, Alice resignada colgó el teléfono. Se tomo unos minutos para serenarse, yo por mi parte no podía evitar no reírme, era tan gracioso, pocas veces se la veía enojada...  
Bella. Pobre Bella. Mis pensamientos vagaron sin rumbo por los momentos que había pasado, en algún momento, con el amor de mi existencia, con la mujer que más había dañado en el mundo, la que más amaba...

...Era ilógico, que siendo la persona más importante de mi vida la hiriera de esa manera. Pero soy un monstruo, y yo lo había hecho.

Estuvimos en silencio demasiado tiempo, había perdido la cuenta. Yo pensaba en Bella, en Dulce en como quería estar con ellas en este momento; y Alice, por su parte, estaba furiosa con Jasper...

De repente mi hermana tomo mi mano y me empujo para que la siguiera. En ese momento salí de mis pensamientos para encontrarme con otros. Alice me había dejado saber que pasaba.

_Esta es la casa que Ben compro cuando se quería esconder con Ángela. Aquí tal vez encontraremos algo seguramente para hundirlo... Quizás no, no lo se._

-¿Por que lo dejo Ángela? Sabia...- empecé

-Si, si lo sabia-contesto Alice entendiendo a lo que me refería- le pego una vez, y la drogo, después de eso ella huyo y se enamoro de uno de los amigos que la protegieron de el. Ben la amaba, de verdad, pero quería algo que ella no le daría y... Bueno en fin Ben no tenia nada que lo atara a ella. Creo que ella si encontró la forma de amenazarlo con algo, y _creo_ que aquí puede estar. El punto es que no lo se, trate de buscarla para preguntarla, pero no aparece, no hay forma...

No dije nada. Caminamos sobre el césped que estaba demasiado largo hasta llegar a la demacrada puerta. Alice se adelanto para con un simple movimiento abrirla, lo que vimos allí nos dejo sorprendidos...

_**--**_

La casa estaba perfecta para una película de terror.

_Los vampiros que asesinaron a un idiota_ yo la llamaría de esa forma.

Los muebles estaban tirados en el suelo, rotos, sucios; en el piso había marcas de sangre secas, aunque aun se podía sentir el olor. La casa en si tenia olor a viejo, sucio, muerto...

No éramos nosotros quienes dábamos el olor, algo estaba muy mal con esa casa, muy mal...

Estaba totalmente oscura, con paso sigiloso entramos en ella, Alice no me había soltado la mano, realmente estaba atemorizada y sus pensamientos me lo confirmaban. Estaba tratando de buscar en el futuro de Ben algo al respecto, aquí lo que hubiese pasado había sido muy bien ocultado. Me guío hasta una ventana y la abrió para dar paso a la luz, aunque podíamos ver a oscuras la luz nos ayudaría. Intente separarme de mi hermana en varias ocasiones para poder ir a investigar, pero apretó mas fuerte su mano en señal de no dejarla.

No lo hice.

Había vuelto a bloquear su mente... Esto estaba mal.

Subimos las escaleras para encontrarnos con un pasillo mucho más aterrador. Los charcos que alguna vez hubo de sangre cubrían el suelo, opacando el mármol. El empapelado de las paredes estaban rasgados, al parecer por uñas que fueron arrastradas hasta el suelo.

Alice estaba demasiado nerviosa, no paro en ninguna puerta-todas manchadas- se dirigió hasta el final, donde había una puerta diferente a las demás. Esta era de madera vieja, podrida, parecía de roble y laqueada. El picaporte era de un dorado brillante, el único que no se había oxidado, parecía de oro puro; los diseños en la madera parecían jeroglíficos. En todos estos años no había visto nada como esos, eran extraños parecían hecho por el mismo _Satanás_, aunque no me sorprendía realmente. Ben lo era, era el diablo, el ángel negro, el demonio más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra. El "hombre"-si es que se merece tal nombre- que había hecho miserable la vida del ángel mas puro, de mi Bella.

Alice con la mano temblorosa toco la perilla de oro y la giro. Me miro buscando apoyo y yo trate de dárselo. En aquel momento estaba tan o mas ansioso que ella. Había nervios, claro, pero quería saber que había detrás de la puerta, quería saber como podíamos hundirlo en lo mas profundo por haber lastimado al ángel mas puro del cielo.

Alice al fin la abrió y con pasos suaves entramos, sentía los nervios en su mano-la que aun sostenía- pero seguía sin poder entrar en su mente. Me estaba muriendo por escucharla, sabia que algo había _visto_ pero la veía tan mal que no iba a suplicarle, torturarla para que me deje entrar en ella. Me jalo hasta una pared. Mientras miraba al frente palmeaba la pared con la mano libre en busca del interruptor, en esta ocasión era necesaria la luz, fuese lo que fuese que había en aquella habitación no era algo fácil de encontrar.

Cuando la encendió mis ojos se abrieron de para en par, mientras que mi hermana escondía su cara en mi pecho para evitar ver aquel horror, no había otra forma de llamarlo, aquello era lo mas cruel que jamás había visto.

Mis ojos pasearon por la habitación buscando algo más que lo que estaba en el centro de la habitación, a nuestra vista.

Busque con la mirada cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para saber que era en verdad por que no lo entendía. No entendía porque estaba _aquello_ en el centro de la sala.

Claramente era brujería, magia negra. Por llamarlo así, pero quería saber el motivo, de donde había sacado aquello. Entonces mis ojos se encontraron con un viejo libro junto a un placard de roble, igual al de la puerta. Quise soltar a mi hermana para ir a por el, pero ella no me dejo.

-Alice ese...

-No lo veas-suplico entre mis brazos.

-¿Porque no?-aventure.

-Bella...-suspiro. Entonces su mente se abrió. Ese libro lo decía todo, ese libro decía de quienes eran esos cuerpos, ese libro...

-¡NO!-grite junto con un gran gruñido de mi pecho.

-Es horrible, Edward-sollozo mi hermana sin lagrimas-Bella nunca se entero de ello, el es un monstruo.

Arrastre a mi hermana conmigo hasta acercarnos al libro, rodeando aquel círculo satánico con cuerpos en el centro. Alice sollozaba más fuerte, no podía culparla. Ben había matado a un hijo de Bella, al hermano de Dulce...

Alice me soltó para recoger el libro y yo abrí el placard para encontrarme con lo que jamás pensé ver...

_Ben iba a morir, pronto..._

_**-BELLA POV-**_

Jasper manejaba en silencio hasta el trabajo de Jake. Después de que me había cambiado, no se el porque, sentí un mal presentimiento. Me puse a llorar desesperadamente y Jasper se estaba volviendo loco al no poder controlarme. Grite y patalee en sus brazos sin control, quería ir a por Marie, quería estar con ella y ser yo quien la protegiera como había hecho hasta el momento. Sentía, por alguna razón, que ella estaba en peligro.

En unos momentos pensé en Edward, pero el con Alice podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa-al menos humana- entonces volví a desesperarme cuando pensé que Marie iba a ser secuestrada por Ben.

Esa idea estuvo en mi hasta que Jasper después de calmarme contra mi voluntad con sus poderes me dejo llamar a Marie.

Estaba bien, muy bien se podía decir. Hable con ella mas de 10 minutos y aun así no me parecían suficientes. Jasper se había llevado un buen susto con mi ataque creyendo que me iba a dar a algo, por lo que pensé que si el hablaba con mi sol se repondría. Así fue, hablo con ella-poco, claro esta porque yo quería escuchar su voz.

Hice un berrinche como una bebe cuando me obligo a cortar, entonces la desesperación y el horror volvió a mí. Jazz me había jurado mas de una vez que mi bebe estaba a salvo y que si pasaba algo de imprevisto Alice nos lo comunicaría.

Tuvimos que escapar por la ventana, ya que nos habíamos tardado mucho y Jasper reconoció la sucia esencia de Ben. Allí me altere más.

-Bella, ¡Bella!- salí de mis pensamientos para encontrar frente a mí la preocupada cara de Jazz mientras me zarandeaba para que reaccionara.

-¿Mmm?- logre articular aun grogui.

-Llegamos, Bella Durmiente- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me incline para mirar por encima de mi hermano el edificio de la oficina de Jacob.

-Jacob nos espera en el segundo piso, en la cafetería ¿Vamos, Bella?

Asentí.

Jasper me tomo de la cintura para acomodarme en su regazo y abrir la puerta. Antes de que me bajara me dio un beso en la frente, como un verdadero hermano. El era el hermano que nunca había tenido. Me bajo y me dejo en el piso sobre mis pies, como si fuera una bebe.

Sus movimientos eran mas suaves de lo habitual, lo cual sabia que era así porque temía lastimarme. Tenia miedo de tocar algún lugar mal, o que yo sola me hiciese mas daño.  
Cerro el auto y me tomo de los hombros por atrás dirigiéndome al edificio.

Jacob estaba sentado en una de las mezas de la cafetería, notablemente nervioso, jugando con una lapicera de grafito.

-¡BELLA!-Grito parándose lo mas brusco posible al vernos entrar. Corrió a abrazarme pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes calmando su reacción.

Vacilo varias veces hasta que controlo su fuerza y me abrazo dulcemente. Yo escondí la cabeza en su hombro sintiendo detrás de nosotros las miradas de todos los presentes por la situación.

-¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto directamente a Jasper.

-Mejor- aseguro-Se calmo un poco antes de venir.

-Oh, Bella. Dulce tenia razón, ¿te lastimo mucho?- Me pregunto quebrado y notablemente culpable. No debí, esto era solo las cosas que solían pasarme a mi. ¿Cómo mi ángel sabia lo que me iba a pasar? ¿Cómo?

Negué con la cabeza sobre su hombro incapaz de contestar en voz alta.

-Chupasangre-llamo a Jasper. En realidad ahora no era un insulto, al menos entre ellos no lo era, solo una costumbre. Como para los Cullen el seguía siendo un chucho o un cachorro. Era costumbre- Ben...

-Por lo que se todavía esta en la oficina de Bella, debe de estar observando todo el desastre que deje en la oficina de su amigo.

Ante aquel comentario me tense.

-¿Cuando viene...?-dejo Jacob la pregunta inconclusa. Aunque sabía lo que quería decir.

_¿Cuando venia para acá a buscarme?_

-Debemos esperar a que Alice llame- contesto Jazz con voz monótona.

-No...-comencé. Jacob me separo un poco de el para poder entenderme- ¿no podemos irnos ahora de aquí?-pregunte temblorosa. Tenia miedo de que Ben no lo decidiera y que Alice no pudiese ver su llegada.

-Lo siento, cariño-me dijo mi amigo volviéndome a abrazar- Hay que esperar a que la médium llame, no sabemos donde esta él en este momento. Si salimos puede vernos...

Pasamos unos minutos allí, parados abrazados. Hasta que el celular de Jasper sonó y los tres observamos el celular.

Ahora comenzaba el escape...

**Capitulo seis: Huida.**

_**-Jasper POV-**_

-Jazz-dijo Alice del otro lado del teléfono, asustada.

-¿Que pasa, Alice?- mi voz denotaba curiosidad y ansiedad. Bella temblaba en los brazos del perro, y no podía calmarla.

-Tienen que ir a por Dulce, y salir de la ciudad en menos de 2 horas.

-¿Porque?-quise saber.

-Ben lo esta planeando. Llámame cuando hayan empacado. Tomen la carretera 25 y desde ahí te explicare el camino. Jasper por favor dense prisa- me previno.

-Lo haremos, tranquila amor- le dije tratando de infundirle confianza.

Cuando colgué el teléfono me dedique exclusivamente a calmar los nervios de mi _hermana_. Parecía que Bella estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso en brazos del chucho.  
Tarde un tiempo en calmarla- no del todo claro esta, no había tiempo- solo lo suficiente para que dejase de temblar y que su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizara. Jacob la alzo en brazos y salimos de la oficina. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya nos encontrábamos rumbo a La Push en el auto de Bella. Aun no les había explicado nada, y sabia por las emociones de los dos lo ansiosos que estaban por escuchar aunque no lo expresaran con palabras.

-Nos vamos de la ciudad- comencé.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, y se acomodo en el regazo del perro para poder verme a la cara. No levante la vista de la carretera. No podía ver sus ojos llenos de temor, bastante que ya lo sentía.

-¿Por que...?-me insito Jacob a que continuara.

-Alice, llamo.

-Obvio, pero...-dijo Jacob impaciente.

Estaba vacilando para que Bella no se aterrara mas, intentaba que él lo descifrara, pero al parecer no fue dotado de materia gris.

-Vamos a por Dulce, y en menos de una hora y media debes estar en la ruta, allí Alice nos dirá todo- derrame toda la información sin pensarlo. Sabía que mi voz sonaba monótona y que no mostraba signos de emoción, no podía. Estaba tan o mas aterrado que ellos, y si la voz me hubiese llegado a temblar nose lo que hubiese sido de Bella.

-En... entonces...Ben...- comenzó a hablar mientras los sollozos la carcomían.

Por primera vez desde esa llamada la mire a los ojos. Estaba llorando, estaba horrorizada por la idea que le había pasado por la mente.

Aunque quería con todas mis ganas decirle que no se preocupara, que Ben no lo había pensado. No podía, no podía mentirle de esa forma. Tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez no. No lo sabia no podía decirle nada porque yo tampoco lo sabía. No sabía que había pensado su esposo para que Alice nos obligara a huir.

Aparque el auto frente a la casa del perro. Apenas saque la llave del contacto los tres bajamos a toda velocidad. El chucho abrió la puerta y entramos en busca de Dulce.

Estaba jugando con Tomas y Summer en la habitación de juegos. Dulce salto de alegría al ver a Bella y corrió a abrazarla. Me asuste, el modo en que Bella abrazo a su hija me hizo notar el temor de que no la volvería a ver.

Salimos de la habitación junto con el hijo del perro para que Jacob le explicara lo que estaba a punto de suceder a Summer.

Estuvimos un largo rato sentado en el living, Dulce y tomas jugaban en el suelo mientras que nosotros dos los mirábamos. Bella no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo este tiempo, se mantenía callada y mirando a Dulce y a su sobrino.

-Mami- la llamo Dulce haciendo que Bella saliera de sus pensamientos- ¿Porque huimos?

Esa pregunta era la que Bella no quería obtener respuesta, era la que había estado evadiendo todo este tiempo. Era... la que no le podíamos contestar.

_**-Bella POV-**_

-¿Que dijiste, bebe?- la pregunta de Marie me había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

A estas alturas ya no me debería sorprender tanto el hecho de que lo supiera todo. ¿Pero que le podía responder? Jasper no me había informado el porque, yo no quería saberlo. Aunque la idea de irnos no me molestaba del tanto, en estas circunstancias yo sabia que era realmente malo.

Hacia horas que no veía a Edward, que no recibía una llamada, que no tenia información sobre nada. Todo me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-¿A donde vamos a ir?- me pregunto.

-No lo se- conteste ausente.

Mi cuerpo ya estaba temblando por recordar los golpes que sorprendentemente no recibía hacia ya más de 24 horas. Pero el precio de ello era huir, vivir temiendo...

Sentí unos brazos fuertes pero dulces pasar por mi cintura. Levante la cabeza para ver a Jasper acomodándome en una de sus piernas como a una bebe mientras que de la otra ya estaba acomodada Marie.

Sentí las calmas que Jasper me lanzaba y Marie se reía reprochándole que no lo hiciera. De alguna forma había logrado no escuchar su conversación estando a su lado, pero estaba ausente.

Mi mente vago por cada uno de los infortunados momentos de mi vida hasta llegar al presente. Entonces baje la mirada para ver a Tomas jugar muy entretenido con sus autos. De una forma muy extraña el me recordaba a Jake cuando lo conocí.

Escuche la puerta de arriba abrirse. Levante la cabeza para ver a Jasper bajar de la mano de Summer claramente nerviosa y triste. Se acercaron a nosotros y Jacob alzo a Tomas.  
-Papi se va a ir un tiempo-dijo Jacob.

En ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Jacob? ¿Cómo podía separarlo de su familia por mi culpa? No, no podía y no lo iba a hacer.

-¡NO!- grite levantándome con todas mis fuerzas de la pierna de mi hermano.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Jacob.

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos por mi acto, pero sabía que la mitad lo entendía. La mirada de Summer se dulcifico al entender mi reacción. Sabía que ella no lo había frenado, que lo había dejado que me protegiera, pero también sabía lo que le dolía separarse de él.

De cierta forma la entendía más que por los motivos obvios. Ella estaba al tanto de nuestro pequeño enamoramiento en el pasado, el hecho de que su esposo estuviese mas tiempo conmigo que con ellos, no la alegraba del todo. Recuerdo al principio cuando pensaba que el la engañaba conmigo. No recuerdo haberme sentido jamás más culpable en mi vida que aquel día. Summer estaba embarazada, a punto de parir, le faltaban unas semanas. Yo había llamado a Jacob llorando muy temprano después de que Ben me hubiese pegado. Claro, en aquel momento le había mentido dándole cualquier otra excusa, pero el había acudido a mí en unos segundo y no había regresado a su casa hasta entrada la madrugada. Summer estaba preocupadísima, ese día durante la discusión de ellos, Summer de tantas emociones adelanto el parto. Jamás en mi vida sentí tanto rechazo por mi misma que en aquel momento. Había hecho que la esposa de mi mejor amigo no pasara tiempo con el, que adelantara su parto y que no fuera feliz.

-Tom-comencé mas calmada- Lo que papá quiere decir es que me va a llevar hasta casa de los Cullen, pero que volverá en un ratito- le tranquilice, usando también para que Jacob entendiera el mensaje.

-Ah-suspiro relajado-entonces después vamos a jugar como me prometiste- Jacob lo bajo dejándolo en el suelo y Marie fue con el, de alguna forma entendiendo el mensaje de nuestras miradas: dilución-solos.

Le jalo de la mano y los dos se acercaron a Summ para subir las escaleras.

Esperamos a que se escucharan jugar para el torrente de palabras.

-¿Por qué le mentiste, Bella?- me recrimino Jacob.

-Yo no le mentí. Solo le dije la verdad. Tu volverás en unos minutos...

-¿Que dices?- pregunto exasperado.

Suspiré.

Me deje caer en el sofá junto a Jasper quien me abrazo infundiéndome valor. El sabía lo que yo estaba desaprobando y al parecer no ponía barrera alguna, eso fue un punto a mi favor.

-Que no te voy a alejar de tu familia por mis problemas...- susurre.

-Bella, te guste o no voy a ir contigo. Sabes que...

-A Summer no le gusta la idea y no puedo culparla. Y a mi tampoco me gusta.

-Summ no se opone...- me discutió.

-Que no te lo diga no significa que no lo sienta- me ayudo Jasper.

-¿Pero de que lado estas?- le grito mi amigo- ¡Sabes muy bien que me necesitan!

-Si lo sabemos, pero en esto Bella tiene razón. No sabemos a donde vamos a ir, no sabemos cuanto tiempo, y tú tienes tu familia armada. Nosotros podremos cuidar de ellas y si las cosas se nos salen de las manos te llamaremos, pero no puedes alejarte de tu hijo.

Jasper fue mucho más convincente de lo que yo podría haber llegado a ser. Jacob no podía negárnoslo, a el le dolía de la misma manera que a su familia dejarlos y no iba a hacerlo por mi culpa. Tomas lo necesitaba más que yo.

-Pero Bella...

-Voy a estar bien-le asegure poco convencida de mis palabras- Tres vampiros pueden mantenernos relativamente a salvo de un humano. No creo que sea para tanto, además Marie es de gran ayuda, sabe más que nosotros juntos...

-No te dejare ir tan fácilmente- me reto.

-Si si lo harás.

-No. Hay condiciones- dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces supe que se había rendido. Le devolví una triste pero sonrisa al fin. No quería saber si esta iba a ser la última vez que lo vería, pero él seria feliz sin que yo se lo impidiera. Eso era lo que me convenció de que debía dejarlo.

Esta era la despedida...

_**-Edward POV –**_

No sabía exactamente como poder enfrentarme a Bella. Era extraño pocas veces me sentía incapaz de hablarle, pero esto era algo que jamás pensé en decir, que jamás podría haber sucedido. Si me hubiese quedado ella no tendría que haber sufrido, no habría perdido a un hijo...

¿Cómo se lo diría? No quería herirla más de lo que ya estaba, pero esto era algo que debía saber, algo que tenia que saber.

Alice estaba alucinada, por llamarlo de alguna forma. No había parado de llorar por horas. Solo se calmo cuando una visión-que desconozco porque bloqueo su mente al instante- para llamar a Jasper y comunicarle algo que no me esperaba. Bella, Jasper y Dulce estarían en unas horas aquí. _¡AQUI!_ Casi ahora que a Alice cuando colgó pero sus sollozos volvieron a aparecer y no pude controlar mis ganas de abrazarla. Dándole lo único que podía en ese momento: _Cariño de hermanos_.

Su agonía era tan o mas grande que la mía. Ver un pequeño cadáver que había sido hijo de Bella, fue algo insoportable para los dos. Fue la peor imagen que jamás había visto. Saber que mi ángel no lo sabía, saber que Ben lo había hecho...

El iba a pagar todas y cada una de las desgracias que le había hecho pasar a mi amor y a aquel sol que no lograba comprender que fuera de el. No entendía como algo tan hermoso como Dulce podía haber salido de algo tan... ¿maligno? No, ni siquiera ello era suficiente para llamarlo.

Los documentos que habíamos encontrado eran aun peores. Alice se resistió a leerlo por lo que yo tuve que soportarlo todo. Estaba todo documentado. La muerte de su hijo, un niño. Las radiografías del embarazo de Bella donde confirmaban que había estado embarazada de mellizos. Los nombres y documentos de los otros tres cadáveres que estaban en el centro de la habitación, en el círculo perfectamente dibujado. Eso era fácil de descifrar, había sido una ofrenda a alguna cosa que el creyera.

Y luego de todo ello esta su diario. Allí estaba todo anotado, cada DIA de su vida hasta el nacimiento de Dulce. Mis gruñidos habían salido de una forma tan fuerte que podía jurar que hasta Europa lo había escudado. Alice leyó conmigo las últimas frases, fue lo único que leyó.

-_"No lo entiendo, había planeado cada detalle todo debía salir perfecto. Bella estaba drogado, no despertaría hasta dentro de días por lo que nos sobraba tiempo... Pero la pequeña mocosa no moría, el niño había sido sencillo lo único que me molestaba era saber que Bella no era conciente de su nacimiento. Ella no sabia que había estado embarazada de dos lo cual me arrepentí de habérselo ocultado. Lo habíamos intentado todo, veneno, asfixia... Cualquier cosa que no derramara sangre, pero lo maldita niña no moría, no lo hacia. Al fin de acabo tuvimos que resignarnos y dejarla viva... al menos tendría a Bella a mí lado atada por esa niña... aunque dudo muchísimo que sea mía después de todo en el ultimo tiempo ella había estado acostándose con todos... Ella me las pagaría..."_

Después de ello Alice volvió a sollozar sin consuelo. Pasamos horas en aquella habitación tan tenebrosa, los dos abrazados tratando de esconder el dolor, no quitarlo, solo taparlo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando mi hermana tuvo una visión que nos alertaba. Bella ya estaba llegando.

Alice llamo a Jasper y le dio bien la dirección para que nos encontrara. Esta vez no le discutí, teníamos menos de media hora y debíamos esconder todas las documentaciones lo antes posible para poder destruir a Ben. Primero lo hundiríamos frente a la sucieda, y luego lo mataríamos de la forma más cruel que pudiéramos tener. Claro que esa ocasión necesitaba a Rosalie ¿Quien mejor que ella para crear un sádico plan? Y a Emmett me encantaba saber que aplastaría cada hueso de Ben hasta hacerlos polvo. Alice y yo haríamos lo mas divertido... la que fuese que Rose pensara iba a hacer divertido. Jasper debía mantenerse al margen, cuidar de Bella y Dulce. Todo estaba planeado.

Después de ello había que enfrentarnos a Esme y a Carlisle que seguramente cuando volvieran de su viaje y se enteraran nos matarían.

Pasamos todo el tiempo que nos quedaba guardando todo tipo de evidencias en el porsch de Alice. Ella sabia de antemano donde estaban las cosas-eso nos ahorraba demasiado tiempo- y yo las guardaba en el baúl.

Solo faltaban unas cajas cuando sentí el aroma de Bella. Ahora solo quedaba respirar profundo y tratar de no asustarla.

Lleve lo mas rápido posible las cajas y justo en el momento que cerraba el baúl llegaron.

Alice y yo debíamos enfrentarnos a la cruel verdad...

_**-Jasper POV-**_

Llevábamos casi 40 minutos de viaje. Bella no había emitido palabra alguna desde que se había despedido del perro y Dulce estaba dormida en sus brazos. La agonía de las dos era muy fuerte, sabia la causa de la de mi hermana pero ¿y la de Dulce? no, no entendía porque estaba tan triste porque estaba tan... temerosa.

Alice había llamado para decirme bien la dirección de donde debíamos encontrarnos todos, no me gusto. No me refiero al lugar sino a mi esposa. Su voz estaba monótona, no tenía rastro de sentimiento alguno, lo cual me preocupaba. Ella era una de las personas con mas emociones que jamás conocía, lo bueno era que por lo general eran felices, emociones con las cuales me encantaba vivir. Pero esto realmente me asusto, habían encontrado algo, algo malo...

Cuando vi a lo lejos la casa me propuse levantar a Bella. Estacione su auto en un costado y apague el motor. Sabia que esto me tomaría al menos 10 minutos-como poco- ya despertarla no era una tarea sencilla, a veces se comportaba peor que cuando era adolescente. Quizás haber sido tan madura de chica hizo que un poco de inmadurez apareciera de grande, lo bueno era que eran detalles pequeños, y después de todo lo que había vivido nadie la culpaba.

-Bella- susurre acariciándole el rostro.

Ella corrió su cara ante el frió tacto y se acomodo del otro lado.

-Otro ratito más.

No pude evitar reírme, era eso a lo que me refería. Saque con cuidado a Dulce de sus brazos y la acomode en el asiento de atrás tapándola con mi chaqueta. Era un angelito.

-Te quiero mami- suspiro.

Verlas dormir al mismo tiempo era mucho mejor que ver una buena película de comedia. Las dos hablaban en sueños, y muchas veces se mezclaban las ideas.

Me quede atontado mirando a mi _sobrina_ un ratito hasta que me acorde de mi meta: despertar a Bella.

-Bella-volví a intentar.

Movió una mano a su cara como protección, por algún motivo me paralice, pero después al escucharla me calme...

-Solo un minutito más...-suplico.

La tome con cuidado en brazos, la acomode suavemente en mi regazo de forma que mi frió pecho la despertara. Así fue, sin duda alguna, el frió fue repentino e hizo que se levantara de golpe. Lo tomo tiempo salir de su estado grogui y poder pensar con claridad.

Me miro sorprendida al principio, como una bebe, y luego se acurruco en mi pecho para volver a dormir, me reí. Esto era imposible.

-Bella ya casi llegamos- le susurre corriendo un mecho de cabello rebelde y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

-Pero quiero dormir un ratito mas...-me discutió escondiendo su cara en mi camisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y tuve que recoger su campera para taparla, ya me había rendido.

-Edward te esta esperando- eso funcionaria, o al menos debería.

-Lo se- susurro- pero puede esperarme mientras que yo duermo-si era un caso perdido-tengo sueño...

-Lo se.

Suspire en resignación.

-Te despertare cuando lo vea.

-Gracias.

No tardo ni tres segundos en dormirse y volver a hablar. La rutina era la misma. Primero Edward, después Dulce, después Alice, el perro y yo, y luego palabras sin sentido.

Encendí el auto y maneje hasta la casa. Me sorprendió ver a Edward cerrar el baúl del porsch de Alice. Yo tenía razón algo muy malo habían encontrado...

Las emociones de ambos me chocaron. Sus medios, el dolor... era más fuerte que el de Bella. Esto era insoportable.

Edward me miro, al parecer había escuchado mis pensamientos y salio corriendo hacia la casa. Me quede en estado de shock un tiempo hasta que racioné. El dolor de Alice me estaba matando...

Moví suavemente a Bella pero nada... No pude llevar a cabo mi función Edward apareció a mi lado, abrió la puerta e hizo que me detuviera.

-Shh, no la despiertes, hay algo que debes saber primero y es mejor dejarla dormir-  
Susurro mirando a Bella de una forma que jamás creí posible. Sus sentimientos estaban mezclados, por un lado sentía su alivio, y por otro el remordimiento, la culpa y el dolor.

Asentí con la cabeza y trate de mover a Bella al otro asiento. Pero sus dedos tomaron con fuerza mi camisa y su cuerpo se presiono más al mío.

-No me dejes- susurro.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no estaba despierta, pero su sueño-pesadilla- era doloroso. No podía definir cual podría ser, había pasado por tanto... En su momento habría jurado que estaba recordando el momento en que Edward la dejo -ya sea la primera o la segunda vez- pero ahora había tanto.

Me partió el _alma_ esa situación y me rehusaba a soltarla.

-Ven pásamela- me pidió Edward con voz quebrada.

Intente hacerlo, aunque contra mi voluntad, aun no lo perdonaba por lo que le había hecho pero ella volvió a aferrarse a mí y no pude dársela.

Mi hermano y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que nada la despierte- dijo Edward- subamos...

Lo segui con Bella en brazos, Dulce seguía durmiendo allí en el auto. Me atemorizaba que se despertara y no nos encontrara.

Ya estábamos en el primer piso cuando Edward se dio vuelta.

-Voy por Dulce- me aviso- Alice esta en la ultima puerta te vas a dar cuenta cual...

Después de eso desapareció, no si antes darle una triste mirada a Bella.

Hice lo que dijo. Llegue a la ultima puerta, se diferenciaba de todas. Estaba semiabierta, así que muy suavemente la abrió y la imagen me choqueo...

-Jazz- el gemido de dolor de Alice confirmaron mis suposiciones habían encontrado la forma de destruir a Ben, no sin antes destruir a Bella...

_**-Edward POV-**_

No me gustaba nada que Bella estuviese dentro en de aquella casa, en esa habitación...

¿Pero que otra cosa debíamos hacer? Ella no quería soltar a Jasper, y el debía enterarse de lo que ocurría, debía estar al corriente de la situación.

Sabia que si Bella se despertaba en medio de la conversación todo saldría de control, aunque despertar a Bella no era una tarea sencilla estaba la posibilidad de que ocurriera. Corrí escaleras abajo hasta llegar al auto de Bella, solo quedaban 56 segundos para que Dulce se despertara. Abrí la puerta y me senté a su lado sin tocarla. Sabía que eso la despertaría antes. Con cuidado cerré la puerta y trate de prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la planta alta de aquella endemoniada casa.

-Hay, Jazz- sollozaba Alice- tengo tanto miedo, es un monstruo...

-Alice dime por favor que es lo que esta pasando, que son estos cuerpos, que la agonía que siento de tu parte y de Edward...

-Es horrible, Jazz.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Eso no era de arriba. Baje la vista y vi a Dulce levantándose, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla. Me miro horrorizada, aun sin reponerse de su sueño. Yo por mi parte le sonreí lo mejor que pude y sin decir nada la acomode en mis brazos para darle protección. Estaba realmente agitada y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío de pensamientos. No podía detenerme a leer ninguno. Me preocupaba.

Me abrazo y sollozo sobre mi camisa.

-Shh, tranquila Dulce-trate de calmarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Todo esta bien solo fue un mal sueño...

-No-levanto la cara para fijar sus torturados ojos en mi- ¿Porque _él _lo mato?

Me tense ¿A que se refería?. No supe que decir y ella al parecer se dio cuenta de que no le entendía. Su cabeza me mareaba aún más...

-Yo tuve un hermanito...

OH DIOS. ¿Cómo sabía esto? ¿Cómo? La abrace más fuerte-pero aun suave- y trate de que se calmase. No pude responderle. No estaba preparado y ella lo supo porque no volvió a sacar el tema a colación. Que mas me quedaba ahora enfrentarme a la verdad y contárselo a Bella. Si dulce lo sabía era necesario que Bella también... pero no ahora.

Quería verla feliz al menos unas horas. Quería dejar de verla llorara, quería... abrazarla, besarla, quería pasar tiempo con ella. Apenas había pasado un día de nuestro reencuentro y ya teníamos al mundo en contra ¿Era justo? ¿Por qué la vida le hacía esto a Bella? Ella no era un monstruo como yo, ella era el mismísimo ángel en la Tierra, ¿Por qué debía sufrir como si fuese una pecadora?

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que Dulce volvió a levantar la cabeza.  
-No se lo digas a mami- me suplico- mami no puede saberlo ahora...

Solo pude asentir. En estas horas había aprendido algo, Dulce sabia más que nosotros debíamos hacerle caso. Y no estaba en desacuerdo con aquello, Bella necesitaba respirar y yo no estaba preparado para contárselo.

-No lo sabrá- le aseguré.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto mirando hacía afuera.

-¿Quién?- pregunte incrédulo. Dulce me mareaba.

-Mami- respondió como si fuera obvio. Lo era.

-Esta con el tío Jasper y la tía Alice.

-¿En la casa?-aventuro.

-Si.

-No puede estar allí, se...

-Esta dormida, tranquila no se enterara.

-Papá- mi corazón dio un vuelco- Hay que salir de acá rápido, mami tiene que salir de acá.

-¿Por que?- su tono de miedo me hizo ponerme en guardia.

-Ben- musito.

-¿Que pasa con él?

-Ben la quiere matar...

No necesite más. No sabía como lo haría si no estaba aquí. Pero el tono de Dulce y su repentina calma en los pensamientos, la pared en blanco... Algo pasaba, lo sabía y me lo ocultaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la habitación donde Jasper-aún con Bella durmiendo en brazos- consolaba a su esposa. Nos miraron incrédulos cuando llegamos pero no les di tiempo a pensar.

-Hay que salir de aquí- Dije.

Alice alzo a Dulce sin discutirme nada y se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta su porsch.

Tome a Bella en mis brazos, necesitaba su calor, su esencia, la necesitaba. Jasper se vio en contra de ello pero no dijo nada. En cuestión de segundos ya estábamos en la carretera. Jasper manejaba el auto de Bella y nosotros cuatro íbamos con Alice.

-Mira la casa Edward- me dijo Alice.

Dulce y yo volvimos la vista hacia atrás y vimos como las llamas se apoderaban de aquel lugar.

Habíamos escapado justo a tiempo...

_**-Bella POV-**_

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me sentía demasiado cómoda y que yo recordase me había dormido en brazos de Jasper... ¿Cuánto había pasado?

¡HAY MIERDA! estaba muerta... si eso debía de ser, Ben me había encontrado y me había matado... o mejor aun todo había sido un sueño y Jacob, Alice y Jazz no sabían nada y Edward jamás había regresado...

Eso pensamiento me corto la respiración.

Aun sin poder abrir los ojos tantee con la mano en la cama que ma encontraba. Tarde en tocar algo duro y frío. Entonces me sentí envuelta en brazos protectoramente.

-¿Te desperté?- ¡era mi ángel!

Me acurruque mas a el y lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con otros que me miraban con ansiedad.

-Mmm... Hola-dije con voz pastosa y baja. ¿Había dormido años? Porque eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos

-Hola Bella durmiente... ¡Al in despiertas!- dijo besándome tiernamente en la frente y pegándome mas a su pecho.

-¿Cuanto dormí?- dije buscando con mi boca la suya.

Al darse cuenta de mi intención se inclino y junto nuestros labios en un beso tierno y corto.

Se rió ante el mohín que hice cuando se separa. No dijo nada me miro con dulzura y volvió a aplastar sus labios con los míos.

Me perdí en aquel beso, el era todo lo que quería... yo lo quería a el.

Como siempre mis pulmones necesitaron aire y el se separo, como siempre riéndose.

-Hace casi 14 horas que duermes, nos tenías preocupados...

-Oh Dios- eso fue todo lo que pude pronunciar...

¿¡14 HORAS!? ¿¡Pero en que mundo vivía!? Respire profundamente varias veces para calmar mi irresponsabilidad. En la 5º trayectoria me acorde de lo más importante: ¡Marie!

-¡Marie!-pensé en voz alta.

Edward volvió a sonreír, divertido.

-Tranquila, ella nos dijo que te despertarías tarde así que paso el día con Alice y Jasper, y ahora duerme...

-¿Donde estamos?

-En un hotel de Seatle.

-¿Qué hacemos acá? ¿Que paso para que huyéramos?

Suspiro.

Levante la vista y la clave en la de el para poder leer su mirada. Estaba serio, preocupado, tenso... Me tense en sus brazos, ante los millones pensamientos que surcaron por mi cabeza con las posibilidades.

El obviamente se dio cuenta y me coloco de tal forma que quede arriba de él, protegida, abrazada...

-Es una larga historia...

-Verás al parecer los planes de Ben no son acordes a los nuestros- comenzó a contarme la historia de mi vida con un gran odio en la voz.

Lo mire tratando de ver algo en sus facciones, pero nada... esta inexpresivo. Sentía como si algo importante me estuviese ocultando, de lo cual no obtendría respuesta a no ser que él quisiera dármela.

-Fuimos a una vieja propiedad de tu marido- dijo con brusquedad.

Si, definitivamente habían encontrado algo. Me mantuvo quieta para que no lo pudiese observar su reacción, seguramente había perdido el poder de sus emociones y no quería mostrármelas. Fuesen las que fuesen. O, solo era mi imaginación.

-¿Qué encontraron allí?

Se tenso bajo mi cuerpo. De alguna forma el no quería esa pregunta, pero yo necesitaba una respuesta...

…la quería.

-Nada- dijo rápidamente.

-Edward...

-No presiones, amor- dijo con voz dulce, notablemente había podido vencer a su guerra interior.

-Se que hay algo, lo acabas de confirmar.

-No encontramos nada, al menos nada que nos sirviera...

-¿Algo sin importancia?-intente adivinar.

-Si, exactamente- dijo calmado, creyendo por alguna ilógica razón que había ganado, que lo dejaría estar. ¡Qué poco me conocía!

-Entonces dímelo.

Suspiro.

-No.

-Por favor- intente con mi carita de cordero degollado.

-Ni con la cara más hermosa del mundo me harás cambiar de opinión.

-¿Entonces con que?- pregunte irritada y curiosa a la vez.

-Con nada.

Hice un mohín y me aleje de sus brazos-sin quererlo realmente- y me acurruque del otro lado de la cama. Edward se sorprendió ante mi movimiento. En parte era parte del show, por otra de verdad estaba enfadada.

Aparte la vista de él fijándola en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Bella, por favor no te enojes- me suplico acercándose a mi.

Yo instintivamente me aleje un poco casi quedando al borde. Esta reacción no era parte del show y creo que Edward de había dado cuenta. Tal y como paso en nuestro reencuentro me deje llevar por el miedo que sabia que con él jamás sentiría. Me deja manejar por mis pocos instintos de supervivencia que había aprendido en estos 4 años de horror.

-No voy a hacerte daño- me prometió notablemente herido. Yo eso lo sabia, pero a veces era idiota. No me daba cuenta lo que hacia.

-Lo se- conteste, pero no me moví.

-Bella…-comenzó.

-No-le corte- me estas ocultando algo que debo saber. Lo se y tu no puedes negármelo, Edward.

-No puedo hacerlo-susurro.

-¿El que?

-No puedo contártelo.

-¿Porque?

-Porque no estoy preparado...

Entonces no me preocupe mas por mantenerme apartada de sus brazos. Deje que se me acercara y me abrazara por atrás. Yo me sumergí en un mar de pensamientos

¿Que me había querido decir? ¿Para que tenia que estar preparado?

Esto era malo, algo allí-de suma importancia- habían encontrado y estaba segura de que todos estaban al tanto menos yo.

-¡DULCE!

Aquel grito salvo a Edward de que me contase la verdad.

Me levante de un salto, soltándome del abrazo de mi ángel negro y salí corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Alice y Marie estaban corriendo por toda la sala mientras, Jasper se reía desde el sillón.  
Me acerque un paso mas, y Jasper desde su posición me sonrió antes de aparecer a mi lado.

-¿No son dos bebes?- me susurro al oído. Yo me reí. Si lo eran, Alice parecía de la misma edad de mi sol.-Ven- me empujo un poco mas cerca de ellas.

Las dos se pararon en seco cuando me vieron.

-¡Mami!-canto mi bebe antes de venir corriendo a mis brazos que la esperaban abiertos.  
La alce antes de besarla en la mejilla. Alice ya se encontraba junto a Jasper.

-Dormiste mucho mami- dijo entre risas Marie. Se revolvió en mis brazos para mirar hacia atrás- Te dije que despertaría tarde.-

Me di vuelta a Edward con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si-dijo con falso arrepentimiento-debí creerte.

-Si debiste-dijo mi bebe regañándolo- Ahora yo se mas que tu- le saco la lengua antes de volverse a mi.

Yo en un intento de controlar mi risa me mordí el labio inferior, y Marie empezó a tocarlos con un dedo para soltarlo.

-Hola, Bella- me saludo Alice- ¿A que no sabes que hicimos mientras dormías?- dijo divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Marie.

Me senté a su lado acomodando a Marie en mi regazo y Edward se coloco en la punta del sofá.

-Es que no puedo imaginármelo- mentí haciéndole cosquillas a Marie- ¿Que podrías hacer tu en tiempo libre?- me reí.

Era tan obvio: compras.

Jasper y Edward se empezaron a reír por la forma en que había hablado, mientras Alice fruncía el ceño.

-¡Fuimos...-se rió- de compras mami!- me comunico mi bebe tratando de soltarse de las cosquillas.

-¿No? ¿Enserio me lo decís?

-Ya Bella- me corto Alice refunfuñando- Compramos de todo. No sabes fue divertidísimo...

-Si es verdad- asintió Jasper mas calmado- Le enseñe a jugar a Dulce a las carreras cuando Alice compraba mas ropa para ti...

-Le gane al tío Jazz- dijo orgullosa.

-Fue trampa- se defendió Jasper falsamente dolido por haber perdido- Dulce ya sabia los movimientos que tenia que hacer antes de que yo mismo los supiera- me explico.

-Ah- eso si no me lo esperaba. Ahora Alice se río histérica- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabias bebe?

Marie se encogió de brazos y se bajo de mi regazo.

-No se.

Fue directo hacia Edward y estiro sus brazos hacia el. No necesito una segunda invitación, Edward la alzo con un rápido movimiento.

Lo que sucedió a continuación me dejo helada, Marie se acerco al oído de Edward para susurrarle algo que no logre alcanzar, pero los vampiros de la sala al parecer si ya que se tensaron, en especial Alice y Edward.

Cuando Marie se alejo del oído de mi amor, este miro a Alice para saber que responder. Tardo en asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte comenzando a asustarme.

-Nada- dijeron los cuatro juntos. Cómplices.

Alce una ceja.

-Bueno, este... ¿Bella?- me llamo Jasper- En dos días tendremos que irnos ya que Ben... bueno ya sabes- dijo.

Ahora la que se tenso fui yo. Aunque los demás presentes no se relajaron, había más.

-¿Es que esto nunca acabara?- pregunte mas para mi que para los demás, pero lo oyeron.

-Si acabara, amor- me dijo Edward.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos me encontraba acomodada en su regazo y Marie en el de Jasper.

-¿Cuando?- pregunte.

-Pronto- susurro-Pronto...

_**-ALICE POV-**_

Aunque trataba con todas mis fuerzas de sentirme mejor no podía. Sabia que por fuera estaba genial, pero Edward sabia la verdad de como estaba y peor aun... Jasper.

Aunque trataba de pasarla bien y darle un descanso a Jazz de mis emociones no podía. Lo que había visto había sido lo peor que me había sucedido, lo que sabia me estaba matando.

Las Imágenes de aquel cadáver, de lo que había visto, de lo que había en aquel libro... me quedarían marcas de ello de por vida, pero lo que más temía era por Bella. Si yo me sentía de esta forma ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella al saber que Ben había matado a su hijo? Un hijo del que jamás se entero, un hijo que Ben le oculto...

¿¡Cómo había sido capaz de ello!? No lo entendía. Algo estaba segura a él le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, eso era seguro.

Tarde o temprano debíamos decirle la verdad a Bella. Dulce ya lo sabía, ahora solo quedaba ella. Lo destrozaríamos, eso lo sabía sin necesidad de verlo. Al no tomar ninguna decisión concreta no podía ver su reacción y eso aumentaba mis nervios. Solo le íbamos a decir que Ben mato a uno de sus hijos, los intentos de matar a Dulce fracasados los emitiríamos, no necesitaba enterase de los detalles.

Ese era otro tema... ¿Cómo Dulce había sobrevivido a todos los intentos de homicidio? Algo de ella no era normal, podría... ¡No! Nosotros no podíamos, eso era ilógico.

Pero debíamos averiguarlo, las cosas que sabia, como sobrevivió. Esto era raro.

-Alice- me susurro la inconfundible voz de Jazz.

En segundos ya estaba acomodada en su regazo en nuestra habitación.

-¿Dulce?- pregunte.

-Esta durmiendo con Bella y Edward.

Suspire.

-Amor me asustas- murmuro de repente con la vista perdida en la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- quise saber, mientras escondía mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tus emociones...-comenzó- Estas fuera de control. Tu dolor es casi insoportable...-confeso- y no se que hacer.

-No debes hacer nada-dije besando su mandíbula- quiero sentirme así.

-No, Alice. Nadie quiere sentirse como lo estas tu. Casi superas el dolor de Bella, no sabes lo insoportable que son los dos juntos.- tomo aire como si lo necesitase- Alice quiero ayudarte, quiero que vuelvas a ser la chica feliz de la que me enamore.

-No puedo- susurre.-No sabes lo...

-Lo sé amor- me callo dándome un dulce beso en la cabeza- Fue horrible, pero no puedes sentirte de esta forma por siempre, va a matarte amor.

-No se que hacer- solloce sin lagrimas.

El me acomodo dulcemente para que me sintiera protegida.

-Me siento tan culpable.

-Lo sé. Pero no fue tu culpa que Ben fuera la basura más grande. No es tu culpa.

-No debí hacerle caso a Bella- hipe- Tendría que haberlo visto, tendría... podría- me quebré.

-No amor, no es tu culpa. Solo le prometiste a Bella lo que te pidió, yo también debía saberlo, pero no lo supe., no es tu culpa, ni mía, ni de Bella... Todo es culpa de Ben- las últimas palabras salieron llenas de veneno de su boca.

-No sabes lo que fue ver ese ca-ca...

-Tranquila, shh…

De repente sentí pequeñas olas de calma. Sabia lo que trataba de hacer, pero yo no quería. Necesitaba descargarme, quería soltar todo lo que tenia dentro. Me incline para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-No quiero que uses tu don en mi- le acuse.

-Lo sé.- bajo la cabeza avergonzado y dejo de hacerlo- pero no sabes lo frustrante que es sentir todo tu dolor y no saber que hacer, Alice. Me siento fatal, no se como ayudarte y cada vez estas mas triste...

-No tienes que hacer nada- lo abrace por el cuello- nunca me dejes.-

-Nunca lo haré, jamás me alejaré de ti- me prometió.

Entonces caímos los dos a la cama abrazados, el me consolaba, yo lloraba. Era injusto que el cargara con mis penas, ya debía soportar las de Bella, las de Edward y las de él.

Recién ahora entendía lo mal que se sentía Bella. Jazz me había dicho que aún no la superaba... Esto ya era insoportable no quería saber lo que debía ser lo de ella... ¡El infierno! No quería saber lo que sentía Jasper y Bella... No quería acabar en aquel infierno, no quería que todas acabásemos allí...

**Capitulo siete: Día libre.**

_**-EDWARD POV-**_

Bella dormía placidamente en mis brazos. Había llorado bastante, se había puesto muy nerviosa pensando en lo que Ben podría llegar a hacerle si las encontraba. Yo estaba a su lado, no iba a dejar que el la tocase, pero por alguna razón ella no estaba segura. Bueno razón tenia, pero no iba a dejar que Ben la lastimase, en la primera que lo viera moriría.

Mientras Bella dormía, Rose me había llamado para saber como nos encontrábamos, la puse al día con las noticias y ella me dio a mi ideas muy tentadoras de como matar a Ben.

Ella tenía la mente mas siniestra que jamás había conocido, me encantaba tenerla de hermana, en momentos era muy reconfortante saber que tenia millones de ideas para matar.

La situación de Bella le había tocado, por primera vez desde que conoció a Bella sentía como la quisiera. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, violación y golpes... Aunque a ella la había dejado al borde de la muerte y no tenía a nadie para salvarla, Bella nos tenía...

-¿Edward?

La tierna vocecita de Dulce me había _despertado_. M voltee para verla parada en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos estirados invitándome a alzarla. No era necesaria una segunda invitación. Cuando Bella empezó a hablar en sueños me había pedido ir a dormir al sillón, no había entendido muy bien el porque pero la llave.

Acomode suavemente a Bella en la cama soltándola de mi abrazo y me dirigí a Dulce para alzarla. Salimos de la habitación y la volví a acostar en el sofá arropándola con su mantita.

-Edward mami tiene miedo- no era una pregunta. Yo asentí levemente.- No se lo digas...- Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Tiene que saberlo- le dije desanimado. No quería que lo supiera, pero si no éramos nosotros los que le diríamos la verdad, lo haría Ben de eso estaba seguro. Sería peor que si nosotros la protegiéramos y estuviésemos a su lado para calmarla que en manos de ese mal nacido.

-No- me discutió- Querrá saber porque yo estoy viva.

De acuerdo eso no me lo esperaba. Era muy buena razón, Bella querría saberlo y no podríamos explicárselo... ¡Dulce sabía! ¡Dulce sabía más que nosotros!

-¿Cómo es...?

-Yo si se porque Ben no pudo matarme...- me dijo con voz triste. Instintivamente la acomodé en mi regazo.

-¿Qué paso Dulce?- pregunte con voz aterciopelada. Ella me abrazo escondiendo su pequeña y frágil carita en mi pecho.

-Es... una historia... -_ Larga_ termino en su mente. -Se lo que soy, se el porque, pero mami no tiene que saberlo.

Parecía que hablaba como si fuera un adulto. Las palabras eran tan claras y correctas. Su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada, me enteraría de lo que ella quisiera.

'_Se lo que soy, se el porque'_ esa frase no dejaba de darme vueltas por la cabeza. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Mami...-empezó Dulce- Cuando tu...- mis ojos se entristecieron al igual que los de ella- Yo siempre supe que fue porque la querías... yo se que no fue a propósito- trato de calmarme- Mami... mami ya estaba embarazada.

Me congele. ¿Cómo que estaba embarazada? Entonces... ¡No! Quite esa idea de mi cabeza. Bella jamás me había sido infiel, eso lo sabía, pero entonces...

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo tiempo. Al parecer Dulce se dio cuenta de que yo necesitaba procesar esa información, que tenía que entender sus palabras...

_**-JASPER POV-**_

-No puede ser- dijo Alice de repente.

Se deshizo de mi abrazo y se sentó en la cama mirando fuera de la ventana. Sabía que algo había visto.

Me acomode a su lado lentamente. Habíamos estado gran parte de la noche acostados, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, _durmiendo. _

Esta reacción no solo fue un sobresalto de su mente sino también de sus emociones. Sentía como iban a mil sin decidirse. Sentía por un lado la alegría, por otro la angustia y el horror. Me estaba volviendo loco, hacía poco que había estabilizado sus emociones y ahora eran un caos.

-Tenemos que irnos- musito al cabo de unos minutos sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

Instantáneamente un gruñido salio de mi pecho creyendo que Ben era el que se aproximaba, por que si era así no saldría vivo.

-No es él- contesto Alice volteando a verme. Obviamente había entendido mi reacción- Dulce se lo contará.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué iba a contar? ¿Acaso se lo diría a Bella? ¿O era otra cosa? Odiaba cuando Alice no soltaba toda la información de una, me ponía de los nervios.

-No comprendo- le expliqué, incitándole a que continuara.

Se levanto y tomo su chaqueta. Yo la seguí con la mirada, cada movimiento que hacía, desde mi lugar. Me estaba confundiendo.

-Vamos, Jazz- me dijo tirando de mí para levantarme de la cama. Me tendió una chaqueta. Le replique con la mirada, no iba a enfermarme.

Alice se río.

-No seas tonto, amor- me dijo con una sonrisa de burla- Se que no te enfermaras- Sonreí, lo había visto. La idea de decirlo en voz alta paso tan solo dos segundos por mi mente, pero eran suficientes para que Alice lo viera.- Es solo que para los humanos hace muchísimo frío creo que estaríamos locos en salir con remera de manga corta.

Le di un corto beso y me la coloque. La ayude a colocarse la suya y me dirigí a la puerta con paso humano. Hacía tan solo unos años odiaba este paso, ahora que me la pasaba con Bella y Dulce, me había acostumbrado.

Antes de llegar a la manija Alice ya estaba frente a mi.

-Por la ventana- me dijo.

_-¿Edward?_

Escuche la vocecita de Dulce llamando a mi hermano. Asentí y salimos por la ventana como verdaderos fugitivos. Corrimos tomados de la mano por el callejón a nuestra normal velocidad hasta detenernos al principio de la calle principal.

Estaba casi desierta, era demasiado tarde para los humanos, solo quedaban los borrachos o algunos que recién salían-o entraban- a clubs nocturnos.

Caminos un largo rato, no quería presionar a Alice para que me lo contase, pero tenía gran curiosidad.

Nos detuvimos casi a unos 40 cuadras del hotel y nos sentamos en el porsch de una casa.  
-Dulce le va a contar a Edward todo-

¿Qué era todo? No dije nada, quería que continuara.

-Dulce sabe porque Ben no la pudo matar...- dijo apretando más fuerte mi mano. En mi mente cruzo la idea de tranquilizarla con la ayuda de mi don, pero no lo hice. Se iba a enfadar.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Edward es el padre de Dulce...

-¿Qué es qué?- grite después de minutos en silencio.

Alice me había tirado la noticia de forma un tanto brusca... era la primera vez que me arrepentía de saber lo que Alice sabía. ¿Cómo qué era hija de Edward? No podía ser...

1) porque no podemos tener hijos...

2) Si había pasado ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente?

La había abandonado por segunda vez, la había condenado a una vida de dolor y encima la había dejado embarazada. Ben iba a morir primero-lentamente y muy doloroso- pero mi hermano le seguía.

-Jazz, tranquilízate...- me pidió Alice abrazándome ¿Cómo podría?- Deja de pensar en matar a Edward- me regaño.

Me sentí un tanto avergonzado por ello, pero aún así las ideas parecían no querer abandonar mi mente. Sabía que lastimaría a toda la familia, a Bella, a Dulce y a... Alice.

Bueno la opción de matarlo no era buena, era mucho peor que dejarlo con _vida_, Esme no lo soportaría, Bella no se volvería a reponer, Dulce se quedaría sin _padre_, Carlisle me cortaría el cuello y Alice sufriría muchísimo. Quizás jamás me perdone.

-No...-dijo Alice- No te perdonaría- lo había visto. Su tono de voz sonaba divertido por lo que sabía que no lo haría, pero las ganas seguían allí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunte a Alice después de que me había calmado.

-Esperar- dijo sabiendo a lo que me refería. Bella. No podíamos decírselo, ya tenía  
demasiado, demasiada información junta. En un día teníamos que partir, en un tiempo /por más que lo pospongamos años/ debíamos decirlo lo que Alice y Edward habían encontrado, y ahora debía enterarse que Dulce no era hija de quién creía.

Aunque la noticia no era tan mala, era dura. Enterarse que no era la hija de Ben no sería fácil, aunque si mejor. Era mejor saber que algo tan lindo como dulce no tenía nada que ver con aquel hombre, si es que merecía tal nombre.

-¿No sabes como lo tomará?- pregunte.

-No- negó mi esposa- No hemos decidido cuando decírselo, por lo que no tendré respuesta hasta el momento, por lo que hay que esperar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

Era una pregunta sin lógica, era obvio que no lo estaba podía sentirlo, pero no quería presionarla por lo que me pareció mejor preguntar. su mirada era perdida, y sus emociones volvían a estar como antes, un caos.

-Oh, Jazz- musito, sollozando sin lágrimas.

La acomodé en mi regazo y ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Shh, amor- trate de calmarla- todo saldrá bien al final, ya verás- trate de infundirle ánimos, aunque ni yo mismo creyera esas palabras.

-Jazz, ¿Cómo saldrá bien? Debemos huir todo el tiempo, no se como vamos... Bella... el bebé... es horrible, Jazz- se quebró.

La abrase más fuerte. Tenía razón había que acabar con aquella basura pero de forma que Bella y Dulce no se vieran implicadas, cosa que aún no lográbamos resolver: por eso Ben seguía vivo y nosotros huyendo.

Cuando Alice al fin tuviese una visión en donde Bella y Dulce no se vieran implicadas Ben estaría acabado de la forma más cruel que se nos ocurra. Y ya tenía bastantes ideas barajadas, sólo era faltar sacar la carta correcta.

Continuamos en la calle hasta que las luces de un nuevo día nos avisaron que debíamos volver.

En absoluto silencio, levante a mi amor y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el callejón, para poder llegar a la ventana de nuestra habitación.

-YA- dijo Alice cuando me acostaba junto a ella en la cama.

-¿El que, amor?-pregunte confuso.

-Ya Edward le creyó a Dulce- dijo con una sonrisa.

Intente devolverle una igual, pero digamos que soy malo para fingir. Seguía sin gustarme la idea de que Edward fuese su padre, me tomaría tiempo aceptarlo. Aunque debo admitir que me tranquiliza, además de las razones obvias, ahora era mi sobrina de titulo.

_**- EDWARD POV-**_

-Dulce, eso es imposible a no ser que ella... pero se que no lo hizo- le expliqué.  
Me había dicho lo que creí entender. Eso era imposible, aunque seria hermoso... ¡Basta Edward! me grite en mi mente ¡Es imposible!.

Dulce se río suavemente pero fue suficiente para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Ningún vampiro había estado con una humana...- me explico Dulce, como si fuese una profesora. Me reí. Aunque lo supiera todo y viviera en este infierno seguía siendo una pequeña- La vampiras no pueden tener bebes, los vampiros si- dijo sonriéndome. No comprendí. No porque no fueran entendibles sus palabras sino que no entendía hasta donde quería llegar- Mami quedo embarazada una semana antes de que te fueras- comenzó de nuevo y yo me volví a tensar- El proceso hubiera durado más de un año pero Ben lo altero todo, haciendo que mami quedase embarazada de el. Eso hizo que naciéramos al mismo tiempo.

Después de esa explicación no era capaz de decir nada. La teoría no era ilógica, eso contestaría varias dudas, como... ¿Cómo era que Dulce no había muerto después de todos los intentos de Ben? Gruñí despacio ante aquel recordatorio.

Dulce me miraba expectante pero yo aún no podía decir nada.

No estaba seguro, pero me parecía que las luces del nuevo día comenzaban a salir.

-No lo crees- rompió el silencio Dulce, con voz desilusionada y tr¡ste.

-No, no es eso- replique tratando de calmarla. Aunque no era mentira- Solo... ¿Mami te lo contó?- pregunte.

-No- negó- Sólo lo se... ¿Me crees?

Su pregunta era extraña, por una parte le creía o era el deseo de que fuese mi hija que lo hacia, pero por otra parte no sabía que pensar...

-¿Y?-pregunto impaciente después de un gran tiempo de silencio.

¿Qué contestarle? Ahora tenía que pensar...

-AHHHHHHHHHH-

El grito de Bella nos sobresalto. Alice en un cerrar de ojos ya estaba con Dulce en brazos y Jasper ya estaba entrando en la habitación.

Gruñí. Ella era mi novia, mi amor, yo debía calmarla no el. Deje de pensar en mis celos y corrí a velocidad vampiriza hasta colocarme junto a Jasper muy cerca de Bella.

Estaba sentada, híper ventilando y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Se escuchaban sus sollozos, realmente el sueño o lo que fuera que la había asustado había sido duro.

Sin más esperas, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado para acomodarla sobre mi regazo y acomodarla en mi gélido pecho.

Bella no se movió, dejo que la acomodase pero no dijo nada, siguió llorando, soltado toda la agonía que yo le había provocado por segunda vez.

-Bella, Bella- dije en su oído, tratando de calmarla.

-¡Mami!- grito Dulce desde la sala, podía escuchar sus sollozos y como Alice trataba de calmarla. Estaba seguro de que Dulce sabía que era lo que le pasaba a mi ángel.

Bella no dejo de llorar en ningún momento, su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada y temía que de tantos nervios se ahogara.

Levante la cabeza para dejar de ver a mi amor, y le lance una mirada a Jasper quien se materia de pie frente a nosotros, sabía que a pesar de mirarnos estaba prestando atención a la conversación que mi hermana y mi hija llevaban.

Si había dicho bien, hija. Era verdad Dulce era mi hija.

Jasper pareció racionar y comenzó a lanzar olas de calma, no me dedique mirarlo para descifrar que era lo que Bella sentía, me importaba mas calmarla.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello hasta su espalda con manos ansiosa.

Después de unos minutos, las olas que Jasper lanzaba hicieron efecto Bella comenzó a respirar calmadamente de nuevo. Aunque sus sollozos no cesaron.

-Bella, amor- le dije mientras besaba su frente y la abrazaba mas fuerte apretándola a mi pecho- shh, tranquila... estoy aquí... todo estará bien... ya veras...- probé.

En ese momento Bella pareció volver y se abrazo a mí en busca de consuelo.

-Ay, Edward- sollozo, con voz quebrada- es horrible...

-¿que cosa, amor?- trate de infundirle ánimos para que me contará lo que la tenía tan mal.

-Ben- musito aquel nombre que me quemaba, que hacía que mis instintos asesinos salieran a luz- ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Por qué lo mato?-

Junto con Jasper nos tensamos. Lo sabía, de alguna forma Bella se lo sabía. Ahora entendí su reacción, entendía a Dulce...

Ahora no había nada que me detuviese a matar a Ben en la primera que lo encuentre.

_**-Alice POV-**_

-¿Edward le cree?- pregunto Jasper.

Después de que llegamos de al hotel nos acostamos en la cama en silencio. Podía sentir a Jazz demasiado tenso sin necesidad de tener sus poderes. Todos estos años al lado de Bella habían hecho que pudiera manejar sus emociones y las de los demás de forma increíble. Sentía como Jazz trataba calmarme con su poder al mismo tiempo que el sentía otras emociones.

Era, creo, la primera vez que sentía su poder sobre mi y no me quejaba. Mi agonía había sobrepasado todas las barreras. Estaba fuera de control y aunque quería descargarme, una parte de mi deseaba, necesitaba un descanso de tanto dolor.

- No esta seguro- le conteste- Quiere créele el hecho de pensar que podría ser su hija le encanta pero por otro lado esta el hecho de que lo cree imposible... al fin de cuentas creo que le creerá- conteste abrazándome mas a él.

Jasper dibujaba circulitos en mi espalda con sus dedos, mientras pensaba. Sabía que no me creía, a pesar de ser una buena mentirosa el era el único que no se las creía me conocía demasiado bien.

No le había mentido a decir verdad, tan solo había editado la información para no alterarlo más de lo necesario. Ya tenía bastante con las emociones de todos los presentes y con las de él mismo como para proporcionarle otra a la cual controlar.

Un día de estos iba a explotar, no lo dudaba... aún sin una visión que lo confirmase lo sabía.

-Amor, no me mientas- me regaño besando mis cabellos- ¿Qué ocultas?-

Suspiré. Era obvio que lo preguntaría.

-Edward si le creyera- conteste- Aunque no esta seguro de muchas cosas y cree que es mas las ganas de que sea su hija que nada... debe admitir que las palabras de Dulce contestan mas que la mitad de nuestras dudas...-

-Tienes razón- dijo resignado, abrazándome mas fuerte.

Pasamos unos minutos más en silencio. El seguía acariciándome, en un intento de no prestar atención a la conversación que se llevaba en la sala y yo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días.

De un momento a otro mis ojos se clavaron en el vacío y me tense. Una visión había llegado a mí.

Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y me incorporo para calmarme y saber que sucedía.

-Alice, amor ¿Qué viste?

-No puede ser- susurre temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella- logre articular.

-Alice, por favor dime que sucede...

-Bella lo sabe.

Jasper se tenso conmigo al darse cuenta a lo que me refería. De alguna forma Bella sabía lo que nosotros no podíamos decirle... Bella sabía lo que no debía.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto Jazz asustado.

-No lo sé. Aún no ha despertado, no lo ha pensado...-

-¿Hay forma de decirle que solo un sueño?- pregunto mi esposo esperanzado.

Cerré los ojos para ver si lo podía encontrar. No tarde mucho en abrirlos para dar mi noticia.

-No- conteste con miedo- no hay forma de que se lo crea... lo sabe Jazz- solloce nuevamente sin lágrimas. Fui acomodada en su pecho al instante, protegida por sus brazos y consolada por su ser.

Esta vez no sentí sus poderes tratando de ayudarme, el estaba como yo.

-¡AHHHHH!- escuchamos el grito de Bella.

Instantáneamente nos levantamos de un salto.

-Diablos- musite inconcientemente- se despertó antes- continúe a velocidad vampirica.

Salimos de la habitación lo más rápido posible, me dirigí sin dudar al sofá para tomar a Dulce en mis brazos y dejar a Edward ir con Bella.

Sabía que era una cobarde por dejar a mi hermano y a mi esposo cargar con todo aquel dolor, siendo yo la que lo había descubierto antes, siendo yo la culpable de haber encontrado tal agonía.

-¡Mami!- grito Dulce tratando de librarse de mis brazos. Estaba demasiado asustada por el grito de su madre.

-Shh, Dulce- le dije tratando de que no se cayera de mis brazos- mami esta con Edward y el tío Jazz... tranquila...

Quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía mentirle al fin y al cabo si lo hacía no serviría de nada. Mi ahijada se enteraría.

Dulce paso sus manos por mi cuello abrazándose a mi. Me senté en el sofá tratando de consolarla y al mismo tiempo a mi.

Sentí las lágrimas de mi ahijada caer por mi cuello. Ella, al igual que yo, lo sabía.  
-Mami no puede saberlo... mami...- sollozo Dulce.

La acomode en mis brazos de forma que pudira ver su tierna e inocente carita. Mi corazón se partío al verla, estaba tan asustada, tan dolida...

No volvío a decirme nada y yo tampoco se lo pedía. Al igual que yo trataba de no escuchar la conversación que había en la habitación continua... al igual que yo tarareaba la nana que Edward le había hecho a mi hermana.

En poco tiempo su respiración se desacelero hasta que cayo en un sueño profundo sobre mis brazos... En esos momentos desee poder dormir como ella, desee lo que jamás había hecho: desaparecer de la realidad.

_**-Jacob Black POV-**_

-¿Entonces ¿Es cierto?- le pregunte a Sam.

Hacía tan sólo tres días que Bella había huido con mi ahijada y los chupasangres. Desde entonces la llegada de unos nuevos vampiros nos mantenía a todos preocupados. Esto me parecía demasiado extraño. En el mismo momento en que los Cullen se iban llegaban otros los cuales tenía entendido que no eran _vegetarianos_, los cuales eran una amenaza...

-si- asintió Sam. Nosotros éramos los únicos que estábamos en el bosque pero la conversación era medida por nuestras mentes.

-Jake... hay problemas más graves que solamente su presencia- me dijo Embry.

-¿A qué se debe?- quise saber mientras salíamos corriendo los dos para Forks, en busca de rastros. Los demás se encontraban playa abajo analizando las huellas encontradas.

-Ben...- dijo Quil.

Unos tremendos gruñidos salieron de mi pecho. ¿A qué se debía la aparición del mal nacido del esposo de _mi amiga_?

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunte en mi mente tratando de bloquear las múltiples formas de matarlo.

-Por alguna razón...-comenzó Clearwater- esta con ellos...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grite no solo en mi mente, esta vez un aullido de ira escapo de mi boca.

-Siguen a Bella- comento Leah con desprecio. Aún no le caí muy bien Bella, y yo la odiaba por ello.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunte irritado.

-Esto... Jacob es lo único que sabemos por el momento... y creo que es más que suficiente como para que pongas en alerta a los chupasangres que están con Dulce y Bella...- como siempre Sam había hablado con sabiduría y tratando de calmarme aunque no lo logra ni por asomo.

-Es verdad... ¿Saben...?

-Si- me corto Sam sabiendo a donde quería llegar- Ben sabe de los Cullen, sabe ahora la verdad sobre Dulce, lo sabe todo y busca matar a Bella- dijo lentamente tratando de no alterarme más de lo que estaba. ¡Error! Ahora Ben no se iba a salir con la suya, ahora que lo sabía todo iba a proteger a Bella, iba a salvar a mi ahijada, iba a matar a Ben.

-¿Qué verdad sobre Dulce?- pregunte al tiempo que sus palabras tomaban sentido para mí.

-Esto... veras Jacob, nosotros... bueno tú sabes hace poco que no enteramos...

-¡HABLA!- le obligue a Sam alterado en ese momento me di cuento de que todos nos daban privacidad.

-Dulce es hija de Edward- dijo con miedo. No eran sus pensamientos los que hablaban, era su voz humana, el también había salido de fase.

-¿¡Qué?!- grite también yo saliendo de fase. Había aprendido a controlar mi licantropía casi a la perfección, y sabía que estando alterado como lo estaba en aquel momento debía salir de fase sino quería matar a todos. -¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunte- ¿Bella se los dijo?

-Bella no lo sabe- contesto Sam sentándose en un tronco caído.

-Entonces que les hace pensar que Dulce es...

-La médium llamo- me informo- nos contó que Dulce lo sabía, que ella es mitad chupasangres mitad humana... ellos saben algo más que no nos dijeron...

-¿Por qué te llamo a ti y no a mí?- pregunte irritado, caminando de un lado a otro bajo la mirada de mi amigo.

-Lo hizo- me explico- pero no contestaste el teléfono por lo que se comunico conmigo para que te pase la información, según ella era algo que debías saber...

-¿Qué más dijo?- pregunte con violencia.

-Que te llamará a las 10 de la noche para saber si puedes ir con ellos, Bella te necesita y ellos deben explicarte cosas que no quisieron contarme...

-¿Te dio un número?

-Su celular- me dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

Esperé. Saco un papel arrugado y me lo tendió.

-Ese es el número.

Lo tomé y saqué mi celular para marcar el número de la sanguijuela.

-¡Chucho!- grito Alice.

-Dime...- dije ahorrándome toda cordialidad.

-Estamos en Seattle, en un hotel de escondido… ¿Puede venir?- me pregunto.

-Obviamente- contesté.

-Bien, avísale a Summer y a Tomas, en lo posible pídeles que no salgan de La Push y que alguno de tus amigos licántropos estén cuidándolos…- me advirtió. Me tense, ahora que iba a suceder- No es por nada en especial- continuo, sabiendo como estaba, seguramente se lo imaginaba- Ben y los otros van a llegar mañana a La Push buscándote- me comento- no veo que les suceda nada malo a ellos, pero nunca se sabe… Esa basura es tan  
impredecible, es mejor que alguien los vigile sólo por si acaso-

-De acuerdo.

-Cuando llegues a Seattle llámame para poder darte la dirección de en donde nos encontramos, ahora no es seguro.

-De acuerdo- asentí- ¿está Bella por allí?- pregunte. Me moría de ganas de escucharla, de saber que estaba bien.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento no puede atender a nadie…

-¿qué sucedió?- pregunte al darme cuenta de su tono de voz.

-Nada que puede contarte ahora, cuando llegues te enterarás- me prometió.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y Dulce?- probé. Al menos tenía derecho a saber que estaban bien, después de haber pasado estos días de tensión sin tener noticias de ellas, merecía algo a cambio ¿No?

-Lo siento, esta dormida.

-Oh- dije abatido, era hora de rendirse- De acuerdo, nos vemos en unas horas-

Colgué el teléfono y me enfrente a mi amigo.

-Tranquilo- me calmo con una sonrisa, obviamente había oído la conversación y sabía que iba a pedirle- los cuidaremos, vete en paz. Si algo sucede, cosa que dudo te avisaremos- prometió.

-¡Gracias!- grite al mismo momento que entraba en fase para poder correr a una velocidad que me haría llegar a mi casa en tan sólo segundos.

Ahora debía despedirme…

_**-Alice POV-**_

-¿Edward le cree?- pregunto Jasper.

Después de que llegamos de al hotel nos acostamos en la cama en silencio. Podía sentir a Jazz demasiado tenso sin necesidad de tener sus poderes. Todos estos años al lado de Bella habían hecho que pudiera manejar sus emociones y las de los demás de forma increíble. Sentía como Jazz trataba calmarme con su poder al mismo tiempo que el sentía otras emociones.

Era, creo, la primera vez que sentía su poder sobre mi y no me quejaba. Mi agonía había sobrepasado todas las barreras. Estaba fuera de control y aunque quería descargarme, una parte de mi deseaba, necesitaba un descanso de tanto dolor.

- No esta seguro- le conteste- Quiere créele el hecho de pensar que podría ser su hija le encanta pero por otro lado esta el hecho de que lo cree imposible... al fin de cuentas creo que le creerá- conteste abrazándome mas a él.

Jasper dibujaba circulitos en mi espalda con sus dedos, mientras pensaba. Sabía que no me creía, a pesar de ser una buena mentirosa el era el único que no se las creía me conocía demasiado bien.

No le había mentido a decir verdad, tan solo había editado la información para no alterarlo más de lo necesario. Ya tenía bastante con las emociones de todos los presentes y con las de él mismo como para proporcionarle otra a la cual controlar.

Un día de estos iba a explotar, no lo dudaba... aún sin una visión que lo confirmase lo sabía.

-Amor, no me mientas- me regaño besando mis cabellos- ¿Qué ocultas?-

Suspiré. Era obvio que lo preguntaría.

-Edward si le creyera- conteste- Aunque no esta seguro de muchas cosas y cree que es mas las ganas de que sea su hija que nada... debe admitir que las palabras de Dulce contestan mas que la mitad de nuestras dudas...

-Tienes razón- dijo resignado, abrazándome mas fuerte.

Pasamos unos minutos más en silencio. El seguía acariciándome, en un intento de no prestar atención a la conversación que se llevaba en la sala y yo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días.

De un momento a otro mis ojos se clavaron en el vacío y me tense. Una visión había llegado a mí.

Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y me incorporo para calmarme y saber que sucedía.

-Alice, amor ¿Qué viste?

-No puede ser- susurre temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella- logre articular.

-Alice, por favor dime que sucede...

-Bella lo sabe.

Jasper se tenso conmigo al darse cuenta a lo que me refería. De alguna forma Bella sabía lo que nosotros no podíamos decirle... Bella sabía lo que no debía.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto Jazz asustado.

-No lo sé. Aún no ha despertado, no lo ha pensado...-

-¿Hay forma de decirle que solo un sueño?- pregunto mi esposo esperanzado.

Cerré los ojos para ver si lo podía encontrar. No tarde mucho en abrirlos para dar mi noticia.

-No- conteste con miedo- no hay forma de que se lo crea... lo sabe Jazz- solloce nuevamente sin lágrimas. Fui acomodada en su pecho al instante, protegida por sus brazos y consolada por su ser.

Esta vez no sentí sus poderes tratando de ayudarme, el estaba como yo.

-¡AHHHHH!- escuchamos el grito de Bella.

Instantáneamente nos levantamos de un salto.

-Diablos- musite inconcientemente- se despertó antes- continúe a velocidad vampirica.

Salimos de la habitación lo más rápido posible, me dirigí sin dudar al sofá para tomar a Dulce en mis brazos y dejar a Edward ir con Bella.

Sabía que era una cobarde por dejar a mi hermano y a mi esposo cargar con todo aquel dolor, siendo yo la que lo había descubierto antes, siendo yo la culpable de haber encontrado tal agonía.

-¡Mami!- grito Dulce tratando de librarse de mis brazos. Estaba demasiado asustada por el grito de su madre.

-Shh, Dulce- le dije tratando de que no se cayera de mis brazos- mami esta con Edward y el tío Jazz... tranquila...

Quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía mentirle al fin y al cabo si lo hacía no serviría de nada. Mi ahijada se enteraría.

Dulce paso sus manos por mi cuello abrazándose a mi. Me senté en el sofá tratando de consolarla y al mismo tiempo a mi.

Sentí las lágrimas de mi ahijada caer por mi cuello. Ella, al igual que yo, lo sabía.  
-Mami no puede saberlo... mami...- sollozo Dulce.

La acomode en mis brazos de forma que pudira ver su tierna e inocente carita. Mi corazón se partío al verla, estaba tan asustada, tan dolida...

No volvío a decirme nada y yo tampoco se lo pedía. Al igual que yo trataba de no escuchar la conversación que había en la habitación continua... al igual que yo tarareaba la nana que Edward le había hecho a mi hermana.

En poco tiempo su respiración se desacelero hasta que cayo en un sueño profundo sobre mis brazos... En esos momentos desee poder dormir como ella, desee lo que jamás había hecho: desaparecer de la realidad.

_**-Jacob Black POV-**_

-¿Entonces ¿Es cierto?- le pregunte a Sam.

Hacía tan sólo tres días que Bella había huido con mi ahijada y los chupasangres. Desde entonces la llegada de unos nuevos vampiros nos mantenía a todos preocupados. Esto me parecía demasiado extraño. En el mismo momento en que los Cullen se iban llegaban otros los cuales tenía entendido que no eran _vegetarianos_, los cuales eran una amenaza...

-si- asintió Sam. Nosotros éramos los únicos que estábamos en el bosque pero la conversación era medida por nuestras mentes.

-Jake... hay problemas más graves que solamente su presencia- me dijo Embry.

-¿A qué se debe?- quise saber mientras salíamos corriendo los dos para Forks, en busca de rastros. Los demás se encontraban playa abajo analizando las huellas encontradas.

-Ben...- dijo Quil.

Unos tremendos gruñidos salieron de mi pecho. ¿A qué se debía la aparición del mal nacido del esposo de _mi amiga_?

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunte en mi mente tratando de bloquear las múltiples formas de matarlo.

-Por alguna razón...-comenzó Clearwater- esta con ellos...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grite no solo en mi mente, esta vez un aullido de ira escapo de mi boca.

-Siguen a Bella- comento Leah con desprecio. Aún no le caí muy bien Bella, y yo la odiaba por ello.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunte irritado.

-Esto... Jacob es lo único que sabemos por el momento... y creo que es más que suficiente como para que pongas en alerta a los chupasangres que están con Dulce y Bella...- como siempre Sam había hablado con sabiduría y tratando de calmarme aunque no lo logra ni por asomo.

-Es verdad... ¿Saben...?

-Si- me corto Sam sabiendo a donde quería llegar- Ben sabe de los Cullen, sabe ahora la verdad sobre Dulce, lo sabe todo y busca matar a Bella- dijo lentamente tratando de no alterarme más de lo que estaba. ¡Error! Ahora Ben no se iba a salir con la suya, ahora que lo sabía todo iba a proteger a Bella, iba a salvar a mi ahijada, iba a matar a Ben.

-¿Qué verdad sobre Dulce?- pregunte al tiempo que sus palabras tomaban sentido para mí.

-Esto... veras Jacob, nosotros... bueno tú sabes hace poco que no enteramos...

-¡HABLA!- le obligue a Sam alterado en ese momento me di cuento de que todos nos daban privacidad.

-Dulce es hija de Edward- dijo con miedo. No eran sus pensamientos los que hablaban, era su voz humana, el también había salido de fase.

-¿¡Qué?!- grite también yo saliendo de fase. Había aprendido a controlar mi licantropía casi a la perfección, y sabía que estando alterado como lo estaba en aquel momento debía salir de fase sino quería matar a todos. -¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunte- ¿Bella se los dijo?

-Bella no lo sabe- contesto Sam sentándose en un tronco caído.

-Entonces que les hace pensar que Dulce es...

-La médium llamo- me informo- nos contó que Dulce lo sabía, que ella es mitad chupasangres mitad humana... ellos saben algo más que no nos dijeron...

-¿Por qué te llamo a ti y no a mí?- pregunte irritado, caminando de un lado a otro bajo la mirada de mi amigo.

-Lo hizo- me explico- pero no contestaste el teléfono por lo que se comunico conmigo para que te pase la información, según ella era algo que debías saber...

-¿Qué más dijo?- pregunte con violencia.

-Que te llamará a las 10 de la noche para saber si puedes ir con ellos, Bella te necesita y ellos deben explicarte cosas que no quisieron contarme...

-¿Te dio un número?

-Su celular- me dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

Esperé. Saco un papel arrugado y me lo tendió.

-Ese es el número.

Lo tomé y saqué mi celular para marcar el número de la sanguijuela.

-¡Chucho!- grito Alice.

-Dime...- dije ahorrándome toda cordialidad.

-Estamos en Seattle, en un hotel de escondido… ¿Puede venir?- me pregunto.

-Obviamente- contesté.

-Bien, avísale a Summer y a Tomas, en lo posible pídeles que no salgan de La Push y que alguno de tus amigos licántropos estén cuidándolos…- me advirtió. Me tense, ahora que iba a suceder- No es por nada en especial- continuo, sabiendo como estaba, seguramente se lo imaginaba- Ben y los otros van a llegar mañana a La Push buscándote- me comento- no veo que les suceda nada malo a ellos, pero nunca se sabe… Esa basura es tan  
impredecible, es mejor que alguien los vigile sólo por si acaso-

-De acuerdo.

-Cuando llegues a Seattle llámame para poder darte la dirección de en donde nos encontramos, ahora no es seguro.

-De acuerdo- asentí- ¿está Bella por allí?- pregunte. Me moría de ganas de escucharla, de saber que estaba bien.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento no puede atender a nadie…

-¿qué sucedió?- pregunte al darme cuenta de su tono de voz.

-Nada que puede contarte ahora, cuando llegues te enterarás- me prometió.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y Dulce?- probé. Al menos tenía derecho a saber que estaban bien, después de haber pasado estos días de tensión sin tener noticias de ellas, merecía algo a cambio ¿No?

-Lo siento, esta dormida.

-Oh- dije abatido, era hora de rendirse- De acuerdo, nos vemos en unas horas-

Colgué el teléfono y me enfrente a mi amigo.

-Tranquilo- me calmo con una sonrisa, obviamente había oído la conversación y sabía que iba a pedirle- los cuidaremos, vete en paz. Si algo sucede, cosa que dudo te avisaremos- prometió.

-¡Gracias!- grite al mismo momento que entraba en fase para poder correr a una velocidad que me haría llegar a mi casa en tan sólo segundos.

Ahora debía despedirme…

_**-Edward POV-**_

-Bella- la llamo mi hermano sentándose en la cama enfrente nuestro.

Mi ángel se negó a mirarlo, seguía sollozando. La presión de sus manos en mi camisa aumentaba con cada segundo, sabía que lo sabía lo que no debía, ¿Cómo? En ese momento era lo único que no me importaba. Jasper me había contado en su mente sobre la visión de Alice, en que estábamos acertados en lo que suponíamos... pero que no iba a haber forma de despistarla... Aún así lo íbamos a intentar, no perdíamos nada con hacerlo, aunque cuando tuviésemos que decir -en algún futuro lejano- se enfadaría por haberle mentido, y tendría que volver a sufrir...

Ok, la idea de mentirle no era muy buena, pero ¿Qué hacer? Ya tenía bastantes problemas con saber que ese mal nacido de su esposo las siguiera, era injusto darle más nervios por algo que por el momento no iba al caso.

-Bella- volvió a probar- ¿qué paso?- pregunto retorciendo las palabras, me daba cuenta de que no quería saberlo, aunque lo sabía mejor que ella. Negué su mente, sólo quería saber sobre mi amor.

-Lo saben- nos acuso entre sollozos.

-Amor...- mi voz se quebró, algo que obviamente me había delatado.

-¿Po-por qué n-n-no me lo dijeron?- continúo.

-Bella, ¿Qué es lo que no te dijimos?- pregunto Jasper. Era la primera vez desde mi llegada que se lo agradecía-su presencia- controlaba muy bien sus emociones, podía hablar y dejar que yo consolé a mi Bella.

-Yo... el... mi bebe...- se quebró y yo con ella.

No pudo terminar ninguna frase, pero los dos le entendimos más de lo que queríamos.

-Ay Edward, ¿Por qué mato al bebe?

Paso sus manos por mi cuello y escondió su rostro en mi hombro, par seguir llorando.

Seguí acariciando su cabello mientras escondía mi cara en su cabeza.

_-No esta enfadada, no se va a enojar por ocultárselo, pero Edward me preocupa. Esta destrozada, en todo este tiempo ha sido fuerte su agonía pero esto supera todas las barreras, siente como si se quisiera matar esta vez por todas...-_

¡NO! Bella no se iba a matar, por mas que ahora que lo desease no lo haría, yo no se lo permitiría, no podía perderla para siempre, Dulce no podía quedarse sin una mamá como Bella.

-Amor, no lo se...- dije besando su pelo- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¿Por qué no me lo ibas a decir?-

_-Tranquilo Edward, no debes dar detalles en tu discurso-_

Levante la cabeza para fulminar a mi hermano con la mirada, me arrepentí de pensar en agradecerle su presencia.

-Cielo, no te lo íbamos a ocultar- le dije con voz suave.

_-No claro, que no-_ Esto era el colmo, ¿Qué le pasaba a mi hermano? ¿Debía matarlo o simplemente torturarlo? ¡Torturarlo!

-Pero...- dijo Bella sacándome de la cabeza del idiota de Jasper.

-No queríamos que lo supieras ahora, ya tienes bastante con todo esto... Ay, Bella lo siento tanto...-

-¿Sabes por que lo hizo?- Si claro que lo sabia, para lastimarte amor. No podía decirle eso, pero ¿Qué decirle?

-No lo se, Bella...

-Dulce lo sabe- no era una pregunta.

-Si- asentí, Bella intento decirme algo mas pero nuevamente la agonía la venció y volvió a llorar sobre mi. Me partía verla de esa forma, me partía saber lo que sufría.

-Sabes... Dulce... Ella...

-¿Edward?- me pregunto mi ángel. La verdad había sonado peor que patético, pero no sabía si eso lo había _visto_ o todavía ignoraba el hecho de que Dulce era hija mía.

-Lo siento amor- me disculpe.

-¿Por qué me oculto que estaba embarazada de mellizos?

Uff, no lo sabía.

-No lo sé, cariño.

-Quiero ir a esa casa- Me pidió decidida.

-Bella no creo que sea bueno que entres allí...- Me interrumpió Jasper.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto soltándome para mirarnos a ambos. Sus lágrimas no cesaban, ahora caían en un perfecto silencio desde sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Alce la mano para secárselas, mientras ella cargaba su cabeza ella, me encantaba su piel calida sobre la mía gélida.

-Cielo, la casa fue quemada...- dije.

-Lo se- asintió.

-¿Lo sabes? Pero si estabas dormida...- dijo Jasper.

-¿Estuve allí?-

Levante la mano libre para pegármela en la cara, tenía que abrir la boca. Jasper me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Qué ocultan?- nos interrumpió mi ángel, recostándose sobre mí. Levanto la cabeza se mi mano para apoyarla en mi pecho, acto seguido rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

-Nada, estuviste allí amor. Pero solo unos segundos, apenas nos fuimos se incendio y no sabemos por que-

-Oh- dijo sorprendida por mis palabras- ¿Y el libro?- Me tense.

-Estaba en la casa- Mentí.

-Edward no quiero que le haga daño a Dulce- musito luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Jasper había logrado calmarla, y por fin sus lágrimas habían cesado. Estábamos en la misma posición que antes, callados... Jasper se había ido con Alice para poder recostar a Dulce mientras mi hermana llamaba a chucho, aún no me acostumbraba a esa amistad entre licántropos y vampiros.

-No lo hará, te juro amor ese mal nacido no volverá a tocarlas, no tendrá la oportunidad- mis ultimas palabras salieron más amenazantes de lo que esperaba y Bella se tenso en mis brazos- Lo siento- me disculpe, no era mi intención asustarla, aunque claro había sido sincero.

Seguimos en silencio hasta que volvió a dormirse. Cerré mis ojos en un intento de poder llegar al mismo estado que mi Bella, aunque no lo lograría al menos podía escaparme de la realidad. Sólo faltaban unas horas para volver a huir, en unas horas estaríamos de viaje a Chicago, a mi viejo hogar.

Esto iba a ser mas duro de lo esperado.

**Capitulo ocho: Un viaje de ida y vuela.**

_**-Jasper POV-**_

-Jazz, Jacob llegara en unas horas, hay que preparar todo para irnos cuanto antes- dijo mi esposa acomodándose a mi lado en la cama.

Dulce seguía durmiendo en mis brazos. Se la había sacado antes de que Jacob entendiera, no quería que se despertara en medio de la conversación. Después de todo necesitaba un momento de descanso de tantas emociones juntas, y mi sobrina lo era. En estos momentos estaba metida en una película de sueños felices, lo sentía y yo no podía pedir más... Todos estaban sufriendo, necesitaba sentir algo que no fuera dolor y Dulce lo lograba.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunto Alice preocupada.

Le sonreí tristemente y le tome la mano para acareársela, en un intento de calmar.

-Esta destrozada, sentía como quería... bueno ella- no podía siquiera pronunciarla.

Bella era mi hermana, la amaba, no quería que nada peor le sucediera. Ella debía ser feliz y matarse no era la solución. Aunque pidiésemos convertirla el dolor seguiría en ella, y no creo que lo tomará muy bien el hecho de seguir viva.

Alice me miraba con tristeza, su mirada me partía. Pasé un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hasta recostarla de forma que su cuerpo estuviese pegado al mío y su cabeza acomodada en mi pecho. Ella me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos en busca de consuelo. Me desgarraba sentir a mi amor de esa forma, tan culpable... tan muerta. Parecía en ocasiones igual a como Bella se sentía, agradecía al cielo que no la superara o, en estos momentos la igualara.

-Quería matarse- sollozo sin lágrimas. Me tense, si mi amada lo había visto, era porque Bella lo había planeado-Lamento no haber estado...

-Shh, amor- le corte- no tienes porque disculparte, Edward esta con ella, va a estar bien.- trate de sonar seguro, de pensar que eso era lo que en realidad iba a suceder, pero no estaba seguro de que supiera mentirme a mi mismo también y mucho menos a Alice.

-No lo se- musito- en momentos pierdo el futuro de Bella. Es extraño Jazz, pero hay veces que no encuentro nada, todo su futuro esta en blanco, como si estuviese buscando el futuro de un fantasma.

-Eso no esta bien- corrobore.

-Lo sé. Jazz, hay algo muy malo con Ben.- volvió a sollozar.

Ese estupido humano estaba causando demasiados problemas, y lo peor… es que le temíamos a un 'humano'. Los seres de la noche no llegábamos a superarlo. Sin duda esto era malo, pero esa ya lo sabíamos… por desgracia.

-Eso no cabe duda- le corte abrazándola de la forma más protectora que pude.

Trate de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella mantenía su vista en Dulce.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo alzando una mano para tapar mejor a Dulce- Cuando estaba hablando con Jacob tuve una visión.- titubeo, como si no estuviera segura de contarme lo que había visto. Era extraño, por lo general ella no dudaba en contarme _todas_ sus visiones. No había secretos entre nosotros.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Ben... ya no esta mas sólo- musito demasiado bajo, incluso para un vampiro.

-No importa sólo serán...

-No- me corto- Él lo sabe.- su voz se oía lejana, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, pero más profundos. Este era el momento en el que maldecía a cualquier ser supremo por no darme el don de Edward.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí confuso. Me estaba perdiendo.

-Esta acompañado de dos vampiros... y sabe lo que son- Ok, ahora entendía.

_Calma, Jasper. Tienes que controlar tus emociones, respira profundo aunque no lo necesites… Cálmate… Ok, ¡A la mierda la calma!  
_  
-¡¿Qué?!- dije con un tono mas alto de voz.

Rápidamente Alice se puso en guardia en cuanto a Dulce, pero no hubo respuesta... se estiro bajo las sabanas antes de murmurar "_Mami te quiero_" y volver a su placido sueño. Era realmente sorprendente el parecido con su madre, hasta en lo de hablar en sueños se parecían.

Alice volvió a mirarme algo más tensa de lo que estaba hacía tan sólo segundos atrás.

-Jasper la buscan. Buscan matarla; los tres- sollozo.

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y yo instintivamente la abrase mas fuerte y la acomode más arriba para poder esconder mi rostro en sus puntiagudos cabellos.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunte luego de un tiempo en silencio.

-No los conozco- confeso- No sé el porque están buscando a Bella, y al igual que Ben quieran matarla.- hizo una pasa, para pensar que era lo que quería decir exactamente.- Jazz tengo miedo, esto cada vez empeorando.

-Lo sé. ¿Crees que serán nuevamente los Vulturis?- pregunte con ira.

-Lo dudo, Aro esta cumpliendo con su promesa, y por el momento nadie involucrado con ellos a sido llamado para alguna tarea... No se me ocurre nadie, Bella no se ha metido con ningún otro clan de vampiros que no fuésemos nosotros, y los Vulturis y el clan de Tanya son los únicos que saben que una humana esta enterada de nuestra naturaleza-

-¿Él clan de Tanya?- estaba confundido. Creía que no tenían ni idea sobre el enamoramiento de Edward y de toda esa cháchara.

-Si, bueno después de que le pedimos ayuda para acabar con los neófitos... En fin Irina nos revelo que Laurent les había comentado sobre la relación de Edward y Bella, pero ellos no pueden ser- afirmo convencida.

Me lo pensé un tiempo, eso era verdad no podrían ser ellos. Más bien no debían.

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía. Alice se había llevado a Dulce a comprar ropa y algo para comer hacía unas dos horas.

Dulce no tardo en despertar después de que Alice me explicase todo. Tuvimos que dejarla ver a Bella un ratito para que se tranquilizara, pero no duro mucho. La sacamos cuando Bella volvió a hablar en sueños, y justamente no eran sueños felices. Alice con la escusa de tranquilizar a su ahijada propuso ir de compras, Dulce tardo en acceder y Alice hacía pucheros casi o más tiernos que los de mi sobrina, era como tener a dos bebes en vez de tener a una de tres añitos con mente privilegiada y a otra de más de 100 años.

Como era costumbre Alice término ganando, y aunque _me moría_de ir de compras me quede para cuando llegara el perro. No sería nada bueno que Bella, Edward y el chucho estuviesen en una misma habitación sin cuidado. Jacob quería matar a mi hermano, y este a el perro...

Bella aún no se levantaba y Edward se negaba a apartarse de su lado.

En ese momento, en el que mi mente se hundía en sus propias cavilaciones el timbre sonó y ese olor asqueroso a perro sucio y mojado llego a mi nariz. Jacob estaba aquí. Ahora empezaba la caza.

---

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto el chucho.

Habían pasado exactamente 20 minutos de su llegada. No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar ya que en el momento en el que nos sentamos en los sofás unos gritos nos interrumpieron.

_Tanto el perro como yo nos pusimos en guardia al oír los gritos de desesperación de mi hermana. Cuando entramos a la habitación Edward estaba colgado de la ventana con más de la mitad de su cuerpo afuera. Jacob y yo comenzamos a buscar rápidamente con la mirada en la habitación para encontrar rápido a Bella, por el momento no habíamos entendido que hacía Edward en aquella posición hasta que ambos notamos que mi hermana no estaba allí. Entonces lo comprendimos._

_Corrimos hasta llegar al lado de Edward quien no se había percatado de nuestra presencia._

_-Bella, amor- hablo Edward con voz extorsionada. Su voz estaba llena de miedo y angustia.  
Me coloque a su lado, para darme cuenta de que mi hermano estaba sosteniendo a Bella, quien se agarraba fuerte de una columna tirando de Edward._

_-¡NO!- grite._

_No podía ser lo que veía. ¿Cómo Edward podía ser tan estupido como para dejarla hacer aquello?_

_-Creo que no es el momento, Jasper- me acuso mi hermano, obviamente leyendo mi mente- ahora no puedo respóndete aquello- dijo rudamente._

_Fruncí el ceño contrariado, no por su repuesta sino por lo que había llevado a que yo pensase aquello. Definitivamente a Edward le fallaban las neuronas mas de lo que imaginaba._

_-Déjame, Edward- suplico mi hermana entre sollozos._

_-Vamos, Bella- pidió el nombrado- ¡Suéltate de allí!_

_-No quiero, por favor suéltame Edward. Si de verdad me amas déjame- continuo insistiendo. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, poner en duda el amor de Edward hacía ella._

_El chucho pareció volver a aparecer, ya que un gruñido enorme salio de su pecho._

_-Amor, por favor no hagas esto..._

_-Bella- le llame- Por favor, Bella, no cometas una insensatez... Dulce se moriría de la angustia- probé._

_Ante mi comentario Bella no dijo nada, apoyo su cabeza en la columna y rápidamente sus sollozos inundaron el ambiente. Aproveche aquella situación para poder tratar de controlar los sentimientos de ella._

_No tarde en lograr el trabajo, y Edward pudo levantarla._

_Bella no dejo de llorar en aquel tiempo, Edward la acunaba en su pecho y ella se aferraba a él._

_El perro lanzaba todo tipo de insultos dirigidos a la insensatez de mi hermano._

_No estoy seguro de cuanto paso hasta que Bella logro dormirse nuevamente en brazos de Edward. Entonces allí comenzó el interrogatorio._

_-¿Cómo lo permitiste?- cuestione._

_-Primero- dijo con voz cruel- Cierra el pico Jacob si no quieres terminar diez metros bajo tierra- le amenazo- y segundo, tendrías que haberla visto Jasper, parecía... poseída- confeso- Estuvo sonámbula un gran rato, dando vueltas por la habitación y pronunciando varias palabras sin sentido, entonces sus ojos se abrieron, no eran los suyos- me explico horrorizado- No era mi Bella, después todo ocurrió muy rápido, grito adolorida para luego caer de espaldas por la ventana. Luego conocen la historia-concluyo._

_-¿Dices poseída?- pregunto Jacob._

_-¿Cómo es posible?- musite._

_-No estoy seguro, pero hay que irnos cuanto antes de aquí. Comienzo a oír la mente de Ben y no me cabe duda de que esto fue alguno de los poderes de sus amigos- dijo con desprecio._

_-Lo sabes- no era una pregunta._

_-Escuche a Alice decírtelo- confeso- y a Jacob pensarlo- acuso al perro de forma burlona. Este en repuesta le dirigió una mirada matadora- No, no puedes acercártele- le impidió Edward sabiendo lo que iba a pedirle._

_-No eres quien para impedirme estar a su lado- le reto el licántropo._

_-Es verdad- admitió Edward- pero en este momento prefieran que no se despierte, ya a tenido bastante y si la movemos no me cabe la menor duda de que despertara.  
Luego de aquella repuesta tuve que sacar al perro de la habitación a la fuerzantes de que se lanzase sobre Edward._

_Después de aquello Alice llamo, ya que obviamente lo había visto todo. Nos aseguro que en 30 minutos llegarían que nos pondría al tanto de todo, y que partiríamos a Chicago_

-Si te refieres al porque de la agonía de Bella, es una historia larga- dije desde mi lugar en la mecedora de la sala.

-La última vez que intento suicidarse había sido culpa de el imbesil de tu hermano, estaba seguro que una vez el regreso aquella agonía no volvería...

-Digamos que con el regreso de mi hermano, también llegaron noticias- pronuncie cada palabra suavemente, aunque bien sabía que Jacob me oiría.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto es duro, pero no hay tiempo para contarte todo asíque iré al punto- dije- Como sabrás Dulce no es hija de Ben- el perro asintió con la cabeza cabreado- pero Ben luego de... tu sabes, dejo embarazada a Bella.

-No comprendo- confeso.

-Bella ya estaba embarazada cuando le conoció, pero Ben hizo que el proceso se acelere y en consecuencia también dejándola embaraza de otro pequeño.

-¿Y dónde esta el? ¿Por qué Bella no me lo dijo antes?- me interrumpió.

-Por que no estaba enterada- conteste con simpleza, Jacob arqueo una ceja- Ben le mantuvo en secreto el hecho de haber estado embarazada de mellizos, por decirlo de alguna forma-

-Si se lo oculto, ¿Qué hizo con él?- se mostraba aparentemente calmado para lo que era el carácter de Jacob, y eso no me gustaba. Cuando reaccionara el torrente de emociones, sería muy potente.

-Bueno esta es la parte dura. Alice y Edward hallaron en nuestra ausencia la casa de Ben a las afueras del pueblo, allí estaban las respuestas. Ben mato al pequeño- Jacob se tenso y pude sentir su furia. Debía admitir que era enorme, ahí estaba lo que había predicho.

-¿Por qué Dulce...?- comenzó, pero no pudo terminarla.

-No pudo, lo intento. Intento matarla al igual que al otro bebe pero no pudo, es por el hecho de ser mitad vampiro, supongo.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- pregunto. Esto parecía una conferencia de prensa luego de un gran crimen resuelto, solo que el nuestro no lo estaba, lo estaría cuando Ben muriera.

-En aquella casa estaba todo, el cuerpo-dije con dolor- un libro que lo rebelaba todo... pudimos salvar toda la evidencia pero la casa fue incendiada sin motivo alguno cuando nos estábamos yendo, aun no sabemos como sucedió.

Jacob parecía querer decir algo pero una hermosa vocecita llego a nosotros.

-¡A mami le va a encantar, tía Alice!- chillo mi sobrina emocionada- Espero que en el avión se despierte.

Solté un risita al oír aquello. Alice y Dulce ya lo sabían todo, nada iba a sorprenderlas.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando a conocer a mi amada llenas de bolsas y a una emocionada Dulce.

Mi sobrina entro corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de Jacob, quienes la esperaban abiertos, mientras yo me dirigía a ayudar a mi esposa.

Le quite la bolsa, y la hice entrar. Estaba asustada, tensa. Al parecer la noticia que debía darnos no le gustaba. Cerré la puerta una vez que entro y nos dirigimos al cuarto en silencio dejando a Dulce y al chucho, solos en la sala.

-Jazz debemos huir ahora mismo, no hay tiempo- susurro Alice al cerrar la puerta.

Alice no necesitaba decirme el porque, yo ya lo sabía muy bien.

Ellos nos estaban buscando...

_**-Bella POV-**_

No sabía exactamente cuanto había dormido, lo que si sabía era que mi cabeza se estaba partiendo del dolor. Trate de moverme para poder acomodarme, pero no logre nada mi cuerpo aún no respondía.

Mi mente vagaba por distintas zonas en busca de lo que había pasado antes de que durmiera, pero lo último que recordaba era como después de haberme enterado que el maldito de Ben había matado a un hijo mío, me había dormido en los brazos de Edward. Sabía que eso no era lo último que me había sucedido, algo faltaba.

Nuevamente intente moverme, entonces me di cuenta que no me encontraba en una cama, sino en unos brazos fuertes. Mi respiración se hizo agitada ¿Si Ben me había encontrado? Bueno de acuerdo eso era ilógico si fuese de esa manera ya estaría muerta ¿Y si lo estaba? Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, sentía como si un colapso nervioso estuviera a punto de darme. No podía dejar a mi bebe, Ben no debía acercarse a Marie por nada del mundo, antes moriría en sus brazos...

-¿Bella?- me llamo una voz aterciopelada.

-¿Mmm?- pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

Unos labios fríos me besaron en la frente haciendo que abriera mis ojos para encontrarme con otros topacios. Suspire tranquilamente. Edward me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida y me levanto para sentarme en su regazo.

Estudie el lugar en el que me encontraba. Fruncí el ceño. Que yo supiera me había dormido en una cama en un hotel de algún lugar de Seattle, no en un auto en el medio de la ruta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte a Edward.

-A Chicago- dijo con voz nostálgica.

Recordé aquel día en el prado donde el me confeso que me amaba y me había contado su historia. Debía ser doloroso volver a su antiguo hogar y no recordar mucho.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla haciéndole saber que estaba con el para lo que necesitase. Edward sonrío ante mi muestra de afecto.

Volví mi vista al interior del auto en el que nos encontrábamos para buscar a mi bebe. Sentía como si fueran años desde que no la veía.

-¿Dónde esta Marie?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Aquí Bella- contesto una voz conocida desde el asiento de adelante.

Me incline para ver a Jasper en el volante con mi bebe en brazos durmiendo. Sonreí, al menos ella allí estaría a salvo, nadie jamás la herirían en sus sueños.

-Hola, dormilona- me saludo Jazz.

-Hola- dije con una sonrisa- Te molestaría...- empecé.

No pude terminar de hablar, ya que Jasper había entendido mi pedido. Soltó una mano del volante y alzo a mi hija sin esfuerzo, para con delicadeza pasármela.

La acune en mis brazos y volví a echarme atrás para inclinar mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward quien nos observaba a ambas con un brillo en los ojos, parecía emocionado y enamorado de la escena. ¿Sabía algo que yo no?

-¿Cómo la han pasado?- le pregunte a Jasper acariciando los cabellos de mi ángel.

La mano de Edward que estaba en mi cintura me apretó más, levante la vista para ver a Edward. Parecía otra vez triste, preocupado... ¿Qué le había pasado a mi hija?

Mis nervios salieron de control.

-Tranquila, Bella- me dijo Jasper- Dulce ha estado bien, fue de compras con Alice.- me explico. Aún no me calmaba ¿Qué más había sucedido?- Edward no esta así por ella, Bella- me explico. Bajando un poco el tono de voz- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me cuestiono.

Nuevamente mi ceño se frunció ante la incomprensión.

-¿El qué?- pregunte.

-Bella, ¿Por qué ayer intentaste matarte? ¿Cómo pensabas abandonar a Dulce, a nosotros?- dijo con voz quebrada. ¿De qué hablaba? Yo no había intentado suicidarme.

-Jazz, ¿De qué hablas?

-Cariño- me llamo mi amor- ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿El qué?

-Bella, ayer intentaste matarte, quisiste tirarte del balcón- dijo melancólico, con voz destrozada.

- Es imposible, Edward- discrepe- Yo no quería matarme, no lo hice...

-No lo recuerda- dijeron Edward y Jasper al unísono.

-Tenía razón, Jasper- le dijo mi ángel.- No era ella, estaban muy cerca...

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte.

-Bella, amor- me dijo acariciándome la cara con manos ansiosas, parecía nervioso- Ben no esta sólo...

-¿A qué te refieres?- temblé.

-Bella, Ben sabe lo que somos. Ben esta con otro de los nuestros- me dijo Jasper lanzando olas de calma.

Por suerte su poder era muy útil. Sus olas me estaban tranquilizando un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Apreté más fuerte a Marie, si Ben estaba con vampiros esto estaba muy mal. Me alejarían de su lado, no podía abandonar a mi bebe.

Una lágrima cayo desde la comisura de mis ojos y Edward me acaricio la cara secándomela.

-Tranquila, amor.- probo- No va a tocarlas, solo intenta hacer esto más difícil... Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestione- no podemos vivir escapando. Nos alcanzaran y me apartarán de mi lado- solloce.

-Bella, no lo harán... además no hay motivos para que aquellos vampiros se acerquen a tí, a no ser...-pensó- ¿Conociste a algún vampiro que nosotros no sepamos?- me pregunto mi _hermano._

Trate de hacer memoria, pero jamás había conocido a otros que a los Cullen, los Vulturis... a Victoria, James y Laurent, pero estos últimos ya estaban muertos.

-No- dije segura depositando un beso en la frente de mi bebe.

-Entonces no hay razones para que se te acerquen- explico- Si es por dinero, podremos ofrecerles más... No creo que haya otra causa, lo que es extraño es que Ben los conozca, que sepa la verdad.

-Tengo miedo- musite.

-Lo sé- contestaron los dos.

No pude evitar soltar una risita, mientras Edward y Jasper se fulminaban con la mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Marie se movió en mis brazos para agarrar mi remera con sus manitos y apretarse más a mí.

Era hermosa mi bebe.

Ella lo era todo.

_**-Edward POV-**_

Bella se había vuelto a dormir, luego de haberse enterado de lo sucedido. No podía entender como podía dormir tanto, era algo inusual en ella.

Dulce aún estaba en sus brazos y mi Bella en los míos.

Desde que habíamos subido al auto había bloqueado todos los pensamientos. Jacob y Alice iban detrás de nosotros en el auto de Bella. Me estaba cansando de escuchar a el perro y a Jasper en contra mío. Sabía que me lo merecía, pero no era el mejor momento para recriminarme todos mis errores.

Por desgracia a mí me había tocado viajar con Jasper, pero al menos había justificativo. Alice había insistido con que nosotros viajásemos con el por si las emociones de mi amada se salían de control.

Mi hermana estaba demasiado preocupada por no poder haber visto a Bella cuando intento suicidarse, aunque ya me había confesado que había ocasiones en que el futuro de mi ángel se desvanecía cosas así no se le escapaban. Estábamos de acuerdo con que _esa_ no había sido mi Bella. Todo daba a que Bella había sido "poseída". La cercanía de Ben y _sus amigos_, que Bella no recordase nada, su comportamiento en aquel momento...

Esto iba a ser difícil. Había logrado que Bella tuviera una vida más cercana a la muerte, todo lo que había hecho para mantenerla alejada de esta se había vuelto en mi contra. Ahora estaba pasando más peligro de lo que había pasado si yo no la hubiese abandonado después. Aún si los Vulturis la convertían y perdía la memoria no habría sufrido tanto como lo había hecho dejándola humana.

Dulce y Bella se movieron al mismo tiempo en mis brazos. No pude evitar soltar una risita, eran iguales... Mi ángel y mi bebe. Por momentos me hacían sentir el hombre-vampiro- más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra; no miento, sobre todo el Universo... Pero mi felicidad duraba tan poco como un segundo al recordar en la situación que nos encontrábamos, y todo por mi culpa.

-Te quiero, mami- murmuro Dulce antes de apretarse más al cuerpo de Bella.

Mi sonrisa se hizo enorme. El brazo que las rodeaba por enzima, lo moví con un suave movimiento para apartar los lacios cabellos de mi hija de la cara.

Bella había hablado poco, había nombrado un par de veces el nombre de su maldito esposo, el miedo que sentía por perder a su bebe y de apartarse de mi. Cada vez que Bella hablaba Jasper soltaba un gruñido.

-Es increíble- musito mi hermano, sacándome de toda cavilación.

-¿El qué?- inquirí incapaz de entrar en su mente para saber a lo que se refería.

-Todo- musito- Bella, Dulce, Jacob, el mal nacido de Ben y la resiente aparición de vampiros en nuestra contra.

-Sabes algo- le acuse.

-No lo sé con certeza, es solo una suposición.- admitió.

-Habla- le incité.

-Los vampiros que están con Ben no creo que lo estén por dinero.

-Yo también lo creo- admití.

-No será fácil sacarlos del camino, más si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas. Si alguno de ellos tiene el _don_ de poseer a alguna persona, no tendremos opciones...

-¿Alguna idea de porque quieren a Bella muerta?- pregunte.

-Millones y una tan probable como la otra- musito.

Esperé en silencio para que continuara. Suspiró.

-La primera que es la más valida... Es que él aquelarre de Tanya tenga que ver, aunque Alice lo descarta-

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-¿Acaso has olvidado a Tanya, Edward?- dijo con sarcasmo. Puse los ojos en blanco- Ella sabe de tu relación con una humana.

-¿Quién se lo dijo?- pregunte.

-Laurent, en su pequeña estancia allí. Es extraño, pero yo creo que la excusa de que no quisieron ayudarnos a combatir no era la principal, sino que era la de ver a Bella muerta. Debes admitir que puedo tener razón, ellas pudieron contratar a alguien para que haga el trabajo sin mancharse las manos-

Lo pensé un momento antes de contestar. Tenía razón, podría ser probable...

-Pero hay dos fracturas en tu teoría- le explique.

-¿Cuáles?- demando saber.

-La primera ¿Cómo supieron que Ben quería encontrar a Bella y su relación con ella?

-Eso ya lo resolví- me interrumpió- Mi suposición es que Tanya investigo en este tiempo todo sobre ella, y cuando vieron que Ben la buscaba supusieron que sería el mejor momento para poner su plan en marcha.

-¿Y con Ben qué harán?- quise saber- Ahora lo sabe todo...

-Supongo que lo mataran cuando no les sea más útil, en mi opinión él debe tener toda la información- ¡Muy bien pensado!

-La otra fractura es ¿Por qué Alice no lo vio?- dije lo más bajo posible.

No quería que se despierten en medio de esta conversación.

-Eso no lo puedo explicar del todo- confeso- pero Alice no ha visto nada de ellas desde hace tiempo. Supongo que eso hay que averiguarlo- pensó- Emmett y Rose llegarían a Chicago en un día- me informo- Si le avisáramos a Rose, ella lo resolvería.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunte.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?- dijo con sarcasmo- Creí que podías leer las mentes...

-Ya deja de burlarte- le interrumpí- Dime que sabes...

-De acuerdo- dijo molesto- Ya he arreglado todo con Rosalie y Emmett. Emmett estará con nosotros por cualquier cosa, mientras que Rose hará un pequeño trabajo en Denali con el aquelarre de Tanya...

-Muy bien pensado- admití.

Bella y Dulce se movieron nerviosas en mis brazos lo que hizo que me preocupase. Ambas parecían ¿preocupadas? Intente buscar algo en la mente de Dulce pero parecía la de Bella: una pared en blanco.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que mi hija y mi amada gritasen y se levantaran de golpe. Mis brazos trataron de Consolar a Bella quien trataba de no llorar frente a nuestra bebe, quien sin duda alguna lo hacía y abrazaba a su madre e3n busca de consuelo.

Esto no estaba bien, ¿Qué había soñado?

-¿Bella?- le llame.

Había pasado ya un largo rato desde que las dos se habían despertado horrorizadas. Bella había reprimido su temor para encargarse de consolar a nuestra hija, que estaba alterada.

Me maraville de la forma de Bella de poder reprimir sus sentimientos frente a Dulce. Parecía que se había olvidado de ella y se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a consular a Dulce, a tratar de que estuviera bien.

Dulce no quería soltarla, por más que las olas que Jasper lanzaba eran potentes lo de ellas era más. Aunque mi amor parecía haberse recuperado los pensamientos de mi hermano me advertían que no era así. Mis ángeles estaban mal, ambas y no sabía como ayudarlas. Dulce no quería soltar a Bella y su mente estaba completamente bloqueada.

-¿Mmm?- respondió sin quitarle la vista de enzima a Dulce, que ya estaba dormida nuevamente.

-¿Qué paso?- inquirí poniendo más fuerza en el brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

Instintivamente se puso a temblar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

_-Bien hecho, Edward-_ me regaño Jasper en su mente_-Al fin comenzaba a calmarse y tu la alteras nuevamente. Sí que eres..._

Bloque su mente. Estaba harto de él.

Volví mi atención a lo que me importaba: Bella. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos para empezar a rodar por su mejilla. Rápidamente la atrape con un beso. Aunque me doliera verla destrozada quería saber que era lo que había sucedido en sus sueños. Quería ayudarlas, quería protegerlas...

-Hay Edward- suspiro escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

Dulce abrazo más fuerte a Bella, para luego suspirar y volver a lo que estaba.

-¿Qué paso, Bella?

-Es horrible- confesó.

-Shh- dije.- Sabes que vamos a cuidarlas ¿No? Nada va a sucederles...

-Si nuestra visión llego a esta ese punto es porque sucederá...- murmuro.

-El destino no esta gravado en piedra, cariño- trate de calmarla. Bese sus cabellos aspirando su aroma.

-Estas visiones llegan porque son precisas.- explico- No vienen si no es seguro, Edward... no son como las de Alice...- de quebró.

-Pero...

-Todo esto no tiene sentido- dije entre sollozos.

-Claro que si, Bella. Vamos a salir adelante. Nadie va a tocarlas, lo juro.

-No podrás mantener tu promesa, Edward- dijo.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirí.

-No sabes lo que son capaces de hacer esos vampiros, Ben lo sabe todo, Tanya e Irina vendrán a ayudarlos... ¿Edward?- me pregunto.

Levanto la cara, y pude ver que sus ojos estaban muertos, sus lágrimas caían como dos canillas abiertas y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué, Bella?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- suplico con la vista fija en Dulce.

-Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, cielo.

-Cuida mucho a Marie, no vayas a Denali y no vuelvas a Forks...

-Bella ¿que quieres...?

-Ellos no la lastimaran si no esta en medio.

-¿Bella?- estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

-No tengo esperanzas, Edward. A Marie no le pasará nada si no esta allí, no la están buscando a ella.

-Bella ¡Dime que va a suceder!- exigí saber.

-Edward, por favor...- suplico acariciando a Dulce con manos temblorosas.

-¡NO! Bella dime que es lo que va a suceder.

-Ellos, Ben... Edward por favor no me hagas…

-Basta de excusas, ¡habla!

_-Edward cálmate, la estas poniendo más nerviosa-_me admitió Jasper.

-¡NO!- grite. Bella se encogió ante mi grito. Estaba frustrado, horrorizado por las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza, por lo que Bella decía y no concluía.

-Edward- me llamo la atención nuevamente mi hermano.

-¡No lo entiendes, Jasper!- estalle.

-No todo. - admitió- ¡Pero cálmate!- me ordeno- ¡Piensa en Bella!

-¡Es en ella en la que estoy pensando!

-No parece- contesto.

Un gruñido terrorífico salio de mi pecho. Esa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

-Aparca el auto- le ordene.

-¿Edward?- me llamo Bella entre jadeos.

La estaba asustando, estaba siendo un idiota. Pero debía terminar con Jasper antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Bella quédense acá y no salgan- le ordene.

-¡No!- grito- Esto es una locura- sollozo.

-Tranquila sólo quédense aquí- fije la vista en el espejo retrovisor para ver la cara seria de Jasper- ¡Aparca ahora mismo!

Sin más discusión Jasper fue desacelerando hasta aparcar en una banquina.

Con delicadeza acomode a Bella en los asientos y bese su frente antes de salir. Jasper ya me esperaba a 10 kilómetros de allí.

Corrí hasta él. Alice y Jacob estaban tras el auto. Vi a Jacob meterse con Bella y Alice correr hasta nosotros.

Sin más preparativos me lance a Jasper sin el menor atisbo de delicadeza. El primer golpe se lo di en la cara descargando toda mi furia en el. Sabía que no le dejaría herida alguna pero ayudaba a descargarse.

No tardo en devolverme el golpe con la misma fuerza en el estomago.

Un chillido de Alice desesperado llego a nosotros, pero no nos importo... Si esto no lo hacíamos ahora terminaríamos quemados en unos días.

_**-Jacob Black POV-**_

Corrí hasta el auto en donde se encontraba Bella y mi ahijada. Realmente quería ver la pelea de los dos chupasangres, quería ver a Edward sufrir...

Pero eso debía esperar, la médium se encargaría de ellos, y yo estaría cuidando a las chicas. Aunque me encantaba que se estuvieran matando era la tontería más grande que podrían haber hecho, en estos momentos deberíamos estar llegando a Chicago, deberíamos estar apurándonos.

Bella y Dulce estaban en peligro.

Me adentre en la parte trasera del auto, para acomodarme junto a Bella quien tenía a Dulce dormida en sus brazos, y ella miraba por la ventana.

Cerré la puerta fuertemente para hacerla entrar en razón.

Por más que esperé no hubo respuesta alguna de Bella, estaba perdida en la pelea de afuera, que seguramente no alcanzaba a divisar...

-¿Bella?- dije en un tono bastante alto cerca de su oído.

Mi amiga dio un respingo y volteo a verme, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, de consolarle, pero seguramente Edward ya me estaría maldiciendo por "escucharme", aunque esa no era una de las razones, Bella tenía a Dulce en sus brazos y la podríamos despertar, y aún no estaba seguro que tan mal seguían las marcas en el cuerpo de Bella.

Un gruñido comenzó a formarse en mi interior, pero lo reprimí. Lo que menos necesitaba ella era mi enfado en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunte al fin levantando mi mano para secarle las lágrimas.

Bella recargo su cabeza en la palma de mi mano, lo cual me encanto.

-Se están peleando por mi culpa ¿Verdad, Jake?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

Maldije a Edward y a Jasper por hacerla sentir de esta forma ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¿Es que ya no sufría bastante, cómo para preocuparse por dos idiotas?

Oh, si... Era perro muerto, después de deshacernos del idiota de Ben, Edward acabaría conmigo seguramente... ¡Qué va!

-No es cierto, cielo- conteste acercándome más a ella.

-Si, si lo es...- discrepo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No, Bella- mi tono fue mas duro de lo que esperaba, pero no me importaba. Bella tenía que entender que ellos eran idiotas por naturaleza y ella no tenía nada que ver.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y levanto la cabeza, dejando a mi mano sin su peso perfecto.

-¿Jacob?- me llamo en un susurro con la vista fija en Dulce.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- quise saber.

-¿La cuidaras?- su voz se quebró.

Me tense, ¿Esperaba morir? ¿Sabía algo que yo, no?

-Siempre la cuidare- conteste rápidamente-las cuidaré- corregí- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Jake, Dulce y yo...- su voz se quebraba en cada palabra, y los sollozos comenzaban a apoderarse de ella- Yo no tengo esperanza...- completo largándose a llorar.

No reaccione... ¿Me estaba diciendo lo que creía? ¿Lo habían visto?

La puerta de mi lado y la de adelante se abrieron, no me importo... ¿Bella no tenía esperanza?

-Perro... fuera- dijo la voz del idiota- ¿Qué le hiciste?- gruño.

En ese momento me sentía volar y luego estrellar con el suelo.

Tarde en levantarme y al hacerlo clave la vista en el auto. Bella ya había sido- nuevamente- acomodada en los brazos de otro y era consolada...

-Tu eres el _otro_, perro- escuche el murmullo proveniente del auto.

Obviamente había sido Edward al haberme escuchado.

Un brazo paso por mi hombro, estaba helado.

-¿En qué pensaste, Jacob?

Voltee para ver a Alice preocupada.

-En que a tu hermano no le queda mucho tiempo- musite contrariado.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

-El piensa lo mismo.

Entonces ya estaba de vuelta manejando siguiendo de cerca al auto que llevaba a mi aún amada y a mí ahijada...

-Edward POV-

Bella estaba en mi regazo nuevamente, ahora el ambiente entre Jasper y yo estaba mejor por lo que no preocuparía por sus "comentarios"

El perro me había sacado de las casilla, lo que pensaba sabiendo que lo oía... y Bella.

-Amor, tienes esperanzas, vamos a vivir los tres felices...- trate de calmarla por enésima vez.

Sabía que eso era lo que mi hija y mi amor habían visto, por eso Bella estaba tan aterrada al igual que Dulce.

-No, Edward. Ambas lo vimos, yo... ella... lo odio- dijo, sin terminar ninguna frase.

-Lo se, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que el futuro no esta grabado en piedra…

-Este si- me interrumpió- las pocas veces que ambas hemos visto lo mismo no hay forma de cambiarlo, por mas... Edward no quiero perderlos, Marie...

Escondió su rostro en mis brazos y Dulce empezó a moverse en los de ella.

-¿Mami, papi?- pregunto. En mi cara se formo una enorme sonrisa al oír las palabras de mi hija, de Dulce... pero Bella se tenso en mis brazos. ¡Idiota! Aún no lo sabía.

-¿Marie?- ¿Por qué la llamaba Marie y no Dulce?- Bebé papá no...

Dulce frunció el ceño ante las palabras desesperadas de Bella y esta se detuvo al verla.

_Se lo voy a decir_- me aviso mi hija en su mente. ¡Al fin se habría conmigo! Aunque su decisión no me agradaba del todo. Bella ¿No estaba bastante confundida ya?

-Mami- le llamo Dulce sentándose derecha en el regazo de mi ángel, tomo con sus pequeñas manitos la remera de Bella y se acerco mas a ella- Mami, Ben es un hombre malo- musito- no es mi papá.

-¿Qué, cariño?- pregunto confundida. Levanto la vista para verme, seguramente en busca de apoyo ¿Pero que podría hacer yo?- Marie aunque...

-No, mami- le interrumpió- Perdón por mentirte tanto tiempo- sollozo.

Mi corazón congelado - y seguramente al igual que el de Bella - se partió al verla de esa forma.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Bella, mientras abrazaba a Marie. Al parecer su percepción no la había perdido, se había dado cuenta que era el cómplice de Dulce.

-Yo...- comencé sin saber como enfrentarla.

-Mami, yo se quien es mi papi- dijo en un tono ahogado aún escondida- Mami no quise mentirte, perdón ¡Perdón!- suplicaba.

Bella la estrecho más fuerte, se veía preocupada en gran sumo por la situación en que se encontraba _nuestra_ bebe.

_Edward es increíble lo culpable que se siente Dulce, y Bella. ¡Edward sus emociones están fuera de control!_- me advirtió mi hermano en su mente.

-No debes disculparte, bebé. Tranquila...- Bella intentaba calmarla desesperadamente.

-Mami, Edward es mi papá- dijo de golpe entre sollozos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron ante las noticia.

Tras minutos de silencio Dulce la soltó para mirarla. La vista de Bella estaba perdida, intente sacudirla y nada. Ambos la llamábamos y nada.

Entonces Bella cayó desmayada en mis brazos. ¡Dios! ¡Más problemas en su cabeza!

Como era de esperarse Dulce se altero aterrada.

-¿La mate?- pregunto largando a llorar nuevamente- ¡¿Mate a mi mami?!- sollozo.

Jasper estiro una mano y la alzo para calmarla mientras yo me encargaba de Bella.

-No cariño- le dije, mientras Jasper le lanzaba olas de calma- Sólo esta alucinada y necesita descansar...- le tranquilice.

-¿Enserio?- le oí preguntarle a Jasper.

Seguramente este asintió ya que en segundos volvió a caer dormida en sus brazos. Yo acariciaba a Bella sin dejar de sentirme culpable.

En todo caso, Dulce no la había matado. Había sido yo...

_**-Edward POV-**_

Ya habíamos entrado en Chicago. Bella y Dulce por suerte no se habían vuelto a levantar.

Alice hacía tan sólo unos minutos había tenido una visión. ¡Jasper había tenido razón! El aquelarre de Tanya estaba detrás de todo esto ¡Estaba loca!

Todo había cambiado en la ciudad ¡Como no hacerlo! Desde la última vez que había estado ya habían pasado casi 100 años. En donde estaba mi casa ahora se encontraba una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

La nostalgia llegaba a mí con cada km que pasábamos. Esperaba los recuerdos que sabía que no llegarían.

Emmett nos esperaba en un hotel cerca de la carretera principal, y Rosalie se nos uniría en breve. Había hecho un excelente trabajo en Denali y ahora nos venía a ayudar.

Por alguna extraña razón no habíamos podido comunicarnos con Esme y Carlisle, seguramente habían llamado a la casa de Forks. Alice no se había detenido a buscar el futuro de ellos, solo se preocupaba por Bella y mi hija.

-Bella- la sacudí con delicadeza.

Mi ángel se apretó más a mí y siguió con su sueño. Hacía mucho que estaba dormida, y aunque me gustaba verla tan calmada era necesario que se despertara, para al menos tener una minima idea de en donde se encontraba.

-Edward déjala dormir- hablo Jasper- Creo que es mejor que sus emociones descansen un poco.

-Sólo quiero que sepa de en donde nos encontramos-acaricie la cara de Bella- Si pasa algo...- no termine la frase.

-Esta bien. De acá veo a Emmett- informo.

Me incline y roce mis labios con los de mi amor. Bella tembló ante mi contacto frío y abrió un ojo, sonrío al verme.

-Hola- musito refregándose los ojos con sus suaves manos.

-Hola- conteste.

Como si fuera una niña pequeña, la senté lentamente sobre mí para que no volviera a dormirse.

Miro por la ventana desconcertada.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Chicago- trate de que mi voz no sonara nostálgica. Al parecer no lo había logrado.

-¿Todavía esta tu casa?- acaricio mis mejilla.

-Hay una pista de hielo ahora- mi voz definitivamente me delataba.

-¿Vamos a ir?

-¿Quieres ir?- estaba sorprendido. Con todo lo que estaba viviendo ¿Quería ir a partir?

-Si- asintió- quizás aún haya algo tuyo ahí.

Mi corazón se estrujo ante sus palabras. Ella estaba pasando la peor etapa de su vida y se preocupaba por mí.

La abrace más fuerte y la bese. Su beso era urgente ¿Sabía lo que le había pasado antes de quedarse dormida?

-¡PUAJ!-grito una voz que reconocería en donde sea. Bella abrió los ojos y se quedo dura en su lugar- No deberían hacer eso en publico.

Bella se aparto rápidamente de mi lado avergonzada, fulmine a mi hermano con la mirada. ¡Y justo el hablaba de demostraciones en publico! ¡Con las veces que lo habíamos encontrado con Rose haciendo cosas indecentes!

Emmett abrió la puerta y ayudo a salir a Bella. Yo los seguí rápidamente.

-¡Bella!- exclamo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Ho...la Emmett- dijo Bella sin aire.

-Emmett la estas lastimando- le regañe tomando a Bella de la cintura y apartándola de sus brazos.

Mi rostro y el de Emmett fue de incomprensión cuando Bella escondió su cara en mi pecho sollozando.

_-¿Qué paso?-_Me preguntaba en su mente_._Mi hermano se sentía culpable- _¿Tan fuerte a la abrase?_

Ante sus pensamientos me di cuenta de algo que me había olvidado. Los golpes en el cuerpo de Bella aún eran frescos.

-¿Le hice daño?- pregunto esta vez en voz alta.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Ben- escupí su nombre.

Bella se aferraba más a mí en busca de consuelo. La alce para poder llevarla a dentro.

-Es la habitación 336 en el 4 piso- me dijo Emmett. Aún estaba desconcertado y miraba a Bella con dolor.

-Gracias. Ayuda a Jasper- le aconseje- Tiene que bajar las maletas y a Dulce.

Emmett desapareció de mi vista y entre al hotel. Alice y Jacob ya nos estaban siguiendo.

Al llegar a la habitación me encerré con Bella en un cuarto. Le había ordenado a Alice que cuando Jasper subiera a Dulce la deje con nosotros.

-Bella- la llame.

Después del _super_ abrazo de mi hermano no había vuelto a hablar. La había recostado en la cama y ella se había ovillado como si eso la protegiera.

-Sabes...- dijo después de unos minutos- Soñé algo extraño- dijo pensativa.

-¿Que soñaste?- me acerque y la acomode en mis brazos.

-Que todos salía bien- dijo con dolor- Que íbamos a ser felices, que Marie... era tu hija- completo la frase en voz baja.

-Bella, creo que no fue un sueño.

-Edward- dijo con voz suplicante- Esto no acabara bien.

-Sí lo hará- me mostré optimista- Y Dulce, ella... tu sabes, eso no fue un sueño.

Tenía miedo de su reacción.

-Edward eso es imposible- me discutió- Los vampiros no puede concebir...

-Nunca se había probado con un vampiro y una humana- le di la misma explicación que mi hija me había dado cuando me dijo la verdad.

-Supongamos que tienes razón-dijo sin creerme en lo mas mínimo- Tendría que haber nacido antes...

-Bella, no soy bueno explicando el porque, pero se que Dulce es mi hija. Ella me lo dijo.

Bella se tenso, como si mis palabras le recordasen algo.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto. ¿Para que quería saberlo?

-Las 5.30 de la mañana- estaba confuso.

-¿Cuando va a amanecer?

Fruncí el ceño. ¡No entendía nada!

-Dentro de dos horas.

-Cuando amanezca quiero que vayamos a patinar.

-¿Por que?

-¿Podemos?- pregunto haciendo un puchero ¡¿Cómo negarse?!- ¡Por favor! ¡Con Marie, le encantara!

Bese rápidamente sus labios.

-De acuerdo.

**Capitulo nueve: Sin baño no hay patín****  
**  
_**-Bella POV-**_

Marie aún estaba dormida y el sol se estaba asomando. No estaba segura de lo que pensaba hacer, por como estaba la situación no sabía si ir a patinar era la mejor idea, pero ¿Qué más daba?

Si era mi último día debía pasarlo fenomenal.

Ir a patinar había sido una buena idea, sabía lo culpable que Edward se sentía por no poder recordar a sus padre, y quizás esto lo ayudaría a recordar algo.

No sabía que pensar, dos veces me habían dicho que Marie podía ser hija de Edward, ¿Eso también significaba que él bebé que había tenido y Ben había matado también era de Edward? ¿Y por qué el bebé había muerto y mi princesa no?

-Edward- le llame calladamente, me miro desconcertado ¿Lo había sacado de un sueño privado?

-¿Que pasa Bella?- pregunto.

-¿Vamos?- me levante de la cama dejando a mi hija recostada en ella y busque en el bolso ropa limpia para mi bebe.

-¿De verdad quieres ir?- pregunto alzando a Marie.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre al baño de la habitación para prepararle la bañadera a Marie.

-Despiértala- le grite desde mi lugar.

Deje que la bañadera se llenara y salí para ver la hermosa escena que se llevaba a cabo en el dormitorio.

Edward estaba ya jugando con Marie en la cama. Me apoya en el marco de la puerta y sonreí, se veían bien así.

-¡Mami!- grito mi ángel al verme. Edward me miró con un brillo en los ojos mientras Marie se soltaba de él y venía corriendo a mí.

La abrase y la alce. Ella era lo que me completaba.

-¡Mami!- me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego mirarme- ¿A dónde vamos a patinar?- me pregunto feliz.

Mire a Edward para saber si él ya se lo había dicho, pero se limito a encogerse de hombros. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado a que mi hija lo supiera todo.

-A un lugar cerca de aquí, amor- respondí.

-¿Y puede venir el señor dientes chuecos?- me pregunto.

Me reí, el señor dientes chuecos era un muñeco que Alice la había comprado no sabía que lo tenía.

-Claro- dije bajándola.

-Iré a pedírselo a la tía Alice.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y yo detrás de ella. Había escuchado la risa de Edward antes de abandonar la habitación.

La corrí hasta la sala donde se encontraban mis _hermanos_ hablando. Inspeccione uno por uno, y por primera vez en todo este tiempo me percate de la presencia de Rosalie. Me sorprendí ante la mirada que le daba a mi hija.

-¡Dulce!- exclamo Emmett.

Ella sonrío y corrió a sus brazos. Fue levantado rápidamente y me sorprendí de que no se hubiera mareado.

Jasper se coloco a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Buenos días, Bella- sonrío- Ven- tiro de mi hasta que nos sentamos al lado de Alice en un sofá.

Emmett y Marie se reían. Le eche una mirada a Rosalie, estaba maravillada. Sabía que ella había querido un bebé, pero jamás pensé que la fría Rosalie se _derritiera_ por mi hija.

-Es rara no- dijo entre risas Alice siguiendo mi mirada.

Rápidamente entendí a lo que se refería y asentí. Rose fulmino a su hermana con la mirada.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo Edward apareció con una enorme sonrisa en la puerta. note que se había cambiado de ropa.

-Bella, creo que Dulce ya se puede ir a bañar.

Marie miro a Edward y luego a mi con una expresión de horror. No pude evitar reírme, Edward como cada uno de la sala se aterrorizaron. Mire a Jacob que también reía. Ninguno de los Cullen habían pasado por la etapa de hacer bañar a Marie. Era algo realmente peligroso, odiaba bañarse y más cuando la estaba pasando tan bien.

Me levante y me acerque a Emmett aún riendo. Extendió mis brazos para que e la pasara pero Marie rodeo su cuello apretándose mas a él.

-¡No!- grito.

-¡Jake!- llame a mi amigo que camino hasta a mí igual de divertido que yo.

En la sala todos estaban desconcertados.

-¿Que le hacemos esta vez, Bella?- pregunto mi amigo- ¿Cosquillas o le sacamos al Señor Dientes Chuecos?

-Mmm- hice que pensaba- ¿El Señor Dientes Chueco?.- le pregunte a Jacob sugerentemente.

Marie volteo a vernos con temor.

-¡El Señor Dientes Chuecos, no!- grito.

-Entonces me parece que no hay dilución- volví a extender mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le oí preguntar a Alice.

-¡No me quiero bañar!- grito aforrándose nuevamente a Emmett.

En ese momento los Cullen lo entendieron y se echaron a reír.

-Pobre Señor Dientes Chuecos-se lamento Jacob intencionalmente.

-Emmett- lo llamo mi bebe- ¿Me proteges?- le pidió todos reímos.

-Creo que no puedo- dijo Emmett- ¡Bella es malvada cuando lo desea!- fingió pánico.

Marie lo miro desconcertada y desilusionada.

-Tanto músculos y le temes a mi mamí.- refunfuño Marie, no pudimos evitar reírnos de ella. Nos miro enojada y se giro a Alice-¿Tía Alice?- probó.

-Lo siento, cariño- se disculpo- Hay que bañarse de vez en cuando.

Marie la fulmino con la mirada y paso a Jasper que le sonrió en modo de disculpas antes de que lo intentara.

-¿Tía Rose?- pregunto mirando a la perfecta rubia.

Esta se congelo cuando Marie la llamo tía. Seguramente no sabía que mi bebe _lo sabía todo_.

-Dulce- la llamo Edward antes de que Rose encontrara el camino hasta su voz- Si no te bañas no iremos a patinar- le dijo.

Marie pareció pensarlo un tiempo, hasta que soltó el cuello de Emmett y estiro sus manos hacía mi.

La alce triunfante.

-¿Por que me odian?- lloriqueó.

-¿Sabes Dulce?- le dijo Jacob, sabía lo que iba a decir- Bañada te adoro, sucia... no, no, no- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Cada vez que había que bañarla y salía perdiendo preguntaba lo mismo, y Jacob siempre tan original le contestaba igual.

-Pero me bañan papá y tú- murmuro.

Me congele, ¿Se refería a Edward?

Rose, Emmett y yo miramos a Edward. Estaba segura de que estaban igual de perdidos que yo.

-¿Papá?- suspire inconcientemente.

-Claro- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Marie empezó a removerse en mis brazos, pidiendo que la bajase. La coloque en el suelo y ella corrió a darla la mano a Edward. Empezaron a caminar hacía la habitación, mientras yo seguía en mi lugar en shock.

Unos minutos después Dulce y Edward asomaron la cabeza.

-¿Vienes mami?- pregunto Marie con una sonrisa.

Salí de mi cabeza y asentí con la cabeza caminando hasta ellos.

¿Le había dicho papá? ¿Él había respondido a ese llamado? ¿Por qué Jasper, Alice, Jacob y Edward no se mostraron sorprendidos? Entonces, ¿era verdad? ¿Edward era el padre de mi hija?

_**-Edward POV-**__  
_  
Dulce estaba jugando en la bañadera con unos juguetes que Alice le había llevado por lo que Bella y yo la dejamos un tiempo con sus juguetes y Alice, para irnos a la habitación.

Bella estuvo muy callada. Desde que Dulce me había llamado papá Bella parecía en shock, quizás lo estaba.

La tome por la cintura y la dirigí a la cama en donde se sentó y fijo su vista en la pared. Por mi parte no pude hacer mas que sentarme a su lado y desear poder usar mi don en ella.

-Edward- me llamo. Aunque seguía con la vista en la pared me hablaba- Entonces... Dulce ¿de verdad es tu hija?

-Si, Bella- conteste con cautela.

-Entonces... el bebe que Ben mato...- comenzó a sollozar.

La abrace y la coloque en mi regazo. Sabía que estaba loco por sentir felicidad en aquel momento, cuando ella estaba sufriendo tanto. Pero no podía evitarlo, al fin me creía. Al fin creía en la verdad. Habíamos tenido una maravillosa hija: Marie Dulce... Masen Cullen Swan.

Me reí para mí, tenía un nombre muy largo.

-Shh- dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

-¿También era hijo tuyo?- pregunto entre cada sollozo.

Negué con la cabeza y ella me miro confundida.

-Lo que te voy a decir es algo complicado, pero es lo que Dulce me explico ¿Quieres escucharlo?- no estaba seguro de si debía, pero ella asintió firmemente- De acuerdo.- tomé aire como si necesitará de él.- El día que Dulce me contó todo me explico eso. Ella tendría que haber nacido mucho tiempo después de lo que lo hizo pero como tu ya estabas con... Ben- odiaba tener que nombrarlo. Pero Bella no pareció importarle estaba atenta a mi palabras- lo que él te hizo...- no pude esconder el odio y el dolor de mi voz al recordar lo que ese mal nacido le había hecho a mi ángel- Bueno eso hizo que el embarazo avanzara como uno humano ya que también estabas esperando un hijo de él...

-El bebe que mato era su hijo...

-Si, lo siento tanto Bella- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.

Bella ya no lloraba, no hablaba estaba tratando de darle un significado a mi palabras y sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

-¡Bella!- la llamo mi hermana haciendo que ella reaccionara y mirara en dirección al baño.

-¿Si, Alice?- pregunto levantándose para dirigirse hacia donde venia el grito.

- Ayúdame a sacar a este monstruito de la bañadera que no quiere salir!- grito mi hermana.

Ambos reímos ante eso y Bella se perdió de mi vista.

Me sentía feliz al escuchar las cosas que mi hermana y mi amor les decían a mi hija para que saliera. Era algo magnifico, así tendríamos que haber estado siempre... y así lo estaríamos.

Hoy sería un día de familia, sin problemas, solo felices...

_**-Bella POV-  
**_  
Hacía ya una largo rato que habíamos salido del hotel los tres, como una verdadera familia.

Habíamos perdido casi toda la mañana ya que cuando entre al baño Alice y Marie empezaron a lanzarme agua y jugamos un buen rato, a eso hay que agregarle que tuve que cambiarme de ropa.

Al final nos habíamos levantado temprano y no habíamos podido aprovechar la mañana. Pero no me arrepentía, la había pasado muy bien jugando con mi hija y Alice, además de que al fin estaba enterada de la verdad: Edward era el padre de Marie.

Edward manejaba mi auto con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras yo me encontraba en el asiento de pasajeros con Marie sobre mi mirando atenta por la ventana.

Como cuando éramos adolescentes nuestras manos estaban unidas. Marie estaba muy emocionada, nunca había viajado tanto y conocer distintos lugares le fascinaba, y era bueno para ella encontrar algo con que mantener su cabecita ocupada. Las visiones que estaba teniendo me ponían muy nerviosa, ese poder era demasiado para una niña de menos de 5 años, hubiera deseado ser yo quien poseía el don y no ella. Sin contar que antes de llegar a Chicago ambas habíamos visto el futuro que nos esperaba, y ella no debería saberlo.

-Asíque...-hablo Marie mirando a Edward- si patino bien ¿me compras un helado a mí y al señor dientes chuecos?- dijo con confianza.

Me reí. No estaba segura de que si Edward estaba enterado que Marie patinaba hacía un año, y vaya que aprendía rápido.

-Mmm- dijo Edward haciendo que pensaba- no creo que sea justo, según Alice sabes patinar y muy bien...- le sonrió triunfante.

De acuerdo... estaba enterado de todo.

-¡Pero yo quiero el helado y el señor dientes chuecos también!- chillo Marie.

En ese momento debería estar regañándola por su comportamiento, en vez de eso le sonreí y mire a Edward que también lo hacía.

-Entonces sólo tienes que pedirlo- le dijo Edward- Si Dulce y El Señor Dientes Chuecos- ¡Que nombre tan largo para un muñeco!- quieren un helado así será.

-No creo que sea bueno- intervine- Marie sabes que no puedes comer mucho helado- se resfriaba cada vez que comía helado, lo cual era extraño ya que nunca se enfermaba, ni siquiera si salía en musculosa un día de invierno... pero el helado era mortal.

-¡Vamos mami solo esta vez!- grito saltando sobre mis piernas- ¿Si? ¡Por favor!

-Marie...- le llame odiaba que me hiciera eso- podemos comprar chocolates o caramelos, pero deja el helado para otra ocasión no quiero que te enfermes...

-¿Y si no hay otra ocasión?- contraataco melancólica. Me tense.

-Creo que mami tiene razón- intervino Edward- ¿No quieres enfermarte verdad, Dulce?- le pregunto haciendo que Marie negara desanimada con la cabeza- y me parece que al Señor Dientes Chuecos le gusta mas el chocolate- sonrío triunfante.

-Bueno- dijo Marie con el ceño fruncido- pero mami también come...

-Marie sabes que no...- empecé a hablar pero fui interrumpida.

-Claro que comerá, es un trato- Edward extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de su hija.

Me encantaba como sonaba. _Su hija_. Nuestra hija.

-Edward- le llame en voz de regaño. Aún me dolía comer y no quería que Marie me viera con una mueca de dolor por comer chocolate.

Edward me sonrío y luego miro a Marie.

-¿La obligaremos no es así?- le dijo con una sonrisa y mi bebe festejo.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, Marie estaba emocionada por lo que sus ojitos veían de la ciudad, Edward parecía sentirse feliz viéndonos y yo simplemente los observaba.

¿Cómo en medio de este caos podía sentirme feliz? ¿Cómo sabiendo lo que me esperaba podía sonreír?

-¡Llegamos!- grito Marie saltando de mis brazos casi lanzándose por la ventana.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y la tome fuertemente de la cintura aunque Edward ya se me había adelantado.

Sería un día perfecto.

_**-Edward POV-  
**_  
Había pasado ya un rato desde que estábamos patinando, más bien Dulce y yo lo hacíamos Bella solo miraba y se movía de vez en cuando para no quedarse tan atrás.

Sabía que estaba preocupado por mi, por que después de 100 años volvía a mi _casa_. Era extraño yo también pensaba que esto quizás me afectaría, pero no era así. Me gustaba estar de vuelta en Chicago, patinando junto a las dos mujeres que mas amaba en todo el mundo en el lugar en el que había nacido ¿Qué razón había para que me sintiera mal? Ninguna, no podía sentirme culpable de no recordar muy bien lo que había vivido aquí porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y mi vida ahora era otra.

Quizás si hubiese regresado sin Bella y Dulce a mi lado me sentiría mal, pero con ellas aquí no podía, simplemente no podía.

Dulce patinaba de maravilla, como si hubiera nacido con los patines puestos. Me sorprendió ver que Bella -hasta el momento- no se había caído, nos es que hubiese tenido la oportunidad ya que lo máximo que había patinado había sido dar una vuelta a la pista.

Lo hacía con tanta gracia, podía deleitarme en sus suaves movimientos, al igual que Dulce. Eran perfectas, mi vida comenzaba a ser.

-¡Papi!- grito Dulce. La busque con la mirada pero no la encontré- ¡Aquí, papi!- grito provocando una tierna risita por parte de Bella.

Había estado tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Voltee a verla con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro muy parecida a la que ella llevaba en el suyo.

-Me debes un chocolate- dijo jocosa abrazando fuertemente al Señor Dientes Chuecos- a él se le antojaron- dijo señalando a su muñeco.

No pude evitar reírme junto a Bella ante su respuesta, parecía tan tierna de esa forma. Patine hasta ella y la alce colocando su pensó en un brazo para poder mirarla.

-Mmm, ¿Enserio?- pregunte haciendo una mueca, ella asintió- ¿No serás tu la que quiere el chocolate?- le pregunte y sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente.

Era tan parecida a Bella.

-Bueno... es el Señor Dientes Chuecos el que lo quiere, y yo lo voy a ayudar a comer- dijo tímidamente.

-Aja- contesto Bella.

Levante la vista para ver como se soltaba del barandal y caminaba hasta nosotros con su particular gracia.

-¿Y qué chocolate le gusta al Señor Dientes Chuecos, Marie?- pregunto siguiéndole la corriente.

La mire a los ojos y ella me guiño haciendo una señal para que viera a Dulce.

Ella parecía estar pensando su respuesta.

_-¿Qué le había dicho la otra vez a mami?-_ sus mente se abrió ante su desconcentración.

Apreté los labios para contener la risa.

_-¿Chocolate con leche o blanco?-_ se preguntaba mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, era tan cómica. Dulce me miro mal.

-¡No leas mi mente!- me acuso enojada y volvió a cerrar la puerta que me deba paso a sus pensamientos.

En otro momento eso me habría frustrado pero ahora no logro más que sacarme una carcajada. Le hecho una mirada a Bella que esperaba la respuesta de _nuestra_hija con ansias.

-¿Qué pasa, Marie?- la interrumpió Bella, mientras Dulce la miraba con atención- ¿Ya se le olvido?- pregunto de forma jocosa.

-Mmm... no... a él le gusta... el de... leche... si eso es le gusta el chocolate con leche.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa- ¡Y yo que creía que le gustaba el chocolate con menta!

Dulce abrió los ojos, y su rostro se coloro de tal forma que se parecía a una cereza. Bella empezó a reírse y yo no tarde en seguirla.

Era gracioso, Dulce podía saber muchas cosas pero cuando se trataba de sus "problemas infantiles" era igual a una niña normal.

-¡Vamos, Marie!- exclamo Bella-¡¿No querías un chocolate?!

Dulce sonrío abiertamente y soltó mi cuello para extender los brazos a Bella, y ya la alzo rápidamente y se voltearon para salir de la pista.

Me quede allí parado mirando la escena. Si no fuera por todos los problemas que el maldito de Ben había ocasionado ¡Seriamos la familia mas feliz del mundo!

-¿No vienes Edward?- pregunto Bella mirándome con preocupación desde la puerta de la pista, antes de salir. Dulce me miraba de la misma forma que Bella, aunque parecía más confundida que nada.

Esos eran momentos únicos, ¿Dulce confundida? Por lo general éramos nosotros los confundidos, ella siempre lo sabía todo.

Les sonreí a ambas y comencé a patinar hacía mi vida.

_**-Bella POV-**_

Estaba totalmente embobada, Edward no había parado de sonreír en todo el día, estaba segura que hasta podía dolerle.

Marie había tratado por todos los medios hacer que Edward comiera chocolate, pero hasta el momento no lo había logrado. Según Edward el chocolate era una de las cosas más repugnante para ellos. Al igual que Marie lo había torturado, él me había torturado a mí para que comiera algo. No estaba segura de si estaba al tanto de mi dieta - nada de comida- pero me había molestado bastante su insistencia. No podía decirle simplemente que estaba muy preocupada por lo que podía pasar con nuestras vidas, y mucho menos confesarle que no comía porque me dolía.

-El Señor Dientes Chuecos quiere mas- dijo Marie parándose en la silla y señalando la vidriera llena de bombones de chocolate del local de donde nos encontrábamos.

Edward y yo reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Me imagino, no ha comido ni un solo bombón. ¡Dulce pero que mala eres en no dejarle ninguno!- le siguió la corriente ocasionando así un leve sonrojo en Marie- Solo uno mas- sentencio Edward y Marie comenzó a aplaudir.

El mesero no tardo en venir con el chocolate para Marie. Edward, nuevamente, se había tomado el atrevimiento de pedir uno para mí. No es que me encantaba despreciar sus "regalos", pero cuando puso el chocolote frente a mi estomago se retorció.

-¿Puedo comérmelo yo?- pregunto con ilusión Marie.

-Cariño, ya has comido demasiados chocolate, no creo...

-¡Por favor, mami! ¡Por favor, por favor!- se sentó en mi regazo y tomo mi cara con sus manitos, Edward miraba la escena como si se tratase de la cosa mas impresionante- ¿Si?- coloco su carita mas tierna. ¿Quien podía resistirse a eso? Rodee su cinturita con mis manos para que se sentara correctamente y coloque el chocolate frente a ella- ¡Te amo, mami!- chillo y no tardo en empezar a comérselo.

Empecé a preguntarme cuanto faltaría para que esto se acabara, ¿Cómo haría para vivir sin mi bebé? Bueno era obvio que no iba a vivir, pero ¿Quién cuidaría de mi angelito? Edward sólo no iba a poder. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas detener el tiempo allí, en ese momento, dejar congelado la felicidad. Mi mirada se perdió en la vidriera que daba a la calle. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí, obviamente preocupado por mi silencio.

-¿Mami?- la caricia en mi rostro de mi hija me hizo volver a la realidad.

Su expresión era de preocupación, mi corazón se retorció ante ello y le di mi mejor sonrisa, deshaciendo con la mano que no estaba en su cintura su muequita triste.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-Nos vamos, ya mami- le sonreí y la baje soltándola cuando sus pies estuvieron bien apoyados en el piso.

Edward se acerco a mí apenas solté a _nuestra_ hija, y se inclino sobre mi.

-Tenemos que hablar, cariño- me ayudo a ponerme de pie y comenzamos nuestro trayecto hacia la puerta.

Me quede dura en mi lugar cuando por el reflejo del espejo vi que justo detrás mío estaba el hombre que mas tenía, con una sonrisa diabólica que cruzaba su rostro, sus manos estaban casi entorno a mi cintura, su piel estaba mas pálida, y sus ojos era de un rojo intenso.

-No hagas ningún movimiento en falso- me susurro Ben, e instintivamente me lleve una mano a la boca para acallar un grito de horror.

Sus manos por fin tocaron mi cintura con un fuerza impresionante, sentía que iba a quebrarme. Dimos un paso para atrás, alejándonos de las personas que mas amaba, mis ojos lloraban lágrimas de agonía como si fueran una fuente sin agotación. Me levanto en vilo cuando vio que mis piernas empezaban a parecerse gelatina, no pude evitarlo y solté un jadeo lo que provoco que tanto Edward como Marie se voltearan a ver la escena.

¿Cómo Marie no lo había visto? ¿Cómo Alice no nos llamo para decirnos que estaba cerca?

La cara de Edward se crispo en una de furia, pero antes de cualquiera pudiera racionar, incluso los comensales que se hallaban en esa chocolatería, Ben me dejo caer al piso de forma dolorosa y desapareció mucha mas rápido de lo que lo podía hacer cualquier humano, incluso vampiro.

Edward corrió hasta mí con Marie detrás y me ayudo a levantarme, mis piernas sangraban y estaba híper ventilando. Me asuste mas cuando caí en lo que había sucedido, Marie ahora también lo sabía, incluso Edward...

... la cacería había comenzado...

**Capitulo 10: El juego recién comienza.**

_**-Bella POV-**_

-¿Cómo no lo viste?- escuche el grito de Edward desde la habitación continua.

Desde que habíamos llegado, todos los Cullen y Jacob estaban discutiendo lo que sucedía. Me mantuve al margen, no me importaba nada, lo único que deseaba era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi hija. Aunque no es que lo estuviera disfrutando mucho, las dos nos encontrábamos sentadas en la cama con las piernas cruzadas en pose india y escuchábamos atentas lo que pasaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡No lo se!- grito desesperada Alice- al caso es lo mismo, ¿Por que no leíste su mente?

-¡Dejen de discutir!- esa era la voz de Jacob- ¿Es que acoso no entienden lo que sucede aquí?

-El perro tiene razón- intervino Rose.

-Claro que la tengo- dijo con suficiencia- Ahora que sabemos que están aquí tendremos que irnos.

-Carlisle y Esme están en Alaska- sonó de repente la voz grave pero aterciopelada de Jasper.

Después de eso decidí que no quería oír más, no tenía caso. Al parecer Marie había pensado lo mismo, ya que se bajo de la cama y saco de una bolsa un par de juguetes que Alice le había regalado y los volcó en la cama frente a mí para luego acomodarse igual de como estaba antes.

-¿Jugamos?- abrazo al Señor Dientes Chuecos y me sonrío.

-Claro- asentí sin pensarlo.

Sacamos de la caja un Ludo de Princesas, y empezamos a jugar. En ese momento me olvide de mis preocupaciones, solo me concentre en Marie...

_**-Edward POV-**_

-¡Diablos, Alice!- estaba en un estado de desesperación insostenible.

¡No podía creer lo mucho que se había acercado esta vez el maldito de Ben! Ni mi hija, ni Alice lo habían visto venir, ni siquiera yo había podido leer su mente. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué era él? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Quiénes lo ayudaban en esta locura?

La forma en la que se escabullo entre nosotros, la forma en la que lastimo a Bella y la forma en la que desapareció- sin contar que nadie podía utilizar sus poderes contra él- nos daban las pistas necesarias para saber que había dejado de ser humano. ¿Pero en que se había convertido? Si alguien lo había convertido vampiro había hecho un trabajo extraordinario. Si esos eran sus dones, tenía que ser realista y aceptar que no teníamos oportunidades, aunque eso me aterraba más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Edward?- me grito Alice tan o mas desesperada que yo; era lógico ella era lo que no _veía_ nada- ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo! ¡Pero estoy _ciega_! ¡No veo nada de Ben, nada!

-¿Y cómo hacemos ahora para salir de aquí? ¡Ya no tenemos escapatoria!

-¡Basta!- grito Rose y los dos la miramos sin decir ni una sola palabra mas- ¡Son unos idiotas! Hay personas que pueden huir de una situación como esta sin usar dones, ¿Y ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear y buscar una solución? ¡Es tan difícil hacer las cosas _normales_?- me quede de piedra ante sus palabras.

-¡No entiendes nada!- le grito Alice- No estamos seguros.

-Yo nunca estoy segura de lo que va a pasar y no voy lamentándome por la vida por eso- le contesto mordazmente- ¡Hay que arriesgarse! más no podemos perder, aquí nos matarán por no habernos movido, y si nos matan a medio camino al menos sabremos que lo intentamos.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!- le espeto Alice.

-Claro que sí-le replico Rosalie.

-¡Tu nunca vas o tuviste un don!- Alice se descontrolo. Sabía lo malo que era eso- ¡No sabes lo horrible que se siente ser _normal_!

-No puedo ni imaginármelo- le grito Rose, su voz denoto la furia y también lo que las palabras de Alice le habían causado- Ser normal es una mierda, lo se. Es duro de imaginárselo pero hay que vivir.

Después de eso un tenso silencio lleno la habitación. Alice y Rosalie se taladraban con las miradas, Jacob- quien permanecía en silencio en una esquina- y estábamos pensando en como poder salir con vida de esta situación, más bien como _sacarlas_ con vida.

Emmett estaba preocupado por su esposa y por lo que estábamos viviendo. Y Jasper... bien si no estuviera completamente seguro de que amaba a Alice con locura creería que estaba enamorado de Bella. Él no se preocupaba por si Ben llegaba y nos mataba a todos, sino que se preocupaba de como se estaría sintiendo Bella al escuchar esta discusión, y como estaba ella emocionalmente después de haber visto a Ben.

Ok, eso no era muy difícil de averiguar. Desde aquí oíamos perfectamente las cosas que balbuceaba Bella en sus sueños, y era obvio que si podría ya se habría tirado de un 5º piso.

Jasper sin decir nada se levanto y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba_mi hija y mi Bella_.

-No entres- le ordene en un tono frío. Él ni me miro y entreabrió la puerta- ¡No entres!- repetí- ¡Voy yo!

-Tu no estas en condiciones de acercarte a ella- ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de mirarme a los ojos cuando hablaba. Me puse de pie y me acerque en un segundo, pero había sido tarde Jasper ya había entrado y había puesto el seguro a la puerta. No es que eso pudiera detenerme, pero no quería romper nada. De acuerdo eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que no quería era asustar mas de la cuenta a mis ángeles.

¡Maldito Jasper! ¿Quién se creía para estar con ellas? ¿Quién era para preocuparse por Bella de la forma en que lo hacía? ¿Y si de verdad sentía algo por ella? ¿Por qué Alice no hacía nada? ¡Diablos! Era conciente que en mi ausencia él se encargo de tratar de ayudar a Bella emocionalmente y habían formado un gran lazo, pero no creí que sería para tanto.

_Sin duda, estaba celoso del idiota del esposo de mi hermana._

_**-Jasper POV-**_

Sabía que esto me traería muchos problemas con Edward, pero estaba harto. No quería sentir mas la furia de Rosalie contra mi esposa, no quería sentir mas las emociones descolocadas de Alice y Edward, en fin no querías sentir...

No es que Bella y Dulce no sintieran, de hecho sus emociones eran las que mas me atormentaban, pero son a las únicas que les justifico lo que sienten. Es decir, no es que no crea correcto que mis _hermanos_ estén furiosos, lo que no justifico es que lo estén por sus peleas sin sentido. Sin contar que Edward me estaba desesperando, soy conciente de que esta sintiendo celos, pero no debe. No estoy enamorado de Bella, pero la quiero y no puedo dejarla en sabiendo mejor que nadie lo que siente.

Me acomode al lado de Dulce que dormía cómodamente en los brazos de su madre. Al contrario de Bella, que todos sabíamos que ni dormir tranquila podía, Dulce estaba tranquila, relajada, estaba segura en su cuento de hadas.

En un movimiento rápido quite a Dulce de los brazos de Bella, para así poder despertar a mi _hermana_ sin que mi sobrina se despierte. Me cambie de lado, y acaricie con cuidado la mejilla de Bella, haciendo que con mi tacto frío se despertase. Fue el momento justo, ya que nuevamente sus emociones se descontrolaban y no dudaba que con ellas los gritos de sus pesadillas.

Tardo en abrir los ojos. Me miro extrañada, y como si creyese que sus ojos les mentían se reflejo con las manos varias veces antes de dejar de pestañas. Me reí ante tal gesto de niña. A veces no era muy diferente que Dulce.

-¿Jasper?

-Hola, Bella- le sonreí.

No volvió a hablar. Soltó un bostezo y con cuidado, para ella, acomodo las almohadas para luego poder sentarse contra ellas. La verdad es que era graciosa al levantarse, estaba tan desorientada.

-Te desperté porque otra vez tus emociones se salían de control- le explique con una sonrisa rompiendo el silencio.

Volvió a soltar otro bostezo y asintió con la cabeza. No sabía, desde hacía ya tiempo, lo que era sentirse cansado pero ver a Bella me hacía sentirme... incomodo. Hacía años que ella no lograba dormir sin tener que lidiar con pesadillas mas crueles que las que tenía en la vida real. Si mi poder hubiese sido mas grande no había dudado en calmar las emociones de Bella durante las noches, pero era en esos momentos donde se salían de control y no podía hacer nada sin dejar a un lado el riesgo de enloquecerla mas.

Otra vez mis hermanos empezaron a gritar, lo único que debía agradecerles ahora era que hablaban a gran velocidad y estaba seguro de que Bella no podía entenderlos. Aunque eso no significaba que no los escuchara; fijo su vista en la puerta unos segundos y luego volteo a verme.

-¿Siguen discutiendo?- murmuro.

-No van a parar hasta que Alice tenga alguna visión- le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Aunque yo pretendía que con ese comentario se relajase, logre todo lo contrario. Se tenso y volvió a fijar la vista en la puerta.

-¿Y si no ve nada?- arrastro las palabras.

No pude evitar verla de esa forma tan horrorizada, que no pensé en mi próximo movimiento. Cuando quise darme cuenta acunaba a Bella en mis brazos mientras le echaba olas de clama. Escondió su cara en mi pecho como tantas veces hizo y se dejo consolar.

-Se calmaran, saldremos de esta.

-¿Cómo esta Marie?- murmuro bajo su respiración.

-Esta... feliz- esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de sumirnos en un cómodo silencio entre los dos.

En poco tiempo, a pesar de los gritos de la sala continua, Bella se fue relajando al mismo tiempo que su respiración se acompasaba. Sonreí interiormente cuando un leve ronquido salio de los labios de Bella junto con un "No me abandones". No podía negarla, aunque no estuviese enamorado de ella, no podía decir que no me encantaba su calor sobre su piel fría, sus brazos en mi cuerpo, su calida respiración sobre mi cristalizada piel, todo en ella me gustaba. Entendía porque Edward y Jacob la amaban, y estaba seguro que de no haber tenido a Alice también estaría en la lista.

-¡JASPER HALE SAL AHORA DE ESA HABITACIÓN!- Trono Edward desde detrás de la puerta.

_Esto era lo único que nos faltaba, un hermano imbesil celoso del esposo de su hermana. ¡Qué idota!_

_**-Alice POV-**_

-¡Edward armaras una pelea!- le regañe después de haber podido ver lo que planeaba hacer mi hermano y _mi esposo_ no salía de la habitación en donde _su esposa_ descansaba.

Mire en la sala para encontrarme con la divertida cara de Jacob. Definitivamente el chucho lo estaba pasando en grande. Rosalie y Emmett se habían ido a buscar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Ben y sus acompañantes después de que Rose y yo terminásemos de discutir idioteces.

-¡No es que me importe demasiado!- me gruño-¡No puedo entender como estas tan tranquila! ¡Es obvio que no sabes lo que Jasper esta pensando!

-Se que no esta pensando en fugarse con ella, por lo que no me interesa. ¡Por Dios Edward! Su relación siempre fue así, y no deberías ponerte de esta forma. Jasper no la ama en plan amoroso- le explique.

Estaba mas que segura que Jasper no pensaba en ella como otra cosa mas que como su hermana menor. Edward se estaba pasando con los celos. Sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando no se porque estaba tan insoportable. Es decir, era obvio que Bella estaba locamente enamorada de mi hermano y que Jasper de mi ¿Por qué si, no?

_¡Si, Alice! ¡Deja de hacerle caso a Edward!_ Me reprendí.

-¡No lo entiendes Alice!- me replico- ¡Jasper te quiero fuera ya!

_-"¿Qué le pasa a Edward?"- le escuche a Bella preguntarle a mi esposo._

_-"Sólo esta celoso"- se rio Jasper._En ese momento mis preocupaciones desaparecieron. ¡Como pude desconfiar de su amor por mi!

-"No veo el porque"- pregunto Bella con voz suave y quebrada-"¿De qué tendría que estar celoso Edward?"

-"Edward mal interpreta mi pensamientos"- explico rápidamente Jazz-"Cree que no te amo como una hermana sino como algo más..."

-"Eso es absurdo"- replico mi hermana.

Le eché una rápida mirada a mi hermana y me reí, sin poder evitarlo, de él. Sus manos se abrían y se cerraban en puños en un claro signo de furia. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que me sorprendía que aún sus cejas no se hubiesen tocado.

-"Estupido vampiro"- le oí musitar a Edward y la estridente risa de Jacob inundo la sala. Edward le dirigió un helada mirada y Jacob supo que tenía que callarse.

Edward estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por una visión. La visión que tanto estábamos esperando. Me tense en mi lugar y me perdí en el futuro.

_**-Edward POV-**_

No. _Esto_ no podía estar pasando. No tenía sentido. ¡No! Maldita sea.

Alice estaba abrazada a mí, tratando de que yo la sostuviera, pero en cualquier momento me caería con ella.

Jasper estaba al tanto de que su esposa había visto algo, sentía nuestras emociones. Pero me alegraba que en ese momento estuviera con Bella. De acuerdo, seguía sin agradarme esa idea, pero necesitaba que estuviera con ella.

Las miradas de los ocupantes de la habitación estaban fijas sobre nosotros. Sabía que debía empezar a hablar, sin contar que los pensamientos del perro estaban tan fuertes que iba a darme jaqueca.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, como si mi cuerpo lo necesitase, y mire fijamente a Rosalie para hacer contacto visual con ella. Al final, su teoría no había sido del todo errónea.

Ben no estaba sólo, estaba muy bien acompañado. Pero eso no era lo que mas me preocupaba, en parte, lo que me estaba volviendo de los pelos es que Ben estaba al tanto de lo que éramos, porque él ahora formaba parte de nuestro mundo. Había sido ayudado por dos vampiros. Los tres solos podían acabar con nosotros sin mucho problema, pero por precaución se habían aliado a Tanya.

Rosalie entendí mi mirada y armo el rompecabezas roto.

¡Maldita perra! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Yo sabía! ¿Ben esta transformado?" asentí con la cabeza "Si, debía de suponerlo. ¿Los enfrentaremos verdad? ¿Tienes algún plan o cuando llegue el momento improvisaremos?" iba a contestar pero me cayo rápidamente. Rosalie si que asustaba cuando estaba enojada "Plan, sin duda. Tendremos que ocultar a Dulce ¿Con Bella? No, es mala idea, muy mala." Fruncí el ceño me estaba mareando. "Edward, Bella tendrá que venir con nosotros, es decir por ella es todo esto. Si vamos solos no nos seguirán, ellos la quieren a ella."

-¡No la expondremos!- grite a todo pulmón, importándome poco que Bella pudiese oírme.

-Si ella no va, y la dejamos con Dulce o sola por mas que uno de nosotros se quede con ella, nos vencerán ¿Eso es lo que quieres? No estamos a su altura ¿Verdad? Y no somos muchos, por lo que cuanto mas nos separemos más riesgo corremos.

Iba a contestarle, pero el perro me interrumpió.

-¿Alguien puede explicarnos?- exclamo en un tono bajo para que Bella no se enterase de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aún así Jasper podía oír.- El oso, el rubio y yo seguimos aquí por si no lo notaron- dijo con ironía- Y creo que digo bien, que nos encantaría saber que mierda esta sucediendo.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza secundando lo que el chucho dijo, y Jasper lo felicito en su mente.

Alice se abrazo más a mí, y me deje caer en el sofá con ella aún en brazos. Parecía en shock y me estaba asustando. ¿Un vampiro podía caer en shock? Podría ser, ya nada me sorprendía.

Solté un suspiro exasperado.

-No podemos huir mas- susurre sabiendo que me oían a la perfección- Ben no esta sólo.

Hice una pausa. Para ver si captaban lo que les quería decir. Pero debí de saber que tendría que hasta hacerles dibujitos.

-¡No estoy para esas mierdas, Edward!- grito Emmett.- ¿Puedes explicarlo con todas las palabras por favor?- pregunto mas bajo y con ironía.

Rodé lo ojos e hice lo que me pidió.

-Ben fue transformada y esta acompañado con dos vampiros mas. Tanya los apoya, no se mete en sus acciones, pero les da todos los datos- gruñí ante mencionar la traición- Ben puede bloquear nuestros poderes- fui bajando mi tono de voz. Mire a mi hermano y al chucho que esperaban a que continuara, no había reacción en ellos- uno de los que lo acompaña puede manipular a las personas- ambos recordaron como Bella casi se tira por la ventana- tememos por el poder del otro desconocido.

-¿Cuánto nos estuvieron siguiendo?- pregunto aparentemente calmado Jacob. Aunque su mente me decía lo contrario.

-Desde la casa de Ben, aunque siempre estuvieron separados, por eso pudimos huir.

-¿Y ahora?- intervino Emmett.

-Están los tres juntos, esperan para poder atacar…

-… Mañana en la noche- hablo por vez primera Alice.

El momento se acercaba, estábamos sin tiempo. Íbamos a acabar con esto, por ellas. Por Bella y Dulce.

**Capitulo once: El tiempo se acaba, el final del juego.**

_**-Jasper POV-**_**  
**  
En la sala de al lado, todo estaba demasiado inquieto. Alice y Edward no podían dejar de moverse por la sala. Alice estaba desesperada tratando de ubicar a Esme y a Carlisle, pero las visiones no llegaban a ella. Estaba desesperada pensando que algo les podía haber sucedido o que no iban a llegar a tiempo para la batalla de esta noche.

Al parecer los acompañantes de Ben, más bien uno de ellos, le había permitido a Alice tener un par de visiones al especto. De esa forma nos dejaron claro donde querían que se llevará a cabo la batalla. Aunque claro no fue una buena noticia. Edward estaba de los nervios, como todos. Pero cuando vio donde sería la batalla la ira se apodero de él. No se como hizo para no empezar a gritar o romper todo, lo único que sé es que lo hizo para no asustar a Bella y a Dulce. La batalla, el final de nuestro clan, se llevaría acabo en la pista de patinaje de hielo, donde hace unos 100 años estaba ubicada la casa de Edward. El hielo iba a complicarlo todo.

Edward trazaba y desarmaba planes de como proteger a Dulce y a Bella. Yo lo ayuda con ello desde mi mente, pero siempre había alguna ruptura en el plan y él los desechaba. No estaba seguro ya de cuantos planes había lanzado a la basura.

Por otro lado Emmett, Jacob y Rosalie estaban tratando de armar un plan de batalla. Me habían pedido que estuviera al tanto de sus charlas por si se me ocurría algo que lo pensará y Edward haría de traductor. Estaba realmente asustado. Yo había trazado la base del plan, y Edward - sin prestarme la más minima atención- se las tradujo, desde ahí no se había podido parar ni a Rosalie ni a Jacob. Sus planes eran aterradores, y no les importaba. Estaba claro que queríamos acabar con ellos, pero sus ideas para hacerlo eran demasiadas masoquistas y tenían la contra de que nosotros podíamos caer en ellas. Emmett estaba emocionado con la idea aplastar cráneos, pero no estaba muy emocionado por las ideas de su esposa y el chucho.

Sinceramente admiraba el valor de Emmett para estar con una mujer como ella. Yo no podría sabiendo que al más mínimo error perdería mi cabeza.

Jacob se había hecho cargo de llamar a su manada. Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah y Seth estaban ya en camino. Según Jacob, en eso de dos horas estarían aquí. Lo que nos dejaba a sólo una hora y media de la gran batalla para explicarles todo lo que debíamos hacer. Intentaríamos reorganizar la batalla que tuvimos contra los neófitos años atrás, agregándole las aterradoras ideas de Rose y Jacob.

Me gire a Bella. Estaba clamada, era bueno que no estuviera al tanto de la situación de estrés y miedo que estábamos viviendo, aunque no íbamos a poder ocultárselo por mucho más tiempo. En unas pocas horas, nuestras esperanzas serían nuestros únicos aliados.

Estaba recostada en mi pecho con un libro en sus manos. Parecía atraparla de verdad. Era un libro nuevo, nunca se lo había visto en sus manos. Lo había hallado en una de las valijas. Estaba forrado de terciopelo azul y enmarcado con puntas doradas, como si fueran de oro. No llevaba nombre.

Obligue a mi mente a viajar a todo lo que habíamos vivido, haber si de esa forma encontraba algún secreto que nos hubiésemos olvidado.

Ben. Dos vampiros más. Poderes increíbles. Tanya. Rituales, sacrificios. Una casa llena de cadáveres. Ofrendas. Sacrificios humanos. Poder oscuro. Magia negra.

Esa era la solución.

Me pegue con la mano que no sostenía Bella en la cara. ¿Cómo habíamos sido tan ciegos? Ben siempre lo había sabido. Ben siempre supo de la existencia de poderosos seres de la noche. Por eso eran los sacrificios, para ofrecerlos a los seres poderosos. A los vampiros. Los vampiros que lo había convertido y estaban a su lado. Los vampiros que les eran fieles porque él les había proporcionado más poder. Eso era lo que no habíamos podido terminar de leer en el diario de Ben. El porqué de sus acciones. Todo encajaba ahora.

Aún no tenía sentido el hecho de que quisiera matar a Bella. Quizás ese era el premio que había prometido a sus acompañantes. La sangre de Bella era poderosa para los vampiros, toda una excitación. Él lograba su cometido de crear dolor y pánico a su alrededor: ser poderos; y sus acompañantes conseguían sangre y poderes por ayudarlo. El plan no estaba mal.

La solución era encontrar el libro de Ben y buscar la forma de destruir esta 'magia'. Ninguno de nosotros conocía sobre rituales, y mucho menos en como deshacer uno. Estábamos en aprietos. Habíamos tardado en armar todo el rompe cabezas. Pero teníamos que intentarlo igual. Era lo único que nos quedaba.

-¡Jasper eres un genio!.- Me halago Edward que había escuchado mis pensamientos con atención. Rodeé los ojos. Hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás quería acabar conmigo y ahora me alababa.- Sabes que sigo queriéndote cortar la cabeza.

Me reí. Era sorprendente que en esta situación pudiera reírme. Edward les estaba contando a todos lo que había descubierto. Alice estaba releyendo con atención cada página del diario. Los nervios de Alice estaban al borde. No me gustaba que ella tuviera que leer aquello, pero era consiente de que ella era la única que podía descifrarlo.

-¡Jasper...!.- me llamo abrumado Edward.-¡Dulce!.- me urgió.

Mire a la niña que hasta hace unos minutos estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Ahora entendía su urgencia. Bella parecía poseída por el libro y no veía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. En cierta forma aquello era bueno.

Las emociones de Dulce estaban saliendo de control, se parecía a las de Bella cuando se deprimía...

¡Oh Dios Santo! Dulce lo sabía. Deje a Bella apoyada en la almohada. Me llamo la atención que no se removiera ni se fijará que estaba pasando. Estaba realmente metida en el_maldito_ libro.

"¡Edward!" le grite en mi mente para que supiera que lo necesitaba.

Trate de calmar a Dulce. No dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, aún dormida. De sus pequeños ojitos cerrados salían lágrimas de agonía. Esto era muy malo, estaba viendo algo, y no había que ser un genio para saber que era muy malo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Edward? ¡¿Qué era lo que no comprendía que su hija estaba mal y que necesitaba ayuda?!

-¡Jasper no la despiertes!.- me urgió Alice. _¿Qué?_

Trate de sostener a Dulce, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil. Se estaba removiendo por toda la cama. Le había golpeado a Bella, pero ella no había reaccionado. Los sollozos estaban comenzando.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¡No puedo controlarla!.- había perdido ya toda la paciencia como para seguir gritando sólo en mi mente.

-Jasper por lo que más quieras no la despiertes.- Alice se oía tan desesperada como yo.- Edward esta pudiendo leer su mente, esta viendo lo que yo no puedo.

-¡A la mierda!.- les grite. Iba a arrepentirme de contestarle a Alice, pero eso vendría después.- Si sigue así sufrirá un ataqué.

-Sólo medio minuto.- hablo Edward con voz ida.

Con desesperación intente contenerla. El tiempo pasaba... ¡Maldito Edward! ¿Ahora se le ocurría leer su mente? Trate de alzarla, pero se movía demasiado y temía perder el control y dejarla caer. Sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

Me había cansado de esperar. Lance una ola de calma. La más poderosa que había lanzado en todo mi vida. Todos en la sala dejaron de pensar, sus mentes estaban en blanco. Al igual que la mía. Por primera vez en décadas supe lo que era estar agotado. Me senté en la cama, y alce a Dulce. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no podía. Tenía que esperar.

Entonces, Dulce se despertó. Me abrazó y se sostuvo de mí con desesperación. En ese momento Edward entro en la habitación tirandola abajo y Alice tras él. Alice estuvo a mi lado. Edward intentaba despertar a Bella de su transe. Esto era muy similar a lo que había pasado cuando ella intento tirarse de la ventana.

¡Eso era! Estaban cerca, la tenían en su poder. Había aprovechado el libro para mantenerla en su transe.

El final ya llegaba.

Los lobos ya habían llegado. Carlisle y Esme no estarían lejor. Sólo dos horas más y sería nuestro final.

-¡Edward sácale el libro!.- le urgí.

Lo miré y el asintió. Cuando Edward empezó a tirar de él, la fuerza de Bella se hizo más fuerte a su alrededor. Ese libro no era de ella, ese libro era una trampa.

Ahí mi tiempo se detuvo. Todo era lento. Alice calmaba a Dulce. Rose y Emmett estaban mirándonos desde la puerta. Se escuchaban las voces de los lobos discutiendo sobre el plan. Edward tratando con desesperación salvar a Bella de no sabíamos que cosa. Yo inútil en el medio.

-¡NO!.- el grito de desesperación de Bella volvió a poner mi tiempo en su lugar.

Edward le había quitado el libro de las manos, y ahora la sostenía mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho.

-¡Edward, no esperarán!.- le aviso Bella.- Están aquí. Es el fin.- sollozo.

Dulce le estaba contando entre lágrimas a Alice lo que había visto, pero no quería oírla. ¿Cómo que estaban aquí? ¿Dónde?

-Lo sé.- dijo Edward.

-Vaya Bella, creí que nunca lo descubrirías.- una voz siniestra, totalmente desconocida hablo en la habitación resonando en nuestros oídos. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles. Los lobos estaban detrás de Rose y Emmett estupefactos. ¿De dónde había salido esa voz?

Escaneé la habitación minuciosamente ¿Dónde estaban?

-¡No me toques!.- chillo Bella.

Vi como Edward se sentía dolido. Intento quitar su mano, pero ella no se lo permitió ¿Qué estaba pasado?

Entonces como si se tratará de magia o un sueño. Tres figuras, dos extrañas y una muy conocida, se materializaron detrás de Bella. Ben, en el centro entre los dos vampiros que lo acompañaban, sonreí infelizmente y tenía su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Bella.

Edward lo alejo de ella, bruscamente.

-Mal movimiento, Edward.- comento Ben con una sonrisa, calmado.- Ella es todo lo que queremos.

Bella apretó más su cara en pecho de Edward y él sus manos en la cintura de ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estábamos en guardia junto a ellos. Los lobos en su forma animal. Alice detrás de ellos con Dulce en sus brazos.

Todo había sido una emboscada, le habían dado falsas visiones a Alice, para que ellos pensarán que teníamos tiempo. Todo estaba planeado desde un principio.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- El vampiro de cabellos negros y alto que estaba al lado izquierdo de Ben, fue quién hablo.

-Deberán pelear por algo inútil. Acá llego el final.

Estaba seguro que las últimas palabras de Ben eran muy ciertas. Acá acababa todo. Esme y Carlisle aparecieron por la ventana, con la cabeza de Tanya en sus manos.

Ben gruño.

La lucha comenzó.

Estábamos jugándonos todo. Sería una batalla difícil, pero debíamos salir vencedores. Eso era una promesa. Ben no nos iba a ganar. Sabíamos como vencerlos, lo íbamos a lograr. Ellos iban a morir.

El primer golpe fue dado. Ben cayó hacía tras. Este era el comienzo, ya no había marcha atrás. El tiempo se había acabado, era el final del juego.

_**-Alice POV-**_

No se como fui capaz de escabullirme con Dulce en brazos de aquella habitación, dejando atrás a mi familia. Pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que salvar a Dulce.

Corrí como jamás lo había hecho. El hotel parecía interminable.

Dulce estaba inclinada sobre mi hombro, y miraba todo lo que dejábamos atrás. La culpa me estaba matando.

Cuando estábamos por terminar de bajar al último piso del edificio, un grito sordo me hizo detenerme. Bella. Deje de respirar, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, y Dulce me imito. Ambas nos tensamos. Otro grito aturdió nuestros oídos.

¡No! ¡Por favor!

Así como nosotras oímos los tortuosos gritos de Bella, muchos de los huéspedes del hotel los habían oído. Pero ellos dejaron de importarme ¿Qué más daba? Bella ya no estaba más con nosotros. Este era nuestro final.

Un sollozo escapo de mis labios.

-Mami.- murmuro Dulce. Su voz era tan vacía que hasta me dio miedo.

Mi pecho se achico, y de haber tenido corazón ya lo habría perdido.

Y en esa tensión, una visión nos llego. A las dos. El vampiro que se encargaba de bloquear nuestros poderes estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que se había olvidado de nosotras.

Cuando acabe de ver, volví a tomar carrera. No teníamos tiempo. El otro vampira – el que se tele transportaba – iba en nuestra búsqueda.

Baje escaleras a toda velocidad. Dulce sollozaba con desesperación en mi hombro. Mi respiración era agitada, pero no por estar cansada – no podía estarlo – sino por los sollozos.

Baje hasta la despensa del hotel. Ningún humano se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

Ubique un armario de comida al final del pasillo, y nos metimos en él.

Me tape la boca con la mano, y Dulce me copio. El vampiro estaba cerca, y tendríamos suerte si no nos viera.

Mire a Dulce, se me partió el ¿alma?, no estoy segura de cómo llamarlo, pero la visión de Dulce podía matar a cualquier persona. Estaba destrozada. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no paraba de derramar, y rojo de la agonía. Su rostro marcado por el dolor.

Así como estaba ella, Edward debía de estar igual o peor. Sin Dulce en el medio, estoy segura que lo habríamos perdido a él también, pero ahora no estaba segura. Él no había decidido nada por lo que no lo veía. Quizás, tan sólo quizás, dejaría de pensar en ser un vampiro suicida y viviría por Bella y para estar con su hija. Pero aún no estaba segura de ello.

Un golpe sonó a nuestro lado. Dulce tuvo que controlar un gritito, y yo me tense. El vampiro estaba aquí. Seguramente nos descubriría.

Tres segundos. Eso fue lo que tardo en irse. Fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida.

Hizo otro golpe en la muerta dejándonos saber que se había marchado. Era obvio que nos había encontrado, con todos los sentidos vampiricos, pero por alguna extraña razón nos había permitido vivir. ¿Se habría arrepentido de todo lo que le habían hecho a esta familia? ¿Se sentiría culpable?

Nunca lo sabríamos, pero no me importaba. El hecho es que habíamos sobrevivido, pero ¿A que precio?

Tal como Bella lo había predicho todo este tiempo, ella no sobrevivió. Perdí a mi hermana, a mi cuñada, a la madre de mi ahijada.

Abrace fuertemente a Dulce, y sin salir del cubículo, sollozamos juntas.

_-_**_Edward POV_**_-__  
_  
Todo estaba perdido. Teníamos que salir del hotel, no podíamos correr el riesgo de que los humanos se enterarán de nuestra existencia. El problema era como hacerlo. Los lobos se estaban encargando del vampiro que bloqueaba los_poderes_. Por lo que sabía, Aarón. Ese era su nombre.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper de Ben. Aunque ellos sabían que no podían matarlo. No aún, ese honor era mío. Sólo mío.

Carlisle y Esme luchaban contra el vampiro que se transportaba. Según la mente de Ben, se llamaba Damon.

Por mí parte, pensaba en como escapar con Bella ilesa, y al mismo tiempo continuar con la lucha fuera del hotel.

Sostenía a Bella como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Podía oírla jadear de nervios, aunque ahora estaba relativamente calmada. Su desesperación fue al no encontrar a Dulce, pero se calmo al saber que estaban lejos de nosotros, y luego cuando la obligue a dejar de observar la lucha.

Me concentre en leer la mente de cada uno de nuestros enemigos. Aarón estaba demasiado ocupado con los lobos, como para concentrarse en bloquear nuestros _poderes_.

Jasper se estaba haciendo cargo de Ben, volviendo locas sus emociones. Sinceramente, no eran necesarios los demás. Por mí parte, me encargaba de avisarles a Carlisle y a Esme de algún movimiento de parte de Damon que no pudieran predecir.

Con disimulo, fui acercándome a la ventana más cerca. Sabía que si yo saltaba con Bella, Ben trataría de seguirnos, y eso nos alejaría del hotel. Acune a Bella en mis brazos, de forma que cuando saltará pudiera acomodarla en mi espalda.

Ya estaba en mi posición, sólo un segundo y estaríamos fuera. Me incline hacía delante, pera cuando estaba a punto de saltar, algo me lo impidió.

Un grito de Ben. Un problema.

-¡Falta la niña!.- Bella se congelo en mis brazos.- ¡Damon ve por ella!

-¡NO!.- grito a todo pulmón Bella en mis brazos.

Se removió, de forma que la volví a poner en el piso y observo a Ben, que tenía su vista fija en Damon.

Bella siguió su vista. Damon aún estaba allí, frente a Esme y Carlisle... y luego no.

-¡NO! ¡ Déjala fuera de esto, maldito! ¡ Déjala en paz!.- Bella estaba furiosa. La entendía, pero sabía que Alice podía hacerse cargo, sabía que no iba a pasarle nada a ellas. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Damon, no estaba en sus planes matar a una niña.

Ben volvió su atención a nosotros. Todo en la habitación dejo de moverse. Sujete a Bella más cerca de mí y fulmine a Ben con la mirada.

-Vamos, cariño.- Gruñí.- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? Aún es mi esposa...

-¡No!.- otro gruñido escapo de mi pecho.

Aarón volvió a luchar contra los lobos, mientras nosotros nos quedamos allí parados. Mi familia rodeaba a Ben, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Todos en guardia, listos para atacar.

-Todo esto puede acabar ahora, sí me entrega a Bella.- detrás de esas palabras, la mente de Ben empezó a reproducir las escenas que había vivido con Bella, dónde abusaba de ella y la golpeaba. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para alterarme. Y lo había logrado.

Sin previo aviso, solté a Bella lanzándola a los brazos de Jasper, y me abalance a Ben. De fondo oí el desesperado grito de Bella, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora, iba a acabar con la vida de ese infeliz.

Ya no quería esperar, ya no me importaba si nos descubrían. Mordí a Ben, pasándole un poco de mi ponzoña, y quebré su brazo.

-Esto es por mí, y mi familia.

Ben se retorció de dolor, pero intento atacarme. Al pensarlo, esquive con facilidad su ataque. No podía ser tan imbesil, tampoco me importaba.

Escuchaba los sollozos de Bella, detrás de nosotros. Sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero no iba a dejar vivir a Ben ni un segundo más.

En segundo me desharía de él.

-Tu muerte, es por todo lo que le has causado a Bella.- gruño ante mis palabras e intento que me quitase de encima. No se lo permití.

Sin más comencé a golpearle, no sería una batalla sencilla. Pero soñaba con arrancarle la cabeza y acabar con su existencia.

_-_**_Alice POV_**_-__  
_  
-Tía Alice.- me llamo Dulce, después de minutos de estar en silencio, descargando cada una nuestra pena.-Se como debilitar a Ben...- musito con cuidado.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa que me causaron sus palabras, y la aleje un poco de mí para verla a la cara. ¿Qué?

-En el libro lo decía.

No deje que continuará. Salimos del cubículo, sabiendo que ya estábamos a salvo, y nos sentamos en el suelo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Es simple.- trago en seco, tratando de que sus sollozos no se escaparán.- La única forma es que se derrame sangre de un híbrido. Sí esta cae sobre el libro, los poderes de Ben deberían desaparecer, y de esa forma ser una vampiro ordinario mas.

Me quede pensando. No le encontraba la parte sencilla. El libro lo teníamos, yo lo tenía. ¿Y el híbrido?

-¡Tía Alice!.- Dulce me llamo, como si estuviese cansada.-¡Yo soy un híbrido!

Me quede de piedra. Dulce...mitad humana... mitad vampiro. Única en su especie, un híbrido. Me golpe la frente al darme cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Jamás había pensado de Dulce de esa forma, aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de que no era del todo humana.

-Las ideas de los tíos estaban equivocadas, la respuesta era demasiado sencilla. Lo contrarió a los sacrificios puros, es uno impuro. En teoría yo lo soy. Sí una gota de sangre cae sobre la contratapa del libro, los _poderes_ de Ben deberían desaparecer.

Dulce hablaba de manera tan formal, que no parecía ser mi sobrina. En esto se parecía a Edward, cuando estaba nerviosa ocultaba todo rastro de emoción. Pero lo sorprendente era que ella era un niña, y Edward llevaba siglos de práctica.

No pensé mucho, y asentía rápidamente. Me puse de pie, y busque un objeto filoso por la habitación.

-¡De plata tiene que ser, tía Alice!.- me chillo Dulce.

Salí de allí, y corrí por el hotel. Encontré la llave de las cajas fuertes, y rebusque en ellas. Según mi visión, había un collar de plata y oro blanco en la caja 49. Corrí a ella, y efectivamente allí estaba.

Habré tardado como mucho, 10 segundo en hallarlo. De camino a la sala donde estaba Dulce, desarme un parte del collar sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, logrando así una punta filosa.

Cuando llegue, Dulce se encontraba igual a como la había dejado. Me senté frente a ella y le pase el collar.

-¿Por qué de plata?.- pregunte. Los papeles se habían cambiado, ella era la adulta y yo la pequeña.

-Es lo único que hiere mi piel.

Asentí ante la explicación. Dulce se pico el dedo, y yo saque el libro. Me sorprendió el no desear su sangre. De hecho si no viera que de su dedos salia un líquido carmín, no me enteraría de que sangraba. Su sangre no me llamaba, no era nada parecido a su aroma - que era tan similar al de Bella.

Dulce dejo caer una gota en el libro, y luego, en forma fugaz, la contratapa se mancho de rojo.

Nos quedamos mirándolo un tiempo, esperando algún indicio de que había funcionado. Al menos una visión. Nada. Nada paso.

Me acerque a Dulce, y la acune en mis brazos. Y nuevamente bajamos a la realidad, como si nos hubiésemos estrellado contra el suelo.

_Ya no Bella._

_-_**_Jasper POV_**_-__  
_  
Este era el fin. No sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba Bella, a quién sostenía en mis brazos tratando de que no se abalanzará sobre Ben. En otro punto diferente, estaba mi hermano peleando con el causante de nuestra agonía. Y más importante para mí, estaban Dulce y Alice. Si hubiese sido por mí, ya habría salido tras ellas, pero la actitud que Edward tomo con respecto a ese tema me tranquilizó. Por lo general el era él sobre protector, y me extraño que no se desesperará por la vida de su hija. Algo sabía, él sabía que no estaban en peligro. Aún así no podía evitar sentirme ansioso.

Emmett se había metido en la lucha contra Ben. Estaban ganando, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero, no estaban ilesos. Edward había recibido un fuerte golpe, que ocasiono la quebradura de una costilla y Emmett había sido mordido.

Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, estaban indecisos, no sabían si era correcto intervenir o no. Pero la peor en la situación era Bella. Estaba desesperada, sus emociones estaban fuera de control. Estaba aterrada, y Edward no era el único culpable de ello. Estaba desesperada por su hija, y por Jacob. Cada tanto le echaba una mirada a los lobos. Su preocupación por ellos era absurda, se estaban arreglando bastante bien contra el vampiro.

Bella grito cuando vio que Ben se abalanzaba contra Edward y lo golpeaba contrata la pared. El ruido que estaban haciendo era escandaloso, me asombraba que los humanos no se hubiesen acercado a nosotros todavía. O quizás no era tanto el barullo que había, sino que yo lo sentía de esa forma.

Emmett saltó sobre Ben, quitándolo de encima de Edward, y quebró su brazo. Edward aprovecho el hecho de que Ben se encontraba inmóvil, para dar su golpe final. Gire rápidamente a Bella, esto no era algo que necesitaba ver.

Un grito gutural salió de los labios de Ben, maldiciones fue lo que oyó el antes de morir de parte de Edward y mi familia. Y después dolor. Emmett se encargo de descuartizarlo, mientras aún Ben estaba con _vida_, y luego Edward le arranco la cabeza.

Abrace a Bella, que ahora se concentraba en tratar de respirar correctamente y en la batalla de los lobos.

Mire a Edward, aún estaba furioso. Como si haber descuartizado a Ben no le hubiese ayudado en nada. ¿Cómo había sido tan sencillo? ¿Cómo Ben se había dejado vencer sin dar una verdadera batalla?

Pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Jake, aléjate!.- grito Bella a todo pulmón.

Jacob la observo desconcertado, y me dí cuenta de lo que Bella le había dicho. En ese momento de distracción, el vampiro intento abalanzarse a él.

Bella chillo, e intento soltarse de mi agarre. La sostuve con fuerza, quise voltearla, pero no se dejo. Ella quería ver.

Cerré los ojos, yo no _quería_ ver.

-¡Sam!.- el grito de Bella cambio de nombre. ¿Sam?

Sin entender, abrí los ojos, y la imagen frente a mí, fue algo que no esperaba.

El vampiro estaba siendo atacado por los demás lobos, que ya habían perdido la paciencia. Descuartizaban al lobo, sin miedo. Lo hacían chillar de agonía como si fuera una atracción de circo.

En el medio de todo eso, estaba Sam, ya en su forma humana. No respiraba. Su corazón no la latía. Ya no era Sam. Jacob estaba arrodillado frente a él, también en su forma humana. Intentaba, junto a Carlisle revivirlo, pero era inútil. Sam se había ido.

Abrace a Bella y la deje sollozas en mi pecho. Al final, habíamos perdido a un amigo.

Edward junto a Seth salieron de la habitación con los cuerpos descuartizados de los vampiros.

Escanee la habitación con

Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie. Esme trataba de ayudar a Carlisle y calmar a Jacob por la muerte de Sam. Los lobos, ya habían vuelto a su forma humana.

Yo abrazaba a Bella.

Mire hacía la puerta, y vi entrar a Alice con Dulce en sus brazos. Ambas estaban destrozadas emocionalmente.

Alice, se quedo en shock la ver la escena que se montaba antes sus ojos, y sostuvo la cabeza de Dulce, para que no viera el cuerpo inerte de Sam.

Después de unos segundos, Alice me miró y, al hacerlo, su reacción me sorprendió. Parecía que estaba mirando a un fantasma, en vez de su esposo vampiro.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba?

La estudie con atención, hasta que comprendí que no era a mí a quien miraba. Sino que a Bella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice estuvo junto a nosotros. Sacudió a Dulce.

-¡Tu mami esta viva!

Bella se removió de mis brazos al escuchar a Alice. Dulce hizo lo mismo en los brazos de su tía - mi amada.

Y de repente, en mis brazos estaba el pequeño cuerpo frío de mi esposa, y Bella sollozaba junto a su hija en brazos.

-¡Creí que la había perdido, Jazz!.- sollozo Ali.- ¡Creí que había perdido a mi hermana!

Entonces comprendí. Alice la había dado por muerta.

La sostuve contra mí, y bese su cabello.

-Jamás lo hubiese permitido, Ali.- le asegure.- Y Edward tampoco.

Alice asintió y se lanzo a mis labios, besándome pasionalmente.

Todo había acabado...

**Epilogo**

_Un año después_.

-**Bella POV**-

Hoy se cumplía un año desde que todo había acabado. Desde que Ben había abandonado este mundo. Hoy era el día de mi transformación.

Después de que todo había pasado, después del funeral de Sam y de estar un tiempo reconfortando a una destrozada Emily, al fin estábamos en paz. Edward no pudo negarse a mí pedido de que me transformara, después de que supiera que Dulce era inmortal.

La única condición a cambio, fue que le diera un año más como humana. Sólo uno, y el me transformaría.

Hoy era el día que tanto había soñado. Ese día donde dejaría de tener pesadillas del pasado, ese día donde me uniría a mi familia. Ese día en donde empezaba una nueva vida.

Nos establecimos en Denalí un tiempo después de todo aquello. Los Cullen estaba remodernando la casa de Forks, para que todos pudiéramos regresar. Todos. Al fin juntos de vuelta. A Esme sólo le tomó dos semanas reconstruír la casa. Lo cual fue algo genial, ya que no soportaba la idea de pasar más tiempo en Denalí. Las hermanas de Tanya se sentían inmensamente culpables con nosotros, por lo que había hecho Tanya. Pero ellas no tenían la culpa de sus pecados.

En todo este tiempo no he hablado con Charlie ni con Reneé. Charlie aún veía a Dulce. Edwrad se encargaba de llevarla a su casa una vez al mes. Pero yo no iba. No iba por el hecho, de que no quería que sintiera pena por mí. Charlie no tenía la culpa de lo que había vivido; al menos no toda. Charlie siempre supo algo de mi situación, y aún así no había hecho nada. No lo culpo, no se sus razones. No me interesan.

Quizás suene cruel, pero quería borrar todo lo que había vivido como humana, y mis padre entraba en esa categoría.

En estos momentos, me encontraba recostada en _nuestra_ cama. Lista. Preparada para un nuevo comienzo.

Rose y Alice se habían llevado a Dulce a visitar a Jacob y pasar tres días con ellos. Los tres días que estaría pasando por mi transformación.

Edward se recosto junto a mí, y me beso con pasión. Fue un beso de despedida. Una despedida a mi humanidad. Lo tome del cabello y él rodeo mi cintura acercandome más a su cuerpo.

Cuando nos separamos, note su nerviosismo.

-Lo harás bien.- le anime.- Todo estará bien.

-Lo sé.- trato de sonreír, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

Me inclino sobre él, y volví a besarle.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Extrañaré tu sonrojo.- se burlo.

-Yo no.- admití.

Edward se rió, y esta vez si pude notar felicidad.

-Te amo.- musite.

Edward me abrazo con fuerza. Beso mi cuello, mis manos, mis mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz y cabo en mi boca.

-Yo más que a nada en este mundo.

-¿Así?.- espeté juguetona.- ¡¿Más que a Dulce?!

Edwrad se rió.

-Hay un empate.- hice una mala imitación de enfado.

Fruncí el ceño, cruce mis brazos al pecho e hice un puchero.

-¡No es justo!.- me queje, falsamente celosa.

-Mmm, puede ser. Pero me gusta así.

-¿Para siempre?.- pregunte de repente, seria.-¿Vas a amarnos para siempre? ¿Más alla del crepúsculo?

-Más allá de las fronteras del mundo.- juró.- Jamás dudes de mi amor por ustedes. Dulce y tu son mi vida. Más que eso.

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

-Sólo hasta el crepúsculo....

Sonreí ante su respsuesta.

-Es hora.- anuncié feliz.

-Te amo, Bella. Te amo más que a nada.

Lo besé, esta vez si por última como humana.

-Más que a nada.

Repetí. Después de eso, Edward se acerco a mi cuello. Lo acarició con sus manos suavemente, y luego lo beso. Dolorosamente lento, abrió la boca y la apoyo en él. Con cuidado, fue clavando sus ponzoñosos colmillos en él.

Desde ese momento, supe que al fin sería feliz. Que ya no tendría que temer por nada, que rápidamente mis recuerdos se evaporarían y no recordaría el infierno que viví. Sólo buenos momentos. Porque ahora sólo eso me quedaba. Buenos momentos.

Por fin era oficialmente parte de los Cullen. Estaría toda la eternidad atada a Edward y Dulce. Disfrutaría mi tiempo con Jasper y Alice sin temer que nos quedará poco tiempo. Ahora el tiempo era insignificante. Vencería a Emmett en pulceadas, y sería la hija de Esme y Carlisle. ¿Rosalie? Ella simplemente sería, Rosalie.

Ya no más miedos, ya no más apuros. Ya no más preocupaciónes. Ahora sólo viviría feliz.

Pero especialmente, tendría una verdadera familia. No me refería a los Cullen, sino a la mía propia. Con las personas que más amaba y por las que había soportado tanto. Por ellos. Por Dulce y Edward.

Ahora era oficial, todo el dolor se había ido junto _hasta el crepúsculo._

FIN.

135


End file.
